Padme's Heart
by Crow T. Author
Summary: This is an alternate ending ROTS story with more emphasis on the happenings on Coruscant, and a suggestion that Padme may have had a more important part to play than was revealed in the movie.  The story continues on through the birth of the twins.
1. Padme's Heart Chapter 1

**Padme's Heart **

Summary

This is an alternate ending ROTS story with more emphasis on the happenings on Coruscant, and a suggestion that Padme may have had a more important part to play than was revealed in the movie. The story continues on through the birth of the twins.

Chapter 1 

Senator Padme Amidala was at her desk in her Senate office; several reports relating to her home planet of Naboo, progress in the Clone war battles, and other things she didn't really care about at the moment, were in front of her awaiting her attention. Next door, her Senate aide, Lamon Ess, sat quietly in his small office, listening warily for the next angry outburst from the senator. A few minutes ago, he'd received a communication from her protocol droid, C-3PO, regarding a minor repair of the lighting system in her senatorial apartment; the droid had wanted to know if she wanted a new switch installed near the apartment entrance. Lamon pondered whether or not to approach the senator about this, and then decided against it; at the rate she was going today, she'd probably throw something at him!

At the moment, Padme was quiet and still, staring at a blank place on the wall opposite her desk. Her mind was racing, though: Where is he? Is he safe? Has he been injured? Kil—? She couldn't bring herself to finish _that_ thought. Oh, I miss him so much. How long have they been gone...three weeks? Four? It seemed like months. Why is it always Kenobi and Skywalker that get sent on these stupid missions! She sighed deeply, closed her eyes and leaned her head back against her chair. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she continued to worry about things over which she had no control.

"Senator?"

She opened her eyes and looked toward the door to Lamon's office. Lamon was barely visible as he peered around the jamb.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "I noticed that it had gotten very quiet in here, and wondered if you were okay."

She smiled tiredly, and replied, "Yes, Lamon, I'm 'okay'. I'm just tired [tired of waiting, worrying…], that's all." She looked at him for a few moments and then said, "Lamon, I'm sorry I've been so unkind to you today. There are many things on my mind, although that's not an excuse for yelling at you. I just can't seem to concentrate on what's on this desk."

"Oh, that's all right, senator," he said, smiling with relief and moving a little further into the room. "That's what I'm here for!" His attempt at humor actually brought forth a chuckle and a small smile from her.

"Thank you, Lamon. I've been so irritable, lately, perhaps I need a vacation," she said, half-jokingly. Yes, a vacation with Anakin, she mused. If we could only go away for awhile and just be together without hiding all the time... She looked at Lamon again, and said, "Why don't you go home, now, Lamon. I'll be leaving, myself, soon. I think I'm going to go home and soak for awhile, and go to bed."

"If you're sure, senator…"

"Go! Enjoy what life you do have outside of this office!"

"Thank you, Senator Amidala, I will. 'Bye." With that he turned back to his office, gathered his personal items and walked out into the hallway.

She looked at the papers on her desk and realized that she hadn't even worked through half of them. What was with her these days, anyway? Yes, she was worried about her husband, Anakin Skywalker, the "hero with no fear", but she'd been worried about him many times before. She was so quick to anger and to tears and, lately, she found herself staring at walls; she just didn't understand. Perhaps it was because Anakin and Obi-Wan had been gone longer than usual this time. She took a deep breath and prepared to leave for the day.

"Ah! Senator Amidala! I'm so glad I ran into you." Padme had taken no more than three or four steps from the apartment complex entrance, when she was accosted by a slender, blond-haired young man. She turned to him and recognized him as Taana, a senate aide she'd spoken to before in the senate building. With his blond hair, large eyes and fussy manner, he always reminded her of Threepio. He continued speaking, "I spoke to your aide, Lamon Ess, today and I have to say he was not very pleasant at all. No, not at all! All I wanted was for him to ask you a simple question, which would have taken practically no time whatsoever, and he refused! I really don't—"

"Taana! What is it you wanted to ask me?" she inquired.

"Oh! Well. Senator Neristta wonders if you have had a chance to look over her proposed bill? That would be the one regarding appropriations for the registration of farm vehicles on several of the Middle Rim planets."

_Well, that's certainly a subject of galactic importance_, she thought. "I'm afraid not, Taana. Please tell Senator Neristta that I will review it soon and I will get back to her by the end of the week. Good-bye." She turned and started walking before he could see the amused look on her face.

"Thank you, Senator. I will tell her right away!" he called out to her.

Padme was still chuckling as she stepped off the private turbolift into her apartment. She closed the door behind her, removed her cloak and hung it on the coat rack. "Hello, Threepio. I'm home." Threepio appeared and said, "Hello, Mistress Padme. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No, thank you. I'm very tired and I'm going to relax in the bedroom. Please don't bother me, unless it's very important."

"Yes, mistress," he replied. "I will tell Mistress Dorme not to bother you, as well."

She entered the bedroom and sat down at her small writing desk. Resting her chin in her left hand, she gazed out of the window and missed her husband. As the Coruscant skies darkened toward night, her sadness returned and she sighed. "Oh, Anakin, I miss you," she spoke aloud. "Please be safe..." She remained at the desk for awhile, hypnotically watching, but not really seeing the lines of traffic that were ever present above this city planet.

Eventually, she turned away from the window and her gaze moved around the room. One item caught her eye; a glass dish with a glass cover on her dresser. She brightened a bit and walked over to it. Lifting the cover, she gently took out the slender braid she had placed there about a year ago. She remembered when Anakin had proudly placed it in her hand, after he had passed the Jedi trials and become a Jedi Knight. He said it was the only thing he owned, and that was a part of him, and he wanted her to have it. Tears welled up in her eyes as she walked to the bed, clutching the braid in her hand, and she remembered that day.

After a time, the sound of Threepio's servo motors interrupted her reverie; she frowned, as she had definitely told Threepio not to bother her.

"Mistress Padme! Mistress Padme!" Threepio waited for a response outside the bedroom door.

"Yes, Threepio," she sighed. "Come in. What is it?"

Threepio entered the room and said, "I'm very sorry to bother you, but you did say that I could if it was 'very important', and I think you will agree that this is. I just heard on the holovid news that Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker are on their way home!"

She stood quickly, her eyes wide open. "Home?" she asked. "They're on their way here?"

"Why, yes, I believe this _is_ where they live, unless something has changed."

She sat back down on the bed and stared at the floor. A great weight seemed to lift itself from her heart, and great sobs began to pour from her, releasing all of the heartache and worry she'd endured for weeks.

"Mistress?" Threepio, surprised at her reaction to the good news, hurried to get Dorme, her handmaiden. "Mistress Dorme? Mistress Dorme, please come! Mistress Padme is in great distress!"

Dorme appeared from her room and followed Threepio's direction to the bedroom. She knelt beside Padme and asked, "Milady, what is it? What's happened?"

Padme raised her hand to let Dorme know that she was all right. She looked up, her face wet with tears, and sobbed, "He's safe, he's on his way home..."

Dorme heaved a sigh of relief, and sat next to her mistress and put her arms around her. "That's wonderful, milady. Just let it all go, I know you've been under so much stress lately." She nodded at Threepio and waved him away. Padme continued to cry until there were no more tears. "Let me help you change and then you should sleep," she said, handing Padme a tissue.

Dabbing at her face, Padme replied, "Thank you, you're such a good friend to me, Dorme. I'm so glad to have someone I can talk to, who knows our secret." Dorme nodded, smiling, and began to lay out the senator's night clothes.

Padme awoke the next morning, thinking of her husband off on his mission, and began to be sad. Then she remembered the wonderful news from yesterday and was filled with great happiness. She practically leaped out of bed, opened the window coverings and looked out at the bright, sunny Coruscant morning; she laughed! She hadn't laughed outright in ages, it seemed. What a beautiful day, she said to herself. It will only be better when he's here!

She called Lamon Ess and told him she would not be working today, that she had many personal things to attend to. "Good-bye, Lamon, and have a wonderful day!" she said brightly. Lamon sat at his desk, staring at the comm\, and briefly wondered if the person he'd just spoken to was the same one who had been in the senator's office yesterday. He shrugged, pleased that she seemed to be happy, and turned back to his work.  
Padme took a long shower, dressed and got to work on her plan. In two weeks, the Senate would recess for a month, and she was determined to go away with Anakin for as long as possible. She knew that Jedi Knights were able to come and go as they pleased, as long as they stayed in contact with the Council. She began to plan a secluded vacation in Naboo's Lake country...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Artoo, park it over there." Anakin hopped out of his starfighter's cockpit and directed the astromech droid to move the fighter to the parking area. He looked for Obi-Wan and saw his friend parking his own starfighter. Exasperated, he said, "Obi-Wan, why don't you let Arfour do that? He's perfectly capable."

Climbing out of his cockpit, Obi-Wan replied, "I know it's perfectly capable, and so am I. Anakin, I'm taking my time, because it was a long trip here, and I'm tired." Walking up to Anakin, he continued, "Master Yoda instructed me that we should go to the Council chamber to give our preliminary report, as soon as we arrived. I, however, am going to disobey Master Yoda and go change into some clean clothes. I suggest you do the same." They began walking toward the temple entrance.

Anakin rolled his eyes and shrugged, "All right, but let's not keep them waiting too long."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at his former apprentice and asked, "What's gotten into you? You were never so concerned for the Council members before."

"Well, I just want to get this over with, that's all." He looked sideways at Obi-Wan. "It's nothing."

Obi-Wan shook his head slightly, and smiled. "I'll meet you outside your quarters in twenty minutes!" he called after Anakin, who was fairly running to the living quarters. "How does he have so much energy?" Obi-Wan muttered to himself. "I suppose it's his youth. Obi-Wan, you're getting old."

"Senator Amidala's office. I am Lamon Ess, the senator's aide. May I help you?" Lamon listened briefly and replied, "Of course, please hold." He pressed the intercom light on his desk panel and waited.

"Yes, Lamon?" Padme inquired, continuing to make notes on her pad.

"You have a call from the Jedi temple, senator."

She sat up straight and caught her breath; keeping her voice steady, she said, "I'll take it. Thank you, Lamon." She turned to the holographic display and saw her beloved appear. "Anakin," she said, softly. "Padme." They drank in the sight of each other for a long moment. She could feel her heart pounding as she had to remember to breathe. Anakin: "I wanted to let you know we're back and...and I had to see you now, I couldn't wait until tonight. I've missed you _so much_, Padme." "I know," she said, smiling warmly. They were quiet for a time; there was no need to talk.

Anakin broke the silence. "We have to report to the Council in a few minutes. I... I don't want to wait until it's dark, Padme."

"I know, my love," she replied, softly. "But we must, you know that. We'll be together soon."

He looked crestfallen; he turned his head. "There's Obi-Wan. I have to go. I'll see you soon."

"Good-bye, my darling," she said to his fading image.

Anakin cut the connection and started for his door; then he realized he hadn't changed his tunic or shirt, yet. "Anakin," called Obi-Wan through the door. "I'll be right there! Just hang on a minute!" He ran to his closet, grabbed a clean tunic and a clean shirt and threw them on his bed. "I'm on the way!" Obi-Wan wondered aloud, "On the way? From where?"

At last the door opened, and Anakin walked calmly out, closing the belt that held his tunic in place. "What took you so long to get here?" he asked Obi-Wan.

"What took _you_ so long to answer my knock?"

"Oh, I was just straightening up," he answered as he closed his door, but not before Obi-Wan saw the pile of clothes on the floor next to Anakin's bed.

"'Straightening up', were you? It must have looked very interesting before, then," he said with a light chuckle.

"Well," Anakin said, shrugging into his cloak and changing the subject as they started making their way to the Council chamber. "The Council will be disappointed that we didn't find General Grievous. The information we had must have been wrong."

"Or, it was deliberately planted so that we would be wasting time chasing a rumor," Obi-Wan replied. "We'll see what the Council has to say. Perhaps they've new information on his whereabouts."

They arrived at the Council chamber's closed doors. Being a Council member, Obi-Wan strode on into the room. Anakin walked over to a window and looked out toward the senate office and apartment buildings. He knew she was in one of them, probably still in her office. Soon she would be home, waiting for him. His chest seemed to swell with all of the love he had for her. Tonight seemed so far away...

"...Anakin. Anakin!" He whirled about and saw Obi-Wan beckoning to him from the Council chamber doors. He entered the chamber.

Padme walked to her office window and gazed at the Jedi Temple off in the distance. She knew her love was there, and imagined him striding through the halls, standing before the Jedi Council, so strong and tall and beautiful. And, alive! She sat on the window sill and closed her eyes, luxuriating in mental images of Anakin in her mind.

The intercom chimed. "Senator?"

She started and blinked her eyes. "Yes, Lamon?"

"Taana Mollic'Can is on the com and wonders if you've had a chance to look over Senator Neristta's farm vehicle registration bill?"

Taana! "Oh, yes, Lamon. Tell him I'm writing up my recommendation now. And I'll send it over by courier."

"Will do, senator."

She frantically searched for the bill through the papers on her desk and pulled it out. She began reading, hoping it wouldn't put her to sleep...

Anakin left the Jedi Council chamber and started walking purposefully toward...what? He didn't want to sit in his quarters for several more hours. He looked out the window to see if it had suddenly gotten dark, even though he'd just seen the afternoon's light streaming into the Council chamber. He dropped his head and huffed.

He began walking again; he knew he couldn't sit still. Hmmm, perhaps some meditation might help? He headed for the room of fountains. Once there, he composed himself into a meditative posture, took several centering breaths and closed his eyes. A minute passed, then two. He felt movement and opened his eyes. He stared at his left knee; it was bobbing up and down and his heel was bouncing on the carpet. _This isn't working_, he thought. _I've got to work off some of this energy!_ He stood and headed for the training rooms in another part of the temple complex. A group of padawans was practicing lightsaber techniques in one of the rooms, with no master present; he thought, _This is good; I'll work out with them._ He walked in.

"Master Skywalker!" several of the padawans shouted, beaming. "Are you here to train with us?"

"Yes!" He shrugged off his cloak and let it fall on the floor. "Come on, I'll show you some things I've learned. Get ready, I'm not holding back!"

Padme breathed a sigh of relief when she entered her apartment. The day was over! Dusk was upon the city, and it was time for her to get ready for Anakin's arrival. Her handmaiden walked into the main room. "Dorme? Would you please run a hot bath for me? I'm going to soak for awhile, and then I'll need to dress for tonight. Anakin will be over in just a couple of hours," she said, smiling at her friend.

"Oh, that's wonderful, milady! I'll go run your bath right now. Do you know what you want to wear? Personally, I think you should go with that filmy light blue gown and robe. Although, I don't think it will really matter what you wear," Dorme said, mischievously.

"Dorme!" Padme said, laughing. "You _are_ naughty, aren't you?"

"Just being truthful, milady," she replied, as she headed for the bathroom.

Padme relaxed in the bath for awhile, and then showered the day's residue from her body. As she stepped into the bedroom, she saw that Dorme had, indeed laid out the light blue gown set. She smiled in anticipation and made herself ready for her husband.

Obi-Wan had just left the Council meeting and headed for his quarters. Passing by the training area, he heard some laughter and whooping coming from one of the rooms. Tired as he was, he was curious what this was all about. As he approached the room, he was surprised to see Anakin walk out of the room, his cloak and tunic over his left arm.

"Whoa! Wore you out, did they?" Obi-Wan exclaimed. Anakin was breathing hard and sweat was streaming from his wet hair down his face and neck. His shirt was absolutely soaked.

Anakin stopped and looked at Obi-Wan. "Yes, they did. Whew! I don't think I'll be doing that again anytime soon. I'm going to shower." They started for their quarters.

Obi-Wan smiled and said, "Not me, I'm going to bed. The Council meeting finally ended, and I'm bushed!" He saw Anakin stop short and stare at the darkness outside the windows, his eyes wide. Obi-Wan looked out the window to see what Anakin was staring at. "Right. I can't believe it is night already, either. I'm—" He turned to see Anakin many strides down the hall. "I'll see you tomorrow!" he yelled after his friend. "If I can get out of bed, that is," he muttered to himself.

"Dorme, how sweet of you. You fixed us a meal!" Padme stood in the kitchen doorway, and smiled at her friend.

"Just a light one, milady," Dorme replied. "I thought you both might like something to eat. I'm off to bed now, unless you need anything else?"

Padme gave her a hug and said, "No, nothing else. Thank you, Dorme. Goodnight."

Padme went through the main room to the veranda, overlooking her private landing area. She hoped Anakin would be there soon, she had been expecting him for awhile, now. She walked back in and sat on the sofa and waited, listening.

Soon, she heard a sound that brought joy to her heart, that of a speeder purring to a stop nearby. She stood. Anakin bounded up the steps from the landing area and stopped on the veranda. Unmoving, each stared at the other for precious seconds. Padme took a step towards him; throwing off his cloak, Anakin hurried to her, gathered her in his arms, and kissed her deeply. "Anakin," Padme gasped, pulling back a little, "I thought you mightn't come. It's been dark for a—"

"Nothing could keep me from you," he murmured against her hair. They kissed again, a deep, passionate kiss that seemed to go on forever. Padme melted into his body, the side of her face against his chest. "Hold me forever, my love," she whispered. "Forever...," he replied.

Anakin turned her face towards his and looked into her deep brown eyes. "Padme..." They kissed again until both had to stop to breathe. Padme was the first to step back.

"Come," she said, taking his gloved right hand. "Dorme's made us a light supper, in case you were hungry." She turned to lead him to the kitchen, but he pulled her back into his embrace and said, huskily, "I am hungry, but not for Dorme's food." He placed his lips upon hers, kissing her passionately and holding her tightly, feeling her body through the flimsy material of her gown.

He reached down and lifted her into his arms, never breaking their kiss. As they neared the bedroom, he opened the doors with a wave of his left hand and carried her in. As he placed her on the bed, the doors closed behind them... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Anakin drifted to sleep with Padme lying within the curve of his left arm and her head on his shoulder. She watched him breathe deeply and evenly, happy that he was there with her. She had no desire to sleep, herself, only to watch him, touch him, be with him. Her fingers lightly traced a path across his muscular chest, traveled up to his face and caressed his cheek. He briefly opened his eyes and turned his head toward her. The corners of his mouth went up into a sleepy smile, and he promptly fell asleep again.

She lightly touched his long, beautiful eyelashes, and marveled at how handsome he was, and how much she loved him. Sadly, she knew he would have to leave before the morning light. _How wonderful it will be to spend time as husband and wife on Naboo,_ she thought to herself. _I'll tell him about our plans before he leaves._ She started to drift off, herself, thinking about the time they would be having together.

A light tapping at the bedroom door awoke Anakin; he felt Padme on his arm and turned to kiss her on her forehead. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Dorme?" she asked him quietly. He nodded, and she said, more loudly, "Thank you, Dorme. Thank you for waking us." No answer; she knew Dorme had slipped away.

Anakin rolled to his left and took Padme into his arms. Looking down at her with his incredibly blue eyes, he kissed her tenderly over and over again, moving his lips from place to place on hers. He lay back on his side, pulling her towards him. "Can we stay here all day?" he half-jokingly asked. She chided him, "I wish we could, but we both—" "—have our duties, I know," he said with a smile.

"You're such a responsible person, senator," he teased her. "How did you ever fall in love with an irresponsible person like me?" She laughed, and said, "Now, you know you take your Jedi responsibilities seriously. If you didn't, I don't think I could have fallen in love with you."

She touched his face. "I think you'd better leave now, my love, before it gets light. You'll be here tonight?" she asked.

"I'll be here every night, my darling," he replied, hugging her tightly. He released her and rolled out of bed.

As he began dressing, she told him of the coming Senate recess and her plans for them to spend some time together in the lake country on Naboo. "Will you be able to go, as long as you stay in contact with the Council?"

"I don't see why not, I'm not a padawan any more. I'll try to think of a reason to go somewhere _without_ Obi-Wan, for a change, though I don't know what he'd do without me," he said, chuckling. "Or perhaps you could ask for me to accompany you. You know, say that your family insists, or something."

"Actually, they probably would. I'm sure they'd like to see you again. Oh, this is going to be wonderful, like a retreat for just the two of us. It will be the first time we will truly be alone, and not have to hide our feelings." She was filled with happiness and it showed in her eyes. She watched him finish dressing, and then followed him out to the veranda. He took her in his arms, and murmured, "I'll miss you until tonight." They kissed one final time, and then Anakin got into the speeder.

He looked up at her and said, "Good-bye, my love. I'll be back tonight." She watched him until the speeder was just a tiny speck approaching the Jedi Temple. Then she walked back to the bedroom and lay down where he had been sleeping; she was pleased to feel that it was still slightly warm. She snuggled into his pillow, and went back to sleep.

True to his word, Anakin was there every night for the next six nights. During the daytime, Padme toiled to finish her work at the Senate, attacking new items as soon as they crossed her desk. Anakin passed the days in meditation and exercise, occasionally meeting with Obi-Wan for a meal or to discuss the Council meetings. Obi-Wan said nothing of Count Dooku, and Anakin didn't ask; he preferred not to know anything about the war, he was tired of being in the middle of it for over two years. He wanted nothing more than to be with Padme every night.

"My beautiful Padme," he said softly, while relaxing in the sunshine in an outdoor contemplation area. Realizing he'd spoken aloud, he quickly looked around to see if anyone was near enough to have heard him; there was no one. He leaned back and closed his eyes, taking in the warmth of the sun. He hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time.

"Master Skywalker! Wake up, please!" Startled out of his reverie, he turned to the young padawan and said, "Sikka, do you have to shout? I was—". "I'm sorry, Master, but I was told to come and find you. You're wanted in the Council chamber, right now," she said quietly, fearing she had upset him.

"Ah, well I guess I'd better go, then. Next time, just don't shout, okay?" he said, smiling at her. She brightened somewhat, and replied, "Yes, Master Skywalker."

Anakin made his way to the Council chamber and stepped just inside the door. He saw that only Obi-Wan and Masters Yoda and Mace Windu were there. Mace noticed him. "Ah, Anakin, come in and sit by Master Kenobi."

Anakin lowered himself onto the chair beside Obi-Wan's; Obi-Wan nodded, giving Anakin a small smile. Yoda turned his head to Anakin and nodded once, as well. Anakin waited quietly to hear why he had been summoned.

Windu looked at Anakin and said, "We have reliable informants in many systems, Anakin. Some of those in the Outer Rim systems have informed us that both General Grievous _and Count Dooku_ have been seen there. Apparently, Grievous is replacing losses in his droid army, and Dooku is attempting to enlist more systems to join the Separatist movement. We believe they are working together to divide the Republic."

"Stop them we must, before more systems join them and before the trail grows cold," Yoda said, looking from Obi-Wan to Anakin.

A small knot began forming in Anakin's stomach. He forced himself to be quiet.

"We are sending the two of you to the Outer Rim systems before that can happen," Mace said. "We will spare as many clone troops as we can to accompany you."

Anakin was about to speak, when Windu said, "You will leave tomorrow, in one of the clone transport starships. Your starfighters are already on board. The clones will be ready by tomorrow morning."

"How long you will be gone, we do not know," said Yoda. "A long time it may take to find and arrest Dooku and Grievous. Escape they must not."

Obi-Wan sensed distress in his former pupil. Both Obi-Wan and Yoda directed their gaze toward Anakin. He looked at the floor; what could he say? Why do we have to go? Couldn't you send someone else? He knew nothing would change the fact that he would not be able to accompany Padme to Naboo. He composed his features and returned Obi-Wan's gaze.

"A concern you have, young Skywalker?" asked Yoda.

"No, Master Yoda," Anakin replied evenly. "We will be ready tomorrow."

"Very well," said Mace. "We won't keep you any longer."

Anakin left the chamber. Leaning on the window sill outside the chamber, he closed his eyes and tried to deal with his mounting anger. After several deep breaths, he opened his eyes and looked out at the Senate residential complex. _Poor Padme,_ he thought. _She'll be so disappointed. How can I tell her?_ He turned from the window and headed for his quarters.

-

"Yes, Mother, we will be there in four days," Padme said to the holographic image of her mother. "The Senate recesses the day after tomorrow, and I have lots to do before we leave. I'm very excited to be coming home."

"We are all very happy that you will be here soon!" her mother replied. "Your father and sister are already thinking of things to do while you're here. And you're bringing that nice young man you introduced us to; I can't remember his name, but he was very nice and concerned for you."

"His name is Anakin Skywalker, Mother, and he is a Jedi Knight," Padme said, smiling. "Please don't plan all of our time there. We plan to spend some time in the lake district for some peace and quiet."

"All right, I understand. We'll see you soon. Good-bye, sweetheart."

"Good-bye, Mother." She watched her mother's image fade and shook her head, knowing her family would have the whole trip planned for them. She would just have to put her foot down and insist that she and Anakin have some time alone.

-

In his quarters, Anakin prepared what little he would be taking with him to the Outer Rim. He looked out his window and saw that there were perhaps two hours of light remaining in the day. Sitting on his bed, elbows on knees, he placed his head in his hands and tried to think how he would break the news to Padme. _Well,_ he thought, I _can't think of any way other than just to tell her. _Clasping his hands together, hanging his head down, he remained in that posture until he realized it was dark outside. He straightened, let his head fall back and breathed a long sigh. It was time to go.

-

Padme heard the speeder arrive; her heart seemed to swell with love until she felt it would burst. She looked expectantly toward the landing area, and was surprised when Anakin did not appear. She walked to the veranda and looked over the wall; Anakin was not moving from the speeder. He was sitting quietly, apparently deep in thought.

"Anakin?" Padme called softly.

He turned his head and looked up at her.

"Are you all right? Is there something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Stepping out of the speeder, he replied, "No, I'm fine. I was just thinking." He climbed the veranda steps and moved over to her. "Of what?" she asked. "A Council meeting that was held today. It's nothing to worry about."

He placed his hands on her arms and looked down at her. Softening his brow, he smiled. Padme hugged him warmly. "I'm so glad you're here. It's a beautiful, clear night; I thought we might sit here on the veranda and enjoy the stars for awhile."

He looked into her eyes for a few seconds, then leaned down and lovingly kissed her. Taking her across the veranda, he answered, "Of course." He sat in the corner of the sofa with his right arm across its back; Padme leaned contentedly against him and gazed at the night sky.

"You know," she said, "on Naboo we can see so many more stars than here. This city is too bright."

Anakin took her left hand in his and, breathing in the scent of her freshly-washed hair, murmured, "Mm-hmm." He kissed her temple lightly, saying, "I love you, Padme..., I..." He couldn't finish what he was going to say, what he didn't want to say.

She sat up and turned to look at him, seeing the look of pain in his eyes.

"What is it, my love?" she asked, taking his hand.

He looked down, took a breath, and raised his head and said, "Count Dooku and General Grievous have been seen in the—" Padme dropped his hand and inhaled sharply. "—Outer Rim systems. The Council is sending Obi-Wan and me to find them and arrest them. We're—"

She backed across the veranda, turned and gripped the top of the veranda wall. She couldn't believe this! Not after they had just returned, not so soon! Her eyes began filling with tears as she stared out across the city. She felt his hands on her arms, and shrugged them off, angrily.

Surprised, Anakin backed away a step, dropped his arms by his side, and waited. When she said nothing, he spoke, "I'm so sorry, Padme. I know you were so happy about our trip to Naboo, but—"

"Naboo?" she said, whirling around, her tearful eyes flashing anger. "You think I'm upset about Naboo? That's nothing! That's not important, it was just a way for us to spend some...wonderful—"Her voice broke and she turned her head to the side. He reached for her and she pulled away. She looked at him. "I almost died the last time, wondering if you were hurt somewhere, or were dead! I think so much about you when you're gone on these missions; I try not to imagine horrible things, but it's so hard..." She lowered her head and her tears ran down her face. He waited, silently, pain in his heart.

Finally, she went to him and they embraced. Anakin held her tightly and said nothing, while she wept against his chest.

After a time, she turned her head to the side and asked, "You're leaving-?"

"Tomorrow," he replied.

She closed her eyes and whispered, "For how long?"

He leaned the side of his head on her hair. "We're not sure; it will be hard to find them, even with the information we have. It may be a very long time."

She said nothing more.

Anakin turned, keeping his right arm around her waist, and said, "Let's go to bed, now." She allowed herself to be walked to their bedroom, where they spent their last night together in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Anakin awoke in the darkness to feel Padme holding tightly to him. He moved his head down to see if she was awake. She turned her face to his, her tired eyes red from crying.

He kissed her and asked, "Did you sleep at all?" She nodded and said, "Yes, a little." He looked toward the door; she said, "It's not time, yet. I'm sorry if I woke you, you should sleep. You have a long trip ahead of you today."

"No, I can sleep later; we're going on a clone transport. Our starfighters are already loaded, and…" He stopped, knowing she didn't want to hear the details of their mission. They were silent for a time.

"Anakin?" He found her looking up into his eyes. "Please...please make love to me, one more time, before you go." He pulled her to him and cradled her head with his hand. "Yes, darling," he replied, and kissed her softly. He slid her nightgown down her arm and kissed her throat and moved his lips down to her shoulder. He murmured, "Padme...," as he moved back up to kiss her tenderly on the mouth. She closed her eyes and sighed...

-

When Dorme tapped on the bedroom door, they were asleep again, Padme facing away from him. Anakin's left arm was supporting her head, and his right arm was draped over her waist. "Okay, Dorme," Anakin called. He tightened his arm around Padme and she placed her arm over his, turned her head and kissed him good morning. She laid her head back on his arm and looked away.

He knew she was sad, as was he. Unfortunately, there was nothing that could be done. He made a silent vow to himself that they would find Grievous and Dooku quickly, and bring them back to the capital city to stand trial for crimes against the Republic. He looked down at his beautiful wife and said, "It's time, Padme. I have to go."

"I know," she said, quietly.

He began dressing and Padme went to wash her face. When she returned to the bedroom, he took her hands and looked into her eyes. "I want you to go to Naboo. I'll feel much better knowing you have your family with you. I don't want you being alone here, worrying about me." She nodded. He dropped one of her hands, and together they walked through the apartment and out to the veranda. The sky was just beginning to lighten in the distance.

She placed both of her hands in his and looked up at him. "I love you, Anakin. Please come back to me."

"I'll always come back to you, my love. You must believe that," he said, passionately.

"I do," she replied. "I know you will."

She moved into his embrace, his cloak falling around her. "Good-bye, my darling," she whispered, as they kissed a last time.

As he pulled away and descended to his speeder, she shivered, suddenly feeling cold. She hugged herself for warmth, and watched him fly away.

-

Anakin could see the clones boarding the transport as he approached the landing area. He looked, but did not see Obi-Wan anywhere; he breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled into the speeder parking area and parked it in an empty space.

"Out for a night ride, were we?" Anakin had just rounded the corner from the speeder lot and was accosted by Obi-Wan Kenobi. He looked up, startled, and said, "Obi-Wan! I didn't see you there," avoiding the question.

"Well, were you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Was I what?" he hedged. Obi-Wan raised one eyebrow. "Oh! Well, yes, I couldn't sleep and thought I'd take a short ride. It's a cool night, and it was hot in my room." He looked at his friend as if daring him to challenge his explanation.

Obi-Wan looked at him pointedly, suspecting where Anakin had really been. After a slight pause, he smiled and said, "Well, come on! We should get something to eat and then be off. We've a long way to go today."

As they walked toward the temple, Master Windu approached. He handed Obi-Wan a datapad and said, "Here is a list of your contacts in the Outer Rim systems. I need you both to memorize this list and then delete it. We don't want their names to be revealed to anyone."

"Of course," Obi-Wan replied, taking the pad. "Of course, Master," said Anakin.

-

Dorme showered and dressed and walked out of her room toward the kitchen to prepare breakfast. As she passed the reclining chair, she thought she heard something. She looked over the back of the chair and saw her mistress curled into a ball, covered only with her thin robe; she was fast asleep. She glanced toward the open veranda doors and felt the cool breeze, so she pulled a light blanket from the linen closet and laid it softly over the young woman.

_How strange that she's sleeping out here instead of in her room,_ she thought as she entered the kitchen.

When everything was ready, she softly touched Padme's shoulder. "Milady?"

Padme opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She looked up at Dorme, then around the room. "Oh, I must have fallen asleep here," she said, sleepily. She sat up and put her feet on the floor, facing the veranda. As she looked outside, memories of last night came flooding back to her, and she lowered her head and sighed.

"Milady? Is there something wrong?" Dorme asked.

Padme looked out again to the veranda and nodded. Dorme waited for her to continue. "They've sent my husband and Master Kenobi off on another mission, to the Outer Rim. They could be gone a very long time." Her voice was flat, showing no emotion, as if all her emotions had been spent.

"No, they couldn't have," Dorme said as she sat on the recliner next to Padme.

"Yes, they could," Padme replied. She turned to her handmaiden and friend. "And they did." Finally, her eyes welled with tears and she leaned toward her. Dorme put her arms around her and rubbed her hand on Padme's back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Are you going to go home, anyway? I think you should."

"Yes, I am. Anakin wants me to go, and he's right. I can't sit around here feeling sorry for myself and worrying about him." She sat up and smiled a little through her tears. "It'll be much better if I do that at home."

"I will stay with you on Naboo, if you would like that," Dorme offered.

"No, you go see your family, as we planned. Besides, I'll be with my family, so I won't be alone." She stood and walked toward her bedroom. She noticed breakfast on the dining table and turned back to Dorme. "I'm sorry your breakfast is getting cold. I just don't feel like eating right now. I'll shower and get dressed and go to work; there's only one more day of that, at any rate."

Dorme watched her walk into the bedroom, thinking that her mistress looked so alone. She shook her head sadly.

-

Padme moved through the next two days as if she were in a fog, only occasionally coming out of it to speak with Dorme or Threepio. She ate almost nothing. "You must eat something, Mistress Padme," Threepio scolded her. "You will become ill, if you don't."

"Threepio, I'm fine," she said tiredly to him. "I will eat when I want to; please stop pestering me about it, or I will shut you down and leave you here."

"Oh, dear." Threepio threw up his hands as he turned away.

Later that day, Padme, Dorme and Threepio were on a transport on their way to Naboo.

"Milady—', Dorme started.

Padme interrupted, "Dorme, please call me Padme when we're not on Coruscant. It seems so formal and, besides, we are friends, aren't we?"

"Yes, Padme. Look, they have tasty-looking fruits and cakes over there. Let's have some, all right?" She hoped her friend could be enticed to eat something.

Padme _was_ feeling a little better the closer they were to Naboo. She brightened a little and said, "Yes, they do look good, don't they? Let's go see what they have."

As they ate, they continued with small talk until it was late. Padme yawned and said, "Well, we might as well get some sleep. We've got five or six more hours, I think. Let's go find our cabin?" Dorme nodded, and the two tired women left the main cabin to find theirs and get some well-needed rest.

-

"Good-bye, Dorme," Padme said to her friend at the public transport station. "Please tell your family I hope they are all okay."

They hugged, and Dorme said, "I will, Padme. I'm happy you'll be with your family. I'll see you in four weeks. Good-bye."

Padme watched her leave, and then turned to Threepio and sighed, "Well, let's go, Threepio. Our shuttle is over here." They each carried a bag onto the shuttle, and Padme gave the driver her house as the destination.

They arrived at her home shortly, and Padme opened the door. "Hello, is anyone home?"

"Hello, _hello_, sweetheart!" her mother exclaimed, happily rushing to her and hugging her tightly. Her father rounded the corner from the music room and hugged both of them, saying, "At last, she returns! Hello, daughter," with a warm smile on his face.

"Mother, Father," Padme replied. "It's so good to be back. I've missed you all, and our beautiful home here." She smiled and stepped back. "This is C-3PO. He's a protocol droid built by Anakin Skywalker. Threepio, this is Jobal, my mother, and Ruwee, my father."

"I am _very_ pleased to meet you," Threepio said, bending at the waist slightly.

Ruwee and Jobal stared at Threepio, and smiled at each other. "We are pleased to meet you, too, Threepio," her father said. "We've never known a protocol droid before, in fact, we've never even seen one."

"Well, I am fluent in over six million forms of communication. I—"

"Thank you, Threepio," Padme interrupted, knowing he could go on at great length. Turning to her parents, she asked, "Well, is my room still mine, or have you rented it out?"

"Padme," her mother scolded. "Your room will always be here, you know that."

"I know, Mother. I'd like to take my bags upstairs and get settled in."

"I'll be up in a few minutes, dear, to help you," her mother spoke to her retreating back.

-

Padme was still unpacking, when her mother walked in. She smiled at her mother and continued what she was doing.

"Your friend, Anakin, didn't come with you?" Jobal asked, sitting on the bed next to the open suitcase.

Padme was placing personal items on her dresser and facing away from her mother and a look of pain showed in her eyes. "No, mother, he couldn't."

Jobal noticed her daughter's shoulders tense, and wondered. "That's too bad. He was such a nice young man, and concerned for your safety when you were here before. I suppose he is very busy doing Jedi things. Is that why he couldn't come?"

Padme wished her mother would stop asking about him. Moving things around on the dresser top, she replied, "Yes, he's very busy with his duties there."

Her mother said nothing more. Padme finally turned around and walked to the bed to get some more items. Jobal took her hand. "Is there something bothering you, dear?"

Padme looked at her mother, about to answer that, no, nothing was bothering her. Her eyes began to fill with tears, and she turned her head away. "Mother, I-, I can't tell you. I want to, but I can't." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Jobal released her daughter's hand and moved the suitcase to the other side of the bed. She patted the bed next to her and said, "Come and sit. We'll only talk if you want to." Padme joined her mother on the bed; neither one of them spoke for awhile. Finally, she leaned over and put her arms around her mother's waist and her head on her shoulder. Jobal hugged her and said, "It's all right, sweetheart, everything's all right. I'm here if you want to tell me." She sat quietly, patting her arm and rubbing her back, while Padme sobbed gently.

After a time, Padme quietly asked, "Mother, do you remember, just after the war started on Geonosis where Anakin was injured, and he lost part of his arm?" "Yes," Jobal replied, "and you both came back to Naboo and went to our lake home for his recuperation."

Padme nodded and was silent for a moment, then she sat up and said, "We were married there, Mother. No one knows except one of my aides and, now, you." Jobal took her hands and said quietly, "And you felt you couldn't tell me this? Padme, I'm happy for you and Anakin. I think you couldn't tell me because he is a Jedi Knight, is that it? You've been keeping your marriage a secret all this time?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"No wonder you're upset. This must be very stressful for you both. I'm so sorry." She began rubbing Padme's back. "So, you're not living together, I suppose."

"No. He comes at night and leaves before morning, when he can get away from the Jedi Temple, that is."

"That must put a strain on your marriage," Jobal said. "What's caused you to tell me now, after more than two years? Is there a problem between you?"

Padme looked up quickly and said, "Oh, no, Mother. There's no problem between us. In fact, we're so much in love, it's hard to be apart as much as we are. And I worry about him so, when he's sent on these missions, especially during this war." Her voice broke. "I'm so afraid something might happen to him, that I can hardly work, and I don't sleep or eat very well. And now he's going to be gone a long time, on a very dangerous mission."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Jobal said; she paused, then spoke. "What can you do about it? Can you help him on this mission, help him to come back safely?"

Padme looked at her in surprise, and replied, "No, of course not."

"Well, then, I think you should worry less, and trust in his abilities to bring him back to you," she said, simply, with a small smile.

Padme looked at her, and actually laughed a little. "Leave it to you, Mother, to find the answers. You're right, of course. I can only do for me, and I guess I should stop feeling sorry for myself and trust that he will return."

Jobal stood and asked one last question. "How much longer are you two going to hide your marriage?"

Padme got up and replied, "Anakin intends to leave the order once he is a Master Jedi. And I will be leaving the Senate after this term is over, next year. We'll come to Naboo to live; Anakin loves it here so much."

Jobal smiled and hugged her daughter once more, and said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, not even your father, not until you tell me to. Come down when you are finished unpacking. Sola will be here soon with her girls."

Padme brightened at this and said, "Oh, I've missed those little girls. I'll be glad to see them... Thank you, Mother."

Padme heard voices downstairs; she recognized her sister's voice and the little girls' voices, too. She hurried to finish changing clothes. As she was starting down the stairs, she heard squeals of delight from Ryoo and Pooja. She realized they must have seen Threepio. She paused and listened.

"Mama, look! It's a golden droid!" said Ryoo, the younger of the two. "What's his name?" asked Pooja.

"Why don't you ask him?" Padme said, as she entered the sitting room. Both girls spun around and excitedly ran to her. "Aunt Padme!" they shouted, simultaneously, and threw their arms around her, jumping up and down. She knelt down and hugged them both. "I'm so glad to see you girls! How have you been? Have you started school, yet, Ryoo?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm in entry grade 1, at Pooja's school," she said, proudly.

Pooja turned to her mother and asked, "Mama, can we play with the golden droid?" Sola answered, "Yes, Pooja, show him the play area outside."

"What's your name?" Ryoo said as they pulled Threepio outside. "I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations." "What's a cyborg?" Padme laughed, thinking they would have Threepio spinning soon with all of their questions.

"Padme, I'm so glad you're back," her sister said, walking over to her and putting her arm across Padme's shoulders. "Me, too, Sola," Padme answered, "and it's been too long." She pulled away and looked at her sister's abdomen. "You're pregnant! No one told me!" She looked accusingly at her mother, who just smiled.

"Yes, another one on the way, but this time it's a boy," she chuckled. "He should be along in about four months. So, when are you going to start your family?"

"Oh, some day I'll get around to it," Padme answered, looking briefly at her mother, who stood and said, "You girls sit and talk. Your father and I will start dinner. Ruwee?"

Sola began, "So, what have you been doing lately? Busy as ever in the Senate, I suppose?"

"Oh, yes, constantly. There's just so much going on, what with the war and all. My aide, Lamon, takes care of some of the more mundane matters." She paused, then said, "The poor boy, I've been pretty hard on him lately, but I think he's happy to be there."

"And what about your friend, the Jedi? Um, Anakin, was it? He was so cute then, I imagine he's quite handsome by now. Are you seeing each other?"

"Sola! He's a Jedi Knight, and they don't "see" people. They dedicate their lives to the order."

"Hmph! He certainly seemed interested in you a couple of years ago." Padme gave her sister an exasperated look, and then asked, "Well, how is Darred? Where is he? ..."

They continued to talk of the last two years until dinner was ready. The rest of the evening passed with food and family stories.

Padme was ready for bed, and pulled her covers back. Just then, Sola entered her room and sat on her bed. "Whew, those girls would run rings around a saint! But, they're finally to bed."

"I wonder if Threepio is still in one piece," Padme laughed.

"Right," Sola smiled. "Come here, give me a hug goodnight. Not too hard, though. My breasts are pretty tender."

Padme hugged her lightly and asked, "Why is that, Sola?"

"Oh, that happens to me every time I get pregnant. Mother said she had that, too. It's just one of those things that you might have to look forward to some day," she said, winking. "Poor Darred, he has to put up with me every time. Last time, when I was carrying Ryoo, he actually came over here and talked to Mother about my mood swings. She told him she did the same thing when she was pregnant." She laughed. "I nearly drove Darred crazy; I'd be happy, then crying, then angry. I'm trying to go a little easier on him this time. Well, goodnight, Padme," she said as she left the room.

"Goodnight, Sola." Padme stared at the closed door. Sore breasts? Mood swings? Those are pregnancy symptoms? She hadn't thought much about it, but her breasts had been sore lately; she'd offhandedly attributed it to her monthly cycle, or water retention. And mood swings? She _had_ been pretty erratic recently; just ask Lamon Ess. She tried to think, think back over the last few months. When was her last cycle? She couldn't remember.

She sat down hard on the bed. _It can't be,_ she thought, _not now._ She couldn't be pregnant, not until her Senate term was over. And Anakin, Anakin wasn't here! What would she do? She starting shaking and grabbed her arms. She dropped her head and took some deep breaths to calm herself. _Stop it! You don't know that it's true!_ As she got into bed and reached up to turn out the light, she knew, deep down, that it _was_ true...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

When Padme awoke the next morning, it was still dark. She lay in bed quietly, listening for noises in the house and hearing none; apparently, everyone was still asleep. She left her bed and walked to her room's window; she opened it and looked outside, feeling the cool breeze. _I must know,_ she thought, _I must know if it's true, if I really am carrying Anakin's baby._ Anakin's baby...for a moment that sounded so wonderful. _Oh, why can't we have a normal life, like everyone else?_ She sighed.

She determined to find the answer; she would go to a medical clinic and ask—what? Can you tell me if I'm pregnant? That sounded so silly, but what else was she to do? She knew there were some clinics which were open all night, but she had no idea where they were. As she dressed, she remembered that there were directories in the commercial district, with information on all kinds of facilities, including medical ones. She would find a directory and search within it.

Descending quietly to the main floor, she noticed that the sky was getting lighter. She quickly scribbled a note saying she had gone out for an early morning walk, and laid it on the kitchen table. _An early morning walk,_ she thought; _how lame is that?_ She heard what was probably her mother moving about, and hurried through the kitchen door to the outside.

Padme decided to walk, as the early morning air was crisp and clean. She breathed the air in deeply as she continued walking, enjoying the openness of her home planet, so unlike Coruscant. Arriving at the commercial district, she looked around for an information stand and saw one across the square. She found a terminal with search instructions, briefly read them, and then keyed the information necessary to find an all-night clinic. Scanning the list of entries, she found one that was one shuttle ride away.

Padme saw the clinic as she stepped off the shuttle. Upon entering the main door, she found an information desk straight ahead. "Yes?" inquired the smiling man behind the desk. Padme took a breath and said, "I'm here to have some routine tests done for women. I wonder if you could tell me where I should go?" "Of course, go this way," he pointed, "and follow the next hallway until you see a green door. The nurse there should be able to help you." "Thank you," Padme replied.

She followed the directions and saw a woman dressed in what she assumed was a nurse's uniform, and thought, _Thank goodness it's a woman!_ She approached the nurse and waited to be acknowledged. "Hello, how may I help you?" the nurse asked. "I...," Padme cleared her throat and tried to sound very businesslike. "I'd like to have a pregnancy test, please." She was pleased to see that the nurse did not react in any way; she'd half-expected her to look her up and down disapprovingly. "Very well, please follow me."

In the waiting room after the test, Padme sat, nervously awaiting the results. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about the possibility of being pregnant. She turned in her seat and looked out the window for a minute; then she stood and walked around the room, looking at the pictures on the walls. Finally, she sat down again and clasped her hands in her lap.

"Mrs. Naberrie?" She'd given her maiden name, hoping the staff wouldn't recognize her; after all, she had been their queen years ago. She started and looked up. The nurse was motioning her to follow her again. She followed behind the woman as if she were going to her own execution. Once they were in the room, the nurse turned to her and said, "Well, congratulations, Mrs. Naberrie. You are, indeed, pregnant, and you appear to be somewhere around two months along." "Oh!" Padme breathed, pasting a smile on her face. "Is this your first child?" the nursed asked. "Yes, it is," she answered.

The nurse smiled warmly and handed her a datapad. "Well, you'll certainly need this, then. It contains everything you need to know about caring for yourself and your baby over the next seven months. If you don't have your own doctor, we can provide care services." Padme took the pad and said, "Thank you, very much." She stared at it. "Do you have any questions?" asked the nurse. Padme looked up, startled. "Pardon?" "I said do you have any questions?" the nurse repeated. "Oh, no, I suppose I don't. Thank you." She turned and made her way out of the medical center, holding the pad tightly in her hand.

Once outside, she looked down at the pad, and then placed it in her small bag. She raised her head and stared out at the growing number of people moving about. As she stood unmoving, her mind filled with questions and fears: _This can't get out...should I tell the Queen? When?...I'll have to leave the Senate...I can't jeopardize Anakin's place in the Order...how soon will it begin to show?...what if something happens to Anakin?...I couldn't bear it!...  
_  
He mind whirled with questions and fears as she stood...soon, the world darkened and closed in around her...

Padme opened her eyes and saw a white ceiling. She blinked and turned her head to the side; her mother was sitting in a chair beside the bed in which she lay. "Mother? What, where am I? What happened?" she asked in confusion.

"Padme," Jobal said, smiling and taking her hand. "How do you feel?"

"Fine. Disoriented, I think. Why am I here?" Padme asked.

"They said you fainted in the square outside this clinic. They found your name on this datapad in your bag and contacted us. Do you remember anything?"

"Fainted? I don't remember that," Padme said.

"Most people don't," her mother said. "This is a long way to come for an early morning walk."

"Oh, yes I suppose it is," she answered. "May I leave? I don't have to stay, do I? I'd like to go home."

"Yes, they said you could leave as soon as you felt you could. Why don't you try to stand," she said, rising to help her daughter get out of the bed.

She carefully placed her feet on the floor and stood up slowly. "I'm okay, I'm not dizzy at all."

"Then you get dressed and I'll check you out and we'll go home."

When they arrived home, Ruwee and Sola asked her how she was and she said she was fine, but a little tired. Sola said, "Then you go rest awhile. I'll help you upstairs."

Sola left the bedroom after Padme was lying comfortably on the bed. Jobal entered the room a few minutes later and placed Padme's bag and the datapad on a table near the window. "How are you, sweetheart?" she inquired. Then, as she sat on the bed next to her daughter, she asked, "Do you want to talk?"

Padme looked away.

"I saw what was on the datapad. I'm happy for you, but I think you are not. I think you are afraid."

Padme closed her eyes briefly, and then turned to her mother. "I'm terrified, Mother. I don't know what to do, this is the worst time this could happen. When I left the clinic, so many thoughts came at me and...and..."

"I understand," Jobal said. "You're not alone, sweetheart. We're here for you. We can help you."

"Do Father and Sola know?"

"No, they only know that you fainted—"

Padme sat up and said, "Please don't tell them, Mother. I know people promise to keep a secret, but I'm so afraid this will get out, and that can't happen."

"It's all right, darling, I won't tell anyone," she said, as she put her arms around her daughter.

Padme began to sob on her mother's shoulder. As her sobs abated, mother and daughter talked awhile longer, Jobal answering all of Padme's questions about her condition. Eventually, she stood and asked, "Are you happy about it at all, Padme?"

Padme looked up at her mother and, smiling a little, said, "Yes, I think I am, a little. I almost can't believe it. Perhaps soon we'll be living here, on Naboo." The last she said hopefully, but she wondered if that would actually happen.

As the days passed on Naboo, Padme thought much about her situation. She determined that she would stay in the Senate for as long as she could; there were very important issues being discussed concerning the war and the Separatists. Her role in these discussions was not a small one; she would not abandon her responsibilities.

At times, she would sit in her family's garden, and think about the baby growing inside her, what they might name him or her, and she would be happy. She and Jobal talked at length when they were alone, and the times were pleasant ones. She knew that her time spent here was helping her to relax and think more clearly. She began to have faith that Anakin would return safely and soon.

At night, though, in her bed, fears would begin to intrude upon her, and she often drifted off to sleep, her face wet with tears.

Obi-Wan eased his starfighter into the cargo hold of the clone transport and settled it next to Anakin's. R2-D2 was just being lifted out of his friend's ship, and was beeping something to Anakin, as Anakin was climbing out. "Yes, Artoo, the auto pilot will be fixed by the next time we go out," he said to Artoo.

As Obi-Wan walked toward him, Anakin growled, "I can't believe we haven't found them, yet! We're wasting our time out here!"

"Patience, my friend," Obi-Wan said, placing his hand on Anakin's arm. "We will find them eventually, you must not get so frustrated. Grievous' army is much too large to hide forever. We've been out here only a few weeks, I am sure we will soon have more information."

"More information! We keep getting more information and end up chasing wild banthas!" He huffed and crossed his arms.

Obi-Wan shook his head and looked at his friend and brother. "Anakin, you must control your impatience, you must let it go. Stay focused on the moment, on today."

Anakin smiled crookedly and said, "Now you sound like Qui-Gon."

"Well, he taught me many things about the living Force, and I have tried to pass that knowledge on to you." He tilted his head. "I'm not sure you have received it."

Anakin smiled sheepishly, and said, "I received it, Obi-Wan. Sometimes I just can't remember where it is."

"Come, let's go plot our next course. Perhaps we'll be successful this time."

"I doubt it," Anakin muttered under his breath. Obi-wan merely shook his head.

Later that night, as Anakin lay on his cot with his hands behind his head, he thought of his wife, Padme, and missed her. He knew she must still be on Naboo and would be still for a few more days, unless she had decided to return to Coruscant early. He hoped she hadn't; he knew she loved being with her family and that it helped to relax her. He sighed and wished he were there with her.

"Will you _please_ go to sleep?" Obi-Wan said from his cot. "Or at least stop breathing so loud."

Anakin smiled. "Sorry. Obi-Wan, do you ever wonder if the Order is right in forbidding Jedi to love?" he asked.

Obi-Wan did not answer immediately; he _had_ wondered that many years ago, himself, but as time went on... "No. When we become Jedi, we are committing our lives to the Order and to preserving peace and justice in the Republic. Attachment only gets in the way of that."

"I don't agree," Anakin replied. "I think attachment helps us to appreciate life more, and brings us closer, to each other and to the Force."

"Anakin, I agree that attachment can bring us closer, but it is also a distraction from what we do, and it is not fair to the people to whom you are attached. If Jedi were allowed to have families, their families would hardly see them, especially at times like these. Many of our missions are very dangerous."

Anakin did not answer; he knew Obi-Wan had a point. Was he being fair to Padme? He knew she wanted to start a family and live peacefully on Naboo. He wished this blasted war would end; then he could leave the Order and they could live their lives as they pleased.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

"Dorme, it was so good to see you again," said Padme's mother, as she gave her a hug. "I'm glad you could stay a few days with us before you girls had to leave." "Me, too," said Ruwee, "and say hello for us to your folks next time you talk to them."

"It was my pleasure," Dorme replied. "You have such a warm family home, I always love being here. Good-bye, Sola, Darred. Good-bye, girls!"

"Bye, Dorme!" Sola's daughters shouted back. They ran to Threepio and gave him a big hug. "Bye-bye, Threepio!"

Padme hugged her father, then Sola, Darred, and both little girls. She said good-bye to each one, and then her mother walked with her to the shuttle car. She put her arms around her daughter and said, "Good-bye, sweetheart. Please let me know how you are doing; I'll worry about you, if you don't."

"I will. Good-bye, Mother. I love you very much, you know," Padme said to her. They kissed each other on the cheek and Padme stepped up into the shuttle with Dorme and Threepio. They all waved to each other as the shuttle pulled away.

"You look very relaxed, Padme," Dorme said. "This vacation did you a world of good, I think."

Padme looked at her and smiled, and said, "Oh, yes, it certainly did. Mother and I talked a lot about everything, Ani and me, the baby, the Senate, the war – everything. It felt so good to just get it all out! I actually feel ready to go back to work, now."

When they arrived at the spaceport on Coruscant and stepped off the transport, carrying their bags, they were shepherded over to a short line of fellow travelers. "What's this?" Padme wondered. "Look, I see a clone trooper up there," Dorme said, pointing to the head of the line. "He's talking to the first person in line. I wonder what's going on."

After a moment, Threepio spoke up, "Mistress Padme, I believe he is asking for identification from everyone in line."

"Identification? Whatever for, I wonder? Could they be looking for someone?" Padme said.

It was soon their turn at the head of the line, and the trooper said, "Names and identification cards, please."

"I am Senator Amidala of Naboo, and these are my aide and protocol droid," she said to the trooper. "Why do you need our identification? I've never had to show it before."

"Your identification, please," the trooper said again.

She bristled and said, "Why are you here asking people for identification? You're treating us like criminals!"

He looked at her and answered, "The Enhanced Security and Enforcement Act, Senator, gives us the authority to require citizens of the Republic to produce proof of their identity, at any time. We are at ports of entry to watch for and apprehend terrorists." He continued to hold out his gloved hand.

"Terrorists? Have there been attacks here in the city?" She and Dorme looked worriedly at each other.

"No, but we're taking no chances. Please hand me your identification now."

Both women produced the requested cards, and Padme said, indicating Threepio, "Well, he doesn't have one. Are you going to arrest him?"

The trooper's answer was to pass a hand scanner over the droid; he waved them on without another word.

"I suppose he thought Threepio was going to explode," Padme muttered.

"Explode?" Threepio cried.

As they left the spaceport and headed for a shuttle, they noticed that there was an obvious presence of clone troopers almost everywhere they looked. There were troopers at shuttle stops, on street corners, and at the entrances to the spaceport.

"Padme," Dorme whispered, "what in the world is going on? They weren't here when we left."

"It must be that security act he mentioned," Padme replied. "I don't understand this. The Separatists have been pushed practically to the Outer Rim systems. There should be no danger here. I must contact Senator Organa and find out what's been going on."

They hurried onto the shuttle, glad to be leaving the area.

Threepio carried both of Padme's bags to her bedroom, and then went to his alcove to check the HoloNet news. Dorme started to Padme's room to take care of her mistress' clothes. Touching her arm, Padme said, "Dorme, I'll take care of my things. I'd like to sit and relax and talk for a minute; why don't you put your bag in your room and let's sit on the veranda."

Dorme smiled and replied, "That would be very nice. I'll be right there."

Once they were both seated on the lounge, Padme said, looking out over the city's endless array of buildings, bridges, and traffic lanes, "You know, Dorme, I'm glad to be back. I feel I've let my work suffer these past two or three months, and I cannot let that continue."

Surprised, Dorme asked, "What do you mean, Padme?"

"I've been so consumed by thoughts of Anakin and worrying about him, that I've neglected my duties at the Senate. Take this new security act, for example; I'm sure there was talk of it before we left for Naboo, but either I didn't hear it or I ignored it. And what about the constitutional amendments, ratified since the war started, that have limited the rights of the citizens of the Republic?"

"Padme, you can't put responsibility for the whole Republic on your back," Dorme protested.

"No, but I can be more vocal and more visible in opposing the nonsense that has been going on for over two years now. Ever since the war started and the Separatists were moving on other systems, this Senate has become a herd of shaak! We've apparently been very content to give up our sovereign rights little by little in the name of security, and that cannot be allowed to happen any more." She paused. "I've decided to contact Bail Organa to find out what's been going on recently, and to work with him or whoever is willing to stand up and speak out."

Dorme sat quietly with a small smile on her face.

"Well," said Padme, with a little chuckle. "I feel as if I've just made a speech. But that's the way I feel right now!" she said with a determined look on her face. "It's time for me to get back to work."

The next day, Padme contacted Bail Organa's senate office and was told that the Senator was on his home planet of Alderaan. She had Lamon Ess open a comm line to Alderaan and waited for Organa to respond.

Her intercom chimed. "Senator? Senator Organa is on the line."

"Thank you, Lamon." She turned to the holographic imager and saw Bail Organa's image appear. "Senator Organa, thank you for speaking to me."

"It is always my pleasure, Senator Amidala," he replied, with a short bow.

"I was hoping to discuss recent events in the Senate with you, as soon as possible, particularly those that have occurred within the last two to three months. I'm very much concerned that things are getting, _have gotten_, out of hand regarding the abrogation of the Republic's civil rights in the name of planetary security." She waited for him to reply.

Organa raised a finger to his lips and looked at her pointedly. She understood that he was concerned about privacy on the comm line. "I'm sure it's not as bad as you say, Senator; these are difficult times and we do have to make some sacrifices." He paused. "I'm afraid I'm not receiving you very well, Senator. Perhaps you would try again to set up a link or, even better, why don't you tell my aide I've asked you to use the link in my office. I haven't had any trouble with that one, so I'm sure it would be a clear transmission." He raised his eyebrows.

She smiled grimly, and replied, "Of course, Senator Organa, I would be happy to do that. I assume your aide is there now?"

"Yes, he is, I just finished speaking with him. He'll have everything you need. Signing off."

She watched his fading image and sat back in her chair, thinking. Has it gotten that bad, she wondered, that someone is eavesdropping on our conversations? Not good, not good at all. She walked to Lamon's door and said, "Lamon, I'll be in Senator Organa's office for a short while." Then she left.

She walked straight into the office of Organa's aide. "Oh, Senator Amidala, it's good to see you. I just spoke to the Senator and he asked me to give you this." He held out a datapad. She took it and glanced at it, then said, "Thank you. He said I could use his comm line to contact him on Alderaan?"

He shook his head slowly and said, "He asked if you would please read that first, and then get in touch with him."

"All right, then. Thank you," she said as she walked out of the Senator's office, placing the datapad in a pocket of her dress. Once back in her office, she took it out and began to read. "Senator Amidala, please erase this pad when you are finished reading this. We are putting together a committee of Senators who are concerned about the recent activities of the Senate, regarding what we feel are unnecessary constitutional amendments and bills becoming law. We intend to organize and place our concerns before the Supreme Chancellor. If you are interested in joining us, or at least in discussing this, please let my aide know that you will be coming to Alderaan five days hence. We hope to see you then. We will have suitable quarters ready for you."

"Good," she said to herself. "It's time to take some action." She headed back to Senator Organa's office to let his aide know that she would be attending the meeting on Alderaan.

On the Republic fleet's flagship, _Sundiver_, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi stood with Master Saesee Tiin as they reviewed their completed assignment of retaking from the Separatists the planet of Rendili.

"I am not surprised that Fleet Commander Dallin came to our side, finally, and surrendered the Rendili fleet," mused Master Tiin. "He has always been loyal to the Republic, and I know he was not pleased that their government threw in with the Separatists."

"Then that certainly worked in our favor," Kenobi replied. "I'm sure we would have lost more lives than we did if that had not been the case. Of course, Anakin's move to disable their flagship's astronavigation systems kept them from escaping to hyperspace... By the way, where _is_ Anakin? I haven't seen him for awhile, now."

Tiin jerked his head towards the weapons console and said, with a crooked smile, "He's over there, fixing something, as usual."

Obi-Wan walked over and found Anakin lying on the floor underneath the console; all he could see were Anakin's legs. "Anakin, what are you doing?" He heard a muffled reply. "What? Anakin, you're a General and a Jedi; why don't you leave this type of thing to mechanics?"

Anakin slid out from below the console with a machine part in his hand, removed a tool from between his teeth and replied, "Because, Obi-Wan, we're on our way to Coruscant, and there's nothing else to do. I thought it was a good time to get that last proton torpedo launcher fixed." He sat down in the weapons controller's seat, propped his feet on the console, and began taking apart the piece he'd removed.

Obi-Wan sighed, shook his head, and sat down in the adjacent seat. "It will be good to be home for a few days before we're off on our next assignment. We'll take Master Vos before the Council and explain how he helped us during this engagement. I don't sense any deception in him, although there is a sense of darkness around him."

"Well, he had to do some pretty awful things to convince Dooku that he was with him. And he was there for me and gave me cover when I took out their astronavigation systems."

"Yes, you're right. The Council will decide what's to be done." Obi-Wan sat quietly and smiled as he watched his friend work his magic with the launcher part. "I suppose you'll be saying hello to Senator Amidala while we're there."

Anakin looked up, surprised. "Why do you say that, Obi-Wan?"

"You do spend a lot of time with her, perhaps too much, my friend. I'm afraid you may be forming an attachment to her. You must be mindful—"

"—of my feelings, yes, I know, _Master_," Anakin replied, emphasizing the honorific. He turned to his former teacher. "Obi-Wan, we're just friends. She enjoys my company and says I make her laugh."

"Well, just be mindful, that's all," Obi-Wan said and turned to look out of the window. "We'll be there in a few hours."

Anakin continued to fiddle with the launcher control, but his thoughts were now elsewhere.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and likes my story! I really appreciate it and love the reviews. Don't be afraid to ask questions if anything is confusing or whatever. :)**

**Chapter 8 **

"Mistress Padme?"

"Hello, Threepio. What can I do for you?" Padme spoke into her office comm link.

"The fleet flagship is returning to Coruscant and will be arriving tomorrow. Masters Kenobi and Skywalker are onboard. I saw this on the news, just a few minutes ago."

"Oh! Thank you, Threepio. That's good news!" she replied.

"Good-bye, Mistress," Threepio signed off.

Her heart filled for a moment until she remembered she was leaving for Alderaan in the morning! "Anakin..." she whispered sadly. She hung her head for a minute; she knew there were no later transports for Alderaan and she had to attend Organa's meeting. It seemed fate was intervening yet again to keep them apart.

She walked over to her holorecorder and inserted a blank disk. She encoded it for Anakin Skywalker's eyes only, and then composed herself to begin recording a message for him.

"Begin recording... Anakin, my love, I wish I could have been here to see you, that we could have had even a little time together. I've had to go to a very important meeting with Senator Bail Organa on Alderaan. I can't express how much I've missed you, and I hope you will be there long enough for my return. I love you so, my darling. Please take my love with you... I love you, Anakin... End recording." She pulled out the disk and placed it in her pocket.

Later that day, in her apartment, she gave the disk to Dorme and said, "Anakin is returning tomorrow, Dorme. Of course, their ship is arriving after mine is leaving." "Oh, milady," Dorme replied. "These things happen. I've recorded a message for him on this. If you would, please give it to him as soon as you can?" "Of course I will, milady."

Obi-Wan and Anakin piloted their starfighters from the _Sundiver_ to the Jedi Temple landing pad. Leaving them in the parking area, they walked toward the Temple entrance. Anakin noticed a hooded figure emerge from the shadows off to the right and raise its hand. "I'll see what this is," he said to Obi-Wan. "You go on in."

Obi-Wan sensed no danger, and continued on into the Temple. As Anakin approached the figure, he recognized it as Dorme, Padme's handmaiden. "Dorme?" he asked, with a small bit of trepidation. She replied, "My lady could not be here to meet you, Master Skywalker, but she asked me to give you this." She held out the holodisk. "She recorded a message for you."

Taking the disk, Anakin said, "Thank you. Is she all right?" She nodded, smiling, and turned to leave. He held the disk tightly in his hand and closed his eyes, thinking of his beautiful wife, his Padme. He took heart from Dorme's last expression, knowing that Padme was safe. His comm link sounded.

"Anakin, we must report to the Council now," he heard Obi-wan say. He sighed and pocketed the disk. "On my way, my friend," he answered as he entered the Temple.

As the transport slowed to a stop, Padme could see Bail Organa approach and step up to the landing platform. She was surprised to see his wife, Alderaan's queen, accompany him. As she neared the couple, she curtseyed to the Queen and said, "I am honored, your Highness."

The Queen replied, "As am I, Senator Amidala. You were once Queen of your home planet, Naboo, so we are kindred of a sort."

Senator Organa bowed slightly to Padme. "Welcome to our home, Senator. How was your trip?"

"It was very comfortable, Senator. Please call me Padme; we don't need to stand on ceremony here," she said. "I assume we can speak freely on Alderaan?"

"Yes," he replied, as they walked away from the spaceport, a small palace retinue in their wake, "and please call me Bail. The Chancellor's influence has not yet reached our planet. Once we reach the palace, I'll show you to your quarters. Dinner will be in about one standard hour; the others who are here and are concerned about what is happening on Coruscant will join us. Afterward, we will all meet informally so that we may see if we're on common ground."

"Very good, Bail, I'm looking forward to it. And thank you for your gracious hospitality."

Anakin left the Council Chamber after giving his report of the Rendili engagement. Dusk was settling on the capital city and with it came a cool, crisp breeze. Rather than take Padme's message in his quarters, he decided to find an isolated spot in the night air. Taking a speeder, he flew above the city briefly and headed for a power complex, where he figured to find a secluded place.

He piloted the speeder to a platform nestled in the midst of the power converter towers, powered it down, and climbed out onto the forward hull. Retrieving the holodisk from his pocket, he placed it on the hull and activated it. His expression softened as her image appeared.

"_Anakin, my love, I wish I could have been here to see you..." _ She was so beautiful to him, even as a tiny blue holographic figure, all he could do was watch her as she spoke to him. _"...take my love with you... I love you, Anakin." _ He realized he hadn't been listening to her message; that was okay, he intended to play it many times, just to see her and hear her voice. He started it again and closed his eyes so that he would hear the words. As the message neared its end, he opened his eyes, and a tear slipped down his face. _"I love you so, my darling. Please take my love—"_ Suddenly, the disk flew from the speeder's hull toward one of the towers.

As he watched it fly away, he felt a darkness ahead, a darkness he had not noticed, so deep was he into his lover's presence.

"Oh, how sweet this is," a silky, sarcastic voice said. "A Jedi's lover! This must be a first for the Order; do they know about this?"

"Ventress!" Anakin exclaimed, hatred rising in him. He leaped off the speeder and started for the tower.

Asajj Ventress, Count Dooku's best assassin, stepped out from behind a tower and held up the disk. "And a senator, as well! Senator Amidala, I believe. Such a pretty little thing; perhaps I will kill her, too, as easily as this!" She sent the disk hurtling toward another tower, where it shattered against the tower's hard exterior.

She turned to Anakin. He had faced her before, this dark minion of Count Dooku. At that time he had been younger and ill-prepared for her skills in the dark arts; Obi-Wan had saved him that time. She activated the two curved-handled lightsabers she wore on her flowing skirt.

"Perhaps I should leave you here and find her and destroy her first, would you like to see that? I suppose not," she said, making as if to deactivate and sheathe her lightsabers.

With a cry of rage, Anakin Force-leaped to her, his lightsaber a blur as he swept it through an arc designed to slice through her body. His attack found nothing as she spun and flipped over him, landing near his speeder. "Hah! You are so predictable, Skywalker. How did you ever become the 'Hero with no Fear'?"

He leaped after her and feinted to the left. "I sense plenty of fear in you, you know you can not defeat me!" she laughed, as she spun to her left. He was there to meet her and their lightsabers clashed with a grinding, electrified sound.

Anakin brought his full weight and strength to bear as he forced her weapons toward her body, his face dark and contorted with pent-up rage. She relaxed and let his strength carry him over her and onto his speeder's hull. He rolled to the other side and rose to meet her attack. She leaped over him once again, spinning in the air to place a well-aimed Force-kick to his head. The blow turned him away from her, staggering him for a moment. When he turned back, she was gone.

Her derisive laughter came from the shadows, as she taunted him. "This is too easy! Perhaps I should end this now, and then pay a visit to your lover. I will tell her what happened here, and watch her grieve. Then I will end her grief slowly, and painfully." "Ventress!" Anakin screamed. "_You_ are the one who will die tonight! Come and face me!"

He felt her leap from above and swung around to meet her. "Aaahh!" he cried as he felt a stinging blow; she had cut the right side of his face from his brow to his cheek. Then she disappeared upward again to another tower.

As she leaped down upon him once more, he rolled to the side and side-kicked her all the way to the tower's foot, her lightsabers flying from her hands. Anakin closed his eyes and brought the Force into himself, feeling it empower him and course through his body. As she picked herself up and prepared to call her weapons, he reached up with both hands and pulled hot power cables down towards them. Before her lightsabers could reach her, Ventress found her arms pinned to her sides as the power cables wrapped around her.

As the hot cables came together, sparks filled the night air, lighting up the platform on which they had fought. Ventress screamed as she felt thousands of volts of electricity course through and around her body. "Jedi! You cannot kill me; it is not the Jedi way! Release me now!"

"How little you know of _me_, Ventress," he said to her blazing eyes, his face dark with anger and satisfaction. Watching as her struggles diminished, he began to breathe more slowly and deeply and his expression softened somewhat. When she moved no more, he bowed his head and closed his eyes. Guilt began to ease its way into his consciousness. "No!" he protested to the night. "She deserved to die; this was just!" As he walked to his speeder, he almost believed it.

Later, Obi-Wan found Anakin in the room of fountains, sitting with his head down. He could sense profound emotions in his friend. "Anakin, are you troubled, my brother?"

Anakin looked up and Obi-Wan saw the wound on his face. "What happened to you? Where did you get that?" he asked with concern.

Anakin looked puzzled for a moment, then touched the wound. "Oh, this. Asajj Ventress did this."

"Ventress! She is here?" Obi-Wan asked him.

As Anakin lowered his head, he replied, "She is dead."

Obi-Wan straightened and said, "Dead? How—"

Anakin just shook his head and said no more. Obi-Wan sat beside his friend and waited quietly for him to speak.

Still staring at the floor, Anakin started, "Count Dooku must have sent her here. I went for a drive to relax in the night air, and stopped at one of the power stations. I was sitting on the speeder and she appeared. We fought. She's dead," he said, turning his head to look into Obi-Wan's eyes.

Obi-Wan sensed there was more to it, but did not pursue it. "Could you have captured her and brought her here?"

Anakin stared at the fountain in front of them. "I don't know," he replied. "She is very difficult to contain. I don't think I could have done that."

"Well," Obi-Wan sighed, "it seems as if you did what you had to do. Come, I think you should sleep now. It is late and you've had a stressful night." He stood and waited for Anakin to join him. "Certainly an unexpected one."

Anakin rose and followed his friend to their quarters. "Good-night, Obi-Wan. Thank you for listening," he said as he left Obi-Wan at his door.

"Good-night, my friend," Obi-Wan replied as he laid his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin entered his room, removed his outer garments and closed his eyes as he lay on his bed. "Padme," he said softly, "I wish you were here. I need you very much tonight. I had to kill her; she threatened to kill you! I—I couldn't let even the chance of that happen. I felt the same rage I did when I found my mother at the Tusken camp; I couldn't control it then. I tried to control it tonight, but... Please come back soon, I need you here."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Obi-Wan lay in his bed and, unusual for him, sleep was long in coming. He was concerned about his former padawan's reaction to the death of Asajj Ventress. He knew from his own experience that she was so powerful, that it would have been next to impossible to capture her alive. Why was Anakin apparently so troubled over this? Anakin knew they had had to be more violent than Jedi normally were during this war; Obi-Wan saw this night's confrontation with Ventress no differently.

In his own quarters, Anakin threw off the covers and sat on the edge of his bed. His mind was in turmoil with thoughts of the killing he'd done since he had become a Jedi. He got up and opened the window, allowing the night breeze to wash over his sweat-covered chest and face. He closed his eyes and took a centering breath, but peace would not come to him.

His thoughts continued. Of all the deaths he had caused, in only two instances had he felt deep satisfaction after the deeds. He reluctantly remembered the night his mother had died, when he swept through the Tusken camp, in his rage destroying all who were there, even the females and younglings. And then this night, as he watched Asajj Ventress' suffering as life left her body, he had felt no remorse whatsoever, only gratification that she was finally dead and that Padme was safe from her.

"Both of those times, someone I loved was killed or threatened with death," he spoke aloud, as he tried to reason it out. "Maybe this is why the Jedi forsake attachment and love; when one we love is in danger, we would do anything to save them." He thought of his dark anger and rage during those two killing instances, and wondered if he had been close to the dark side of the Force; he had felt extraordinary power surge within him. "No, I felt remorse later; wouldn't that mean I was in no danger from the dark side? The Sith feel no remorse, so I've been told."

He shook his head and sighed. "I know that I would still do anything to keep Padme from harm, anything. I can't stop loving her; I would give my life for her... I wish she were here, now."

Obi-Wan left his bed and walked to the window; opening it, he sat at his small writing desk and looked out at the night sky. His thoughts dwelt on his friend. He began remembering him as his padawan, always asking questions, eager to try new things, move on to the next step in his training when _he_ felt he had mastered something. Sometimes Obi-Wan had felt that he was being taken along on a wild ride; in fact, he still felt that way occasionally. He smiled as he reminisced.

In their early years together, they were both learning from each other. Anakin was Obi-Wan's first (well, only) apprentice; Obi-Wan had been surprised when the Council agreed to let him fulfill his pledge to Qui-Gon and train the Chosen One. He wondered why they hadn't assigned Anakin to an experienced Master; perhaps a Master such as Mace Windu or Plo Koon would have been able to control Anakin better than Obi-Wan felt he had. Still, he knew he would not trade that experience for any other. He sat back and continued to remember their life together; a warm, comfortable feeling engulfed him.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan sat up straight and stared. He thought to himself, _I've broken the Jedi Code. I-I _love_ Anakin. I have an attachment to him that I don't think I could bear to lose._ He stood and began walking about the room. His thoughts continued: _I loved him as a father when he was a boy and was growing up; now I love him as a brother. I didn't see it happening, but it's true._

He stopped by the bed, sat down on it and took a centering breath. He spoke aloud, softly, "Can I let it go? Do I _want_ to let it go?" He tried to imagine how his life would be if Anakin were no longer in it. He supposed he would take a new padawan, but he knew there would be a deep hole inside him that could probably never be filled. "This is why we allow no attachments; they will always end, one way or another." Not wanting to accept the pain of a life without his brother, he murmured as he lay back on his bed, "I hope I'm the one to die first."

Anakin bowed his head and a tear fell onto his desk. He touched it and wondered.

_Do other Jedi ever cry? Do they ever feel anything? _

_Does Obi-Wan?_ Obi-Wan rarely showed any emotion, except perhaps exasperation with him. But Anakin knew that he loved his former master, as if they were brothers; in fact, they called each other that, so perhaps Obi-Wan loved him that way, too. He wished they would talk more, talk about personal things, things that had great meaning. If only he could tell his brother his deepest secret...

Padme took her seat on a sofa next to Mon Mothma. Seated across from her in comfortable chairs were Bail Organa, Orn Free Taa, and Terr Taneel. "There are more of us, but we five were the few able to get away," Organa said. "I spoke to two others before I left and I know how they feel," Terr Taneel stated. "They agree with us completely that we must form a committee to challenge the Supreme Chancellor and move the Republic back to what it once was."

"Excellent," said Mon Mothma. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes," replied Organa, "I have some notes here, which I would like to cover. Now, we must express our concern to the Chancellor that amending the Constitution to extend his term indefinitely was a wrong action for the Senate to take."

"Indefinitely? An amendment was passed to do that?" Padme asked, incredulously. Bail looked at her and nodded. "When? That must have happened while I was gone!"

"Yes, it did," he replied, "and it was passed by many systems more than the required number to amend the Constitution."

"Oh, no. I should never have gone to Naboo," Padme moaned.

"You could have done nothing, Senator," Mothma said, patting her hand. "One more system opposing the amendment would not have made any difference."

"Yes, but I would have spoken out against it, had I been here. Perhaps I might have persuaded others to vote 'no'."

"Padme," Mothma replied, "we must go forward. There is no point in bemoaning what has gone before. Bail?"

"Very well." He consulted his notes. "I believe we should approach Chancellor Palpatine from a logical viewpoint. Now that the Separatists have been pushed to the Outer Rim, and we have had no attacks on the Inner or Middle Rim systems, the Senate should work to repeal some of the laws and measures that were enacted in the name of planetary security. What do you think? Do you think he will balk at that? Padme, you know the Chancellor, do you not? After all, he is from your home planet of Naboo."

She replied, "I believe he will certainly listen to our concerns, Bail. But he knows that his responsibility is the whole of the Republic, and he may be reluctant to take these steps while the Outer Rim systems are still engaged in this war. He was always open-minded and willing to consider all sides of an argument as a Senator; I'm sure he will listen. He's not a monster, after all."

He nodded and was about to continue, when Terr Taneel spoke up. "The most important issue is the repeal of this damnable Enhanced Security and Enforcement Act. Observation droids everywhere, clone troopers on every corner demanding identification and breaking up public gatherings, it's impossible!" He lowered his voice and leaned forward, saying, "Why, we've heard of citizens disappearing from their homes, and there have been some unexplained 'accidental' deaths of important personages recently. Let him explain that!"

Padme looked horrified as he continued, providing more examples of freedoms curtailed; Orn Free Taa joined in with some incidents he had seen or heard of. "All right, please!" Bail interrupted, raising his hand. "Let's calm down; we all understand what we're dealing with here. Now, let's proceed. I'll continue to take notes and, when our meeting is over tonight, I'll condense them into an orderly list, with the most important items at the top. Then we can resume tomorrow and go over all of this again."

Taneel and Taa grumbled a little, but nodded their acquiescence. It began to dawn on Padme that she could be here for more than a day or two. She briefly prayed that Anakin would not be sent back to the war before she returned.

After the meeting ended, Padme said her goodnights to everyone and went to her room. As she removed her clothes and reached for a sleeping gown, she paused to look at her profile in the floor-length mirror in the closet. She saw that her waistline was just beginning to show a slight bulge. Smiling slightly, she moved her hand over her abdomen in wonder. "Ani, this is our baby," she whispered, her eyes beginning to tear. "I wish I could tell you about it." She sighed and, pulling the gown over her head, walked to the bed and slipped under the sheet.

She turned on her side and placed her hand over her abdomen again. She spoke to the life growing inside her. "Dear little baby. Are you a girl? A boy? It doesn't matter; I love you, whoever you are. Perhaps we'll see your father soon. I wonder if he'll be able to sense you. Will you be strong in the Force, too?" She paused, and thought for awhile. "I've decided I'm going to tell Queen Apailana that I must retire from the Senate for personal reasons; I know she'll be disappointed, but she won't pry. I'll stay long enough for her to find someone to finish my term, and then you and I will go to Naboo. It's a wonderful place, and I know you'll love it as much as I do." She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Goodnight, sweetheart," she whispered, as she closed her eyes.

The next morning, Obi-Wan was awakened by a soft knock on his door. "Open," he called out. "Obi-Wan, the Council has called an early meeting," Saesee Tiin said as his head appeared through the open door. "I'll be there shortly," he answered tiredly, as Tiin closed the door. He groaned slightly as he got out of bed, feeling some of the bruises he'd received in this last battle. "Life goes on," he said under his breath. "Or, at least the war goes on."

After he'd showered and dressed, he headed for the Council chamber. "I suppose breakfast will have to wait awhile, then," he said to himself as he inhaled the scent of food being prepared in the Temple's kitchens.

"Talking to yourself again, Master?" He spun around and saw Anakin approaching. He looked as tired as Obi-Wan felt. "That's not a good sign, you know."

Obi-Wan tried to stifle a yawn as he replied, "Good morning, my brother." Seeing Anakin reminded him of his discovery of his feelings for him last night. His face softened into a warm smile; he threw an arm across his former padawan's shoulder. "It's much too early for us to be up and about. What is your excuse?"

"Had trouble sleeping last night," Anakin said. "I figured I'd just as soon get up and get moving, perhaps get in some exercise. It looks like you're on the way to the Council; another meeting?"

"Of course, that's all we do with this bloody war going on. I tell you, my friend, I find I really prefer to be out there leading the troops. At least I feel like I'm actually doing something productive. But the meetings are necessary, I suppose. We need to coordinate our resources and be sent where we're needed." He paused. "How are you feeling about Ventress?" he asked as he dropped his arm.

"Better. I was thinking through that last night, and finally came to terms with it."

"Good, I was certain you would. How about a bite to eat later?"

"Sure," Anakin answered. "Come find me when you're done." He watched Obi-Wan walk away and was glad he had a friend like him; all of the rest of the Jedi seemed so distant, and cold...

"Well, we're off again," Obi-Wan sighed as he sat down to eat a late breakfast with his former padawan. "We leave tomorrow on the _Sundiver_ with Master Tiin."

He watched as Anakin tried to conceal his feelings, but he'd felt a brief surge of anger from him. "Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not," Anakin replied, moving his food around on the plate. "I just thought it'd be nice to take it easy for a couple of days."

Obi-Wan watched him briefly and then let it go. "Well, I'm starving!" he exclaimed, as he attacked his own food. "How about a bit of sparring afterwards?"

Later, Anakin walked through the entrance of 500 Republica. He strode purposefully toward the bank of turbolifts; he wanted to appear as if he were on an errand for the Jedi Council, and hoped he would not be accosted by any of the security personnel. He knew Jedi were free to move about anywhere in the city, including the senatorial apartment complex, but he didn't wanted to have to explain anything.

Taking a deep breath as the turbolift doors closed behind him, he entered the code for Padme's private entrance and stepped back. As the doors opened to her apartment's foyer, he walked in and called, "Dorme? Threepio?"

Threepio appeared from across the main room and, spying Anakin, exclaimed, "Master Skywalker! How wonderful to see you. I am afraid there is no one here at the moment; Mistress Padme has been called away and Mistress Dorme has gone shopping. May I help you with something?"

"Yes, Threepio. You can tell me when Padme is returning from Alderaan."

"I was given no return date, Master Ani."

"So, she probably won't be here today, then," Anakin muttered, hanging his head briefly. He looked up and said, "Well then, I want to leave her a message."

"Yes," replied Threepio, "I will certainly give her your message." Threepio waited expectantly.

"A _holographic_ message, Threepio," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh! Of course! The recorder is over here next to my alcove," Threepio said, as he turned and walked that direction. "There are blank holodisks in that container there."

"Thank you, Threepio." Anakin inserted the disk, thought for a moment, and started. "Begin recording..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Padme walked out of her bedroom wearing a dark brown high-waisted, floor-length dress; a short, tan jacket topped it off. Descending the few steps to the main room, she smiled at Dorme and said, "Dorme, this dress is so comfortable, you're a magician! However did you learn to create such wonderful outfits?"

"My mother is a seamstress for the Governor's household back home. She taught me everything I know," Dorme answered.

"Does it hide me well enough? I'm getting so big, I'm a little afraid someone will notice," Padme said as she leaned back to each the strain on her back. "I can't believe I still have almost three months to go," she groaned.

"Yes, it's fine, milady. I stayed with dark colors because they help to hide the body's shape more than light ones. Is your back bothering you more than usual today?"

"No, it hurts just as much as always," Padme said, ruefully. "I'm taking a small pillow to use with my office chair in the Senate. Mother said that should help. Well, I'm off. I'll see you this evening," she said as the turbolift doors opened.

Once inside the lift, she placed her hand in her pocket and touched the holodisk Threepio had given her after she returned from Alderaan. She closed her eyes; she knew her husband's every word and movement in the message. She'd watched it many times since the first time, just to see and hear him again. She planned to watch it again today, before the Senate convened in the rotunda.

"Did you enjoy your morning walk, Senator?" Lamon Ess inquired as Padme entered her office. "Yes, I certainly did. It's a beautiful morning, Lamon. I wish I could be outside all day."

"Yes, Senator. Anything special today?"

"No, just the usual. Oh, Lamon, I'd like not to be disturbed before the session begins," she said. "Of course, Senator," he replied as he closed the door between their offices.

She walked over to her holorecorder and inserted the disk; it began playing automatically:

_His image hesitated for a moment, then, "Padme, I can't believe we missed each other. I love you so much, I _need _you so much." His head fell, his golden hair hanging loosely on either side. "I just want to hold you for awhile…forever!" he said hoarsely, as he brought his head up. "I ache for you, my darling. I can't sleep without you there beside me. I'm so lonely for you, it feels like I'm carrying a stone inside me. It's so heavy…" His gloved right hand formed a fist and pressed against his stomach, his eyes squeezed shut. There was a pause. He took a deep breath and, looking at her, said, "I'm sorry, Padme, I don't want to upset you. I just have to tell you how I feel. I have to tell someone, I can't hold it inside." As he stood there, he looked around as if he were lost. Finally, "We're leaving Coruscant tomorrow, and Threepio said he didn't know when you were coming home, so I—I'm recording this message for you." He brightened a little and said, "Dorme gave me your message; it was wonderful, Padme. Thank you for doing that for me. Please don't worry about me; Obi-Wan is taking good care of me. We watch each other's backs all the time, and… I know this war will be over soon and I'll be there with you." Another pause… "I guess I'd better go. I love you, Padme… so much…" He dropped his head again and the recording ended._

She stood without moving, her hands on her cheeks, tears beginning to roll down her face. Every time she watched his message, her heart ached, but she continued to watch it anyway. She ached for his embrace.

She retrieved the disk and sighed. As she sat at her desk, she smiled; she'd never known any man with the capacity to open his heart to her the way Anakin did. He held nothing back from her, all of his feelings were right there on display. She wondered how he managed to hide them from his fellow Jedi Knights, especially from Obi-Wan; the two Jedi were so close.

She leaned her head back against the chair and folded her hands over her swollen abdomen. "Did you hear that, baby?" she whispered. "That was your father again. I want you to hear his voice. He doesn't even know you're here. He'll be back soon; then he'll know." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, waiting for the call to session.

Seated in her box in the rotunda, Padme adjusted the small pillow behind her back. It did help a little in relieving her back pain and for that she was thankful. Her left arm was lying along the rim of the box as she half-listened to one of the senators drone on and on before Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Seated next to her and drifting in and out of sleep was Representative Jar Jar Binks of the Gungan delegation. She was glad that he was inattentive and that the relative darkness of the rotunda allowed her to relax and not worry about someone noticing her condition. She fluffed her skirt in an attempt to make that possibility even more difficult.

As the recognized senator continued speaking, she was distantly aware of the constant buzz of conversation from the surrounding boxes. Now and then a word or two would come through, but she ignored them. Until: "….Skywalker ….Lingri System … Master Kenobi … ship was destroyed …dead?..."

She sat up straight, her eyes wide, her face drained of all color. Her movement awoke Binks. "Yousa okey-dey, milady?" He touched her arm. She stared at him, blinked her eyes, and stammered, "I—". Then she turned away and leaned over the rim of the box, trying to see who had been saying what she hoped she hadn't heard, but at that moment the Chancellor stood and began clapping his hands, which caused the entire Senate to stand and do the same. Padme continued looking around desperately for some clue as to who was talking, but that was impossible now.

She turned back, her body beginning to shake. "Milady?" Binks started to ask. She looked at him as if she'd never seen him before for a moment, then said, "Oh, Jar Jar! I'm all right, I—I just need to—" With that, she hurried out of the box, leaving Binks confused and speechless. She almost ran through the concourse to the turbolift that would take her to the floor where her office was, grateful that no one else was present. As the lift doors closed, she grabbed onto the rail and bent over, whispering, "No! No, it can't be true. I must have heard it wrong. He's not dead!" When the doors opened, she ran to her office and closed the door behind her. Lamon saw her and started to stand, but she slammed his door closed, as well. He took the hint.

At her desk, she pressed the intercom. "Lamon! Get me the Jedi Temple, I need to speak to—" Whom? Who should she ask for? "—to Master Yoda!"

A minute passed, then two. She sat with her eyes closed, breathing deeply, trying to get herself under control. The intercom chimed. "Senator? I have Master Yoda."

The diminutive master's body took form on the recorder's display. "Master Yoda, it is good to see you."

"Good it is to see _you_, Senator Amidala. Help you, I can?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. I thought I heard someone say in the Senate rotunda that something had happened to Master Kenobi or...Anakin Skywalker. Have you heard anything? Something about a ship destroyed?" Her voice shook slightly as she finished her question.

"Nothing have we heard of this, Senator. Know of this, we would, before the senators," he said. "Certain you can be, of that."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," she said, forcing a smile to her face. "That is a relief to hear."

"Always good it is, to speak to you, Senator," he replied, his expression softening. "Tell you, I will, of any news."

Padme nodded her thanks and closed the connection. She slipped off the chair to her knees, holding onto the edge of her desk. Resting her forehead on her hands, she sobbed deeply, tears flowing from her eyes and dropping to the floor. When she could cry no more, she remained there, taking great hitching breaths until her breathing smoothed. "Anakin," she whispered, "please be alive. Please come back to me... to us." With no strength in her arms or legs, she laid down on the floor on her side, resting, breathing, her arms folded over her abdomen. She lay there for a long time.

Later, Padme flew into her apartment, calling, "Threepio? Threepio! Where are you?"

Threepio hurried into the main room, hands in the air. "Here I am, Mistress!" He could tell she was very excited. "Has something terrible happened?"

She approached him and, ignoring his question, asked, "Has there been any news of Master Skywalker on the HoloNet today? Or Master Kenobi? Anything at all?" Dorme ran into the room and stared at them.

"Why, no, Mistress. I have neither seen nor heard anything about them," he waited for her next outburst.

Dorme entered and inquired, "Milady?" Concerned, she went to her mistress and placed her hand on Padme's shoulder. Padme breathed deeply a few times, then replied, "I... I thought I heard someone say during the Senate session something about Anakin and Obi-Wan and a ship being destroyed and..." She dropped onto the sofa and grabbed the sofa's arm, her head down. Dorme knelt in front of her. Raising her eyes, Padme continued in a rush, "So, I contacted Master Yoda to see if he knew anything, and he said they hadn't heard anything about that, and that they would have heard before anyone in the Senate."

"Then it must not be true, milady," Dorme said, as she stroked Padme's arm. "Master Yoda is very wise and sees much. I'm sure he would know."

Padme took her friend's hand in hers, and said, "Thank you, Dorme. I know. I just want to be sure. Threepio, would you please tell me if you hear anything at all about either of them?"

"Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi?" She nodded. "Of course, Mistress, I will let you know if I hear or see news of them."

"Good. I think I'll watch for awhile myself," she said as she moved to a chair before the holovid projector. "I'll bring you some water, milady", Dorme said, heading for the kitchen.

As the news appeared, a reporter was standing in front of the Senate building, covering the boring news of the day's session. Several clips of the interior of the rotunda were shown of some of the speakers and also of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. The Chancellor complimented the speakers for their continued work to make the Republic safer (Padme frowned); he also mentioned he was preparing a speech for later in the week, and hoped the HoloNet news would cover it. "As if they wouldn't", Padme muttered.

She rested her head against the high wing of the chair and closed her eyes, vaguely listening some more, but thinking of her husband. She rested her hand on her belly and murmured to her baby. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep.

Eyes shut tightly, his compact green body seeming so small on his hassock in the Jedi Council chamber, Yoda slowly moved his head from side to side, unsuccessfully trying to pierce the darkness that had clouded the vision of the Council for so long now.

Taking a deep breath, he raised his head and reached outward through the Force, far, far outward. He found what he was looking for, yes, young Skywalker. The Jedi Knight was alive, as Yoda expected; he knew he would have felt the death of the Chosen One, so powerful in the Force was the young man. He sensed warm feelings in him, feelings of affection for someone... aaah, for Master Kenobi. Through Skywalker's strength in the Force, Yoda could sense Obi-Wan nearby, and was aware of the Jedi Master's strong affection for Skywalker.

He slowly pulled back into himself and opened his eyes. He knew that this type of emotional attachment did sometimes grow between master and student, but it usually diminished as the newly knighted padawan was sent off on his or her own missions, and the master took on a new learner. Unfortunately, with the war continuing for almost three years, the Kenobi and Skywalker team had been kept together much longer than was usual. And the war itself had caused their bond to be even stronger, as comrades-in-arms often grew very close.

Yoda climbed down from his perch and, using his gimer stick for support, slowly made his way to the holographic station. He would let Senator Amidala know that her concern for Skywalker and Kenobi could be put aside.

Several days later, Obi-Wan walked across the bridge of the _Sundiver_ and stood next to Saesee Tiin. "Has Anakin reported in, yet?" he asked the tall Master Jedi.

"Yes, he's waiting for his clone troopers to return to their transport, then he will return with them," Tiin answered.

"Good. Has Chancellor Palpatine's speech come over the net, yet?"

"Yes, it's up now over there at the comm station. It's been going for almost four hours, now," Tiin said, with a sidelong glance at Obi-Wan. "Most everyone has given up watching it by now. You're certainly welcome to give it a try, if you can stand all the political platitudes."

Obi-Wan smiled and headed for the comm station. "Thanks, I believe I will." He made himself comfortable in the comm officer's chair and put his feet up on the station itself. The Senate rotunda was engulfed in noise, humans, humanoids, aliens all standing and clapping, cheering and stomping in response to something the Chancellor had said. When it finally died down, Palpatine continued wrapping up his speech, with patriotic fervor and with the crowd responding in kind. Obi-Wan continued watching with a bemused look on his face, as the Chancellor's box began its descent into the lower reaches of the Senate building, and the cheering noise continued, only dying down when the box had completely disappeared.

Knowing that post-speech analysis would be next, he remained seated; it was usually more interesting and informative than the actual speech itself, anyway. Several senators were interviewed in their boxes or on the rotunda concourse, almost all of them gushing their praise of the Chancellor's speech. "Anakin just checked in, Obi-Wan," Tiin called over to him. "They should be here soon." Obi-Wan nodded his thanks and turned back to the subspace broadcast. He started briefly in the chair when he saw that Senator Amidala was now being interviewed. Holding several document binders in her arms, she was saying, "Yes, well I don't think we should be too hasty in declaring victory. I'm sure the Chancellor has his reasons for his opinion, but I would like to see General Grievous and Count Dooku captured and brought to justice first." She turned away and, as the reporter began to summarize the senators' comments, the holocam moved back in a long shot to show more senators and pages milling about. Obi-Wan continued to watch Padme as she unknowingly stayed in the shot. She laid her binders on a table and, pressing her hands into her back, leaned backward to stretch her muscles and tendons.

Obi-Wan dropped his feet to the floor and sat up straight. "What?" he said to himself. "Well, I'll be. She must have gotten married." He rubbed his beard and continued, "Why wouldn't Anakin tell me about that? I wonder who her husband is."

The broadcast ended just as Anakin walked onto the bridge. He dropped into the seat next to Obi-Wan, tossing his cloak on top of the comm station. "Well, another bad tip on Dooku's whereabouts. Why can't we get good intelligence?"

He looked at his friend, who was staring back at him, expectantly. Anakin waited for Obi-Wan to say something. Finally, Anakin lifted his hands and said, "What?"

Obi-Wan asked, "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"About what?" Anakin replied, totally confused.

"About Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan said, cocking his head to the side. "About her being married!" He waited, accusingly.

Anakin's drew back trying to keep his expression neutral, as well as his feelings. "Married?" he replied, weakly.

"Yes, married!" Obi-Wan said, getting up from his seat. He waved his hand at the comm station's screen. "I just saw her being interviewed after Palpatine's speech, and she's obviously pregnant! You must have known she was married, and you couldn't tell your best friend?"

Anakin stared up at his friend, his eyes wide open. "_Pregnant_?" he said hoarsely.

"Yes, it was right there on the screen," he said, turning to it again. As he turned back, Anakin was getting to his feet, and muttering, "I have to go—"

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked to his brother's retreating back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Anakin stumbled from the bridge and down the stairs to the crew quarters. He crashed into the wall at the bottom of the stairs and leaned heavily against it, breathing hoarsely. He looked down the passage towards his and Obi-Wan's room, but couldn't see anything clearly. Feeling he was about to black out, he felt his way to their door using the wall to keep himself upright. He almost fell into the room as he entered and closed the door behind him. Sliding down the door until he was crouched on the floor, he laid his head on his knees and tried to clear his head.

"Padme," he whispered, "what…? How…?" He almost couldn't comprehend what Obi-Wan had told him. "She's all alone... I should be there," he cried softly. He looked up and said, more loudly, "I should be there." He stood, clenched his fists and stalked to their shared table, and swept everything onto the floor, crying out, "I should be there with her! What am I doing out here? I hate this war! Oh, Padme, what can I do?" With the last outburst, he sank onto his bed, elbows on his knees and head in his hands, fingers entangled in his long hair. "What can I do?" he sobbed over and over again.

Obi-Wan watched his friend's frantic dash through the hatch to the crew quarters. "What in blazes...?" Surely Anakin knew of her marriage, if not the child. Why would he be so surprised? _It wasn't really a surprise, though, was it? He was...afraid! Afraid of what?"_ Obi-Wan took a deep breath and hung his head. _Oh, Force, I knew they were close, but...could this be...? _He did not want to think that, surely Anakin hadn't gone so far! As Obi-Wan started down the stairs, he heard noises in the corridor below that sounded like someone falling or running into something. And then a door slid shut. As he approached their quarters, he reached out with the Force and felt a wave of pain and fear emanating from the room. A cold hand gripped his heart; he knew. He knew why Anakin had run from the bridge. He took a few breaths, and then opened the door to their quarters.

Anakin was so deep within his agony that he didn't hear or feel Obi-Wan enter the room. The pain and emotion in the small space was almost palpable to Obi-Wan as he slowly crossed from the door to sit beside his closest friend, his brother; he laid his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin jerked up and turned his face away. "Obi-Wan, please...go", he cried.

Obi-Wan held more tightly to his shoulder. "No, I won't leave my brother in pain, Anakin."

Anakin continued to sob even as he tried to stop. He felt Obi-Wan's hand ease its grip, but it stayed there, comforting. "Anakin, are you-?" Obi-Wan paused. "Are you Padme's husband?" There was no answer, save for Anakin's sobbing. "Are you the baby's father?" he asked quietly.

Anakin lowered his head, took a deep halting breath, and nodded.

Obi-Wan looked away, feeling pain in his own heart, as he knew the ramifications of this admission. He put that aside, and turned Anakin towards him. He put his arms around his brother's shoulders and said no more. Anakin's head fell against Obi-Wan's shoulder.

After a short silence, Anakin cried softly, "I should be there, Obi-Wan. She's all alone. I should be there with her."

"She's not alone, Anakin, she has people around her who care about her. Certainly Dorme knows. I'm sure she's in good hands. Perhaps her mother is there, as well." He leaned back and took Anakin's head in his hands. Looking into his friend's shockingly blue eyes, he said, "Padme is a strong person, Anakin. She knows how to take care of herself. I'm sure she is fine."

Anakin took deep breaths until he was breathing more evenly. "You're right, Obi-Wan. I know she is strong, stronger than me in many ways. I just feel I should be there with her, especially now. I don't even know when the baby's due!" He stood and exclaimed, "I have to be there for that!"

Obi-Wan rose and said, sternly, "Anakin, you must control your feelings. You are here, now! You have a job to do! Focus on that!"

"How can you say that?" Anakin said, angrily. "You have no idea what I'm feeling right now, what this feels like!"

"No, I don't. But you're a Jedi, Anakin!" he said, harshly, grabbing his friend's arms. "You know what you must do; let it go!" Then he pulled him in and hugged him tightly. "The Force will surely let nothing happen to a baby of yours. You must let it go, my brother." He released him, but kept one hand on his shoulder. "Can you do that?"

Anakin stared at him; he took a calming breath. "Yes, I can...I think. I will." Obi-Wan turned as if to go to the door. "Wait," he heard. He turned back. Hesitating, Anakin asked, "The Council... Will you tell them?"

"No, my brother," Obi-Wan said, his face softening. "_You_ must do that. I will keep your secret until you believe the time is right." Anakin lowered his head. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. Thank you."

Obi-Wan left the room, closing the door behind him. He started for the bridge, but stopped; he wanted to be alone now. He headed for the hangar bay. As he entered it, pain gripped his heart. He knew Anakin would be leaving the Order, and soon, probably as soon as the war ended. There would be no more missions together, no more dangers overcome, no more hijinks and laughter. His heart grew heavy as he leaned against the ladder to his starfighter's cockpit. He tried to enter a meditative state, but his mind kept returning to thoughts of his life without the daily presence of his friend, his...brother. His eyes blinked; everything became blurry. "What-?" He brushed at his eyes and his fingers came away wet. He looked at his hand in surprise and realized he was crying! He hadn't done that since...since his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, had died at the hands of the Sith Lord Darth Maul.

He looked sadly into the darkness of the hangar bay and thought about the people in his life. Most were acquaintances, fellow Jedi, citizens of the Republic. Two, however, he had become very close to, his master, and then his own padawan. He remembered Qui-Gon as calm, serene, comfortable in the living Force. There were times, however, he'd seen a glint of a smile in his master's eye as Qui-Gon was teaching him, and he knew his master had been very fond of him. He, himself, had always held back from expressing warm emotions toward Anakin, even as he knew his student had tried to reach out to him. After the pain of losing his own master, Obi-Wan determined not to become too close to his own padawan, perhaps subconsciously fearing more emotional pain in the future. Somehow, though, Anakin had managed to insinuate his way into Obi-Wan's heart and attach himself there without Obi-Wan even realizing it.

He let the tears roll down his face, into his beard, allowing his heart to grieve. He hoped when it was finished, he would be able to let it go. He shook his head, sadly. _How could he go on without Anakin? _He envisioned an empty life in the Order.

"Master Kenobi! Anakin Skywalker! Report to the bridge, at once!"

Obi-Wan nearly jumped out of his boots as the earsplitting words echoed around the hangar bay. "Bloody Hell!" he shouted, clutching the center of his tunic. Exhaling loudly and using his cloak to dry his face, he headed for the bridge.

Anakin was already there, perched on the weapons station. An emotional look passed between them as Obi-wan approached. They turned to Master Tiin.

"Coruscant is under attack. We think it must be General Grievous and that possibly Count Dooku is with him," Tiin announced to them both.

"What?" Anakin cried, jumping up from the station. "What part of Coruscant?"

Turning to Anakin, Tiin replied, "The heart of the city, the Temple, the Senate District and several of the surrounding areas." Obi-Wan looked at Anakin; Anakin stared back, almost in a panic. "Apparently, we've been chasing rumors out here while the General has been planning this action. All available Jedi have been recalled to deal with the situation."

"Is the _Sundiver_ returning?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, our task force is remaining here to clean up whatever Separatist cells we find. You two are to take your starfighters and return immediately. The hyperdrive rings are even now being unloaded. Link up with them and go! Contact the Council for instructions when you enter normal space."

They sprinted for the hangar bay and climbed into their starfighters, which were being readied by the astromech droids. Anakin was first out of the bay, heading for one of the hyperdrive rings.

"Hold up, Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled into his communication headset. "We need to arrive together!"

Anakin waited impatiently for Obi-Wan to link up to the other ring, and then both rings disappeared into hyperspace.

The Senate was in session once again and Padme was seated in her senate box, making notes on one of the senator's proposals. Suddenly, she found herself on the floor, as her box tilted forward. Pulling herself up by the rail leading to the box's entrance, she looked around and saw to her horror that several senate boxes had fallen onto those below, about twenty rows away.

"What is happening!" she wondered aloud, worriedly making her way to the concourse, where the din was tremendously loud with the building's occupants running in every direction. She crossed to the windows to join others scanning the outside to see what had just occurred. Screams of horror and disbelief surrounded her as she looked out on a scene she never would have expected to see on the Republic's capital planet.

The normally blue and white sky was unrecognizable as clouds and streaks of reds, yellows, browns, almost every color imaginable swirled above. The orderly lines of air transit in Coruscant's magnetic traffic lanes had become a massive disarray of vehicles moving in all directions, as their drivers tried to flee the falling debris and energy bolts from above. Crashes were occurring in every direction as she stared, open-mouthed from the window. Even as everyone watched, horrified, a large public transport came careening toward the Senate building, seemingly passing inches from her face, and impacting just a few floors below. She instinctively folded her arms around her abdomen and backed away from the window.

"Padme! Senator Amidala!" She turned and saw Bail Organa working his way toward her through the teeming crowd. "Come with us! We'll take my private speeder to a shelter!" he yelled over the din. Mon Mothma was with him and, as they reached Padme, each took one of her arms and began to work their way through the terrified crowd.

"What is it, Bail? What is happening!" Padme asked as they neared the door to the passageway to the Senate private parking garage. "I don't know, but I think we're being attacked, probably by General Grievous!" he replied. "This is unbelievable!" Mon Mothma exclaimed.

Just as he reached for the door, the three of them were hit from behind by a large alien barreling for the same door. Organa was spun to the right and Mothma to the left; Padme was thrown forward to her knees, her temple striking the window sill in front of her. The last thing she remembered was the coldness of the floor as her cheek touched it.

Padme slowly came to and found herself lying on a bench, wrapped in a cloak and leaning against Mon Mothma. "Padme, you're back, thank goodness," Mon said, as she helped her to sit up a little more. "We were so worried about you after that beast knocked you down." She searched Padme's eyes for clarity and sat back, satisfied. "Beast?" Padme asked.

"Yes," Bail said, as he placed his hand on her arm. "Some idiot trying to escape faster than anyone else. How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. She immediate placed her hand on her belly, trying to be sure the baby was all right. "I think your baby is fine," Mon said, kindly. "You just hit your head and were unconscious for awhile. You may have a concussion."

Padme gasped, looked at her in surprise and whispered, "You know?"

"Yes, I had already suspected; that's why we came for you. But it was more apparent when Bail carried you to his speeder. It's all right, dear, don't worry about it. We're all safe here."

Gratitude in her eyes, Padme asked, "How long have we been here? Is it still going on outside?"

Bail answered, "We've been here just a little over one hour. We're waiting for the 'all clear'. It should be soon, I think. There is no definitive word, yet, but it's assumed the attack was instigated by General Grievous. Why he would try such a foolhardy action is beyond me."

They sat there silent for awhile, each with his or her own thoughts. Padme continued to lean against Mothma, pleading inwardly, _Please, Anakin, come home to me. I'm so scared. Please come soon. I need you. _We_ need you__._

"Look," Bail said, pointing at the shelter doors, where groups of beings were starting to leave. "They must have given the signal. Let's go. I'll take us all to 500 Republica."

As they walked through the door, Bail supporting Padme on his arm, a HoloNet newscast was broadcasting on an outdoor giant screen. Many of those watching appeared to be in a state of shock. "Listen," Mon said as they moved to the side of the building.

"—_whereabouts of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. I repeat, the Chancellor has not been found by the security police. It is feared he was abducted sometime during the attack. Please remain calm and stay in your homes. The attacking armada has retreated and appears to be..."_

"What? Abducted?" cried Padme. "The Chancellor?"

"It seems so," Bail said, shaking his head. "There's nothing we can do about this now. I must get us home. Padme, you must see a medical droid as soon as you are in your apartment."

"Yes," agreed Mothma, "you have more to worry about than most. Please do that."

Shaking slightly, Padme nodded. "I will, and thank you so much for being there to help me."

They worked their way to where Bail had tried to hide his speeder and were relieved to see that it was still there, in one piece and hidden by debris, which Bail was able to remove. Helping Padme and Mon Mothma into the back seat, he got behind the controls and started slowly away from the shelter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bail Organa and Mon Mothma helped Padme into her apartment and waited while she and her handmaiden, Dorme, embraced each other.

"Milady, you're all right!" Dorme said, happily. "I was so worried! Threepio and I have been watching the HoloNet news and they said some in the rotunda were killed. Thank goodness, you're here."

"Dorme, thank you. It was very frightening over there; we had no idea what was happening. Senators Organa and Mothma came for me," she said, looking at her two friends warmly, "and we escaped to one of the shelters."

Bail stepped forward and instructed Dorme, "Padme was knocked unconscious for over an hour, Dorme. You must have a medical droid come immediately to examine her." Dorme looked worriedly at Padme. "We applied ice in the shelter, but she should probably continue to do that off and on the rest of today."

"Of course, Senator," Dorme replied.

"We'll be on our way now," Mon Mothma said, taking Padme's hand in hers. "Take care of yourself, my dear."

"Thank you both, so much," Padme smiled. The senators entered the turbolift and raised their hands as the doors closed.

"I'll send for the emdee," Dorme said, walking to the comm station.

Padme moved to the sofa, and sat on it, wearily. C-3PO approached and announced, "Mistress Padme, most of the Jedi have been recalled, including Masters Kenobi and Skywalker. And let me say that it is so good to see you looking well. Mistress Dorme and I were very worried about you." 3PO returned to his alcove to monitor the news.

At C-3PO's announcement, Padme closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Smiling, she replied, "Thank you, Threepio. That is good news." She whispered to her baby, "He's coming home, your father is coming home."

"_Kenobi here! We're just out of hyperspace!" _came over the scrambled line to the Jedi Council chamber. Two Jedi starfighters targeted the action over Coruscant and rolled in that direction.

Master Mace Windu replied, "Obi-Wan, our intelligence indicates that the Chancellor is on Grievous' flagship, the _Invisible Hand_. Set your sights for it and look for Palpatine's beacon. Report back when you have him."

"_Kenobi out!"_

Obi-Wan cut the line; both pilots kicked in their starfighters' sublight engines.

"_I guess that means he's _not_ on Grievous' ship,"_ Anakin remarked.

Obi-Wan could hear the sarcasm in his earpiece. "Anakin, focus on what we're doing," he answered. "_Sometimes_ the Council's intelligence is correct. Let's go! We should pick up the Chancellor's beacon any time now."

The medical droid had arrived and was scanning Padme's head for injury, while Dorme stood by. "Is everything all right?" Dorme asked the droid, worriedly.

"I can not answer your question, mistress," the droid answered. "I have not completed the scan."

Dorme began pacing around the apartment, always returning to stand next to Padme and watching the droid as it went about its work. "Relax, Dorme," Padme said, looking up at her. "It will be over soon. I think I'm all right, anyway. I'm not dizzy or anything."

"Please hold your head still. The scan will not be accurate if you continue to move your head," stated the droid. Padme rolled her eyes at her friend.

C-3PO entered the room and said, "Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker have arrived and are engaged in the battle above Coruscant. I am sure we have nothing to worry about, and that they will be successful in rescuing the Chancellor."

Dorme replied, "Thank you, Threepio. I'm sure you are right." She glanced at Padme; her eyes were closed. Dorme knew she was concerned about her husband, who now was so close to home, yet still in danger.

"The scan is complete, mistresses," the medical droid announced. "It indicates there was no damage to your brain or skull. You have had a light concussion. Here is a list of symptoms you should be aware of; if you notice any of these symptoms, send for a medical droid."

"Thank you, emdee," Dorme replied, taking the data pad from the droid. She walked to the door and opened it, escorting the droid out of the apartment. When she returned, she noticed that Padme had gone out to the veranda and was looking up at the sky. She left her alone.

"Obi-Wan, please watch him for me," Padme whispered. "Please bring him home alive." She sighed and turned back to her apartment.

Sitting in the reclining chair, she wondered how many other people "suspected" she was pregnant, as had Mon. She looked down at herself and wondered, _Why am I so big? It must be a big baby, or... or the original estimated due date was wrong! I should be around seven months, now. Could it be eight? Well, at least Anakin is back_, she hoped.

Her replacement in the Senate, Ren Trindel, had arrived on Coruscant and she had been briefing him on her work. Tomorrow was her last day as a member of the Senate; then she would go back to Naboo to have her baby. She hoped fervently that Anakin would be able to be there.

Sometime later, C-3PO hurried in. "Mistress Padme! Masters Kenobi and Skywalker have rescued the Chancellor, but they're in terrible danger!" She sat up and stared hard at the droid. "They're in the _Invisible Hand_, General Grievous' flagship, and it's been horribly damaged! Master Skywalker is attempting to bring it down to the planet. Oh, dear!"

"Where are they?" she screamed at 3PO.

"It wasn't entirely clear, but I believe they are trying to land the ship in the industrial area several miles from here. Apparently, there isn't much of the ship left."

She ran to 3PO's HoloNet viewer. As she watched, a reporter was pointing toward the sky behind him, saying that the ship should be appearing soon in that general direction if Skywalker was able to control it at all. Recognizing the area behind the reporter, she ran to the veranda and looked off to her right, straining to see something, anything. Dorme joined her.

"Do you see anything?" Dorme asked. Padme just shook her head and gripped the veranda wall. A noise sounded, at first just a low buzz, then louder and louder until a great roar assailed their ears. Then they could see an almost unrecognizable shape emerge from the dark clouds over the city; alongside and above it were fire suppression vehicles showering the mangled ship with foam and water.

Horrified, Padme watched as the ship wallowed from side to side, angling toward the factories and warehouses of the city's industrial section. "Oh, Anakin, Anakin! Please hang on! Oh, no!" she cried, softly. "Not now, please, not—" The ship disappeared from view behind skyscrapers. Wanting to close her eyes, but afraid to, Padme waited for the huge explosion and fireball...

Nothing...no sound at all reached them. After what seemed an eternity, she turned to Dorme and asked, "What happened? Did they land? There was nothing!" She ran back to 3PO's viewer. There was the ship, stopped and canted to one side, but on the ground in one piece! More fire vehicles were racing toward it, but she could see no one near or leaving the ship.

Finally, a hatch opened and a ramp lowered; the end of the ramp didn't quite reach the ground, as the hatch was on the high side of the ship. Padme held her breath as she watched; Dorme placed a hand on her arm. Three figures appeared on the ramp, followed by a small droid. The figure in dark clothing jumped down from the ramp and turned to hand one of the others to the ground. Padme's eyes began to fill with tears as she recognized her husband. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the image on the viewer. Bringing her hands to her mouth, she cried, "It's Anakin, Dorme. He's alive!"

Dorme hugged her and said, tearfully, "Yes, milady. And the Chancellor and Master Kenobi!"

"And there is Artoo!" exclaimed 3PO. "Oh, thank the Force he survived, they all survived!"

As what was left of the _Invisible Hand_ screeched to a halt, silence reigned on the ship's bridge. Its occupants sat as if made of stone, until excited beeps and trills pierced the silence. They all heaved a collective sigh of relief and began breathing again. "You did it, Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled, embracing his friend tightly. "_We_ did it, Obi-Wan," Anakin answered as they pounded each other on the back. Then Anakin looked at the Chancellor. "Are you all right, Chancellor?" he asked.

Palpatine slowly got up from his seat and said, weakly, "Yes, Anakin. I am all right. You did a masterful job of bringing this ship in and saving all our lives. The Republic owes you a great debt."

"Obi-Wan, open the port hatch," Anakin said, as he helped the Chancellor toward it.

As they stepped out onto the ramp, they marveled at the mangled state of the ship's skin and the missing two-thirds aft. "How in blazes did you land this thing?" Obi-Wan wondered. "Incredible!" Anakin handed the Chancellor down from the ramp to the ground and they began walking toward a group of officials and news teams.

Padme, Dorme and C-3PO watched mesmerized as the impromptu news conference started. Padme's heart swelled as she listened to her husband's self-deprecating responses to the reporters' questions and the Chancellor's praise. She was almost sorry when the interview was over and the group boarded a shuttle; but she knew he would be here tonight. "Not much longer," she murmured to her baby as she walked toward her bedroom to rest.

As the shuttle flew toward the Senate building, Anakin was troubled. He felt that the Chancellor was disappointed in him, despite Palpatine's glowing praise to the holocams. What had he done? Or not done? He hated what he was feeling; the Chancellor had always been supportive of him, always telling him how proud he was of him. He tried to think of everything that had happened after they found Palpatine shackled in a chair in Grievous' quarters...

_Anakin had never seen the Chancellor frightened before, but the fear emanating from him was almost palpable. Anger began to build in him as he could only imagine what Grievous and Dooku might have done to instill that kind of fear in his mentor._

"_Anakin," Obi-Wan said quietly, just after he sensed the entrance of Count Dooku._

_"I know," Anakin replied, under his breath. "We work together, this time."_

_They casually turned and faced the tall, elegant man, saying nothing and igniting their lightsabers._

_"Gentlemen, it is good to see you," said Dooku. "I am not surprised you are here; after all, this elaborate play was designed to lure you here."_

_"It is time for you to die, Dooku," Anakin said, darkly. "You will find me more powerful than the last time we faced each other." The two Jedi began to move slowly away from each other, intending to come at the count from either side._

_"Oh, I'm sure you are, after all, you were barely into long pants then," Dooku sneered, condescendingly. "I would hope you have improved by now; you had such long way to go."_

_Obi-Wan signaled to Anakin; they leaped at the same time toward the count, but Dooku Force-jumped straight up, evading their lightsabers while at the same time striking the younger Jedi a glancing blow to the head with his boot. Anakin lurched to his right, shook his head to clear it and turned back to the action._

_Dooku flipped at the height of his leap and came down behind Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan spun away from the downward slash of the count's red lightsaber, and took up a ready stance. Now, Anakin and Obi-Wan were facing the count again, poised to strike. Dooku sidestepped slowly to his left, swinging his lightsaber side to side and moving closer to Obi-Wan. He feinted to the right, and then flipped high over his foes, slashing downward at the older of the two, but missing as Obi-Wan rolled away. Anakin leaped as well to meet the count in mid-air; their sabers met with crackling energy. Skywalker placed his boot in Dooku's middle and thrust him across the room._

_The count knew he would fare better fighting one at a time; Kenobi would have to be eliminated first, killed preferably since that was Lord Sidious' desire. For some reason unknown to Dooku, Sidious wanted Skywalker alive and relatively undamaged. Very well._

_As the two Jedi conferred briefly, Dooku used the Force to fling a storage container at Skywalker's body, followed quickly by another. Anakin dodged the first, but the second knocked him off to the far side of the room. Dooku took the opportunity to viciously attack Obi-Wan, his lightsaber a blur of red fire that the Jedi was hard-pressed to defend himself against. Obi-Wan was forced into the center of the room, parrying every strike from the tall silver-haired count and biding his time until Anakin rejoined the fight._

_Dooku sensed Skywalker's leap across the room behind him and whirled to intercept his blue blade, even as he lashed out at Obi-Wan's chin with his heel. Obi-Wan was flipped straight backward by the blow, where his head struck the corner of a square permacrete column. Pleased that the older Jedi lay unmoving, Count Dooku concentrated on the young Skywalker._

_Anakin sprang away and looked worriedly toward Obi-Wan's inert form; anger built in him as he turned to face the count, anger that persons he loved were in danger and being hurt by these evil beings. As he released some of his restraint on his anger and felt it grow, his sense of the Force also grew; he pulled it into himself and let it infuse his body and mind with power, more power, dark power._

_Dooku sensed the change in the young Jedi Knight, sensed the anger building toward rage within him. "Use your anger, Anakin. Let your rage drive you, and you will be more powerful than you can ever know!" Dooku heard these words, realizing that they had come from Palpatine! "Kill him, Anakin!" What? This wasn't in their plan! Dooku was to subdue Skywalker and present him to Sidious to be used however the dark lord desired. What was Sidious doing?_

_He had no more time to think as Skywalker's attack rained blow after blow upon Dooku's defenses. Each blow seemed stronger than the one before. Dooku was barely able to defend himself, let alone drive an attack of his own._

_Anakin felt the Force surge through him and drive his blue lightning blade faster and faster against the count's scarlet one. Finally, one of his blows was deflected to the side and the count flipped away from him. Eyes so deeply blue they were almost black, Anakin strode toward his enemy, his blade held menacingly in front of him. Dooku leapt up the few steps to Palpatine's chair, hoping to gather his breath and lessen Skywalker's maneuvering room so near the young Jedi's mentor and friend._

_Anakin turned and walked confidently up to stand in front of the count. Breathing easily and deeply and staring into Dooku's eyes, he was balanced on the balls of his feet, ready to move in any direction. "Yeeessss, feel your anger, Anakin," Palpatine/Sidious breathed. "Let it bring you power, unlimited power." Anakin paused at these words, turning his gaze toward Palpatine and wondering at the venom in them._

_This slight distraction was enough for Dooku to bring his lightsaber up and over in a flash of red, aiming for Skywalker's gloved hand. Anakin moved his right arm back and around over his head, bringing his weapon down onto Dooku's saber arm, severing it at the wrist. Dooku fell to his knees, the red blade falling to the floor at Anakin's feet. Anakin bent carefully to retrieve the lightsaber, keeping his own blade humming at the count's throat._

_He stared at Count Dooku, helpless in front of him, eyes wide with surprise and, perhaps, fear. His anger began to recede, slowly; his own eyes lightened to their usual intense blue._

_"Kill him," Sidious said softly. As Anakin hesitated, the dark lord cried, "Do it!"_

_Scarcely recognizing the Chancellor's voice, Anakin turned his eyes to Palpatine and said, "But he is helpless now, Chancellor. I have taken from him what he took from me. He can be controlled and returned to Coruscant to be tried for treason."_

_Palpatine exhaled slowly and sat back in the chair, frowning, looking up at the young man from under his brow. He relaxed his facial features and turned his head away. "You must do what your feelings tell you to do."_

_Anakin felt the disappointment emanating from his mentor and wondered at it. Wasn't he doing the right thing by not killing a helpless foe? Isn't that the Jedi way?_

_Suddenly, as he was distracted, he felt Dooku's lightsaber handle ripped from his left hand. Turning his head, he heard the blade ignite and saw it in the count's left hand, plunging toward his chest. He barely spun away in time for the red blade to pass him by. As he completed his full turn, he brought his blade downward across Dooku's left shoulder and into his chest. The red lightsaber deactivated and fell to the floor. Count Dooku's body rolled down the steps and came to rest there._

_Anakin stared at the body, breathing hard. "Well, it seems he is dead after all," sniffed Palpatine. "Come, get me out of this thing and let us leave. This ship won't last much longer."_

_As he was releasing Palpatine, Anakin remembered his friend, Obi-Wan, lying still across the room. As he hurried to him, he felt through the Force that Obi-Wan was still alive, but unconscious. "Leave him! We must go," Palpatine said. "No, his fate will be the same as ours," Anakin answered, as he lifted his brother's limp body over his shoulder..._

By the time the shuttle reached the Jedi Temple, Anakin knew that Palpatine was angry at him for not killing Count Dooku when he first had him at his mercy. Even though he had found it necessary to kill the count anyway, the Chancellor was still somehow displeased. He would speak to the Chancellor when next they were alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As the shuttle flew through the Senate district, its occupants could see some of the damage done to the Senate office building. "Fly around the Senate!" Anakin shouted to the shuttle pilot, as he pressed his hands to the window and looked wide-eyed at the damage. As they circled the building, they could actually see into the rotunda, where something had blasted all the way through to the Senate chamber. "No!" Anakin breathed, his hands forming into fists. Obi-Wan placed his hands gently on Anakin's shoulders. "Wait," he said, softly. Breathing heavily, Anakin turned and looked into his friend's eyes. He saw concern there, and calm. Quietly, Obi-Wan asked him, "Can you sense anything?" After a moment, Anakin lowered his head, closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing. When he felt ready, he lifted his head and breathed slowly and deeply until he felt centered. Then he reached out into the Force, trying to feel Padme's presence...but he could feel nothing of her. In fact, he could sense very little at all. He looked to Obi-Wan and said, very frightened, "I can't sense anything. I can't feel her!" Obi-Wan laid his hand on his friend's arm and said quietly, "It's all right, Anakin. You're very troubled now, and you're unable to calm yourself enough. Let it go for now." Neither man noticed the corners of Palpatine's mouth curl upward as he turned his head toward the window...

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's Red Guards were waiting on the landing platform at the Jedi Temple for the shuttle's arrival. Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda were there as well, standing off to the side. Obi-Wan could see Windu's scowl as the dark-skinned Master looked at the Red Guards; he knew many of the Council members were displeased that Palpatine had felt the need to have special security for himself. He smiled as he saw Yoda tap Windu on the leg with his gimer stick, causing Mace to turn his head forward as the shuttle landed.

Anakin jumped down from the shuttle and reached up to help the Chancellor down. Palpatine took Anakin's hand and stepped down, but said nothing to him. "Ah, Master Yoda, Master Windu, it is so good to see you. I appreciate you being here to welcome us home. We _will_ talk about recent events, but not today, I'm afraid. It has been a very trying experience and I fear I must retire to my home and rest."

"Pleased we are to see you alive, Chancellor," Yoda replied, looking up at the old man. Palpatine motioned to his guards; they approached and surrounded him, then the small group headed for his private shuttle to take him to the Senate building.

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin and said, "Come, Anakin." He saw that his friend was watching the Chancellor's group board their shuttle with a pained, confused look on his face. "What is it, Anakin?" he asked, touching him on the arm.

Watching the shuttle take off, Anakin said, "He's disappointed in me about killing Count Dooku."

"Really? Do you know why?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm not sure. He wanted me to kill Dooku, but..." His voice trailed off.

"I'm not surprised. He was probably treated very badly by the count, and probably Grievous as well," Obi-Wan replied. "I think you're imagining things; the Chancellor thinks very highly of you. He is probably just tired and stressed."

Anakin turned and looked at his friend with a tight smile. "You're right, Obi-Wan. Let's go see Master Yoda and Master Windu." He walked quickly to the two Jedi Masters, wanting to get this done with and be on his way. Obi-Wan hurried to catch up.

"Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker," Yoda said, smiling up at them, his hands resting on his gimer stick, "performed very well, you have. Rescued the Chancellor."

"What about General Grievous?" asked Mace.

"Unfortunately, he escaped us," answered Obi-Wan, frowning. "He was able to make it to his escape pod before we could capture him. We must find out where he is."

"Yes, without delay," said Mace. "Come, let's discuss this in the Council chamber." He and Yoda turned to enter the temple, but Obi-Wan stopped them.

"I've given Anakin an errand to run," he said, grabbing his brother's upper arm and squeezing it rather forcefully. Anakin looked at him and winced. "I can brief you on everything that happened, as well as what's going on in the Outer Rim systems."

"Very well," Mace said, heading for the Temple.

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin and pushed him away. "Go," he mouthed silently, giving him a conspiratorial look. Anakin looked back at him questioningly; Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and, leaning towards him, whispered, "You have someone to find?"

Anakin instantly understood and gave his friend a thankful smile, as he began walking quickly away. Obi-Wan looked after him, shaking his head. As he walked into the temple, he wondered what it must be like to have someone to return to; he hoped that was still the case for his brother.

Anakin jumped into one of the Order's speeders and activated the comm link. "Senator Amidala's residence. May I help you?" he heard C-3PO respond. "Threepio! Is Padme there? Is she all right?" he asked in a rush.

"Oh, my. Is this Master Ani?"

"Yes! Threepio, is she all right!" he practically shouted.

"Oh, of course, sir, she is here and resting after today's excitement. Would—"

Anakin broke the connection and lowered his head, tears flowing from his eyes and great sobs wracking his body. It took him several minutes to get himself under control enough to start up the speeder. He blinked and wiped his eyes to clear them, then flew away from the Temple.

Padme was dozing in her maternity nightgown on her bed, lying on her side facing away from the bedroom doors, when she was awakened by a commotion in the main room. She raised herself to a sitting position and began to turn toward the doors, when they were flung open. Seeing her husband rush toward her, she inhaled sharply. Before she could speak, Anakin was sitting on the bed facing her, his arms around her. "Padme!" he breathed as he held her close, the side of his face pressed into her hair. "You're alive, you're alive—" His voice broke as he wept.

Stunned, she laid her hand on the back of his head, and stroked his hair slowly. Tears began to fall from her eyes, too. "Anakin", she whispered, "my love, my only love." They held each other for awhile, saying nothing, just being close, very close.

Finally, Anakin raised his head and looked into her eyes. Padme softly brushed the tears from his face, blinked hers away, and lost herself in the luminous blue of his eyes. He pressed his lips to hers and murmured, "I'll never leave you again, my darling." She melted into his embrace, content and wishing never to have it end. She felt safe and warm and her heart beat joyously within her. After an eternity, their soft kiss ended and they drank in the sight of each other.

"I can't believe you're here, you're safe," Padme said softly, as she reached up to touch his face. "I—Anakin, what happened?" She gently touched the burn scar given him by Asajj Ventress, and a worried look came over her. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Nothing, Padme, my love," he murmured as he kissed her fingers. "Just a small battle scar. I don't even notice it." She looked at him tenderly and smiled. "I know you don't," she whispered, kissing him softly. "I have some wonderful news, Anakin."

He pulled back slightly and, looking down at her swollen abdomen, said, "I know. Obi-Wan told me." He placed his left hand on her where the baby was and marveled at it.

"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan told you? How did—"

He looked at her, smiling, and said, "He saw you on the news. He said you were interviewed after the Chancellor's speech."

A frightened look showed on her face. "He could tell? But I've tried so hard to hide it. How many others know? Oh, no," she cried, lowering her head.

Anakin lifted her chin and said, "Don't worry, Padme. It's all right. I'm going to resign from the Order very soon." Her eyes widened. "I told Obi-Wan everything; he's on our side. He's not going to tell the Council. _I_ will tell them when I resign." She leaned forward and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Anakin, I almost can't believe you're here. I heard things, horrible things that made me think you'd been killed." He leaned his chin on her head and replied, "I'm sorry, Padme. You shouldn't have had to go through that. I'm so sorry."

"We're together now, my love," she said. "It's all over." She looked up at him. "We'll go to Naboo, soon. We'll start our new life there, as a family." She moved back a little and took his hand, placing it under her gown, on her belly. He slid off the bed onto his knees and pulled her gown up and gently moved his hand around, feeling her soft skin. "I can't believe it, our baby is really in there?" he asked with wonder and amazed curiosity. She nodded and smiled and touched his hair. He closed his eyes and reached out to the Force; he felt a slight Force-push from under his hand. "I—I think it's a girl," he said softly, opening his eyes and looking up to Padme. "I think she pushed back at me."

She responded with a happy smile and asked, "You can tell? You can feel her?"

"I think so." He grinned up at her, then stood and pulled her up to his arms. "Padme, I'm so happy, happy that we're together at last, that we're going to leave here and be a normal family. And, that we'll have a beautiful little girl." He hugged her gently. "Yes, my love, my husband," Padme whispered.

Anakin removed most of his clothing and lay down next to her. "I can't believe we're together at last, Padme. I've missed sleeping in this bed with you." She touched his face, saying, "I love you, Anakin." She reached for him and he rolled onto his side toward her. Arms around each other, they lay quietly, enjoying the touch of each other. He moved his hand around her belly, and said, "You know, we have to think of a name for her." "Are you sure it's a girl?" Padme asked. "Yes, and I'm sure she will be almost as beautiful as her mother." She smiled, then said, "I've been thinking of names, and I'd like to call her Leia." His face softened and he said, "That's a beautiful name. Leia. Leia Skywalker. It's perfect."

They lay quietly for awhile, perfectly content and relaxed, happy in each others arms. Eventually, they drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so happy that you are pleased with my story, and I really appreciate your reviews. Anakin has a dream in this chapter, but it is not clear to him yet; the Chancellor sends for him.  
**

Chapter 14

He awoke in the dark, filled with a sense of disquiet. Sitting up in bed, he moved his gaze uncertainly around the room until he remembered where he was. He looked down to his right where she lay sleeping on her side, turned away from him. Closing his eyes, he tried to find the source of his anxiety. He searched through his memory and found images, images of indiscernible shapes, and the sound of voices. "A dream, I had a dream," he said softly. He listened again in his mind to the voices, trying to distinguish one from another and hear the words.

His wife's voice: "Obi-Wan, where is..." His brother's voice: "...give up..." His wife: "...girl. Anakin thinks...girl." His brother: "...you have to stay _with_ us." Indistinguishable noises, voices, a—droid? "...failure cannot be..." More words he could not make out. His brother: "Padme, you _have_ to..." Words, voices. His wife: "_Luke..._" His brother: "They _need _you—" His wife: "Anakin..." He could not make out his brother's words. His wife: "Anakin, I'm sorry... I _love_ you..." The dream ended.

Anakin opened his eyes and stared out into the room. What could that mean? They were talking as if he wasn't there. Padme was in pain, he could hear that, he could feel that. Obi-Wan was there; why wasn't _he_? Who is Luke? Why was Padme sorry? Why couldn't he see anything, just shapes, colors, darkness?

He closed his eyes again and tried to hear more, but nothing more would come no matter how hard he concentrated. With an empty feeling inside, he moved next to his wife, taking her in his arms and breathing in the scent of her soft, luxurious hair. She sighed and pushed back into him. "Padme..." he murmured. Holding her close to him, he remained awake, trying to puzzle out his dream and what it meant. Finally, he fell asleep, too.

Anakin awoke in the dark again, this time feeling his wife's lips on his. "Mmmm, good morning," he said, sleepily, looking into her brown eyes. "Wake me that way every morning?" She smiled. "Mm-hm." Pulling her close to him, he kissed her softly for awhile. As they separated, he asked, "Did you two sleep soundly?" She laughed and replied, "Yes, _we_ did. At least she isn't keeping me awake at night. I do feel her kicking or moving around sometimes during the day. Oh! There she goes again. Here..." She took his hand and placed it for him. He waited expectantly, then—"I felt her. I could feel her!" He grinned at her. "Padme, this is the happiest I've ever been in my life. I love you so much, we're together, we have a baby," he said, hugging her tightly. "Soon we'll be together on Naboo," she said, looking into his eyes. "Ani, our dreams are coming true." He nodded, smiling.

They lay quietly, happily, for awhile, then, "I have to leave, it's starting to get light outside." "I know," she replied, kissing him before rolling over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Are you working today?" he asked, pulling his boots on.

"Yes, it's my last day," she said, sighing. "I have just a few more things to go over with Ren."

"Ren?"

"Ren Trindel. My replacement in the Senate. He was selected by Queen Apailana, and arrived a few days ago. I've been turning over everything to him, so he'll be up to speed."

He walked to her and took her in his arms. "Do you know someone named Luke?" he asked.

"Luke? No, why do you ask?" she inquired, looking up into his eyes.

"Oh, I heard that name recently. I've been trying to remember who said it." He smiled down at her and said, "It's nothing. Let's go." They turned and walked to the veranda. "I'll see you tonight. I'm not sure how to go about resigning from the Order. I guess I'll talk to Obi-Wan about it."

"He'll miss you, you know," she said, holding his flesh hand to her chest.

"I know," he answered, "and I'll miss him. Maybe he can visit us."

She smiled and nodded. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "Good-bye, my love."

She watched him fly away in the speeder.

Obi-Wan awoke to the sound of knocking on the door of his Temple quarters. "Master Kenobi?" "Yes, come in," he replied, sleepily.

The door opened and a young man looked in. "I'm sorry to bother you, Master Kenobi, but the Supreme Chancellor's shuttle is on the deck. The Red Guards are asking for Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. He is not in his room."

"He's not?" Obi-Wan asked, pulling back covers and sitting on the edge of his bed. "Oh, right," he mumbled, as he remembered where Anakin had spent the night. "That's all right, uh..." he said, trying to remember the young padawan's name.

"Aron, Master," he said, smiling.

"Right! Aron! I'm sorry; my brain isn't awake, yet. Let me get dressed and I'll go talk to the guards. Were they scheduled to pick him up this morning? I hadn't heard."

"No, Master. The Council didn't put it on the schedule, because they were not contacted about it."

As he was dressing, Obi-Wan stopped short and said, "They didn't go through the Council? This is something new." Under his breath, he muttered, "I don't like this. Things are changing too fast."

Anakin noticed the Chancellor's shuttle and the Red Guards standing beside it as soon as he landed his speeder. He climbed out of it and began walking to the Temple entrance. Then he saw Obi-Wan heading his way from the same shuttle.

"What's going on, Obi-Wan?" he asked his friend. "Is the Chancellor here? Has something happened?"

Obi-Wan replied, "No, the shuttle is here for you, Anakin. The Chancellor sent for you without contacting the Council."

Anakin drew back and looked surprised. "Without contacting the Council? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Obi-Wan looked around and drew Anakin aside. "There is also going to be a vote today in the Senate to put control of the Council under the Supreme Chancellor's office. It will surely pass."

"What? The Council has never been under control of the Chancellor's office, has it?" Anakin asked, confused.

"No, it hasn't. We believe the Chancellor put a Senator up to proposing this, one of the many that he controls, so that he could later claim that he is being 'forced' to accept even more power."

"But Obi-Wan, why would the Chancellor want to control the Jedi Council? I don't understand this; it doesn't make sense. What would he expect to accomplish?"

"Anakin, I'm going to tell you something I shouldn't; be sure you say nothing to anyone, even Padme," Obi-Wan said, leaning closer to him. Anakin nodded. "Relations between the Chancellor and the Council have become very strained. The Council do not trust Palpatine; we believe that he is under the influence of the Sith lord we have been trying to find."

"The Sith lord!" Anakin exclaimed, quietly. "That's impossible! I would know it; I see him often. I can see no darkness in him."

"Perhaps you have never looked for it. At any rate, you know the dark side of the Force is clouding the Council's vision, even Master Yoda's. It is becoming impossible to tell who may be in league with the Sith lord," Obi-Wan whispered urgently. "Listen to me. You must be wary of your friend, the Chancellor."

"But Obi-Wan, he has never been anything but kind and supportive of me, like a father. I can't believe—"

"Believe or no, Anakin. I'm asking you to be careful, for your own safety," Obi-Wan said, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I care about you, Anakin, probably more than I should." Anakin looked at him, raising his eyebrows. Obi-Wan's face softened. He waited before continuing. "I've come to realize that...that I love you, Anakin. You are like a brother to me. I suppose I am in violation of the Jedi code against attachment and love in this. But there it is, it's there and I'm glad of it. I—" He turned away, unable to go on.

Stunned, Anakin touched his shoulder. "Obi-Wan," he said quietly, and waited.

After a moment, his friend turned back, eyes glistening. "I know you are going to leave the Order soon. I know you love Padme so much that it's not even a choice for you. And now, with a child on the way—"

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said, his voice full of emotion, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to cause _you_ pain."

"No, it's all right, my brother," he said, smiling. "I am happy for you, for both of you. This is a chance for you to have real happiness. I think I've always known, deep inside, that the restrictions and total commitment of the Jedi Order were not for you. I just never wanted to think about you not being around any more."

Neither spoke for a minute. "You'd better go. The Chancellor is expecting you. Come to see me when you return and we'll talk some more," he said, smiling warmly at his friend.

Anakin nodded, placing his hand on Obi-Wan's upper arm. "I will. I'll see you soon." With that, he strode off to the Chancellor's shuttle.

Obi-Wan watched him go, worrying. He wondered how all of this fit with the prophecy of the Chosen One. If Anakin left the Order, would that affect the prophecy? Shaking his head, he turned and entered the Temple.

Sitting across from the silent, masked Red Guards in the shuttle, Anakin thought back on his brother's emotional confession. He'd had no idea Obi-Wan felt that close to him. Obi-Wan was always calm, precise in his speech, tempered in his feelings; he'd certainly never expected to see him with tears in his eyes. Tears that were for _him_. He was fairly overcome with emotion himself; in all the time he'd known his master, he had tried to get closer to him, to give him his love. But Obi-Wan had always seemed distant, reserved, ever the teacher. That had saddened Anakin, but he had decided to love him anyway. He'd had no one else, other than his mother, who was so far away. So, he had continued to offer his affection and love to Obi-Wan, whom he hoped perhaps someday would accept it.

He shook his head, smiling slightly. _And one day he did, I guess_, Anakin thought to himself. He was so glad that Obi-Wan knew his and Padme's secret; he had been sure that, if his friend ever found out, he would go to the Council with the news and that Anakin would be ejected from the Order. Now he knew he could trust Obi-Wan with anything. He sat back in the shuttle's plush cushions, a feeling of warmth and comfort enveloping him.

As they neared the Senate building, however, a feeling of disquiet came over him. He still could not understand why Chancellor Palpatine was disappointed in him, and wondered if he still was. He replayed the end of the fight in his mind again. Palpatine's voice was so different as he urged Anakin to kill Count Dooku; lower, darker, stronger than usual. Perhaps it was just a release of his fear and anger at being abducted and shackled and, possibly, tortured or, at the very least, mistreated. He was so old, and frail.

The shuttle alighted on the Supreme Chancellor's private landing pad. Anakin climbed down and walked toward the open private entrance door. As he passed through the door and entered the entrance hallway to Palpatine's office, he thought, _But why was he upset with me, then? _He shook his head as he came into the Chancellor's presence.

"Anakin, come in, come in!" his mentor said, waving him over to a chair near the desk. "It's good to see you."

Anakin tentatively sat on the edge of the chair, said, "Yes, Chancellor. How are you feeling? Have you recovered from your ordeal?"

Leaning back in his tall chair, Palpatine sighed, "No, not completely. I didn't sleep very well last night; I'm afraid my recovery will take longer than I'd like." He looked at Anakin and asked, "Is there something troubling you, my boy? You appear ill at ease."

Anakin hesitated before speaking. "I—I am...confused about..."

"Go on, Anakin. You can speak frankly with me, you know that," he said, placing his hands on the desk top.

"After I... Well, you seemed disappointed in me yesterday, and I don't understand why. I almost killed Count Dooku when he was helpless, and it seemed like you wanted me to. I put aside my anger and... because, as a Jedi, we don't kill the helpless, no matter who they are or what they've done. I... was going to arrest him, until he attacked again. I had to stop him then."

"Ah, yes, I understand why you are upset," Palpatine sighed, coming around the desk to sit on it facing Anakin. "Yes, I was disappointed, Anakin." Anakin bowed his head. "I've tried to get you to rely on your feelings, to let them direct your actions. When you had Count Dooku in your power, I expected you to destroy him and satisfy the rage you were feeling. Your rage made you powerful, could you feel it?"

Anakin turned his head slightly away and mumbled, "Yes, I could.

"There, you see? Your emotions make you stronger, not weaker as the Jedi teach you. I'm sure the next time you are faced with a similar situation, you will choose the right path."

Still confused, but not wanting to appear so, Anakin replied, "Yes, Chancellor."

"The Jedi want to keep you weak, because they know you can be _and are_ much stronger than they are. They _fear_ your power, Anakin." He looked up at Palpatine and said, "I know, I've felt their fear and distrust in the Council chamber. It is upsetting to me."

"Yes," continued the Chancellor, as Anakin rose to stand beside him. "They don't know what to do with you, my boy. They pair you with the most unemotional man I've ever met to try to keep you in line."

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin muttered, thinking of his friend's admission earlier.

"They know you are very powerful, Anakin," Palpatine said, placing his hand on the young man's arm. "They are afraid to put you on the Council; they fear they will no longer be able to control you once you are a Master Jedi."

Anakin didn't know what to say. He knew the Council Masters were concerned about his great strength in the Force, but he believed that the time would come when he would be given Mastery and be placed on the Jedi Council. If he were to stay in the Order, anyway.

Palpatine walked back around the desk to his chair. As he was sitting down, Anakin asked, "Chancellor, if I may ask, why did you send for me?"

"Anakin, I am concerned that the Jedi support neither this office, nor the Senate. I believe they would be much happier if I were not the Supreme Chancellor; in fact, I think they may be moving against me."

"Chancellor! The Jedi would never do that! They are dedicated to serving the Republic," Anakin exclaimed.

"Yes, the Republic, of course, but with them in charge, Anakin," Palpatine replied. He leaned forward. "Anakin, here is why I sent for you. I need to know what the Council is doing, what they are planning. I have sent a directive to them that you be made my personal representative on the Jedi Council."

Anakin stood, speechless for a moment. "Me?" he finally asked. "They would never agree to that. They elect their own Council members."

"They have no choice, my boy. The Senate has just voted to place the Jedi Council under the direct control of this office." He smiled up at Anakin. "So, you see, they must comply with my directive." He stood and moved next to the young man. "You will finally have that which you have desired, Anakin. You will be given Mastery and you will be able to do whatever you want from now on."

"I...don't know what to say, Chancellor," he stammered.

"Say nothing, my boy. This will benefit both of us." He began walking to the entrance hall. "I think you should return now. They will be sending for you soon."

"Thank you, Chancellor," Anakin said as he left the office.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is another chapter, my friends. I hope you enjoy it. Anakin is asked to go against his principles, and the dream becomes more clear.**

Chapter 15

Alone in the Chancellor's shuttle, Anakin leaned back into the soft red cushions and looked out the window. He wondered if the Masters will accept the directive from Palpatine and give him a seat on the Jedi Council. Trying to keep his excitement and anticipation in check, he closed his eyes and thought about his wife and the confusing dream he had that night. Was it a vision of her death? If that was true, then how could he not be there? Was he, himself dead? He sat up straight and thought, _If I am given the rank of Master, I can search the Jedi library archives! I can find help, maybe even a way to prevent the dream from coming true! I'll have to stay in the Order longer, but I must find an answer, in case this is a real vision._ He wished he could have seen more in the dream, more which might have given him a clue as to what he should do. He felt so helpless!

The shuttle landed on the Temple landing area and he stepped down, almost expecting to see an angry delegation from the Council. No one was visible except for the on duty padawan. He nodded toward her and entered the Temple. Assuming they would send for him when the time came, Anakin went to his room and sat at his desk, looking out the window. He remembered Palpatine's assertions about the Jedi. Could they be making a play to seize control of the Senate? He couldn't even begin to imagine that; the Jedi existed only to serve the Republic and enforce the peace.

He tried to imagine Obi-Wan, kind, gentle Obi-Wan deviously plotting with the other Masters to remove Palpatine and rule the Republic. He laughed out loud, it was so absurd! His former master didn't have a devious bone in his body! Anakin had been with Obi-Wan almost constantly for over twelve years and he'd never sensed any undercurrent of deception in him. _Perhaps Obi-Wan doesn't know? But he's on the Council! Surely they would all be involved in something like that. Should I say anything about it to him? He'd probably laugh in my face!_ He wondered why Palpatine would suspect the Council; perhaps it was because he and the Council rarely agreed on how to run the war. _I know the Council suspects the Chancellor of trying to stay in office and keep control of the Republic. Perhaps they _do_ want to remove him._ He banged his right fist on the table. _This is ridiculous! Each side suspects the other of...What? Treason?_

He stood and began pacing around the small room. _Obi-Wan is my friend! And so is the Chancellor._ He threw open his door and entered the hall outside his room, his long strides taking him down the corridor, his thoughts in turmoil. If there was no plot by the Jedi to take over the Republic, then Palpatine was wrong; lying or misguided, Anakin couldn't tell. Why would Palpatine lie to him? He was always supportive and kind to him... If Palpatine was right, then his brother had, in effect, been lying to him for a long time. He couldn't begin to believe Obi-Wan would do that. In the past there were things Obi-Wan did not tell him, but he realized eventually that there were some things he didn't need to know at the time.

As he walked from corridor to corridor, Anakin decided to put thoughts of plots and treason out of his mind. Memories of last night's dream began to come to him. He wished he knew what it meant; there hadn't been enough to the dream to understand what was happening. He only knew Padme was in pain and he wasn't there! Obi-Wan was, though. Surely Obi-Wan would help her. And again, why was Padme sorry? And what did Obi-Wan mean by, "They _need_ you?" Frustrated, he shook his head and headed for a comm station.

Ren Trindel was sitting in what was now _his_ office chair, with Padme was on his right. She leaned forward towards the desk so that her high-waisted skirt would fall loosely away from her, concealing her condition. They were discussing some new paperwork that had just arrived that morning, when the intercom chimed.

"Yes, Lamon?" Trindel inquired.

"Senator, I have a call for Senator Amidala, from Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Can she take it now, or shall I ask if he would like to leave a message?"

Ren raised an eyebrow at Padme, and she nodded and gestured toward the holographic imager. "Yes, she will take the call, Lamon. Thank you." To Padme, he said, "I'll step out for a bit, Padme."

"Thank you, Ren. I'm sure it won't be very long," she smiled. She moved to the holographic imager and waited. Anakin's image appeared.

"Padme," he said, looking both relieved and upset.

"Anakin, what is it?" she asked quietly.

"Padme, I just had to talk to you. There's so much going on here and everything and everyone is at odds. It's driving me crazy, and I don't know what to do!" he exclaimed.

"Anakin, slow down. Calm down. Can you tell me about it?"

"No, not now, maybe not tonight, either. I need to find out what's going on. I need to talk to Obi-Wan!"

"Darling, I'm sorry to see you upset. Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked.

His face softened and he smiled. "Just be with me. All the time. Forever."

"You know the answer to that. I'm always with you, and I always will be, my love."

He said nothing for a moment, and just looked at her.

"Do you need me now?" she asked.

"Of course!" he replied, and then shrugged. "But I'll be going into the Council soon." He paused. "I'll see you as soon as I can, and I don't care if anyone sees me there. It won't make any difference soon, anyway... Good-bye, Padme."

"Good-bye, my love," she said quietly. She returned to her chair and leaned back in it, wondering what had gotten her husband so worried.

There were only eight Council members present in the chamber. Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Agen Kolar and Kit Fisto were physically in the room; Ki-Adi-Mundi, Stass Allie and Saesee Tiin were holographic images. The rest of the Council members had been killed in the war.

"I have activated Anakin's beacon," Obi-Wan Kenobi said, as he returned to his Council chair. He turned to Yoda and Mace Windu. "I have a bad feeling about this, Masters. Anakin values loyalty above all else. To ask him to spy on his friend, the Chancellor is wrong. I feel it in my bones."

Windu replied, "We have finished the discussion, Obi-Wan. We must know what the Chancellor is doing, and Skywalker is our only means of doing that. The issue is settled."

_I don't think so,_ Obi-Wan thought. Just then, Anakin Skywalker entered the chamber. Obi-Wan watched him walk to the center of the circle of Council seats.

"Jedi Knight Skywalker," Yoda began, "know why you have been summoned to the Council chamber, do you?"

Anakin stood respectfully, head slightly down, and replied, "Yes, Master Yoda, I think so. Chancellor Palpatine has asked that I be his personal representative on the Council."

"_Directed_, not asked," Windu said angrily. Yoda turned his head toward him, as Mace continued. "The Council does not take kindly to being told who is to sit on this Council. The Chancellor has overstepped his office in doing this." He paused. "However, we have decided to grant you a seat on the Council."

Anakin bowed his head lower, his heart racing, and said, "Thank you, Master Windu. I am pleased to be so honored." Obi-Wan dropped his head, knowing what was coming next.

"Yes," said Windu, sitting back in his chair. "You will have a seat on this Council, but you will not be given the rank of Master, nor will you have a vote in any Council decisions."

Anakin stopped breathing for a moment. "What?" He stared at Windu, fury beginning to rise within him. Windu looked back at him. "That—that's impossible! No one has ever been on the Council without being a Jedi Master! How can you—"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said quietly, hoping to warn him to stop.

Anakin ignored his friend and continued, "—even think of doing that? It's outrageous!"

"Skywalker!" Mace ordered. "You will sit by Master Kenobi and be silent!"

With an effort, Anakin reigned in his anger and hurt and bowed his head, saying nothing for a moment. Then he spoke, "I am sorry Masters. It is not my place to question the Council." He turned and walked stiffly to the seat beside Obi-Wan, and lowered himself into it. He stared at the floor, fuming silently.

Obi-Wan turned to him, but said nothing. He could sense the submerged anger in his friend and he worried.

_They treat me like a padawan learner! They know I am more powerful than any of them! Palpatine was right, they fear me, they want to control me and keep me here where they can watch me!... Padme! How can I learn about visions and changing their outcome? I can't get to the archives!_ Inside his cloak, his hands were closed into fists so tightly he couldn't feel them. He heard nothing more of the Council's deliberations.

Shortly, the session ended. The holographic images faded out and those in the chamber rose to leave, all save Anakin. As the others walked through the doors, Obi-Wan turned to his brother and said, "Anakin?"

Anakin looked up at him. "How could they do that, Obi-Wan? How?"

As his friend rose and looked him in the eye, Obi-Wan said, "It's not because of you, Anakin. The Chancellor—"

"Yes, it _is_ because of me. They _fear_ me. They fear me because they know I am more powerful than any of them, than all of them put together! They want to control me, by keeping me here as a nonentity on the Council!"

"Anakin, stop!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, grabbing his arms. "Can you hear yourself? Can you see what they see? You can not control yourself! You can not control your own feelings, my brother. How could they give you Mastery?" He turned away and sighed. "I was against _that_ decision, but I was only one voice. I am sorry, Anakin."

Anakin exhaled as Obi-Wan's words registered with him. He touched his friend's shoulder. "No, I am sorry, Obi-Wan. I should have known you would disagree with them. I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you. And, I should have controlled my feelings; you are right about that. I've just never heard of a knight being promoted to the Council without becoming a Master."

Obi-Wan nodded, but did not turn to face his friend. "Obi-Wan?" Anakin circled to face him. "What is it? Is... Is there more?" He waited.

Obi-Wan looked up and sighed. "Anakin, the Council wants you to report back to them everything Chancellor Palpatine says and does."

Stunned, Anakin replied, "What? Obi-Wan, that's... that's treason!"

"Well, he is having you spy on the Jedi, forcing them to put you on the Council. They are very angry about that, and they feel this is the only way to balance the scales."

"So, what? Am I supposed to spy on everybody and tell the Council what everybody it doing?"

"I know, it's ridiculous," Obi-Wan said, "but the Council is doing this because of the Sith lord's influence on the Senate and the Chancellor's office. Listen, Anakin, I know how loyal you are to your friends; you value friendship and honesty above everything. This has to be painful for you." He laid his hand on his brother's arm.

Anakin sighed and stood silently. "What should I do, Obi-Wan?"

"Just do the best you can," he replied, "and be faithful to yourself and what you believe in. Come to me first if you need counsel."

Anakin searched his brother's face and said, "I will, Obi-Wan. And thank you. I know I can depend on you."

They walked together out of the chamber.

Padme lay wakeful in bed that night, within her husband's arm, pondering the things Anakin had told her about the Jedi Council and the Chancellor. _My poor, sweet Anakin,_ she thought. _You're caught in the middle of all this political scheming. You're such an innocent._ She feared for him, and worried what this might do to him. Sighing, she reached up and lightly kissed him on his cheek before turning over and falling asleep.

She jerked awake in the darkness, startled by the mattress moving under her. "What-?" Turning to her husband, she saw him thrashing and crying out her name and Obi-Wan's. Scared by his shaking and incoherent cries, she touched him on the shoulder and called his name. "Anakin? Anakin!" There was no response from him and no change in his behavior. She got to her knees and grabbed his arm, shaking him and trying to awaken him. Whatever he was dreaming, he was so deeply into it that she feared she wouldn't be able to pull him out. "Anakin! Wake up!" she shouted, using both of her hands on his arm, trying to pull him toward her. "Wake up, please! Anakin!"

Finally, his eyes sprang open and he stared up at the ceiling. "No!" he yelled, bolting upright. She pulled back from him, frightened. He looked wildly about the room, seeing nothing even as his gaze swept over her. Tentatively, she reached out to him. "Anakin?" He stared at her, blankly. "Anakin, it's all right. I'm here," she said softly, as she touched his arm.

"Padme?" he said hoarsely. "Padme?" He reached for her and took her into his arms. "Oh, my god," he breathed as he held her to him tightly.

"What was it, Anakin?" she asked, tearfully. "A nightmare?"

He breathed heavily, catching his breath before he answered. "Yes, it was horrible! You were dying, and I wasn't there, and Obi-Wan was, and—"

"Stop! Slow down, please," she implored him, looking into his eyes. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Now, what happened?"

He opened his eyes to her and said, "You were giving birth to our baby, and you were dying! Obi-Wan was telling you to hold on, and then you said you were sorry, to me! But I wasn't there... Why wouldn't I be there, Padme? I would have to be."

She touched his face and replied, "Of course, you will be there, my love. This must have been figurative, a—a metaphor." He stared fearfully at her. "Look, I'm perfectly healthy and so is the baby. Nothing will happen to us. You will be there and everything will be all right."

"But what could it mean?" he cried. "My dreams aren't figurative, they're literal! At least, the one of my mother was."

"I know it was, Anakin, I know it was. But most dreams aren't, they have a meaning for us to figure out, to interpret."

He shook his head slowly, said, "I don't know. It seemed so real, it was so clear this time. I'm afraid it might come true."

"Listen," she said, turning his face toward her, "I will be on Naboo to have this baby. I want you to come with me, but I'll be there even if I have to go alone."

"No! You can't be alone; I have to be there with you! I will come with you, no matter what is happening here. You are more important to me than anything, Padme, more important than my life." He put his arms around her. "I will be there with you; nothing will keep me away."

They held each other for a few moments, then lay back down together. Padme stroked his hair, kissed him, and then closed her eyes. As she fell asleep in his arms, he vowed once more to be with her when the baby arrived. He did not sleep again that night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Obi-Wan cracked one eye open in the morning sunlight streaming through the window in his quarters, then closed it, turned over and pulled the covers up to his chin. After a moment, both eyes popped open and he turned back to look out the window. "Sunlight! What time is it?" he wondered aloud as he scratched his beard and shook his head to clear it.

He rose from the bed and stretched to get the kinks out of his body, and then opened his door. A padawan was passing by and nodded at him. "Here," Obi-Wan called to the young man, "isn't there a Council meeting this morning?"

"No, Master Kenobi. Master Yoda is meditating in his quarters and asked that the meeting be delayed until this afternoon."

"Ah, good, thank you," Obi-Wan said as he started to close the door. Then he noticed Anakin standing across the corridor. "Anakin? Are you waiting for me?"

Anakin started towards Obi-Wan's door, saying, "Yes. Were you going to sleep all day?"

Stepping back from the door so that Anakin could enter, he replied, "Well, yes, if the sun had decided not to rise today." Closing the door and sitting on the bed, he continued, "Unfortunately, it's up and so am I."

Anakin seated himself at the desk and waited.

"How long were you waiting out there, anyway?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know, since before sunrise, I guess," he replied. He sat forward in the chair. "Obi-Wan, I need your help."

"All right, but may I shower first?" Anakin nodded and leaned back. Obi-Wan could see that something had his friend upset; he wondered if it had anything to do with the Council's decisions yesterday.

As Obi-Wan showered, Anakin closed his eyes and took in the warmth of the sun coming through the window; the temple corridors were fairly cold in the morning. He was so glad that Obi-Wan knew of his secret marriage to Padme, and the impending birth of their child. It made it so much simpler to ask for his help today. He thought of his dream (vision?) of last night. It had been so clear this time, unlike the night before. He could see and hear almost everything in great detail, Padme's tears and her cries of pain, Obi-Wan leaning over her, imploring her to hang on, a medical droid saying they were losing her. He still couldn't believe he wasn't in the dream!

Finally, Obi-Wan came out of the shower, toweling himself off. As he began dressing, he said, "All right, Anakin. What kind of help do you need?"

The young man sat forward and said, "I had a vision last night, Obi-Wan, in fact, I've had the same one for the last two nights."

The Jedi Master stopped and looked at his friend. He knew from experience, now, that Anakin's dreams were not simple meaningless ones. "What was it?" he asked quietly.

"It's Padme. She's in childbirth and... she's dying, Obi-Wan! She dies in the dream, and you're there with her, but I'm not! Why would I be anywhere but by her side when our baby is born? I can't understand that unless...unless perhaps I'm not alive?" He looked helplessly at his former master. "Obi-Wan, I don't know what to do! I came to you because you can help me look at the archives in the library. I would do it myself, but since the Council kept Mastery from me..." His voice trailed off, a slight edge to it.

"You can't look at them," Obi-Wan finished for him. "Of course I'll help you, Anakin. We'll go and look for the old Masters' experiences with visions. But first, tell me everything you can about your dream."

After her husband had left for the Temple early that morning, Padme showered and dressed in a comfortable lounging dress and sat in the main room to think. She was more worried than she had let on to Anakin last night about his dream. She knew that the dream of his mother had been accurate, and now she feared that this one might be, as well. She had asked him this morning if the baby survived in the dream, but he didn't know, that hadn't been shown to him.

He'd said he would ask Obi-Wan to help them, to help him view the archives in the Jedi Library to see if there was any history of changing the outcome of visions. She decided that she could do something, too. She would get a complete physical examination as soon as they arrived on Naboo. Then, at least she would know if there was a medical problem, which she doubted. She placed her hand on her womb and spoke to the baby. "We're fine, Leia, I know we are. Nothing terrible will happen to us. We're both healthy and everything will be just fine. We have wonderful doctors in Theed City, and they'll take excellent care of us. Your father will be there with us, too, I know he will." She looked up and outside, her eyes welling with tears, belying her words.

As they entered the Jedi Library, Master Jocasta Nu approached and asked, "May I help you find something, Master Kenobi?"

He replied, "Yes, I am looking for information on visions and dreams, Master Nu, if you would be so kind."

"Of course, Master Kenobi. Follow me, please." Glancing at Anakin, she led the way to a terminal. As Obi-Wan seated himself before it, she said, "And you, Jedi Knight Skywalker, what is it you are interested in?"

Anakin was ready with his prepared answer. "I'd like to see the schematics for the new starfighter design, Master Nu," he said, with a slight bow.

"Ah, yes, they've just recently been loaded into the library files. I'll bring them up for you," she said, smiling, as he seated himself at a terminal several seats away from Obi-Wan. "I know you have an affinity for mechanical things, I'm not surprised you're interested in the new design. Here it is," she said as she brought up the starfighter directory.

"Thank you, Master Nu. I'll call for you if I need any more help," he said, smiling at her. He rolled his eyes at Obi-Wan as she walked away.

The Jedi Master smiled at his old padawan and shook his head. After a few moments, a document appeared on Anakin's terminal, entitled, "Visions and Dreams, Meaning of (see also, Visions, Circumventing of)". He thanked Obi-Wan with his eyes and began reading, prepared to clear the screen instantly if Jocasta Nu approached.

As the minutes passed, frustration began to build in the young Jedi; the first document described dreams and visions from the past and dwelt extensively on past Masters' explanations of what these might have meant. Some appeared to come true and those that didn't were dismissed as being metaphors. It was all very dry and held no useful information for Anakin. He was about to select the next document, when a small window opened on his screen, containing a single sentence. He glanced at Obi-Wan briefly and then turned back to the window. He read: "The great Jedi prophets have always believed that the gravest danger in trying to prevent a vision of the future from coming to pass is that in doing so, a Jedi can actually cause it to occur."

Obi-Wan could see concern and fear in his friend's eyes as Anakin looked to him. Anakin shrugged, shaking his head slightly, and raised his hands as if to say, "What can I do?" Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows and bent to read more.

They continued to peruse the archives, but found nothing definitive. As they left the library, Anakin looked at his brother and said, "Well, what do I do now? The information there was useless."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan responded, "it wasn't useless. It was centuries of Jedi Masters' experience with visions and dreams. You're looking for the answer to your particular dream, and you won't find that anywhere. You want to be told exactly what you should do." Anakin hung his head and sighed. "You must search your feelings, be calm and meditate. Perhaps the answer is in the Force, trusting in the Force. Not all visions should be acted upon. Anyway, I will meditate on it, as well."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan, you're a good friend, my brother," Anakin said, with a little smile.

Obi-Wan returned his smile, saying, "I'll do what I can to help you, Anakin." He paused. "I want you to be happy, to have a good life. I think you can have that with Padme, with a family of your own; I don't think the Order can give you that."

"Obi-Wan, I..." Anakin started, but the Jedi Master continued, "No, I really believe that, my brother. You're like a...a wild creature, somehow. You must have freedom to live your life. The Order is too restrictive for you, and, it's gotten so political now. This isn't your world, Anakin. I think you've made the right decision, to leave the Order, although I will miss you terribly." He spoke the last while placing his arm over Anakin's shoulders.

Blinking away the moisture in his eyes, Anakin hugged Obi-Wan briefly, tightly. "I will miss you, too, Obi-Wan. But I'm sure we will see each other again, now and then." He stepped back.

"Of course," Obi-Wan replied. They walked together down the corridor.

That night, Anakin sat in his idling speeder not far from the Jedi Temple. He tried to keep his excitement down, but it was difficult. Not twenty minutes ago in the opera house, Chancellor Palpatine had told him of a legend, Darth Plagueis the Wise, a Sith lord who had discovered how to create life by influencing midichlorians, and also how to keep people from dying. If this was more than a legend, and Palpatine believed it was, then this could be the answer he sought to save Padme and their baby. He determined to see the Chancellor again tomorrow to find out more about this power.

In the meantime, he had information to deliver to the Council. Pulling into the traffic lane, he completed the trip to the temple, parked the speeder and entered through the doors. He knocked on the Council chamber doors before pushing them open and stepping inside. As he walked to his seat, the Council's discussion continued. Master Yoda was speaking.

"The technology to fight a war such as this, the Wookiees do not have. Send a Clone battalion to help them, we must. I will go with the battalion to lead them against the Separatists."

"Good, then that is settled," Mace Windu said. Turning to Anakin, he asked, "Young Skywalker, do you have information for us from the Chancellor?"

"Yes, Master Windu," Anakin replied, rising from his seat. He pulled a holodisk from his cloak and said, "Clone Intelligence has discovered that General Grievous is on the planet Utapau. This holodisk contains the proof."

All the Masters straightened in their seats; Mace Windu said, "Let us see it, Skywalker. Now."

Anakin walked to the holographic imager and inserted the disk. An image appeared of a landing platform. Several beings were standing near the far edge of the platform, all of them very tall except for one who was hunched over. The image moved in on the group; there were four Utapauns and one cyborg, General Grievous. No sound was recorded, but the general's gestures and the aliens' expressions were proof enough of what was happening.

"Grievous is 'explaining' to the Utapauns why they should allow his army to remain there, I am sure," Windu said, sarcastically. They all watched as the planet's natives retreated from the general, leaving him alone on the platform with his bodyguard droids. The image disappeared.

"Well, we know where he is now," Obi-Wan said. "I'll be ready to leave in the—"

"The Chancellor has requested that _I_ go to apprehend General Grievous," Anakin interrupted. All turned their gaze from Obi-Wan to him.

"Anakin, the Council has assigned this mission to Master Kenobi," said Ki-Adi-Mundi's image. "He has fought the general before and thus has the most appropriate experience for it."

"Then let me go with him," Anakin requested. "Together, we can surely bring him down."

"No, Skywalker," Windu said. "You are to remain here to report to the Chancellor of Master Kenobi's success, when the mission is finished."

Anakin knew it would be futile to argue further. He settled back in his seat.

"I will be ready to leave in the morning, then," Obi-Wan said.

"Good," Yoda said, "and to Kashyyyk I will go, to assist the Wookiees in their war against the Separatist army."

"Well, _I'm_ glad you're not going with Obi-Wan. I'd much rather have you here with me; and Obi-Wan can take care of himself. I'm sure he'll be all right."

Padme scrubbed her fingers through Anakin's hair as if she were washing it. He leaned his head back and murmured, "Mmmm, that feels good... Yes, he can. Commander Cody's battalion is going with him, and they're the best."

They were absentmindedly watching the nightly HoloNet News as they talked. Padme was sitting on the sofa, with Anakin shirtless on the floor in front of her, facing the news program. She continued her massage, moving her hands down to his shoulders. He let his head fall forward as his muscles relaxed.

"Okay, that's enough," she finally said. "My hands are tired."

He turned and gently pulled her down to the floor so that his left thigh was supporting her back and his right arm her head. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Would you like a massage, my love?" he whispered, as he lightly touched the material covering her breast. She let out a little sound as his touch brought forth a wonderful sensation in her body. "Ani, not here. Dorme or Threepio might come out and see us," she whispered, giggling a little.

"All right," he sighed, pretending disappointment, and placing his hand on her womb. "Perhaps Leia would like one, then," he said, lightly moving his hand around in circles. Padme laughed, and felt a movement within her. "Oh! There she goes again. She seems to know when you're here," she said, almost in wonder.

"She's Force-sensitive, and can probably feel me," he replied, smiling at her. "I can feel her Force presence a little; it seems stronger now than before. I can't wait to really see her."

"Me, too," Padme said. "Of course, I'll also be glad to be rid of this extra weight. She's getting bigger and heavier every day, it seems."

He put his arms around her and pulled her up to him. "I'm so proud of you, darling, you're going through so much for our little family." He kissed her tenderly. "I'll make it all up to you after we're home."

"Oh, Anakin, you have nothing to make up for. I'm just doing what all wives do. It will be worth it in the end." She gazed into his deep blue eyes, losing herself in her love for him.

"Come on, let's go to bed," he said softly, as he switched off the news program. He gently moved out from under her and helped her to her feet and into the bedroom. As Padme got under the sheet, he walked around to the other side of the bed and lay down next to her. They cuddled for a bit and then drifted to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I really wish I were coming with you, Obi-Wan," Anakin said, as he stood beside his friend on the landing deck, watching the Army of the Republic Clone troops board the transport. "You're going to need my help on this one."

"Really?" Obi-Wan replied. "Well, I'm sorry to see you have so little faith in my abilities."

"It's not that," Anakin said. "I just think there would be less danger if we were doing this together, you know, Kenobi and Skywalker together again?"

"I understand, Anakin. But you have an important job to do here. You're the Council's connection to the Chancellor, and you must help them to find the Sith lord."

"I know," Anakin sighed. "Be careful, my brother. The team isn't complete without both of us," he added, smiling.

"Right." He squeezed Anakin's shoulder and said, "Well, I'm off. You take care of yourself, too." He walked up to the transport and boarded it.

Anakin turned to enter the temple.

Late in the afternoon, as he was working out in one of the training rooms, Anakin's beacon alerted him. He trotted over to a comm unit and hit the "send" button. "Skywalker here. What's up?"

"Anakin." He recognized Kit Fisto's voice. "Chancellor Palpatine has requested your presence as soon as you can get to his office."

"Thank you, Master Fisto," Anakin replied. "I'm on my way."

He gathered up his clothes and headed for his quarters, to shower and change. He couldn't wait to talk to the Chancellor about Darth Plagueis and the power to save people from death.

"Come in, my boy," Chancellor Palpatine welcomed Anakin into his office, "come in, please! It's good to see you. I know I saw you just yesterday, but it's always a happy occasion when you visit me." He waved him into a chair by his desk.

Anakin sat in the chair, barely able to hold his questions back. "You sent for me, Chancellor."

"Yes, yes, I did, Anakin. But, you seem a bit apprehensive. Is there something you would like to talk about?" Palpatine asked him.

"No, Chancellor," he stammered. "Well, yes, but it can wait. Why did you send for me?"

Palpatine sat back in his high-backed chair and steepled his fingers. "Anakin, I've told you that I'm very concerned about the Jedi Council, about what I perceive as their threat to take over this office and the Senate."

Anakin leaned forward. "But, Chancellor, I can't believe the Council is involved in anything like that," he protested.

"I know, son. You're so naive with this type of political maneuvering; you see only the good in people. That's one of the things I like about you." He sighed and lowered his head. "Anakin, I've come into some information that causes me to believe that the Jedi are going to arrest me, and sometime very soon. They will then have me executed, on some trumped up charges so that they can take over this office."

Anakin was stunned. "Chancellor! They—"

"Yes, I have the proof, Anakin, right here, brought to me by my intelligence network." He tapped his desk, indicating the "proof" was stored there.

"But, Chancellor, it can't be true! The Council would never—"

Palpatine held up his hand, silencing the young Jedi. "I'm afraid it is true, my boy. And I also know that they will then falsely accuse many of the Senators who are friendly to me, remove them and then take over the Senate, as well."

Anakin shook his head, disbelievingly, staring at the floor.

"I know it's hard for you to hear this, Anakin. You believe you have friends among the Jedi, but you must realize by now that they are only using you for their own purposes. Why else would they keep you here at their temple, giving you a seat on the Council with no power to actually do anything?" He spread his hands and said, "You must see the truth of this, son. Have I ever lied to you?"

"No, Chancellor," Anakin replied, "at least, not as—"

"Good, good!" Palpatine said, rising from his chair and moving around his desk to sit next to Anakin in another chair. "Now, I have something else to tell you. It may come as an even bigger shock to you, but it's time you knew."

Anakin turned his head to look at the old man next to him. _Now what?_ he wondered.

"First, let me say that I know about your secret marriage to Senator Amidala."

Anakin jerked back in his chair. "What? You know?" he exclaimed. "But how?"

"I have friends on Naboo, my boy, and they informed me of this right after the ceremony." He leaned forward and patted Anakin on the hand. "Don't worry, Anakin, your secret is safe with me. Why would I tell anyone? It would only cause trouble for you and I certainly wouldn't want that. After all, you are one of my closest friends. I'm only sorry you didn't see fit to confide in me before this."

"I—I'm sorry, Chancellor," he stammered, "but we tried to keep it from everybody. The risks were too great."

"I understand, of course," he said, comfortingly. "Think no more about it. Now, if you remember, I told you yesterday of the legend of Darth Plagueis the Wise?" Anakin nodded and said, "Yes, that's what I wanted to speak to you about."

"Really?" Palpatine said. "Well, I suppose that's no surprise, considering your desire to save your wife from death." He waited for Anakin's reaction.

Anakin was speechless. How could the Chancellor know about his dream?

"Now, now, my young friend, don't worry about how I know this; I have my ways, as you will soon see." Palpatine rose from his chair and walked to the window looking out over the darkening city.

Anakin held his head in his hands, his mind in turmoil. _What is going on? How can he know about us? And about my dream? And his accusations about the Jedi! What is happening here? I—can't take any more of this!_ Tears began to fall from his eyes as the stress of these revelations took its toll on him.

"Now, as to Darth Plagueis, he was real, Anakin, as real as you or I here in this office. He existed many decades ago, and he did discover a way to influence midichlorians to create life. He also discovered the power to save people from dying. Of course, he saved only those he thought were worthy of it."

Anakin lifted his tear-stained face and asked, "Can this power be l—learned?"

"Why, yes, it can," Palpatine said, turning to him. "Of course, not from your Jedi friends. A power as strong as this can only be found in the dark side of the Force, and the Jedi never go there, do they?" Without waiting for a reply, he went on. "Plagueis never shared this knowledge with anyone, other than his apprentice; he didn't want knowledge of the power to be lost. Unfortunately for the Sith lord, his apprentice became stronger than him in the Force, and killed him in his sleep. I understand it was very satisfying," he said with a cold smile.

Anakin's eyes grew wide as a suspicion began to grow in his mind.

Palpatine looked at him, smiled and said, "Yes, Anakin. I was Darth Plagueis' apprentice. After he taught me all he knew, I killed him and it was, indeed, very satisfying."

"You—," Anakin choked on the words. "You're the Sith l-lord!" He jumped up and moved behind his chair. "You've been here all the time!" He almost couldn't breathe.

"And what if I am?" Palpatine asked, moving around his desk toward Anakin. "Have I harmed anyone? Has anyone died at my hands? Anakin, I want you to become _my_ new apprentice. You will learn all that I know, and become even more powerful than you are now, in time more powerful than me!"

"Stop!" Anakin shouted as he drew his lightsaber, ignited it and held it to Palpatine's chest. "I should kill you here, now!"

Palpatine spread his arms and asked, "And if you do, who will save your wife?"

The lightsaber wavered as the Chancellor's words cut through him. He started backing away. "I—I will tell the Council. They will know what to do."

"Oh, yes, please do tell them," Palpatine said, mockingly. "I'll be here waiting for them."

Anakin backed out of the office and ran to his speeder. Once inside, he dropped his head into his hands and sobbed. "Padme, what should I do? I can't kill him! He's the only one who can save you! If I tell the Council, they'll kill him...oh, Force help me, please. I wish Obi-Wan were here..."

After a few moments, he made a decision. He started the speeder and flew to Padme's apartment.

Padme and Dorme were talking in the kitchen, when they heard Anakin's speeder arrive.

Dorme stood, picked up her wrap and said, "I'm off to the mall, Padme. I want to get there before the stores close, anyway. Oh, and I've shut Threepio down, so you won't be interrupted. 'Bye." She hurried to the lift.

Padme came into the main room as Anakin was entering from the veranda. She was startled at how he looked; his face was streaked with tear tracks, and he was extremely agitated.

"Anakin," she asked, as he came up to her, "what's wrong? Has something happened?"

He grabbed both of her arms and looked into her eyes. "Yes, Padme, something has happened. Something awful!" He paused, not knowing how to tell her. She searched his eyes, waiting for his news. _What could make him cry like that? Obi-Wan!_ "Anakin! Has something happened to Obi-Wan?"

"No, no, not Obi-Wan," he replied. "As far as I know he is all right." He walked her over to the sofa and lowered her down to it, and then he sat next to her. "Padme, this may be very difficult for you. I'm not sure how to tell you."

"Just say it, my love," she encouraged him.

He took a deep breath and said, "Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith lord the Jedi have been looking for."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "What? That's ridiculous!"

He stopped her before she could go on. "No, it's true! He admitted it to me right before I came here."

Her gaze moved from Anakin to the floor as she tried to digest this information. She couldn't even begin to think about the consequences for the Republic, to have a Sith lord as its leader! He waited for her to speak. She turned back to him. "He really admitted it to you? He's really a...Sith?"

He took her hands and answered, "Yes. He told me all about his master, Darth Plagueis, and how he was his apprentice and how he killed him." He dropped her hands and looked away. "I can't believe I didn't see it, all these years..."

Her concern became for him. "Anakin, how would you know? How would you know if none of the other Jedi knew? Even Master Yoda didn't know!" She touched his arm.

He turned back to her. "You're right, I guess. It's just...I'm so close to him, you'd think I'd have seen it."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Padme spoke. "What are you going to do?"

"Well," he replied, "I almost killed him there in his office, but... Well, I couldn't. I'm going to tell the Council right away, and they can decide what to do. But first I wanted you to know."

She smiled a little and said, "This must be terrible for you. He was such a good friend to you, almost like a father. I'm sorry, Anakin."

He took her hands again and said, "There is one more thing, and this is why I couldn't kill him." He paused. "He learned great powers from his master. One of them was how to save people from death." He searched her eyes for a response. Her eyes widened somewhat, and she drew back just a little. "Padme, if I can learn this power, I can save you from dying, from my dream!" he said eagerly.

Now she pulled her hands back and stared at him. "Anakin, isn't this a Sith power, from the dark side of the Force? How can you learn that without—without becoming one of them yourself?"

"No, Padme," he said quickly. He stood and began pacing back and forth. "I know I can control it. I've been close to the dark side before and I've come back. Remember the Tusken Raiders, the Sand People who killed my mother? I know I was very close to the dark side when I killed all of them." She could only sit and watch him try to justify what he wanted to do. He paused and looked at her. "And—and I killed someone else, too, someone you don't know about, when you were on Alderaan. She gave me this." He touched the scar on his face, and then he kneeled in front of her and took her hands again. "She was going to kill you, and I couldn't let that happen! I had to kill her!"

She could say nothing; she could only stare at him.

He let go of her hands and stood angrily, looking down at her. "Well? Don't you have anything to say? I can save you, Padme!" He waited for her to speak, becoming even angrier.

She looked away from him, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Anakin..." She looked up at him. "Anakin, you can't do this. It's too dangerous. You—"

"No! I will do it!" His voice softened a little. He pulled her up to stand before him. "You know how strong I am; there's nothing to worry about."

Now _she_ became angry. "Yes, I know how strong you are, and it doesn't matter! I won't let you do this."

His face darkened and he moved to stand close to her. "_You_ won't let me?"

She put her hand on his arm. "Anakin, even if you could control it, and not fall yourself, think of what it is! It's a power from the dark side of the Force! It is evil! You can't bring that here, to our baby. You said she was Force-sensitive. What might it do to her? And to me?"

He backed away, a dark look on his face, and said softly, "There's no danger. I _will_ control it, and no one will be hurt."

She tried once more to get through to him. "Anakin, I can feel it in my heart that this is wrong! Only evil will come of it! You must listen to me!" He only stared at her. She stepped closer to him, tears forming in her eyes. "Please, Anakin, please listen to me. Don't do this. Let's leave for Naboo now! Let the Jedi take care of Palpatine, and everything else here! I know we'll be safe there. Let's go now!" Still there was no reaction from him, just a slow movement of his head from side to side.

He turned and started toward the landing deck.

"Anakin! My heart tells me that this is wrong! This is evil!" He turned back and said, in a low, menacing voice, "I _will_ learn this power from Palpatine, and I _will_ save you and our baby." With that he walked to his speeder, stepped into it and sped away, without another look or another word.

Tears flowing abundantly, Padme murmured, "I won't let you do it! I won't let you!" She ran to her bedroom and slammed the doors shut. Feeling helpless in the face of her husband's anger and determination, she sat alone on the bed, holding her womb and crying. "I won't let him hurt you."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Anakin fumed on the way to the Jedi Temple. "What's the matter with her!" he exclaimed out loud. "There's nothing wrong with using Palpatine's information! I can control it, I know I can. I'll learn the power from Palpatine and then I'll be able to save her. I've told her I can't live without her, I—" As he said this, the words caught in his throat, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I have to do something. I have to save her, and—and Leia..." He wiped his eyes with his flesh hand as he approached the temple. "Why can't she see that? Why can't she?" He parked the speeder in an empty space in the lot and remained seated in it. Leaning his head back, he took a deep, unsteady breath. "I know I can control it, I know I can. Everything will be fine." But even as he uttered these words, a small knot of fear began to form within him.

Padme locked the bedroom doors, and then went to her writing desk to sit and think. Remembering the love and tenderness they'd shared the previous night, she was both mystified and appalled at the change in her husband. She had never seen him so angry and...menacing. It felt as if Anakin had disappeared and some horrible clone had been with her tonight.

Leaning her forehead on one hand and placing the other hand protectively around her womb, she sobbed quietly. Then, realizing she had felt no movement from the baby since Anakin had been there, she whispered, "Could you sense him, Leia? Are you afraid?" She looked down, hoping to see something, some movement from her daughter. "It's all right, sweetheart. We'll be fine. I know he'll come to his senses," she said softly, wondering (hoping) if that would really happen.

She remained in her bedroom for awhile, trying to think of what to do. Eventually, she realized it was pointless to stay there. A locked door certainly wouldn't keep her husband out; in fact, it would probably enrage him. She went into the main room and sat on the sofa, waiting for him to return.

Anakin continued his deep breathing until he felt he was under control enough to face Master Windu. He'd seen lights in the Council chamber, so he took the lift up to the floor and opened one of the chamber doors. Mace Windu and three other Masters were in the room.

"Anakin," said Saesee Tiin, "please come join us."

"Master Tiin, I thought you were still in the Outer Rim," Anakin said.

"No, we returned just a few hours ago. I'm getting caught up on what's been happening here."

Anakin nodded and approached the group. Windu spoke up, "Do you have anything from the Chancellor for us?"

"I—I have some news _about_ the Chancellor, Master Windu," Anakin replied. "He—" He suddenly felt as though he couldn't breathe. Windu raised one eyebrow. "Well?" In a rush, he blurted out, "Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith lord we've been looking for! He admitted it to me tonight!"

All breathing ceased in the chamber at once. Windu's eyes burned through Anakin as the master leaped up from his seat. "The Chancellor? It's been him all along?"

"None of us could see it," Tiin said, looking around at the others. "He was able to keep it from all of us, even Master Yoda."

"Yes, he's the one we've been looking for," Anakin said as he glanced at each of them, waiting to see what they would do.

Windu walked to the window and stared out at the city, at the Senate office building, rage beginning to build within him. They all watched him until he turned around. He stared at Anakin. "Skywalker, how do _you_ feel about this?" He wanted to know where the young Jedi Knight stood, since he had been a close friend of the Chancellor for several years.

"Me?" Anakin replied, pointing to himself. "I don't know for sure, it's a shock to me, I know that. I think we should go immediately and arrest him."

"And that is what we shall do. Masters Fisto, Tiin and Kolar will come with me to the Chancellor's office right now. There we will confront him and take him into custody," Windu said, gesturing to the three Masters to accompany him.

"I should go, too," Anakin said, walking up to the dark-skinned Master. "He may be easier to arrest if I am there, since I have been his friend."

"No," Windu said, bringing his dark gaze to Anakin. "You will remain here until we return or you hear from us. Do not leave the chamber, Skywalker." He turned to leave, but headed for the holographic imager. He keyed in the codes for Masters Yoda and Kenobi. Their images appeared shortly. "Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, we have found the Sith lord." Anakin sighed in relief as his former Master appeared, alive and apparently unharmed.

_Good news, this is, Master Windu, _Yoda replied._ Is he in custody?_

"We're on our way now. Anakin brought the information to us." He paused. "The Sith lord is Chancellor Palpatine."

_Palpatine? _Obi-Wan exclaimed. _Where is Anakin?_

"He is here with us. He will wait in the Council chamber until we have the Chancellor in custody, and we send for him."

Anakin was pleased that Obi-Wan's first thought was for him.

"Obi-Wan, what of General Grievous?" Windu asked.

_He will trouble us no more, Master Windu. Commander Cody and I are coordinating our attack on the Separatist's droid army. I will return as soon as matters are complete here. Kenobi out._ His image faded.

Master Yoda spoke. _Unexpected, this is. Strong the Chancellor is to conceal himself for so long._

"Yes, very strong," replied Windu. "Contact us as soon as you can, Master Yoda. We need you here." Yoda nodded and faded out. Windu turned and headed for the chamber doors, the three Masters in tow.

"Master Windu, you will arrest him, won't you? You won't kill him?" Anakin asked anxiously.

"If he allows it, yes, we will arrest him," Windu replied as they left the chamber. Saesee Tiin paused to give the young Jedi Knight a questioning look, and then followed the others from the chamber.

Anakin stood, feeling completely helpless, in the center of the Council circle, alone in the chamber. He had expected to be a part of the group that would confront the Chancellor. Now, he didn't know what to do. He went to his seat next to Obi-Wan's and sat tentatively on its edge. His eyes darted nervously around the chamber, fixing on nothing, until he finally stood and began pacing the room.

Stopping at the window, he looked toward the Senate office and residential buildings, wishing he knew what was happening. Were the Masters there? Had they confronted the Chancellor, yet? He exhaled loudly and began walking again.

Eventually, he returned to his seat, hung his head and let his thoughts run. _Will he let them arrest him? How powerful is he? He's just a frail old man!_ But he recalled that the "old man" hadn't seemed so frail today; he'd appeared to be stronger than Anakin had ever seen him. _He _is_ the Sith lord, he's been hiding all this time, right in front of us! _Then he remembered that Palpatine had told him he wanted Anakin to be his apprentice. His apprentice! He thought back on the years he had known the Chancellor, on the times they'd met and talked. He was such a good friend to Anakin, he supported him in everything he did or said, and he commiserated with him whenever the padawan complained about the Jedi training or about Obi-Wan...

Anakin sat up straight. _He's been trying to turn me against the Jedi, against... Obi-Wan!—even during my training!_ He clenched his fists and stood. _This has been his plan from the beginning, to make me his apprentice, a...Dark lord of the Sith?_ Anger began to build within him; he felt it growing and, with an effort, pushed it down. He sat again, breathing deeply. _How could I be so easily manipulated?_ He shook his head. _If Obi-Wan were here, he'd say I have much still to learn... Obi-Wan. I wish he _were_ here, now._

He sighed and went to the window, gazing toward the Senate residential building. He thought of Padme again, and felt an urge to be with her, to be away from here. Perhaps they _should_ have gone to Naboo and left all of this behind. He stood silently, thinking of his wife and daughter.

Padme walked out to the veranda and looked toward the Jedi Temple. Was he there, telling the Council of the Chancellor? Or had they already gone to Palpatine's office? "Anakin," she sighed, "why didn't you listen to me? We could be gone from here now." She laid her left arm on her abdomen, and bowed her head, covering her face with her right hand. "Please come home to us, my love, please come home now," she whispered. Her shoulders shook as the tears came.

Anakin returned to his seat, and rubbed his brow in frustration. _No, I can't think about going to Naboo, until I've learned this power from Palpatine. I have to save them! _Padme's words came unbidden, interrupting his thoughts: "It's a power from the dark side of the Force!" _I know, but I can control it!_ "You can't bring that here, to our baby." _No, I can save our baby with it! And you!_ "You said she was Force-sensitive. What might it do to her? And to me?"

He threw his head back in frustration. _Padme, get out of my head! I can't think!_

He grabbed his head and slid to the floor on his knees. _I have to do this! I can't live without you, and I don't know any other way to save you!_ Her words intruded again: "Anakin, I can feel it in my heart that this is wrong! Only evil will come of it! You must listen to me!"

"Stop it! Stop! I won't listen any more!" he shouted, covering his ears, trying to block out her words. "I can't," he sobbed, "I have to do it, Padme. Please, go away..." His body slowly folded in upon itself, until his forehead was resting on the floor. _Go away, please..._ "My heart tells me that this is wrong..."

He pleaded with her, "Padme, please, I have to stop the vision. I don't know what else to do, how else I can save you..."

His voice trailed off until there was silence, broken only by the sound of his sobs and the catching of his breath. After a few moments he heard something, a voice that seemed to come from deep within him, a different voice; it sounded like Obi-Wan's, with words from the archives: "...Jedi prophets believed the gravest danger in trying to change the outcome of a vision is that a Jedi can actually cause it to occur."

Could he trust that, what the old prophets said? Could he just do nothing and wait to see what happened? Was he strong enough? Padme trusted what her heart told her; should he also? He sat back on his heels and let his head hang. He was so tired, tired of trying, trying to fix everything, to control everything. All the years of being the Chosen One, the years of mistrust from the Council... It seemed the weight of the galaxy was pushing him down. Several tears fell from his eyes. "Padme," he whispered, "I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. I'm terrified of doing the wrong thing ... but ... I think ... I think I have to let it go, I have to let go of everything. I don't know who or what to trust, except what is a part of me." He fell back against his Council chair, laid his head upon it and let his arms hang limply at his sides.

At long last, the Chosen One let go of his own desires and fears, and gave his trust and his fate to the Living Force.

Gradually, his breathing evened and he began to relax, letting his lungs fill with air. Suddenly, he felt as if the room were full of electricity, as if it was sweeping over him, rushing down from his head to his toes. He opened his eyes and jumped to his feet, ready to take on whatever was causing this wild sensation in him. There was nothing; the chamber looked exactly as it had before. He found it harder to breathe, as if there was _too much_ air in the room, as if the air was smothering him. Eyes searching the room frantically, he backed to the wall and pressed himself against it. A feeling of panic grabbed him. He buried his face in his hands.

_Anakin...Anakin..._

"What...?" he cried. "Who's there?" A voice was speaking to him, calling his name, a...familiar voice, but softly, as if from far away.

_Anakin, relax. Breathe... Accept what is happening to you._

He recognized the voice and it slowly calmed him down. Looking up and smiling, he asked, "Qui-Gon, is that you? Are you here? Where are you?" He expected to see his old mentor, Qui-Gon Jinn, but there was no one else in the chamber.

_I am here with you, Anakin._

"But, where? How am I hearing you?" Now the voice was nearer.

_You will learn that another time. Now, your destiny is at hand. You must learn to accept all that the Force is trying to give you, has been waiting to give you._

Puzzled, he asked, "Waiting to give me? I don't understand, Qui-Gon."

_There is more to the Living Force than you can imagine, Anakin, much more than even the Jedi know. Only one with your potential, your... capacity can bear the full power of it. In giving yourself over to the will of the Force, you have shown that you are ready to accept this gift._

"But, I don't know what the will of the Force is, Master. I fear I will lose both Padme and our baby, now. Perhaps _that_ is the Force's will," Anakin said, as tears welled in his eyes.

_No. You are the Chosen One, Anakin. You were... created... to destroy the Sith._

"But, the dream," he stammered. "My vision—"

_I have seen your vision; I believe Palpatine created it to build upon your fears and turn you to the Dark Side._

Anakin gasped, and closed his eyes as he bowed his head. "She was right," he whispered. _Anakin?_ He spoke aloud. "Padme was right. She said she knew it in her heart. How could I not believe her?" He covered his face with his hands. Qui-Gon was silent as the moments passed. "She said she knew in her heart that it would be wrong to try to save her with power from the dark side, that it would forever harm us and our baby."

_Then she is very wise. You are fortunate to have her. Perhaps you were destined to meet her-_

"-so she could save me," Anakin said in wonder.

_Now, relax and let it happen. Let it become you._

He slid down the wall and let his body go limp, his arms at his sides, his hands open, his breathing slow and easy. Each breath now seemed to cleanse his body of anxiety, fear, and fatigue. He began to feel a lightness of being he'd never experienced before.

_Yes, let it come to you. Let the Force come to you._

As Anakin rose to his feet, he was overwhelmed; it was as if he could feel every cell in his body come alive. He steadied himself against the wall, his eyes still closed. "Qui-gon...?"

_Can you sense your surroundings?_

"I am in the Council chamber, I...I can..._sense_ everything in here, as if it is all alive," he replied, with a feeling of wonder.

_The Force is in everything, Anakin. Now, stretch out with your feelings._

Anakin reached out with his mind, his feelings. "I can see into the outer chamber, and down the corridor...a—around the corner. Qui-Gon, I can see the entire Temple, the other Jedi, the padawans and younglings! How-?"

_Do not ask how, Anakin. Use it, explore the power you've been given._

He reached out farther; he could sense the world outside the Temple, the buildings, traffic lanes, the beings in the buildings and the speeding vehicles, everything. The entire outside world crowded into his mind, his thoughts, his being. He staggered to a chair and leaned on its back. "It's too much, Qui-Gon! I can't take it all in!"

_Focus it, Anakin. Focus on just one place, one thing._

Breathing heavily, he began to filter the noises and visions in his head, pushing them out, away from him. Focusing his concentration, he was able finally to block out everything. He searched within the crowded world around him and found 500 Republica. He focused his senses to follow the way he always took to Padme's apartment every night, to the landing deck, then the veranda, then inside. "Padme, she's there, I can see her," he said, smiling. His smile disappeared as he watched her. "She's crying...she's sad." He hung his head. "I know I hurt her."

_Let her know you're with her._

He inhaled deeply and reached out with his Force presence to his wife, sending his love and devotion to her. To him it appeared as a golden-white light surrounding her. "I love you, Padme," he whispered. Slowly she raised her head and looked around her apartment. "Anakin?" She closed her eyes and leaned her head back; her smile brought joy to his heart. He watched her contentedly.

Soon he noticed that the light around Padme was changing. Before it had been like a cloud of light, slowly circling; now it moved like a stream, with a faster current swirling and separating from the stream. Some of the light broke away and moved swiftly toward him. "Qui-Gon, what is that? I didn't do anything to cause this."

_Your children have found you, Anakin. Let them come to you._

"Children?"

_Yes, Padme is carrying twins, a boy and a girl. They are strong in the Force, as you are, and have been trying to reach you since you returned, but you weren't open to them as you are now._

With a feeling of wonder, Anakin allowed their Force light to reach him, to know him. He sensed joy and affection from it, and he was almost overcome himself. "Leia, and ... Luke," he whispered, smiling at the name from his dream.

_It is time, Anakin. Let them go. Send them back to their mother. _

"Time for what, Qui-Gon?" he asked, watching his children's Force presence return to Padme. He reluctantly pulled himself back to the chamber.

_Look for the darkness, and you will see._


	19. Chapter 19

**My thanks to everyone who is reading this story and also to those who are giving me great reviews. I really appreciate it. In this chapter, Anakin and Palpatine finally meet, knowing who they really are!**

Chapter 19

The night air cooled as time passed for Padme; still waiting at the veranda wall, she moved her gaze back and forth between the Jedi Temple and the Senate building. Her heart swelled both in anticipation and fear at each vehicle that appeared to depart either complex; bitter disappointment followed as each one flew away or passed by without stopping. When she could take it no more, she turned back to the apartment's interior. As she neared the sofa, the turbolift doors opened and Dorme appeared.

"I'm back, Padme," she called. She noticed her mistress lowering herself to the sofa. "I found some wonderful material. I think you're going to love how it feels against your skin. Here, I'll show you—"

She paused as she neared her, seeing her distressed appearance. She put down her bags and knelt by the sofa, touching her hand. "What is it, Padme? Are you all right?"

"No," Padme replied. "So much has happened tonight, just since you left. A—Anakin stopped here after he met with the Chancellor." She looked over at her friend, her eyes wide. "He said...he said Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith lord, the one the Jedi have been hunting."

Dorme drew back and exclaimed, "What?"

"Yes, he said Palpatine told him." She shook her head, sadly. "I can't believe it. I mean, I do believe it, but it just doesn't seem possible." Turning back to Dorme, she asked, "How could he have kept it hidden all these years? Do you realize what this could mean, what it could do to the Republic? There are already factions in the Senate against one another; what will this do?"

Dorme replied, "I don't know, Padme. You would know better than I. So, what is happening now? Are the Jedi going to...arrest him or something?"

Padme nodded. "Yes, Anakin went to tell the Council, but he's been gone for awhile now. I don't know what's going to happen. He should be back...soon." She bit her lip and looked away. She didn't want to tell Dorme about the rest of Anakin's plan.

"Padme? Is there something else?" Dorme asked, as she rose to her feet.

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it right now." She looked up at her friend and said, "I may need you later, Dorme. I'm not sure what's going to happen when...when Anakin returns."

Dorme inclined her head in surprise, but asked no questions. "All right. I'll be in my room. Call out if you need me." She walked slowly away from her mistress, glancing back occasionally, until she was in her room.

Padme sighed and looked down, imagining her daughter curled up inside her, unaware of events unfolding in the galaxy. She had been so quiet since her father had been here. Padme wondered at that; could she sense the tension, the darkness that had been present? Possibly, she supposed, if Leia was really as Force-sensitive as him. Padme's feelings overcame her and she began to weep again; she felt so alone in the large main room, and she tensed every time a speeder passed by outside.

After a time, as she wept quietly, a sensation swept over her, a comforting presence that she knew had to be from her husband. She raised her head and looked around the room. "Anakin?" she called out softly. But no one was there. She closed her eyes and breathed in the feeling, letting her head fall back to rest on the sofa. She couldn't understand what was happening, but she knew it must be him, sending this warm feeling to her. It was a feeling of such love and affection that she was sure he would never harm her or their baby. She smiled in happiness and love.

Then she felt the baby move and looked down. "You feel it, too," she murmured. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she felt her daughter moving within her more than she'd ever done before. It seemed as if she were trying to kick her way out. "It's not time, yet, Leia. What are you doing?" Just as Padme was starting to worry, the baby settled down and her movements diminished. "My, that was something. I hope you don't do that anymore. You scared me," she scolded her daughter.

Padme felt the warm, loving feeling begin to fade, and was a little saddened by it. She hoped it meant Anakin would soon be home. She still feared for him, wondering if there would be trouble with the Chancellor. She walked back out to the veranda to wait.

Mace Windu stood over the bodies of his fellow Jedi Masters, stunned at the display of fighting skill he'd just witnessed. With just two leaps and three blinding cuts of his red lightsaber, the Supreme Chancellor had killed three of the strongest fighters in the Jedi Master ranks, almost before they could draw their own blades. Eyes blazing yellow, Palpatine stood confidently before Mace, his red blade held out and down, prepared to strike again.

The tall Master breathed deeply and composed himself, saying, "I will not underestimate you again, Chancellor," as he assumed the seventh form Vaapad fighting stance.

"Darth Sidious to you, Jedi," the dark lord growled, contemptuously. "You have no idea what pleasure it's given me these past years watching your pitiful Order attempt to locate me." He cackled loudly, all the while keeping his eyes on the Jedi Master opposite him. "Bringing this war to pass, prolonging it and building my power in the Senate has been like a game; very satisfying, indeed, moving General Grievous around the galaxy, knowing you would waste yourselves giving chase. And now, you have come here to arrest me; did you think I would cow meekly before you and allow that?" He dropped his head slightly, said, "You have always underestimated me—"

Mace was ready for the surprise thrust from Sidious, spinning easily away and slashing down with his own blade to slice through the arm of the Sith lord. But the burning amethyst lightsaber met only air, as his opponent flipped sideways and attacked from behind. Mace whipped around and countered each of Sidious' blows. As the furious battle continued around the room, the Jedi Master sank deeper and deeper into Vaapad, gathering power from the dark side of the Force, submerging his own fear so that the dark power would not overwhelm him.

Sidious cackled almost constantly as he leapt from floor to desk to chair to floor, crossing lightsabers with and taunting his foe. "You think you can best me, Windu? Another will be here soon; I can feel his fear and pain even now. It will not be long before he comes to join me, to stop you from killing me!" Mace paused and backed away, breathing heavily. "Grievous is dead, Sidious, killed by Obi-Wan Kenobi. You will have no support tonight!"

"General Grievous?" Sidious laughed. "He was but a pawn, used by me to twist and confuse the war! His usefulness is over!" His voice lowered. "No, I will have a new apprentice tonight, one more powerful than any of the Jedi, perhaps someday even more powerful than me. With him by my side, the galaxy will become my new Empire. No one will dare—"

He stopped and straightened, his head up, blade still pointed at the Jedi Master. Warily, Mace eyed him, expecting some new gambit. But no new attack materialized; Sidious had felt a ripple in the Force, a ripple that grew in size and strength until it was a tidal wave passing over him, pushing him back to the wall opposite the large window that looked out over the city. Windu felt it as well, though not as strongly. He caught himself on the Chancellor's desk.

The dark lord's yellow eyes narrowed slightly as he steadied himself against the wall. Keeping a close watch on the Jedi Master, he searched the Force for the origin of the wave and found it, not far away, as a pure white light glowing somewhere within the Jedi Temple. Belatedly realizing he could no longer feel Anakin Skywalker in the Force, Sidious knew something had interfered with his plans for the young Jedi Knight. Had something happened to him? Was there another even stronger whom he hadn't sensed, one who could defeat Skywalker? Discarding these questions, he set about to dispatch this Jedi Master in order to concentrate and prepare for whatever this new development portended.

Windu saw the dark lord bring his focus back to him and set himself to return to the battle. He moved slowly between the large transparisteel window and the desk, nearing his opponent. Suddenly, Sidious leapt over Windu's head, landing on the window sill behind the Jedi Master. Mace spun and lashed out with his lightsaber, cutting through the robe of the old man, but inflicting no injury. As Windu swung his blade up, Sidious brought his down, engaging the other but sliding unexpectedly down its length. With a flick of his wrist, Sidious forced the purple lightsaber's blade down and out, exposing the wrist and hand that held it. In a flash of red fire, the dark lord's blade severed Windu's arm between the elbow and hand; the limb fell to the floor, the lightsaber still burning.

Sidious lightly jumped down from the sill and stood over the fallen man. "Do not feel badly, Master Windu," he said to him. "You would not have survived the night in any case. Before this night is over, _all _of the Jedi will be dead!" He cackled and reached out with the Force to fling the Jedi across the room. Windu' body slammed into the wall and crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

He gathered up the fallen blade, deactivating it. As he turned toward his desk, Sidious felt a powerful, new presence in the corridor nearing his office. He quickly reached toward the desk top.

Anakin closed his eyes and reached out with his new, powerful Force sense, searching for the darkness. Almost instantly he was drawn to it, a thick and seemingly impenetrable black, permeating the Supreme Chancellor's office in the Senate office building. He drew back slightly, and said, "I couldn't see that before, Qui-Gon. None of us could." _Sidious may be the strongest Sith that we have ever encountered. He has kept himself hidden from us for many years, until tonight._

The young Jedi bowed his head in humility. "I thought I was more powerful in the Force than any of the Jedi," he whispered. "I was arrogant. Now you have shown me the true power of the Force. I am indebted to you, Qui-Gon." _You did this yourself, Anakin. I am here only to guide you.  
_

Anakin relaxed his body and breathed in, bringing more of the Living Force into himself. He staggered slightly, regained his balance, and said wryly, "This is going to take some getting used to." A quiet chuckle came from Qui-Gon.

He looked toward the Chancellor's office again and penetrated the darkness, causing it to dissipate from his sight. Flashes of light became visible, flashes he recognized as lightsaber blades whirling and crashing together. One was purple; one was red. "It's Master Windu. I must go now to help him." He hurried down to the speeder lot and soon was on his way.

Arriving at the Senate building, Anakin parked the speeder in the mostly empty lot, and took a lift to the top floor. As he neared the Supreme Chancellor's office, he heard part of a conversation. _"It is time. Execute Order Sixty-Six." "It will be done, my lord."_

He rounded the corner from the corridor to the entrance hallway into the office, and saw Palpatine withdraw his hand from the desk top and turn toward him.

"Chancellor," Anakin greeted him, as he walked the hallway, "What is—" His steps slowed to a halt as he saw the dismembered bodies of three Jedi Masters on the floor before him. He stared sorrowfully at them for a moment before turning his eyes to the dark lord. He felt anger rise within him, anger at the deaths of his friends and anger at the years of Palpatine's deception and manipulation of a young man who trusted him. Closing his eyes, he centered himself in the Force and the dark feelings left him.

"Anakin, something has changed in you," Sidious remarked. "I can no longer sense your feelings. I was able to only a short while ago. I can see you have become more powerful, much more powerful, but your new power has not come from the dark side of the Force." His eyes narrowed to burning slits and he snarled, "No matter, you will not be able to defeat me tonight."

"You are wrong, Chancellor," Anakin replied. "Or should I call you Darth Sidious? That is your Sith name, isn't it?" He moved to face his foe across the room's large desk. "I have the power of the Living Force with me, Sidious. I only discovered it this day and I am still exploring its depths and learning what it can do."

"Learn what you will, Skywalker, it will not be enough. Nothing can defeat the power of the dark side of the Force," Sidious growled. "You will discover that now!" With that, he raised his arms and blue tongues of flame shot out towards the young Jedi Knight.

Anakin instinctively raised his left hand, while calling his lightsaber to his right. The lightning coalesced to a blue ball of light in the palm of his hand, surprising even himself. Sidious stopped the lighting and glared at him. As the light dissipated from Anakin's hand, he looked at his unscarred palm, then up to the dark lord and asked, "Care to try that again, Chancellor?"

Sidious snarled and dropped his arms to his side. Just then Anakin heard a low moan and looked toward the sound. There was Mace Windu lying crumpled on the floor by the far wall. Keeping one eye on Sidious, he moved next to the badly injured Master Jedi and knelt by him.

"Anakin," Mace said hoarsely, "you must go. He is too strong for us. You see what he has done here." "Shhh," Anakin whispered, "lie still, Master Windu." He placed his left hand on the Master's forehead and breathed deeply, allowing the healing power of the Living Force to enter him and pass through to the injured man. "What...what are you doing? How—" Anakin shook his head, silencing Windu. "Leave quietly as soon as you can, Master. Go to the Temple."

Anakin stood and moved away from Windu, toward Darth Sidious. Now they stood facing each other from the corners of the Chancellor's desk within arm's reach of the long window overlooking the city. The young Jedi's face betrayed no emotion. "Well, Chancellor, do you concede?" he asked.

Sidious replied, "You poor fool, you have no idea what is occurring tonight. All in your pitiful Jedi Order will be dead before the night is out." He paused to glance at Mace Windu moving slowly along the wall. Anakin ignited and raised his lightsaber, ready to defend Windu, if necessary. "He is free to go," Sidious said, magnanimously. "He will be dead soon enough."

Anakin looked warily at the evil dark lord, wondering if his pronouncements of the Order's demise were only a ruse. As they stood facing each other, Anakin suddenly felt many ripples in the Force, and could hear faint cries of pain. "Ah, you feel it, do you?" Sidious cackled. "Those are the cries of your Jedi friends as they die at the hands of my grand Army of the Republic."

"What?" Anakin exclaimed in disbelief. "The Jedi and the army are on the same side. The commanders would not turn against them, they have fought together for three years!"

"Search your feelings, my young Jedi. What do you see?" He did so, and knew, even as he protested, that it was true. "You heard me give the order, didn't you, when you entered my office? When I had the clones created, a special command, Order 66, was implanted into their genetic makeup. That order has now sealed the fate of the Jedi. No one can stop my army; they follow orders only from the leader of the Republic, me!" He cackled again and ignited his lightsaber. "Let us finish this, now!" he snarled as he leaped toward his opponent.

Anakin was briefly forced back by the fury of the dark lord's onslaught. He blocked and parried the blows until he could gather himself and begin his own offensive. Sidious could sense the young man's power and strength and knew he would not be able to defeat him in this fight. He evaded the young Jedi's slashing and thrusting sword, and flipped himself up to the window sill and over to the desk, then back to the floor. Anakin's blade followed him, missing by just millimeters. Sidious leaped as if to fly over Anakin's head, but used the window to Force-push himself back, away from his foe. Anakin spun completely around never losing sight of the darkness he was fighting. They paused momentarily, each watching the other silently.

Then, just as Anakin charged, he was overwhelmed by a tremendouse Force ripple of terror, pain and death. The overpowering wave of feelings threw him against the desk, compressing his midsection and knocking the air out of him. "I see my army has entered the Temple, young Skywalker. Can you feel their pain, their deaths?" Sidious taunted him. Unable to breathe, Anakin tried to push himself up from the desk, but could only roll to face the dark lord. "You...would kill...the...younglings?" he stammered.

Sidious wasted no time. He raised his lightsaber to deliver the killing blow. Anakin reached up and, with all the effort he could muster, Force-pushed at the lightsaber, forcing it out of Sidious' hand and against the window. As the red blade cut through the transparisteel, the entire window shattered, shards of the now deadly material flying outward, along with the dark lord's weapon. Sidious instantly recovered and attacked the young knight with the dark Force lightning.

Taken by surprise, Anakin was unable to bring himself around to catch the blue fire this time. The lightning surrounded him and lifted him from the desk, only to crash him back down on top of it, his lightsaber jolted from his hand. He screamed in pain as the bolts of energy tore through his body, coursing along his nervous system, igniting every nerve ending so that it felt like he was on fire. With a massive effort, he rolled away from the source of the lightning and fell off the desk onto the floor.

Trying to call upon the Force, he crawled to the end of the desk and pulled himself around it, hoping to gain a few precious seconds. He brought himself up to his knees and tried to stand. No sooner was he partially erect than the lightning blasted him again, thrusting him across the room almost to the far wall. Sidious continued the barrage of blue fire as he approached him, cackling his maniacal laughter all the while. Anakin screamed and writhed on the floor, trying to get away from the terrible pain, the incredible burning that only grew in intensity as the dark lord closed on him.

As his head thrashed about, Anakin's eyes passed over his still humming lightsaber lying off to his left in the corner of the office. With what he knew would be his last living act, he called to the saber with the Force, and sent it through the electrified air straight and true into the heart of Darth Sidious. With a look of astonishment, the Sith lord fell back against the wall under the shattered window and slid to the floor, his body held up at an angle by the shimmering blue blade.

In agony, Anakin raised himself slightly to see the limp form of his former mentor, then fell back to the floor. His breathing ragged, his body ravaged by the fire, he gathered what Force strength was left in him and called out to his wife.

"Padme!" He thought he was shouting, but what came out was only a faint whisper. "I'm...sorry,...my love. Please...forgive me." He strained to utter his last words. "I...love...you."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Padme!_ She jolted awake, her heart pounding. "Anakin?" Pushing herself up to a sitting position on the reclining seat, she looked wildly around the apartment. It was dark, but she could see there was no one with her. "Anakin?" she called again. Hand to her heart, she tried to calm her breathing.

Dorme came running out of her room. "Padme? What's wrong? I heard you call out."

"Something's happened to Anakin, I can feel it!" she cried, running to the veranda. She looked toward the Jedi Temple where she could see some lights and activity there, but it was too far away to tell what it was. As she turned toward the Senate building, she felt a hard kick within her womb and she finally realized her baby had been kicking since she'd awakened. Holding herself, hoping Leia would calm down, she looked at the Senate building, letting her eyes travel up to the large transparisteel windows of the Supreme Chancellor's office. All appeared quiet there, but something wasn't quite right. The center window was very dark, except for a blue light faintly glowing low in one corner, as if someone had dropped a lamp there. It took her a few moments to realize that the window was the only one not reflecting the lights of the city.

"Look, Dorme," she said, pointing upward. "That center window, up in the Chancellor's office isn't there! It's been broken!" Both women stared briefly at the empty space, then at each other. "Come on," Padme said, hurrying to her room, "we're leaving!"

"Where are we going?" Dorme asked, following her. "To the Chancellor's office! Something is wrong there, I know it." She quickly threw on some clothes and a wrap while her friend did the same in her own room. They took the lift down to the main floor and hurried to the apartment complex entrance, passing by the surprised night security guard. Padme looked around for any sign of danger, then grabbed Dorme's hand and said, "Let's go, but be quiet."

The two women walked quickly over the short distance between the apartment complex and the Senate office building, entering through its main door. As a lift carried them to the top floor, Padme was almost hyperventilating; her friend put her arm around her and asked, "Are you all right, Padme?" "Yes, I'm just afraid. I know something is wrong," she replied, "I can feel it."

As they stepped out of the lift, they hurried to the Chancellor's office entrance and stopped. Dorme gasped as they saw two dead clone troopers lying off to the side. Padme shushed her and peered into the office entrance hallway. It was very dark, but the city lights illuminated some shapes at its end. Slowly and quietly they made their way through the hall, coming to a stop as they reached the opening to the office.

Dorme shrieked and then doubled over, staggering to the wall to hold herself up. Padme had seen dismembered bodies before, and though it was unsettling, she was not unnerved by the sight before her. She helped her friend to a chair and told her to keep her head down and breathe normally. Stepping around the bodies of the slain Jedi Masters, she crept by the desk toward the shattered window. The blue glow she had seen from her veranda was at the far end of the window; at first she couldn't quite make it out, but she could hear an uneven thrumming sound emanating from it. As she edged toward it, she recognized it as a lightsaber that had pierced a body through the chest and was leaning against the wall, holding the upper part of the body off the floor.

With a small gasp, she realized the body was that of Chancellor Palpatine. She reached toward the lightsaber to deactivate it, but stopped short. "It's Anakin's!" she whispered, recognizing its distinctive design. She searched the room with her eyes, but could see no one other than Dorme and the bodies she had already found. Then her gaze fell on a body lying on the floor near the far wall of the room. Her heart stopped; there was the black glove, the blond hair... She stumbled her way across the floor and fell to her knees beside him.

"Anakin! Anakin!" she screamed at him, looking for a response. Touching his face and left hand, she found them warm, but she could see no sign of his chest rising and falling. Dorme had heard her screams and managed to make her way to her. "Oh no, Padme! Is he alive?" she asked fearfully. Padme looked up at her and cried, "I don't know, his skin is warm, but he's not breathing!" She looked down again at the still form of her husband and said, "And look at his clothes, they're burned in places, and—and his skin is, too. What could have happened? Dorme, hurry and get an EMD here, right away!"

As Dorme ran to find an emergency medical droid, Padme touched Anakin's skin above his carotid artery searching for a pulse. She closed her eyes held her breath, waiting and waiting until finally her fingers felt a single beat. Keeping her fingers there, she waited for an eternity until another beat moved them.

Able to breathe once more, Padme lifted his head and laid it gently on her lap. She leaned over as well as she could and placed her cheek against his. "Anakin," she cried softly, "please don't die. Please come back to us. You—Oh no, your hair, your beautiful hair..." Tears falling from her eyes, she touched his hair, trying to smooth it where it had been singed by whatever had burned him. Sobbing quietly, she held his head tightly to her.

As the _Tantive IV_ neared Obi-Wan Kenobi's starfighter, Bail Organa silently waited by Jedi Master Yoda. The wise old Jedi's eyes were closed in concern as he concentrated all his powers in his search within the Force.

"Senator," called Captain Antilles, "we have General Kenobi."

"Thank you, Captain," Organa answered quietly. He stood and made his way to the airlock. As the airlock door cycled, Obi-Wan entered the ship proper and greeted the Senator. "Senator Organa, I can't thank you enough for picking me up." They walked together toward the living quarters. "Do we know what exactly has happened? Why the clones turned on us?"

"No, not exactly," Organa answered. "I believe all of the Jedi, both out in the field and on Coruscant are being attacked by the clones. I was forbidden to enter the Jedi Temple, myself, by one of them. As I was about to leave, a young padawan boy attacked the troopers and was...killed by them," he said with a look of sorrow.

After a moment, Obi-Wan said, "This must have something to do with the Sith lord, although how he would be able to turn the army on us I cannot fathom."

As they neared one doorway, Senator Organa said, "Master Yoda is in here." He gestured Obi-Wan into the small room and followed him in. Yoda looked up at their approach.

"Obi-Wan, glad I am to see you," the old Master said. "Sit, please." Organa and Kenobi sat on the room's cot and waited. "From the Force, the darkness has gone. Noticed that, did you Obi-Wan?" he asked. Obi-Wan shook his head and replied, "No, Master Yoda. Not until now."

Yoda nodded. "Destroyed, the Sith lord is, I believe. Destroyed by the Chosen One," he said as he lowered his head. Obi-Wan and Organa looked at each other and waited for more. "On Kashyyyk, a great disturbance in the Force, I felt. Powerful, it was, and of light... It was the Chosen One."

Obi-Wan's heart quickened as he looked hard at the old Jedi. "What did it mean, Master Yoda?"

Yoda looked up at him and replied, "Uncertain, I am. But of one thing I _am_ certain. In nine hundred years, never have I felt such power, not even from the dark side of the Force." His face took on a look of great sadness. "The dark side no longer clouds my vision, but find the Chosen One, I cannot."

Now Obi-Wan's heart stopped, pierced by a sadness and despair he had felt only once before.

Nestled in a white fog, at peace, content to be still, the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker, was near the end of his life. No movement, no worries, no battles to be fought and won, this was good. He sighed in contentment. He felt no pain, no burning pain; in fact, he could not even remember why he expected to feel such a thing. Lying peacefully, he waited to be one with the Force.

Sounds intruded, faint sounds that pierced the soft cloud in which he lay, causing it to dissipate and give weight to his body. Revealed were two seated figures, a distance away from him, facing each other across a well-trodden path. Both were seated on the smooth planes of boulders unevenly lining the pathway. Irritated at the interruption, he raised himself to a sitting position and prepared to call out to the intruders. Then he saw that the person on the left was familiar; his hair was long and brown, shot with gray, pulled back on each side and clasped behind his head. He wore a brown cloak, which covered a light tan tunic pulled in by a wide belt from which hung several items Anakin couldn't make out. No name came to him, but the man was familiar.

He turned to look at the other man and he, too, was known to him but, again, he could remember no name. His hair was long as well, but not as long as the other man's, and it was blond and hung free in ringlets. His clothing was mostly black. They seemed to be friends as they were laughing and talking amiably, as far as he could tell, anyway.

Both of them stood as two more beings appeared between them and these two he did not know. They were a good bit shorter than the first two, one was female with long dark braided hair and the other was male with fairly short blond hair. They did not speak to the tall men, but stood facing Anakin without speaking. After a moment, the tall men also turned in his direction.

He blinked his eyes and started; the man with the long brown-gray hair now stood next to him with a gentle, kindly expression on his face. "I know you," Anakin said, turning his head to look at him. "Yes, you do," he replied. When the man said nothing more, Anakin groused, "Look, go away. All of you go away. I was very happy here until you came. Now, please leave so I can..." "Can what?" the man asked. Anakin looked at him thoughtfully, and then said, "Well, die, I guess. Yes, that's what I'm doing. Now, go away, all of you."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He waved his hand at the others, who were still watching Anakin. "They will be leaving soon, after you have come far enough back."

"Back? Back from where? To where?" Anakin asked.

"Back to your life, my young friend."

Anakin lowered his head and asked, plaintively, "Do I have to? It's so nice here, so calm and peaceful, I'd like to stay here."

"I understand," the tall man answered. "It _is_ a good place. But you haven't finished, yet."

Anakin looked up at him and asked, "Finished what?"

"All the parts of your life. Many people still need you, you and your gifts. Here are two of them, now," the tall man said, gesturing toward the young man and woman who now stood smiling before Anakin. The young man stepped forward and hugged him, saying only, "Father." He stepped back and the young woman did the same.

Anakin's eyes became moist as he stood and put his arms around them. "My children," he said wonderingly. "Leia," he murmured, gazing down at her, "and, Luke." He nodded to his son and smiled. As he was about to speak to the tall man, he noticed that the man in black was gone. He began to understand why.

He turned to the tall man and said, "Qui-Gon, now I know you. You are Qui-Gon Jinn. Are you here to show me the way back? What about—?" He looked toward his children and saw they were now gone. His face saddened. Turning back, he said, " I want to go back, Qui-Gon. I want to be with my children...and Padme."

"Yes, Anakin," Qui-Gon said, quietly. "Lie here and sleep." The cloud had closed around them again. Anakin lay down and closed his eyes. "What do I have to do?" he asked, sleepily. "Nothing," Qui-Gon answered. "I will repair the internal damage done to your body, and restore your life energy with mine."

"With yours? But—won't you die if you do that?" Qui-Gon laughed softly, and said, "I have already died, Anakin, don't you remember?" He paused, and then continued, "But yes, I will be diminished _here_, in the afterlife of the Force."

"No, you can't" Anakin protested faintly. "Do not worry, my friend. I will always be with _you_," Anakin heard him say as he drifted off.

Padme held her husband tightly to her breast, stroking his hair and his face, crying softly. "Anakin...my love...Anakin..." She repeated his name softly, over and over. Abruptly, she straightened, hearing a loud gasp as Anakin began to breathe deeply. Her own breathing stopped as she watched his eyes open and focus on her. "Padme?" came hoarsely from his lips as he struggled to speak. He raised his hand to her cheek; she took it in hers and squeezed it tightly.

"Anakin," she whispered, tears sliding down her face.

"Why... Why are you here?" he asked softly, looking into her eyes. "How did you know?"

"I heard you call to me," she replied, smiling at him through her tears.

His peaceful look gradually disappeared, replaced by one of apprehension. He started to rise. "No!" she exclaimed, pushing him back down. "Anakin, don't get up, you're hurt!"

He took one of her hands and said, "I'm fine, Padme, just a little sore and...slightly singed." He rose to his feet and helped her up. He held her for a moment, then took her arms and said to her, "Padme, who becomes the leader of the Republic when the Chancellor dies?"

"One of the senior Senators, I believe. Why, Anakin?" she asked, searching his face.

"Palpatine activated an order he had installed into the clones to the clone commanders to eliminate the Jedi. He said the clones would take orders only from the leader of the Republic." She looked at him in shock. "We have to get someone to rescind that order! Can one of the Senators do that?"

She thought quickly. "Well, I suppose the most senior Senator we can reach would be able to take temporary leadership."

"Can you find one who isn't close to the Chancellor?"

"Yes!" she said, decisively. "I'll contact Bail Organa." She went to the Chancellor's desk and entered Bail Organa's personal comm code; she waited for an answer. Anakin walked over to the Chancellor's body, reached down and deactivated his lightsaber. He watched coldly as the blue blade retracted into its hilt, and the body fell to the floor. Offhandedly, he noticed the body had not disappeared and he smiled.

Footsteps sounded in the entrance hallway. Anakin stepped forward, his saber activated. "Padme?" Dorme asked as she entered the office, followed closely by an emergency medical droid. The droid scanned the room, and then looked down at the dismembered bodies of the Jedi Masters. "I cannot help these people," it announced. "You should have called for a medical examiner droid."

Padme had to smile a little, as Anakin dropped his head, shaking it. "Brilliant," he muttered.

"Bail?" Padme cried, as the Senator answered her call. "We need your help right away."

"Of course, Padme," Bail replied. "What can I do?"

"The Chancellor is dead. He gave an order to the clone commanders to kill all the Jedi."

"Yes, I know," he said, angrily. "Masters Yoda and Kenobi managed to get away and are with me on the _Tantive IV_." Hearing this, Anakin closed his eyes in relief and sighed heavily.

"Anakin says the commanders will take orders only from the leader of the Republic," Padme said quickly. "We need you to take over the leadership and rescind Palpatine's order."

"Order 66!" Anakin interjected.

"Order 66, Bail," she said, looking at her husband. "Can you do that, Bail?"

After a short pause, he answered, "Yes, let me contact the commanders on their frequency. I'll explain it to them and then I'll get back to you."

Anakin stepped over and said into the comm, "Contact us on my link, Senator. We're on our way to the Temple."

"Affirmative, I will contact you on your comm link, Anakin," Bail said, signing off.

Anakin turned to the ladies. "You two come with me. It's not safe to leave you here without knowing the status of the clone army. I'll feel better if I can protect you, at least." The three of them left the office, heading for the senate garage and Anakin's speeder.


	21. Chapter 21

**I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter as well, tonight. Things are looking up, but there is still sorrow and pain in the Order.**

Chapter 21

Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi could neither move nor breathe. His entire universe was now the size of his heart, the same heart that was clenched in despair, consumed by a searing pain that was destroying him. There was nothing else, only this white-hot agony...

"Master Kenobi?" Senator Organa ventured, touching Obi-Wan's sleeve. When there was no response, Bail turned to Yoda with an unspoken question.

Yoda shook his head sadly and focused his concentration to break through to the young Master. He had known Kenobi and Skywalker were close, too close really, but he had no idea Kenobi's response to this sad news would be so severe. _Obi-Wan...Obi-Wan, listen to me. Let go of the pain._ Slowly, Obi-Wan's eyes lost their glazed look, and began to focus on the diminutive Jedi Master before him. Hot tears welled in them; he shut them tightly and turned his head away.

"Grieve, you must, Obi-Wan," Yoda said, not without feeling, "as do I for the Chosen One. But, rejoice as well, for his destiny he has fulfilled."

Obi-Wan nodded, silently, and grieved. He barely heard Organa's comm link chime. Snippets of the conversation came to him.

"Yes, Padme, what can I do?"

"...gave an order to the clone commanders to kill..."

"Yes, I know... managed to get away and are with me on the _Tantive IV_."

"Anakin says..." _What? Anakin says?_ Obi-Wan stopped breathing. "...need you to take over the leadership and rescind Palpatine's order."

"_Order 66!"_ Obi-Wan stood slowly, turning to Senator Organa in disbelief as he heard his brother's shout. Then, again, bringing joy to his heart: "Contact us on my link, Senator. We're on our way to the Temple."

Yoda and Obi-Wan spun to face each other; Yoda's face crinkled with pleasure; Obi-Wan burst out laughing. Bail could only watch them in wonder, as he entered the clone commanders' frequency.

"_Commander Cody here."_

"Commander, this is Senator Bail Organa."

"_Why are you contacting us on this frequency, Senator? This is for the Supreme Chancellor's use only."_

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is dead, Commander," Organa said. "In accordance with the articles of the Constitution of the Republic, I have assumed interim leadership of the Republic until a new Supreme Chancellor can be elected. I am ordering you to rescind Order 66 immediately."

"_I must have independent confirmation of the situation, Senator. I can't take that step without it."_

"Commander Cody," Bail said in his most commanding voice, "you will rescind Order 66 now! If the Army of the Republic continues to attack and kill any more Jedi Knights, you will be held personally responsible _and_ you will be tried for treason and for disobeying a direct order!"

Cody said nothing for a few moments. _"Very well, Senator, I will comply. Order 66 will be rescinded."_

"Very good, Commander. Get the word out immediately! Dismissed." He cut the connection and, with a deep breath, nodded at Yoda and Obi-Wan.

Anakin helped Dorme into the back seat of his speeder; before he helped Padme in, they embraced and shared a kiss. "I love you," Padme whispered. "And I love you," he replied. After she was seated, he stepped in himself, and started the speeder. Turning to the ladies, he said, "Now, I want you both to stay as low as you can, in case Senator Organa isn't able to stop the clones." And off they flew toward the Jedi Temple.

As they circled above the Temple, they could see there was still a battle going on near the main entrance. "We'll land on the upper landing deck," he said, angling toward it. "Remember, stay low." There were eight clone troopers on the landing deck and all were watching the speeder's descent, blasters at the ready.

Stopping the speeder as far away as possible, Anakin stepped out and faced the clones. Four of them knelt and all began firing. In an instant, Anakin's lightsaber was activated and in his hand, whirling as it deflected the blaster fire. Running toward the clones, he Force-pushed with his left hand and all eight of them flew backward, all but two flying completely off the landing deck. Redirecting the Force energy, Anakin called the blasters of those two toward himself, then back to lie near the speeder.

He motioned the two clones into a small office used by the landing deck padawans; once they were inside, he melted the lock with his lightsaber, making it impossible for them to escape. Padme and Dorme were already nearing him as he turned around, both armed with the troopers' blasters.

"Wait here," he said. "I'm going to check over the side." Just as he turned, his comm link chimed. "Go ahead," he spoke into it.

"_Anakin,"_ said a familiar voice, _"do you copy?"_

"Obi-Wan! You're all right," Anakin replied, emotionally.

"_And you, my friend. Good news, Senator Organa has convinced the clone commanders to stand down. The new order is going out even now."_

"That's great, Obi-Wan. Are you on your way here?"

"_Yes, we'll be there very soon. Be careful, Anakin, not all of them may have gotten the word, yet."_

"We will, Obi-Wan. May the Force be with you."

"_And may the Force be with you, Anakin. Kenobi out."_

He turned to Padme and they shared a meaningful look; they were happy their friend was alive and safe.

Anakin looked over the edge of the landing deck and saw no blaster fire; in fact, the clone troopers had formed up near the speeder lot. A commander appeared to be addressing them. "It looks like they've heard down there," he said to Padme and Dorme when he returned. "Still, we should be cautious. There could be some inside who haven't gotten the word." The three entered the Temple and took a lift to the main level.

Nearing the main entrance, Anakin paused to call on the Force. Padme watched as her husband closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His head fell back and he took a steadying step backward. She wondered what was happening to him. He opened his eyes as a pained expression came over his face.

Turning to them, he said, haltingly, "There are many dead...in the Temple, mostly the...padawans." He paused and took a breath. "I think they tried to hide the younglings in the storage rooms below the main floor." He looked off to the side. "Master Windu is badly injured. Come."

He hurried down the corridor to where the Jedi Master was leaning unconscious against the wall. Aside from Mace's severed right hand, Anakin could see that he'd taken a blaster hit low on the left side of his back. He knelt and touched his shoulder. "Master Windu, it's Anakin Skywalker. Can you hear me?" Windu stirred and said, hoarsely, "Anakin, I...didn't expect to see you alive... What happened?"

"Palpatine is dead. I'll fill you in later, Master. We need to get you to the healers, if any are still... How—how many Knights are alive, Master?" he asked.

Windu shook his head, saying, "Very few, if any, Anakin. I lost track as we were trying to fight them off. They entered the temple...many were killed before we could..." His dropped his gaze. "So many...so young..." He fell unconscious. Once again, Anakin placed his hand on Windu's forehead and called the healing power of the Force to him. The Jedi Master would still need care, but this would help strengthen him.

He stood and turned to speak to the ladies, but they were no longer with him. Scanning the area, he saw that they were attending to the injured nearby. "Padme, be careful of the clones," he said, as he walked to her side. "Any that are still in the temple may be hostile." She looked up and nodded. "I will, my love," she replied, as she squeezed his hand.

Anakin looked sadly around at the fallen Jedi and padawans. Some of the injured gazed up at him, their eyes telling a tale of pain and suffering and wounded souls. As he headed toward the corridor to reach the storage area, he felt a hand brush his glove; a young man looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Master Skywalker," he said, painfully. "We couldn't stop them, there were so many." Anakin knelt by him and touched his shoulder. "It's all right, padawan. You did the best you could. It's over now. Stay here and rest; you'll be seen to soon."

He sighed as he stood and continued on. As he neared the entrance to the storage area, he realized there were several bodies blocking it. They were all young men and women, some still in their teens. Sorrow overcame him and he fell to his knees in pain. "Why did this have to happen?" he whispered to no one. "None of them deserved this...I should have seen it, I should have seen that Palpatine was evil."

"Master Skywalker?" He heard a quiet voice, and felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw a young girl, the same padawan who had fetched him to the Council chamber so many months ago. "Seka? Are you all right?" he asked, brushing tears away from his face, and rising to his feet. "Yes, Master," she replied, her own eyes brimming. "I'm glad you're here. Is it over?" He nodded and said, "Yes, it's all over. Here, help me with this."

Together they carefully moved to the side the bodies of the padawans who had died defending the entrance to the storage area. Anakin opened the door and looked inside. Four young men and women were there, poised and ready to attack; when they saw him, then relaxed their stance and lowered their lightsabers. "Master Skywalker!" one young man cried. "What happened? Is it safe to bring the younglings out?"

"I believe it is, but let's keep them here awhile longer, until we're sure. You were all very brave to do what you've done. I am proud of you," he said, looking at each of them. He could see the younglings further down the hall. "Stay here with them until someone comes for you." "Yes, Master."

Then Anakin focused on the temple, itself; he could sense no clone troopers anywhere within, so he returned to the large hall just inside the main entrance and continued to look for and comfort the wounded.

Bail Organa, Yoda and Obi-Wan stepped from the _Tantive IV_ shuttle outside the Jedi Temple's entrance. Organa moved toward the phalanx of clone troopers and approached the commander, who turned and saluted him.

"Commander Tiro, Senator. We are standing down as per your order," he reported, standing at attention.

"Very good, Commander," Organa answered. "Are there any more troopers inside the Jedi Temple?"

"Negative, Senator."

"Good. Your unit's medics will assist with the wounded here. Check everywhere in the Temple, as well."

"Yes, sir!" Tiro replied, saluting and turning toward his men. Organa returned to the two Masters. "They will help with the wounded."

Looking up at him, Yoda replied, "Thank you, Senator. A very sad day, it is."

"That it is, indeed, Master Yoda."

Obi-Wan headed toward the temple entrance, for he had seen Anakin moving about inside. He stopped as he passed inside, stunned by the sight before him. As he looked at the awful scene, he noticed Padme looking at him. She gave him a sad smile and raised her hand; he returned her small wave. He watched her walk toward Anakin, who was kneeling by someone; she touched him on the shoulder and he rose and took her into his arms.

"Padme," Anakin breathed, holding her tightly. "I know," she said, "it's terrible." They held each other for a long time; Anakin lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "How did this happen, Padme? Why didn't we see it? Why didn't _I_ see it?" She touched his face and answered, "Anakin, evil hides itself from us, from the light. This isn't your fault, my love." She saw the torment in his eyes. "Anakin—"

"Hello," a familiar voice said. They turned and saw Obi-Wan standing a short distance away. "Obi-Wan," Padme said, "it's good to see you." Anakin went to him and the two Jedi embraced.

They gazed at each other and Obi-Wan said, "I thought you were dead, my brother." "I thought _you_ were dead," Anakin replied, smiling a little as they separated. They watched as the clone medics entered and started treatment of the wounded. Anakin held his arm out for Padme, and he placed his arm over her shoulder as the three of them walked from the Temple toward Senator Organa and Yoda.

"Senator, Master Yoda," Anakin said to the diminutive Master, as he released Padme. "I am glad you are here and alive."

Leaning on his gimer stick, Yoda replied, "Glad I am to see you, as well, young Skywalker. But a terrible day it has been for all of us." He paused. "Much has changed for our Order. Speak of it, we will, in my quarters."

"Yes, Master," Anakin said. "But first I must take Senator Amidala and her handmaiden back to their apartment."

"Go, then," Yoda said. "Return when they are safe."

"I'll walk along with you," said Obi-Wan, as they headed for Anakin's speeder. Padme motioned for Dorme to join them. "So," Obi-Wan continued, "can you tell me what happened? The Chancellor...the Sith lord is dead?"

"Yes," Anakin answered, "but too late to stop all of this." Obi-Wan glanced at him, and saw that he seemed exhausted. They stepped into a lift and rode it to the top floor. "I'm so tired, Obi-Wan, I'll tell you and Master Yoda everything that happened here when I return."

"Of course." Obi-Wan helped Dorme into the back seat, and Anakin held the door for Padme to sit in the front passenger seat. "Perhaps you should get some sleep, Anakin, and see Master Yoda when you're rested."

"No, I'll come back tonight, as soon as they are safely home," he said, starting the speeder. Obi-Wan waved and watched them leave.

As they flew along, Padme laid her hand on her husband's arm and said, "I wish you would sleep for awhile, Anakin. You're look exhausted."

"I'll be fine, my love," he replied, smiling down at her worried face. "By the way, I have some good news, but now isn't the time. I'll tell you later, after I'm finished here."

She looked at him with a question on her lips, but he shook his head. "Later, I'll tell you later. It will make you happy, I think."

On Padme's private landing deck, Anakin helped the two ladies out of the speeder and walked them into the apartment. "Goodnight, Dorme," Padme said to her friend. "Sleep as long as you like." Dorme said goodnight and entered her room.

Padme put her arms around him and asked, "Why can't you tell me now?" "Tell you what?" he asked, innocently. "Anakin," she said, "you said you had some good news. Please tell me now."

He pretended to pull away from her, saying, "Oh, I've forgotten what it was. Guess you'll have to wait until I remember it."

"Oh, no you don't. I won't let go of you until you tell me," she said, stamping her foot, and clasping her hands behind him.

He laughed and said, "All right, if you insist." He waited a few seconds. "We're going to have twins."

Her eyes grew wide. "What? Twins? How do you know?"

He looked at her straight and asked, "Tonight, while you were sitting here on the sofa, did you sense anything?"

She thought for a few seconds, then replied, "Yes, it was a good feeling, a wonderful feeling, as if you were there with me, holding me." She tilted her head. "Was it you?"

"Yes, it was me. It's hard to explain, but...something happened to me tonight in the Council chamber. I... Master Windu told me to stay there while they went to arrest the Chancellor. I can't really explain what happened, but Qui-Gon Jinn came to me, you remember him?"

"Well, yes, but how—"

"He's alive in the Force, Padme, I'm not sure how," he said, his look saddening a bit, " and I don't know if he still is. But he helped me to see the true power of the Force, and to be able to use it fully. It's incredible, Padme. From the Council chamber I could see everything in the Temple and everything outside, and... Well, too much, really, but I was able to see you here and to...well, let you know that I was here, too."

She put her arms around him and whispered, "I knew it was you."

"I wanted you to know I love you," he said, nuzzling her hair. "I'm so sorry for what I said and did before I left, Padme. I was so determined to save you from my vision, I would have done anything. But...everything you said to me kept coming back to me while I was in the chamber, I was just going crazy. I couldn't keep you out of my head." He stepped back and looked into her eyes. "You saved me, Padme. You kept me from going after Master Windu to stop him from killing the Chancellor." He leaned down and kissed her, holding her tightly. "That's when Qui-Gon came to me. He said I was ready for all the Force could give me. When I was here with you, I could feel our babies. I knew there were two, a girl and a boy." He smiled at her.

Her eyes brimming with tears, she hugged him. "Oh, Anakin, I can't believe it. I never even thought..." She wept against him for a short time, and then asked, "When can we go home, my love? Let's go home and live our own lives. I'm so tired of this place, the politics, the war."

"We will, sweetheart," he said, "we'll go home soon, I promise. I need to talk to Master Yoda and Obi-Wan." She walked with him back to the speeder. "I'll be back as soon as I can. You go to bed and get some sleep. I'll join you soon."

She kissed him goodbye and watched him fly away.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Obi-Wan walked into the training room which had been set up as a temporary hospital for the injured. Sighting Mace Windu off to his left, he made his way over to the Jedi Master and the medic who was wrapping the end of his right arm. "Master Windu, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better than I was," he grumped. He looked up and asked, "Obi-Wan, can you tell me what happened? After Anakin told me to leave the Chancellor's office, I got here and the clones were attacking the temple. That had to have something to do with the Sith lord, I'm guessing."

Sitting on the edge of Windu's cot, Obi-Wan replied, "Yes, he gave the order for the attack, and since he was the leader of the Republic, they obeyed. I don't know everything that's happened, but I believe Anakin must have killed Palpatine. He and Senator Amidala contacted Senator Organa and asked him to assume temporary leadership of the Senate and the Republic; he had the order rescinded."

There was silence for a moment. Finally, Windu asked, "Obi-Wan, do we know how many of us survived?"

"I just spoke to Master Yoda and so far, over thirty Knights have either checked in or arrived here. We are fortunate that part of Palpatine's plan was to have all of the Jedi return to the temple. I'm sure we will hear from more soon."

Windu sighed heavily and shook his head. "None of us thought the Chancellor could be the Sith lord we were looking for. We all assumed it was someone behind him, working in the shadows."

"I know," Obi-Wan said, placing his hand on Windu's left arm. "He hid himself very well." To himself he thought how close Anakin had been to Palpatine and wondered if Palpatine had intended to use his brother for his own ends. He couldn't imagine what might have happened had the Chancellor turned Anakin to the dark side. "I must go, Master Windu. Anakin and I are meeting with Master Yoda as soon as Anakin returns from escorting Senator Amidala home. You should rest." Windu nodded as Obi-Wan left his side.

Obi-Wan headed for the speeder parking lot and was pleased to see Anakin on his way toward him. Embracing as they met, Obi-Wan stepped back and, looking him over, said, "Where was the fire, Anakin?"

Puzzled, Anakin looked at him and asked, "Fire? What fire?"

"The one you ran into," Obi-Wan answered. He reached up and ruffled some of his friend's hair. "It's very short around here and black on the ends, and over here, and over here," he said as he touched different areas of Anakin's head. "And the rest of you, too. You've got burns all over you, your face, and your clothes. What happened?"

"Oh, Sith lightning," he said, feeling his hair. "Remember Count Dooku, the way he sent lightning at us and Master Yoda? Well, Palpatine got me, this time."

Smiling, but still concerned, Obi-Wan said, "You get some bacta treatment on your face as soon as you can. That will help reduce the scarring. I suppose you could get a padawan cut; that would bring back some memories."

He was glad to see his young friend laugh at that, as they walked off to join Master Yoda.

They entered Yoda's quarters where the old Master was waiting for them. "Sit, please," he said, indicating two hassocks near his.

"Changed, you have," Yoda remarked, "young Skywalker. Stronger you have become; I felt this on Kashyyyk. Curious, I am." He looked at the young man in expectation.

"Yes, Master," Anakin answered. He stared at Yoda, as if expecting a question; realizing none was forthcoming, he looked down at the floor, unsure how to begin. If he related everything in detail, he'd have to say why he was in turmoil in the Council chamber, and why he finally let everything go, and then Yoda would know he and Padme were married, even though he'd probably already figured that out tonight, and then—

"Anakin," Obi-Wan prodded him.

Startled, Anakin looked over at his friend. Obi-Wan nodded at him, encouraging him to begin.

He took a deep breath and made his decision. He looked straight at the old Master. "Master Yoda. Senator Amidala has been my wife for almost three years. We're...we're going to be parents soon." He paused. "I know that's a violation of the Jedi Code, and I must resign. I...apologize if I've brought shame upon the Order."

Yoda lowered his head and poked at the floor with his gimer stick, as if he were thinking. Anakin waited silently, watching him. Obi-Wan moved his gaze from one to the other.

"Endured much, the Order has this day," he finally said. "How many survive, we do not know. Yet the Order is still here." He looked at the young man. "There is no shame, Anakin Skywalker. If not for you, many more Jedi would have died tonight, and Sidious would still be alive. In the hands of the Sith, the Republic would be." He sighed. "I am not surprised at your attachment to the Senator. Much passion have I sensed in you during your time here; perhaps necessary this was for the prophecy to be fulfilled." Obi-Wan nodded; he believed that was true.

"Master Yoda—," Anakin started; he stopped when Yoda continued to speak while climbing down from his hassock.

"Passion is dangerous for the Jedi, too often leading down the path to the dark side. Feared for you, I did," he said, poking Anakin with his gimer stick. "Watched you both, as your training continued. Concerned I was that your Master was too young and inexperienced to train one such as you, but now I believe it was the right thing to do. Learned much from each other, you have."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as Yoda spoke, memories flooding his thoughts, memories of a young boy becoming an adolescent, then a young man chafing within the rules of the Order, and finally a strong Jedi Knight. Yes, he'd been a difficult student, but he had also brought so much into Obi-Wan's life. He was grateful for the Council's decision all those years ago. Opening his eyes, he watched his former student as Anakin's gaze followed the tiny Master.

"Meditated on this night, I have, yes," Yoda was saying, "and believe, I do that this may have been unavoidable, sad though it is."

"Necessary, Master Yoda?" Anakin asked. "All of this pain and death?"

"Yes, necessary!" Yoda said, leaning on his gimer stick and looking at both of the younger men. "Proud have we become, arrogant. Lost has been the message of the Force. Policemen have we become, and such was not the original mandate of the Jedi Order."

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan asked, "aren't we to enforce the peace in the Republic? Isn't that part of our mandate?"

"No! _Guardians_ of peace we were for centuries, recognizing threats and advising the Republic as it grew, but when asked to play a more active role as generals leading their armies, we agreed when we should not have." Closing his eyes, Yoda breathed a deep sigh and was silent for a moment. Then he turned and climbed back up onto his hassock. "More will I meditate on this before we speak again, Obi-Wan."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied.

Yoda looked at Anakin and said, "Talked much I have tonight. Time it is for me to listen to your report, young Skywalker."

"This may take a long time to tell, Master," Anakin said, looking from Yoda to Obi-Wan.

"Time is all we have," Yoda, replied as he settled in to hear the young Jedi Knight's report.

Padme undressed, put on a nightgown and sat wearily on the side of the bed. "Twins," she mused, shaking her head. "No wonder I'm so big." She stood and walked to the closet, stopping in front of the floor-length mirror. Turning a circle, she looked at herself from every angle she could manage. "Well, Leia, why didn't you tell me you have a brother in there? I wish I could sense you both like your father can," she said, wistfully. "That's all right, though, I can certainly feel you," she grunted, climbing into bed. "I'm going to need a repulsor-lift chair to get around if you two get much bigger." Pulling the sheet up to her chin, she sighed and closed her eyes. "Good-night, my love. Come home soon," she murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

"...so I thought Chancellor Palpatine would help me keep my vision from coming true. Even after I knew he was the Sith lord, I thought I could get him to show me what he knew about keeping people from dying." Anakin stopped for a moment, and then said bitterly, "I should have known he was only using that to turn me, to bring me to his side."

"One of the dangers of attachment," Yoda muttered, nodding his head.

"Yes, I see that now, Master Yoda," Anakin agreed. "But last night all I could see was it was the only was to save my wife."

"Then what happened, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked. "What stopped you?"

Anakin looked at his friend and answered, "Padme." He dropped his gaze to the floor and said, "Padme stopped me. I told her of the power Palpatine had and that he could teach it to me, and that I'd be able to save her with it. But she knew better than me, she knew it would destroy us." He looked up and laughed bitterly, "That's what she told me, but I didn't believe her. I told her I could control the power, that it wouldn't affect us." He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I came to the Council chamber to tell the Council that Palpatine was the Sith lord. That's when Master Windu contacted you about it. I wanted to go with them to arrest the Chancellor, but Master Windu insisted I stay in the chamber." He looked at Obi-Wan and said, "I wanted to go to make sure they didn't kill him, so I could learn the power from him." Obi-Wan looked back at him compassionately, understanding that Anakin would be desperate to save Padme.

"I don't know if I can describe what happened to me then. I was torn between obeying Master Windu's order and stopping them from killing the Chancellor. I finally decided to go after them; and then everything Padme had said came to me, as if she were standing right there. It was like I was arguing with her again, but everything she said was so...right, so powerful...so full of her love." He was silent for a minute, experiencing that again.

"I finally just gave up, and released my fear and anger into the Force. It was the only thing I could trust," he said quietly. "And then...," he paused, unsure of what to say, how to describe what happened next. "Qui-gon said that by giving in like that, I was ready to learn the full power of the Force."

"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan and Yoda asked together.

Anakin looked at them both and replied, "Yes, he was there, with me. He's never talked to you?" The two Masters shook their heads, wide-eyed. "He's alive in the Force somehow. I couldn't see him, but I could hear him. He helped me to understand and accept what the Force wanted me to have; at least, that's the way he put it."

"Felt your new power through the Force, I did," Yoda said, nodding to Anakin, "on Kashyyyk."

Obi-Wan could only stare open-mouthed at his brother, thoughts flying through his mind. _Qui-Gon spoke to him? ... He really is the Chosen One; I don't think I ever really believed it. A child of the Force, Qui-Gon told me, but I couldn't accept that either._

As Anakin continued, he spoke more quickly, with wonder and some excitement, forgetting that he was exhausted. "With Qui-Gon's help, I learned things I didn't know were possible in the Force. I could see everything in the Temple from the Council chamber, and everything outside. I was even able to see Padme in her apartment...and she could feel me," he said softly. He looked up and said, "I reached out to her from here, and she knew I was there; she knew it was me."

"Do you mean she felt your presence where she was, while you were here?" a surprised Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied. "And...I could sense our children, Obi-Wan; we're going to have twins." Obi-Wan smiled for him. "A girl and a boy." He turned to Yoda. "We connected, Master Yoda; I could feel their Force presence reaching out for me."

"Strong in the Force they will be," Yoda said with just a hint of a smile, "like their father. Perhaps a handful they will be..."

"Like their father!" Obi-Wan laughed, with Yoda joining in. Anakin half-heartedly started to protest, and then started laughing himself. The laughter felt good to all of them, easing the pain and tensions of that day and night.

As the laughter died down, Yoda said, "Anakin, what of the Chancellor?"

The smile fell away from Anakin's face and weariness settled on him again. He sighed and gathered his thoughts. Eyes shut, he began to speak. "I could finally see the darkness around the Chancellor when I went into his office. I found Masters Kolar, Tiin and Fisto dead on the floor; Master Windu was unconscious against the far wall. Maybe he can tell us what happened before I got there. I heard Palpatine give the order, Order 66, as I walked in, but I didn't know what it meant then."

He stood and began to pace around Yoda's quarters. "He could tell something had changed in me and it angered him. He said he had intended me to be his apprentice." He stopped and looked at them. "I think he pretended to be my friend all these years, just so I would join him. Lately, he tried to turn me against the Jedi, talking of treason and plots against the Republic, just to get me to mistrust you." Anger started to rise within him. "I'm sure he said he knew how to save Padme so I would turn to the dark side. If it hadn't been for her—" His words caught in his throat as he remembered her words and how close he had come to destroying their lives. He lowered himself onto his hassock and cradled his head in his right hand.

Obi-Wan leaned over and placed his hand on Anakin's arm. "It's all right, Anakin. You did the right thing. Your family is safe now." Anakin nodded and took a deep breath before he continued.

"He hit me with the Sith lightning then, but I caught it in my hand and it didn't burn me." Yoda nodded. "That's when I saw Master Windu, so I went to him and told him to leave and come here. Palpatine said he'd be dead soon anyway, and let him go. That's when he told me what Order 66 was. I couldn't believe the army would turn on us, but he said the order was implanted during the cloning process." He paused for a few moments. "He drew his lightsaber and we fought. I knew I could defeat him; he was losing, and then... It must have been when the clones attacked the Temple; I could feel their pain and terror—I could feel when they died! It literally knocked me off my feet. Palpatine hit me with the lightning again and I couldn't defend against it." He closed his eyes, remembering the excruciating pain he had felt. "I knew I was going to die, but I knew I had to stop him, so I used the Force to send my lightsaber through his heart," he said with grim determination.

Obi-Wan and Yoda watched him silently, each only able to imagine what he had endured. "I think I died then, or came very close to it. I had a dream, or a vision. Qui-Gon was there and he brought me back. But I think it may have cost him his existence," he said sadly, looking at his former Master. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I would have stopped him if I could have." Obi-Wan nodded and said, "I know, Anakin. I know you would have."

The young Knight sighed and said, "Then I woke up and Padme was there. I think you know the rest."

Yoda climbed down from his seat and faced Anakin. "A hard night you have had, young Skywalker. A rest you deserve. Come and see us when you have rested."

"Excuse me, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said. "I'm going to take Anakin home."

"Obi-Wan," Anakin protested, "you don't have to."

"Anakin, you're practically out on your feet. Let's go." They left Yoda's quarters and walked to the speeder lot. Obi-Wan helped Anakin into one of the speeders and settled himself in the driver's seat. Before they were airborne, the young man was asleep.

Sliding the speeder next to Padme's private landing deck so that Anakin had only to step out onto it, the Jedi Master watched his former padawan for a moment. _What a night you have had, my brother. We have much to thank you for. _I_ have much to thank you for._ He shook his head and prodded Anakin's shoulder. "Come on, Anakin. It's time you slept in a real bed."

Anakin lifted his head and, blinking his eyes, asked, "What time is it?" He immediately went back to sleep.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan said, helping him to stand and leave the speeder, "but I think it's going to be light soon. You'd better go in and get to bed."

Swaying slightly on the landing deck, Anakin said, "I will. Thank you, Obi-Wan." With that he walked sleepily into the apartment and on into the bedroom.

Padme awoke as the bed moved slightly, and saw her husband, fully clothed, asleep next to her. Smiling, she got out of bed and began removing layers of his clothing until she thought he would be comfortable. She pulled the sheet out from under him and covered him with it. "Good-night, my darling," she whispered, as she kissed him tenderly.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

As their room began to lighten from the morning sun, Padme awoke. She could see that Anakin hadn't moved in the few hours he'd been asleep. Padding over to the window control, she set it to keep the room dark so he could sleep as long as he needed. She checked the burns on his face and saw that they weren't too bad, but should be treated. Retrieving some adhesive bacta-filled pads from the bathroom, she applied them to the burned areas.

After putting on her robe and slippers, she kissed him lightly on the lips and went to the kitchen. There she found Dorme preparing some hot tea.

"Mmmm, that smells good, Dorme," she greeted her friend. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Padme," Dorme responded. "Why didn't you sleep longer? We got home only a few hours ago." She poured hot tea into two cups.

"I'm fine. I just felt like getting up," she said as she sipped her tea. "Anakin came in very late; I think he's been asleep only two or three hours. Besides, I want to pack some more. After I talk to Anakin, I'll make reservations on a transport home for all of us."

"Good morning, mistresses," C-3PO said, entering the kitchen.

"Hello, Threepio," Padme replied. "Threepio, would you please see about having our furniture packed to be shipped home to Naboo? I'm not sure of the day, yet, but I'd like to know that it will be taken care of."

"Of course, mistress Padme. Will we be leaving soon? I am looking forward seeing Artoo-Detoo again."

"As soon as I talk to Master Skywalker, I should have some idea when we will be going."

"It will be good to be home again," said Dorme. "Do you know where you will be living?"

"No," Padme replied. "I'm sure we'll be with my parents for awhile..."

They talked mostly of domestic topics, preferring not to discuss what had occurred the night before. The horror of it was too fresh in their minds and they sought respite in mundane matters.

Anakin opened his eyes and immediately knew where he was, but he didn't remember getting there. He turned his head and saw that Padme wasn't in bed with him. Yawning, he sat up and hung his legs over the side of the bed, and saw that he wasn't wearing anything. "Hm," he muttered, and he headed to the bathroom to relieve himself and take a shower. Before he stepped into the shower, he glanced in the mirror. His eyes widened when he saw the bacta pads. As he gently pulled them off, he was pleased to see new pink skin. Much of his hair was untouched, but there were patches where it was very short with fried ends that crinkled when he ran his hand across them. He experimented with pulling the longer hair forward to cover these areas, but realized he'd have to walk around with his head down to keep it in place.

He sighed and muttered, "Oh, well, maybe Padme can do something with it."

He stepped into the shower and began to wash, letting his mind wander. Reaching out with the Force, he found the Jedi Temple; Obi-Wan, Master Windu and Master Yoda were huddled together in the Council chamber. Other Jedi were quietly meditating or moving about, or sitting in their quarters. The younglings and several padawans were sitting at tables in one of the dining rooms; with them were three Knights moving among them and talking to them. He shifted his gaze to the outdoor areas and saw, in one of the contemplation gardens, rows of biers; atop each one was a body, wrapped in its owner's cloak...

"Anakin?" Padme called out quietly, as she entered the bedroom. "Are you up?" Seeing that he was not in the bed, she turned toward the bathroom and heard the shower running. She looked inside and stopped short as she saw her husband standing in the stream of water, leaning against the shower wall with his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking.

Grabbing a towel, she called, "Anakin, what's wrong? What is it?"

As he raised his head, his eyes found her and he opened the door. "Padme," he cried as he walked into the towel she held up and into her arms, "so many are dead... I can see them... Why couldn't I see what he was doing?"

She held him tightly and said, "Oh, my love, you're in such pain. What is it? Please tell me." She walked him to the bedroom and sat with him on the side of the bed. Holding his face in her hands, she gently asked, "Anakin?"

Gazing sorrowfully into her eyes, he cried, "Oh, Padme, it's terrible. They're all dead and lined up, waiting to—" He couldn't speak any more.

"Who is?" she asked softly. "Are you talking about the ones killed last night?" He nodded. "And you don't understand why you couldn't see Palpatine for what he was?" Again, he nodded. She pulled him close and said, "How could you see, my darling? He hid himself from everyone; not even any of the Jedi Masters could see what he was and what he was doing. This wasn't your fault." When he didn't respond, she continued, "Do you think Master Yoda could help you? Or Obi-Wan?"

He sat back and said, "I will talk to them. I think I understand that I shouldn't feel guilt about this, but I have this awful pain deep inside me. I just want it to be gone."

She held his hand and rubbed his back for awhile, and then said, "Anakin, Obi-Wan called earlier. The funeral service is this evening. He dropped off your cloak, said it was found in the Chancellor's office. I've cleaned your clothes and your cloak as well as I could... I think you probably don't want to go, but—"

"No, I _do_ want to go," he said quickly, gazing at her. "I must go." He stood and held his hand out to her. "I want you to come, too."

She looked up at this tall, strong man who was her husband, and who right now seemed a small, sad boy. "Of course, I'll come with you," she replied, taking his hand and rising to take him in her arms. "I'll have Captain Typho bring the skiff up for us, and I'll let Obi-Wan know we're on our way."

"Thank you, Padme. I love you very much," he murmured, kissing her softly.

As they waited in the main room for the skiff to arrive, Anakin sat quietly with his eyes closed, reaching out to the temple again. He found Obi-Wan standing with Yoda and Mace Windu on the east landing pad, apparently waiting for them. _My brother,_ he thought, _I need your council._ He was surprised to see Obi-Wan look around the landing pad; he heard him say, "Anakin?" Yoda looked up at the young Master questioningly.

_Obi-Wan? You can hear me?_

Realizing he was hearing his friend in his head, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and answered. _Yes, I can. I don't know how, but I am hearing you. Where are you?_

_I'm at Padme's apartment. The skiff has just arrived, so we'll be on our way._

_Good. It is a sad night for us all. But, a good one, too, as our friends have passed into the Force.  
_

Anakin hesitated. _I need to talk to you, and Master Yoda._

_We are here for you, my brother._

"Master Kenobi?" Yoda inquired, when Obi-Wan's eyes again opened. Windu was also looking at him. "Lost in thought, you were?"

"In a manner of speaking, Master Yoda," he answered. "Anakin and I were talking." Both Masters' eyebrows went up. "This must be another gift from the Force. Even Anakin seemed surprised by it." Yoda and Windu looked at each other briefly.

"Even though you told me what happened to Anakin, I'm not sure I understand it," Windu said looking from Yoda to Obi-Wan. His eyes showed concern. _I wonder if he still mistrusts Anakin,_ thought Obi-Wan.

"Patience, Master Windu," Yoda replied.

A few minutes later, they saw Padme's skiff approach and settle gently at the far side of the landing pad. Anakin and Padme descended the ramp and walked together toward the three Jedi Masters.

"Happy I am to see you, Senator Amidala," Yoda said, bowing slightly to her. "And you, as well, young Skywalker. Rested, have you?"

"Yes, Master Yoda," Anakin replied. "I feel much better, thank you. Master Windu." He nodded to the tall Master, who nodded stiffly in reply. "Hello, Obi-Wan," he said warmly to his good friend.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan answered, "it's good to see you."

"Waiting for us, they are," Yoda said, stepping onto his hover chair. The humans walked along beside him and the group headed for the funeral service. Padme looked up at her husband as he placed his arm around her. Pain was evident in his expression, and his steps were almost forced as they neared the garden.

As the small group entered the contemplation garden, the Knights and padawans present watched them make their way to the area reserved for them. No words were spoken; none were necessary. The silent ceremony was meant to honor those who had given their lives in the service of the Order and the Republic. Yoda looked up at Mace Windu, who nodded to the torchbearers. Each of the funeral biers was lit and the flames rose around each of the bodies, bathing the faces of those present with orange and red light.

Padme felt Anakin's body jerk as the fires were lit. She squeezed his hand and looked up at him. Tears fell from his eyes as he bowed his head in sorrow and pain. She gazed around the garden; it was completely silent, save for the distant noises of the outside world. Occasionally, a sniffle from one of the younglings was heard; the very young ones were held and comforted by adults. She realized that all of the padawans were staring impassively straight ahead. _They're very well trained at suppressing their emotions,_ she thought sadly. She shook her head. _It doesn't seem right to me._

Standing silently to Anakin's right, Obi-Wan could feel his brother's pain; it was deep and sharp. To Obi-Wan's right, Yoda also felt it, and glanced toward the young Jedi. The two Masters and Padme watched with concern as Anakin's body seemed to shrink within itself until finally his legs gave out and he dropped to his knees. "No-o-o," he whimpered as he folded his arms over his midsection. Obi-Wan and Padme knelt beside him, touching him; both tried to reach him, but he remained unresponsive to their words.

They looked worriedly at each other, and Yoda and Windu came around to see if they could help. A ripple of movement spread through the mourners, as they turned to wonder what had happened to Anakin Skywalker.

_Qui-Gon? Help me, please... I need you now... _ Thankfully, he felt a calming presence surround him.

_I am here, Anakin, as I said I would be. What do you need from me that you cannot find within yourself?_

_Your counsel, Master. So many died...because of me...because I couldn't see what Palpatine was._

_Anakin, none of the Jedi could see it, not even Master Yoda, and he was the strongest of us all. You could see, finally, only after you turned your fate over to the will of the Force. Perhaps so many had to die for the prophecy to be fulfilled._

_But...the padawans? They were so young... Why..._

_How can we understand the will of the Force, Anakin? We can either accept that it is there, or rail uselessly against it. Is that what you would do with the rest of your life?_

_No... It's so hard to accept this, though._

_I understand. Acceptance is difficult; you are giving up what you see as control. Let go of your guilt, my friend. Many have passed into the Force, so we should rejoice. I know that is difficult for you. Remember, many also lived and that was because of you._

_Thank you, Master._

_Now, there is something you can do for me. When the opportunity presents itself..._

Fearfully, Padme looked at the Jedi Masters with her and asked, "What is happening to him? Is he all right?"

Yoda touched her shoulder and said, "He is deep within the Force, Lady Padme. He will return to us when he is ready."

Still she watched him apprehensively, searching for a sign of normalcy. As the minutes passed, she saw his face relax and felt his muscles ease their tension; there was even a small smile on his face. Obi-Wan also could sense a lessening of the sharp pain and guilt he had felt from his friend before.

Slowly, Anakin lifted his head and looked into the eyes of his wife. He touched her cheek with his left hand and smiled. Taking her hand, he stood and helped her to her feet. There was a palpable feeling of relief in the garden as it appeared that he was unharmed. He turned to Obi-Wan and placed his hand on his former master's arm. "Are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked. As Anakin nodded, Obi-Wan said, relieved, "Don't do that again, my brother. You know, you'll be the death of me one of these days, scaring me like that." Anakin smiled, and replied, "I don't think so, my friend."

As the fires waned, mourners began to leave singly or in small groups. Several Knights gathered the younglings and shepherded them back to their quarters. The padawans left in a group, a pitifully small group of sixteen; they paused at the exit and looked back at Anakin. He stepped forward and acknowledged them, and watched them file out.

"They were very brave," Padme said, placing her hand on her husband's back.

"Yes, they were," he replied, "very brave. There are so few of them, now."

"I'm sure there are more on their way here," Obi-Wan said, as the group began to leave the garden. "We may have to go and find the ones who can't return on their own."

After a few steps, Anakin turned to face Yoda and said, "Master Yoda."

The old Master stopped his hover chair and replied, "Hmmm?"

Anakin's response was to hold out his left hand, palm up. Yoda tilted his head slightly, searched the young man's eyes and found a look of anticipation and hope there. He placed his hand in Anakin's; almost instantly his eyes opened wide and he inhaled sharply.

Anakin did as well, as he felt something pass between himself and the ancient Jedi Master, who now had his head bowed and eyes shut.

_Thank you, Anakin. I've made the connection._

Anakin let go of Yoda's hand and stepped back. Obi-Wan made as if to touch Yoda, but Anakin intervened, "No, Obi-Wan. Master Yoda is fine. He and Qui-Gon are speaking."

Obi-Wan turned in surprise to his former student. "I thought you said Qui-Gon no longer existed in the afterlife, in the Force."

Anakin smiled at him and replied, "I wasn't sure, Obi-Wan, but I thought he was gone. He wasn't; he has a...connection to me and we can reach each other. When he saved me in the Chancellor's office, he gave up almost all of his life energy; now he's not strong enough to contact anyone but me. He helped me in the garden to resolve a conflict I was having; then he asked me to help him."

Obi-Wan shook his head slowly, and asked, "How could you help him?"

"He believed if I could make physical contact with Master Yoda, that he would be able to connect to him," he answered. Then he touched Obi-Wan's arm. "He wants to talk to you, too, Obi-Wan. He thinks you have been carrying guilt for his death all this time."

Obi-Wan turned his head and moved a few steps away, revealing to Anakin that Qui-Gon was correct in that belief.

"Poor Obi-Wan," Padme whispered to her husband. "He told us what happened. It wasn't his fault." He looked down at her and replied, "I know, but I think he feels he should have tried harder to get to him. Soon he'll be able to talk to Qui-Gon and his master can help him." He put his arm around her and they waited.


	24. Chapter 24

**I must apologize to all my readers for being absent for a couple of weeks. We had a death in the family and I spent 10 days in Maryland for the service, etc. Visited with friends and family as I get there only about once a year. It's 1700 miles away! Anyway, here is the next chapter for your enjoyment.**

Chapter 24

Scowling, Mace Windu stood away from the group and watched. He had always been concerned about Anakin Skywalker and had never been content with the young man's relationship with the Chancellor; Windu's had been the loudest voice in denying mastery to him. Yoda and Obi-Wan had related to him all that Skywalker had told them the night of the massacre at the Temple, yet he wasn't sure he believed it. _No one has ever been contacted by a Jedi Knight who has passed into the Force; it's absurd! And yet supposedly, Master Yoda was communing with Qui-Gon Jinn right now, and somehow Skywalker had facilitated this?_

Earlier, Obi-Wan had said he was "talking" to Skywalker, when the young man wasn't even there. He paced back and forth, thinking. _And how did he defeat Palpatine when four Masters were so easily beaten?_ He looked down at his new mechanical hand and wondered. It seemed his world had been turned upside-down.

_Master Windu._

Mace whirled around to see who had spoken his name. Yoda was still sitting quietly on his hover chair, his eyes shut; Obi-Wan was walking slowly and appeared to be deep in thought. He saw Skywalker and his...wife...sitting together on a bench, their backs to him. He was angry about _that,_ too.

_Master Windu, it's Anakin Skywalker. I can tell you are upset, and you don't understand everything that's happened._

"No, I don't," Mace said aloud, as he walked over to the couple. Anakin rose and stood eye to eye with the Master. Padme looked up worriedly. They faced each other silently for a moment, and then Mace spoke. "How is it you can get in my mind? How can you talk to a Jedi Master who's been dead for over ten years?" He waved his hand toward Yoda. "And you expect me to believe you can help Master Yoda talk to him, too?"

"I don't expect you to believe anything," Anakin answered. "Master Yoda told you what happened to me in the Council chamber. You can choose to believe him or not."

"Yes, and that's where you were supposed to have met Master Jinn and been given all the wonders of the Force? What is that all about?"

Anakin leaned in even closer. "Look, I didn't ask to be the 'Chosen One', but it looks like I am, so maybe you should just accept it!" He stepped back, turned and took a deep breath, and then turned back to Windu again. "Master Windu," he said quietly, "I don't fully understand what's happened to me, either, but there it is. It did happen."

Mace stood silently for a moment. His face softened a little. "All right, I suppose I can accept that, but I still don't understand how all this happened."

Anakin touched his arm and said, "I don't really understand it either, Master, but—" Once again that something passed from Anakin, this time to Mace. Anakin let go of his hand and stepped back, smiling.

Yoda floated over to him and said, "Well, a padawan I am again it seems, young Skywalker."

"Master?" Anakin asked.

"Much to teach me, Qui-Gon has, about existence in the afterlife." He looked at Mace. "Speaking to Mace, is he?"

"Yes, Master Yoda," Anakin replied. "I think Master Windu didn't believe it, until now."

"Good it is, for him to speak with Qui-Gon. Too sober, he is," Yoda said, nodding his head. "Defiant, Qui-Gon could be, but a delight as well at times. Memories I have of...disagreements between him and Master Windu." Anakin stared as Yoda actually laughed. "Always flustered was Mace at their end." He chuckled some more, and then turned to look at Obi-Wan. "I sense distress in Master Kenobi."

"He needs to speak to Qui-Gon, but I fear he doesn't want to." Yoda looked at Anakin in surprise. "Obi-Wan feels responsible for his master's death."

Yoda nodded and said, "This I know. Talked to him about it, I have. It is the one thing he cannot let of go of." They watched Obi-Wan for a moment; then Anakin spoke. "Master Yoda, I must resign from the Order, but... It's not just because of the Code. I love my wife very much and we're starting a family now. I don't know how to go about resigning; is there an official ceremony or procedure I should follow?"

"Not really, young Skywalker, but in front of the whole Council it should be . Speak of this tomorrow, we of the Council will," he said, indicating Mace and Obi-Wan with his hands. "Obi-Wan will send for you when we are ready." He bowed his head and began meditating.

Anakin rejoined Padme on the bench; she leaned against him as he put his right arm around her. "Are you tired, my love?" he asked her.

"Mm-hm," she answered, stifling a yawn. With sleepy eyes, she looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "We'll be leaving soon." "For Naboo?" she asked, only halfway teasing. "I know you're anxious to go home," he replied. "I am, too. I just spoke with Master Yoda about my resignation from the Order; I think that will be tomorrow. Let's plan on leaving the day after." "All right," she said, snuggling against him.

He looked down at his wife, at her dark eyelashes against her cheeks, her smooth skin, her hands resting on her abdomen. And he knew he loved her more than ever, and that he would never stop. He laid his left hand on top of hers and sighed quietly.

"They're moving around," she whispered. "I think they're glad we're together." She smiled up at him. He placed his hand to feel for himself. "Yes, I think they are. So am I," he murmured, kissing her softly.

Leaning against the Temple wall, Obi-Wan watched the couple as they talked and touched. There was something special there, he could see. He sensed Anakin's happiness and contentment. Perhaps Padme _was_ destined to be a part of his brother's life; Yoda had said as much to him earlier today. The old Master believed it could very well be the will of the Force that she had been there when Anakin entered their lives.

Smiling a little, he shook his head and said to himself, "Twins. Imagine that. I wonder if they will have Anakin's strength in the Force." He ruminated for awhile until he saw Mace walk over to Anakin.

The young Knight felt Windu's approach and stood to face him. "Master Windu," he greeted him, guardedly. But the older man's demeanor and bearing were softer than usual. "Anakin, I want to thank you for this opportunity," he said, holding out his right hand. Anakin automatically took it with his right hand. They both stared at the handshake, realizing they were using their artificial hands. Then each burst out laughing. "I think we have more similarities than differences now," Windu chuckled. "I think you are right," Anakin replied, grinning.

Windu continued as they walked toward Yoda, "Master Jinn and I had our differences in the past, but I have to admit it was a pleasure to speak with him tonight. We talked about many things, including you and the mysteries of the Force. I am a little surprised that there is much about the Force we do not know. But, then again, I suppose I'm not surprised, really. Master Yoda has amazed me now and then since I have known him." He turned to face Anakin and said, "Well, I understand we're going to meet again tomorrow. I'll see you then. Goodnight, Anakin."

"Goodnight, Master Windu," the young man replied, watching him join Master Yoda. Together the two Masters entered the Temple. Anakin turned toward his former master, who was across the garden, still leaning against the wall. As he walked in Obi-Wan's direction, he passed Padme, still sitting on the bench. She touched his hand and shared a look with him; she knew this could be a very emotional experience for Obi-Wan. Anakin's look said he agreed.

Obi-Wan met Anakin not far from the Temple wall, his eyes full of apprehension, yet also anticipation.

"Obi-Wan? Are you ready?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, Anakin," he replied, "I would very much like to speak with my old master." He held out his right hand; Anakin took it into his left hand. "I am happy for you, Obi-Wan." Then he backed away and returned to Padme. Together they watched him sit down on a bench and begin his reunion with Qui-Gon.

"Let's go, Padme," Anakin said, taking his wife's arm and starting toward the skiff. "Don't you want to wait and speak to him afterward? He may need someone to talk to," she asked. "It's not necessary that I be _here_ to speak with him, and you are very tired. I'm concerned for you, too, you know," he said as they started up the ship's ramp. "All three of you." She laughed and entered the ship.

"Master? My master?" Obi-Wan whispered, desperately wanting but almost afraid to hear Qui-Gon's voice.

_Yes, padawan, I am here. It has been a very long time._

Overwhelmed with emotion at hearing that voice, he paused and tried to gather himself before being able to speak. 'Padawan?' "I'm sorry, Master. It's just...I never expected to hear your voice again, or be able to talk to you. It never entered my mind. I thought you were...gone."

_Ah, my young padawan, I know you grieved for me. But you put it away, as is the way with all sentient beings. I am glad that you had a purpose in your life then and could not dwell on the pain._

"I promised you I would train Anakin, Master," Obi-Wan said, nodding.

_Obi-Wan, why do you call me Master? You are a Master yourself, now, and on the Jedi Council._

"You've always been my Master. I can't think of you as anything else."

_Ah, yes, I see. And you have become a great Jedi Knight, as I knew you would. I am proud of you padawan, very proud of you._

At these words, Obi-Wan could no longer contain his feelings; he covered his face and sobbed into his hands. Qui-Gon remained silent; he knew why his old padawan was in such pain. Minutes passed and the sounds lessened, until Obi-Wan could speak again.

"Master, I—how can you say that? I don't understand... You shouldn't have had to face the Sith lord alone; I should have been faster. Then we would have fought him together and you would still—"

_Stop, Obi-Wan. Even had you run faster—and I know you how fast you were, I know you couldn't have—I would still have died that day._

"But, Master—"

_You must let go of your guilt, my friend. It was my time, I know that. You must accept that._

"I have tried, my Master," Obi-Wan said, "but it's so hard."

_I understand, padawan. And you must understand that I hold no anger or resentment about it. I accepted my death long ago, and I always believed I would die by the will of the Force. That is why I believe you were destined to train Anakin. You kept him grounded in the Jedi Code, as much as that was possible with him. With your patience and your teachings, he was better able to withstand the easy path to power of the dark side of the Force. I am not sure I could have done so; I was something of a maverick then, perhaps too much like Anakin. You yourself chastised me for my defiance of the Council and the Code._

Obi-Wan heard a soft chuckle from Qui-Gon; he had to smile, himself, at that admission. "Yes, Master, I remember... Master, why do you call me padawan? It has been thirteen years, after all."

_I shall continue to call you padawan as long as you call me Master._

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at this irritatingly logical way his former Master had of putting things. "All right, _Qui-Gon_, I give in. Old habits are hard to break."

Qui-Gon laughed lightly. _Very well, Obi-Wan. Now, I would like to hear what you've been doing for these thirteen years. I expect it hasn't been boring, knowing both you and your padawan..._

Anakin seemed quiet and preoccupied as he flew the Naboo skiff away from the Jedi Temple. Padme watched him for a minute, then asked, "Anakin, what are you thinking of?"

He looked sideways at her and replied, "Obi-Wan. I'm glad he's talking with Qui-Gon. You know, he never got to say good-bye to him. I've thought about how I would feel if Obi-Wan was killed right in front of me. I can't imagine how he coped with it. And then he had me to deal with," he added ruefully.

She smiled. "I'm sure that helped him. You were sad, too, weren't you?"

"Yes, but I'd had only a few days with Qui-Gon. He was going to be my teacher. Once he died, Obi-Wan became my teacher, so I lost someone I had just barely come to know. Here we are," he said as he eased the skiff onto the private landing deck. He lowered the ramp and took Padme's arm as they exited the ship.

Dorme was reading a book on the sofa, and stood to greet them. "Hello, Mistress Padme, Master Skywalker."

"Dorme, you can call us by our names, please," Padme said to her. "There's no need to stand on ceremony. Oh, by the way, we'll be leaving for Naboo day after tomorrow, so we'll spend tomorrow packing up everything that's still here." She turned toward C-3PO's alcove. "Threepio?"

The droid came toddling out and said, "Yes, Mistress Padme?"

"We are leaving for Naboo the day after tomorrow. Please make sure the moving firm can be here then to ship all of the furniture."

"Of course, Mistress," he replied. "Hello, Master Anakin. Will Artoo Detoo be coming with us?"

"Hello, Threepio," Anakin said. "Of course he will. He is a Naboo astromech droid, after all."

"Oh, very good. Very good, indeed," the droid said, as he returned to his alcove.

"We're going to bed, Dorme," Padme said, yawning. "Goodnight, my friend."

"Goodnight, Padme, Anakin," Dorme said as the couple went up to their bedroom.

Padme began undressing in front of the floor-length mirror in the closet. Anakin came up from behind, put his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"Oh! That gives me goose-bumps!" she exclaimed. He laughed and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You are so beautiful," he said, looking at her in the mirror. "Big and fat, like this?" she kidded. "Even more beautiful, like that," he replied. "Here, I'll help you."

He opened the buttons on the back of her dress and slipped it off her shoulders. Letting it fall to the floor, he softly kissed her skin between her neck and shoulder. "Do you remember the first time I did this?" he asked her, moving his lips across to her other side. "Yes," she replied. "You undressed me for the first time on our wedding night. You were not so sure of yourself then."

He laughed. "That's for sure. I was very nervous; but you were, too, I think," he said as he pulled her camisole up over her head. She turned around as she brought her arms down and put them around his neck. "Mm-hm. It was the first time for both of us. It was wonderful, my love," she said, kissing him softly, "and it has been ever since."

He held her close and returned her kiss, his lips lingering on hers for a long time before he said, "All right, come on, sleepy-eyes. It's time for you to go to bed." He reached into her closet for one of her nightgowns. She pulled his arm back and said, "These aren't sleepy-eyes, these are bedroom eyes." She turned and began to walk toward the bed. "Are you going to join me?"

He stood gaping for a moment, and then said, "You don't have to ask me twice." He almost beat her to the bed, even stopping to take off his own clothes.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Later, as Padme lay asleep in the crook of his right arm, her arm across his chest, he remembered images of their first night together...sitting shirtless on the edge of the bed, waiting for her...seeing her so beautiful, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, walking toward him...rising to meet her and then taking her into his arms...

Their loving had been a beautiful thing, although he'd been a little uncertain and lost at times. Smiling, Anakin let the memory drift away. He closed his eyes and reached out with the Force. He found Obi-Wan still sitting in the garden. It took a few seconds before he realized Qui-Gon was still with Obi-Wan.

_...they were spraying the ship with water and foam. We were all frozen in our seats, just waiting to hit the ground. When we did, the ship screeched along for what felt like forever; I think we all expected it to disintegrate. It finally stopped and we all just sat there, afraid to move. Unbelievable!_

Qui-Gon laughed. _I would like to have seen that; must have been quite a sight._ He paused. _Anakin, you're here with us._

I didn't mean to intrude Qui-Gon. I wanted to see how Obi-Wan was doing.

Thank you, my brother. Stay and join us.

Obi-Wan has been filling me in on what you two have been up to. Never a dull moment, eh, Anakin?

No, Master, never when we're together.

Obi-Wan laughed out loud at this.

Qui-Gon said nothing for a moment. Then he spoke to both of them. _Soon I will be instructing Master Yoda in the way to become one with the Living Force, as I have done. The story of Darth Plagueis is true; it is possible to defy death, but only for oneself. He could never achieve that end, because it can only be acquired through compassion and sacrifice._

_Qui-Gon, who instructed you? How did you learn this?_

I studied for myself, Obi-Wan. In our archives there is a great amount of information on many subjects, as you well know. Most of the information I needed was there.

Will you teach all of us?

Yes, Anakin, as will Master Yoda.

He paused, sensing an unspoken question. _I'm sorry, Anakin, those who are not Force-sensitive cannot learn this skill. I am truly sorry._He and Obi-Wan felt sadness from their friend, and were quiet.

_I am sorry, too, Qui-Gon. I would prefer not to learn this, then._

Anakin, you are giving up immortality, if you do this.

I understand, Obi-Wan. But I couldn't go through eternity without Padme. She is everything to me; she means more to me than my own life.

All three were silent. Obi-Wan could feel the power and the commitment in Anakin's declaration. He began to understand how it might have driven his brother to turn to Palpatine; Anakin would have done anything if he thought it would save her.

_I'm...sorry. Obi-wan, this is your time with Qui-Gon. I'll wait for you to contact me tomorrow._

Anakin!

Let him be, Obi-Wan. He has made his own choice, for his life. We cannot choose for him. Perhaps, sometime in the future, he will decide to undergo the training.

Yes, perhaps he will, Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment. _Qui-Gon, will it be possible to speak with you again?_

Through Anakin, I've made a connection with you. As long as you are in the Force, I will be able to find you.

I am content with that, then... I wonder if there will ever be another as strong as Anakin.

Well, perhaps, and possibly very soon... Good-night, Obi-Wan. I'll speak with you again...

Qui-Gon's voice became fainter, until it was completely gone. "Good-night, Master," he whispered.

_Anakin!_

Anakin pulled back into himself, leaving Obi-Wan's call unanswered. He lay still for a moment, and then opened his eyes and looked down at his wife sleeping beside him. Turning onto his side, he put his left arm around her; she murmured something, turned over and pushed back into him. As he laid his head on her pillow, he sensed the twins moving. Not wanting them to wake her, he sent a soothing, calm presence to them and felt them slowly settle down.

He thought about Qui-Gon's revelation that it was possible to learn how to exist and be aware within the Force after physical death. It was a pretty wondrous thing, and he was happy for his brother, Obi-Wan. And for Yoda, and Mace, and all of the others. For himself, he was happy to spend eternity with Padme in whatever afterlife might be there for them.

The next morning, Obi-Wan walked through the Jedi Temple, refreshed from a good night's sleep. Mixed emotions coursed through him as he thought of Anakin Skywalker's impending resignation from the Jedi Order. He was happy for Anakin in that he would soon have a family and a life outside the restrictions of the Order, but his own heart was heavy because his best friend, his brother would no longer be a daily part of his own life.

He walked slowly, arms crossed, in no hurry to get to Master Yoda's quarters, where the remaining Council members (all three of them) were to discuss the selection of Knights to fill the Council vacancies, the restrictions of the Jedi Code, and, of course, Anakin's resignation. Once the Council was whole again, they could concentrate on more matters; there was much to do as a result of Chancellor Palpatine's betrayal. He paused at a window and leaned his arms on the sill, looking out at the sprawling cityscape. He wished the knot in his stomach would go away; he hated the feeling. The only other time he could remember feeling like this was many years ago when he was still a padawan without a master. Then he had hoped and prayed for Master Qui-Gon Jinn to choose him, but Master Jinn had passed him by. In fact, Master Jinn had not chosen a padawan at all. As events turned out, Obi-Wan did become Qui-Gon's padawan learner, but he had never wanted to experience that feeling, that...fear, again. And yet, here it was, twisting him inside just as before.

He sighed and turned from the window, wondering if all masters felt something like this when their padawans became knights and went their own way. As he looked up, he spied two young people watching him, a girl and a boy. He recognized them as Sikka and... Blast! Why could he never remember their names! He nodded at them and continued on his way; he knew they were following his progress down the corridor. As he was about to turn the corner, he looked back and saw them quickly lower their heads and turn away.

Smiling a little, he shook his head and began walking to Master Yoda's quarters. He expected the two young people were talking about the recent trouble, or perhaps who they wished would choose them for apprenticeship. Were they hoping _he_ might choose one of them? He frowned. _There are other Jedi for them,_ he thought, as he entered Yoda's quarters.

With the morning light creeping into the bedroom, Anakin awoke, stretched and turned toward his sleeping wife. He had an idea for something he wanted to try, something that would make Padme very happy. He put his left arm around her, kissed the back of her neck and said, "Good morning." She stirred, pulled his hand around in front of her and snuggled back against him. "Wake up," he whispered. "I want to show you something."

Turning her head, she asked, "What?"

"Give me your hand." He placed her hand on her abdomen and covered it with his. She remained silent. "Now close your eyes and relax," he said. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed his body, held her as close as he could and called on the Force.

Padme gasped as she again felt his Force presence surround her, just as it had two nights ago. She basked for a moment in a cocoon of warmth, love and security. Feeling the power of the living Force fill him, Anakin whispered, "Open your eyes, my love." She did so, and saw that they were surrounded by a soft, gently swirling golden light. "Anakin, what is that? Is it...you?" "Mm-hm," he replied, "now watch."

Padme lay quietly and expectantly against him, watching the light that enveloped them. Soon she noticed two small, bright objects moving in the light; they looked like tiny comets floating by. As they were about to move beyond the edge of her vision, one of them came toward her and stopped in front of her face. She reached up to touch it and it meandered around her hand and between her fingers, then up to her cheek, where it softly rubbed against her. "Ani, do you see?" she whispered. "What is—Oh! Is it... is it one of our babies?" "Yes, it's Leia," he replied. "It is her Force-presence."

Overwhelmed at actually seeing her daughter, Padme couldn't speak. "And this is our son," Anakin said, as the other little comet come up to her, "Luke." Tears filled her eyes, causing everything to blur. Blinking her eyes to clear them, she breathed, "Luke. Oh, it's beautiful Ani. They're beautiful. Do they know me? Do they know who I am?"

"Yes, they know you, Padme. They know they are a part of you," he said, "and me." After a moment, he continued. "I wanted you to see them, as _I_ did before with Qui-Gon's help." "Oh, Anakin," she cried softly, "thank you. Thank you for doing this." She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed his fingers, then turned over to face him. "I love you so much," she said, kissing him on the mouth. "And I love you," he murmured, touching her face.

Lying together on the bed, they watched and felt their children's Force manifestations circle around them and around each other, and eventually disappear. "Where did they go?" Padme asked. "Back to sleep, I think," he replied. She pouted a little, and sighed, "Well, I have lots to do today, anyway. Lots of packing, and I must call my mother."

She rolled over to get out of bed, but was pulled back. "Not so fast, my love. We can still lie here together for a little while," Anakin said as he looked down at her, and then leaned down to kiss her. Smiling, she snuggled close to him.

... "so you think Jerrod Wyn should be considered for the rank of Master Jedi, Obi-Wan?" Mace Windu asked.

"Yes, I do," Obi-Wan replied. "He has shown exceptional analytical skills and he is extremely adept at diplomacy. I think he would make a fine Master and he should be accepted into the Council."

"Agree, I do," stated Yoda. "If no objection you have, Master Windu, Jedi Knight Jerrod Wyn will be promoted to the Council and given the rank of Master."

"I have no objection, Master Yoda," Windu replied, checking his datapad. "All right, that leaves us still five short of a full Council. We need one more for a quorum." He looked from Yoda to Obi-Wan.

"Master Windu," Obi-Wan said, rising from his hassock, "I would like to nominate Tru Veld to the Council."

Yoda looked up in surprise. "Such a young Knight you would have on the Council, Master Kenobi?"

Turning to the ancient Jedi, Obi-Wan answered, "Yes, I would. He is the same age as Anakin; in fact, they were very good friends as padawans. And he was a steadying influence on my apprentice on many occasions. He is calm and deliberate in his decision-making, but I have also seen him react swiftly in difficult situations. He will need some 'seasoning', of course."

Windu and Yoda looked at each other, and then both nodded. "Very well, Obi-Wan," Yoda said. "admitted to the Council as a Master, Tru Veld will be. Master Windu, please read back the names."

Windu again consulted his datapad and announced, "It has been agreed by three of the surviving members of the Jedi Council, that these five Jedi Knights be promoted to the rank of Master and that they be admitted to the Council. Dakin Nua, Kiro-Ren, Jiasha Tahlandi, Jerrod Wyn and Tru Veld." He looked up and continued, "Now we have a quorum and we may legally transact business for the Order."

"We should find four more soon," Obi-Wan cautioned. "The more voices, the better."

"Agree, I do, Obi-Wan," Yoda concurred. "Think on this more, we must." He paused for a moment. "Now, young Skywalker's resignation from the Order, we should discuss."

"Obi-Wan," Mace said, turning to the younger Master, "Master Yoda and I talked about this before you arrived..."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Oren Kendrel asked Sikka Doron as they sat on a bench in the contemplation garden. "I don't know," she replied, "but I'll bet it's about the Council. There are only four now, you know."

"Of course, I know!" he exclaimed. "Everybody knows that!" Oren was sixteen standard years old, four more than his friend. He sat with elbows on knees, head in hands, an irritated look on his face. "I imagine they're figuring out who to put on the Council right now," he said to her, with a superior air.

She jumped up and exclaimed, "Well, what's the matter with you? Did you get out of bed on the wrong side today?" He was about to give her a smart reply, then thought better of it. "Yeah, I guess I did. I'm sorry, Sikka, I'm just all mixed up inside. So much has happened, so much terrible stuff. No one knows what to do; everybody's just wandering around, wondering what's going to happen next. I hope the Council does something pretty quick."

She sat down again and agreed. "So do I. I think I was about to be chosen, but now I don't know what will happen."

He patted her hand and said, "You'll be all right. Once they get everything straightened out, one of the masters will pick you for their apprentice. Me, too, I suppose." She immediately felt bad for worrying about herself; Oren's master had been killed a few weeks ago. She touched his shoulder. "Oren, I'm sorry about your master. That must have been terrible for you."

"Yeah," he said softly. After a few moments of silence, he asked, "So, who would you like to take you as their padawan?" She immediately blushed and turned away. "What's that for? What are you embarrassed about?" She shook her head and wouldn't look at him. "Come on, who is it? You can tell me. I won't tell anyone." He pulled her around. She sighed and said, so softly he could hardly hear her, "Master Skywalker." He chuckled and said, "Wouldn't we all." She looked up and laughed, glad he didn't think she was silly.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe Master Kenobi. Now that the war is over, he'll probably take another apprentice. I wonder if he would want someone as old as me." Oren thought for a minute. "Of course, no one could match Master Skywalker as a padawan." Sikka looked up at him and said, "I bet you could, Oren." He smiled down at her, ruffled her hair and said, "Thanks, Sikka. Come on, let's do some lightsaber practice. Maybe I'll take you as _my_ padawan." They walked away together, laughing.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Astonished as he was at Yoda's suggestion, Obi-Wan's heart leapt at the idea. Then he realized what Yoda was actually implying. "But Master Yoda, what about the Code? Wouldn't what you are saying set a precedent the Council might have cause to regret in the future?" he asked, his eyes moving from Yoda to Mace Windu and back to Yoda again.

"Always a possibility, this is," the wizened Master replied, nodding his head. "But unique this circumstance is in the annals of the Jedi. Only one Chosen One has there ever been. Leeway the Council has in this decision, I believe, at this time, and in this place." Yoda climbed down from his hassock and paced between the two Masters, his visage determined. "Too rigid have the Council and the Order become. Always will there be situations in which the Jedi Code may not be the final word. More flexible we should be in its interpretation," he said, whereupon he paused and accentuated his next words by banging his gimer stick on the floor, "but _not_ to the extent where it has no meaning! Great care must be taken."

Obi-Wan felt his world was turning upside-down. "But Master Yoda, the Code has guided the Order for centuries. How can we make exceptions to it?" He looked to Mace, who was sitting calmly, a hint of smile on his face. "Master Windu?"

He sighed and said, "Obi-Wan, I felt just as you do when Master Yoda and I discussed this very thing last night. I presented all the objections I'm sure you have in your head at this moment." Leaning on his stick, Yoda looked to Mace, as well, his eyebrows raised expectantly. "Master Yoda has lived a very long time, and thus takes the long view of things, which we short-lived beings don't always do. He has seen much and remembers much." Yoda closed his eyes and nodded. "The Code was created to guide us and to help us follow the will of the Force. Tell me, Obi-Wan, what do you think would have happened if we had discovered three years ago that Anakin Skywalker and Senator Amidala were married?"

Obi-Wan reflected for a moment, and then said, "He would have been dismissed from the Order."

"And the prophecy of the Chosen One might not have been fulfilled. Perhaps, without your guidance, Anakin might have been tempted by the dark side much earlier and the Sith would now be ruling the galaxy." Windu paused. Yoda spoke. "Obi-Wan, for you the Code has been the rock under your feet. Always has it been there to help you and guide you. Fail you now, it will not." Yoda made his way to the comm station and activated Anakin's beacon signal. "Soon will young Skywalker arrive. Fully convinced Master Kenobi, we have not, I fear," he said, looking to Windu. "Let us continue, Master Windu."

"Ow!" Anakin exclaimed, jerking his head away from Padme's ministrations.

"I'm sorry, Anakin, but you won't hold still," she replied, positioning his head in front of her again.

"That's because I'm afraid you're going to kill me with those scissors," he said wryly.

Facing his reflection in the mirror, she continued, "I'm trying my best to even up your hair without making you look like a padawan again. You specifically said that was not what you wanted." She held out the instrument to him. "Perhaps you'd like to try it yourself?"

"No, go ahead," he sulked, wishing he didn't have to lose his long, golden locks. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she continued to trim away the burnt ends of his hair, shaking her head as he winced at every scrape of the blades coming together. Eventually, she stopped and looked critically at the result from every angle. Feeling that his hair looked as good as she could make it, she straightened and said, "Well, there you are. The new you."

Turning his head to see as much as he could, he shrugged and said, "Well, it does make me look older and..." He stood and assumed an air of superiority. "...more distinguished!" She burst out laughing. He looked in the mirror again and ran his fingers back and forth through his hair, mussing it and leaving it in all directions. "Of course, I don't really want to look older and more distinguished." He spun and grabbed her in a bear hug and kissed her. They both almost fell over, laughing.

"I really do like it, sweetheart," he said, "and it will grow out again. Thank you." "You're welcome, my husband," she replied, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. "Now, it's back to packing for—" Just then Anakin's beacon chimed. They both turned to stare at it lying on the dresser. "Well, just in time, it seems," he said, letting her go and retrieving the beacon.

She watched him walk over to the chair beside her writing table and pick up his cloak. He pulled it over his shoulders and closed the clasp. Then he reached for his lightsaber on the table, and closed his fingers around it. As he lifted it and looked at it pensively, she thought to herself: _Good! I'm glad he's leaving the Order. He's done so much for them, everything they asked of him! Now it's our turn to have our life together and to have our family._ She continued to watch him as he clipped the saber to his belt and looked out the window. Her face softened as she let go of her selfish thoughts and went to him.

Touching him on the arm, she looked up at him silently, concern for him evident in her eyes. Bringing his gaze to meet hers, he said, "It's all right, Padme. This is for the best, for us and for our children. Even if I could remain a Jedi, I couldn't be running around the galaxy and be leaving my family all the time."

"But you'll miss it, won't you," she said quietly. "You'll miss being with Obi-Wan."

"Yes, I will," he replied, looking out the window again. "We're good friends. We're like brothers." After a short pause, he continued. "But I'm sure we'll see him again. He'll take a new padawan and come to visit us. I know he'll want to see our children. He will be their uncle," he said, smiling down at her.

She laughed lightly. "I'd like for Obi-Wan to visit us. I'd like that very much."

They walked together out to the landing deck and kissed good-bye. "I'll be back soon."

As the two training lightsabers hit and then sprang apart, Oren moved his saber in a figure eight in front and behind his back and then brought it down hard onto Sikka's, forcing it from her hand. He jumped back and assumed a resting posture as she bent to pick up her saber. "Wow, where did you learn that move? We haven't been taught that one."

"I was watching some of the Knights a week ago and saw one of them do it. I've been practicing it," he answered her. "What do you think?"

"I'd like to learn it, too. Will you teach me, Oren?"

"Sure, maybe tomorrow," he said, bending left and right to stretch his side muscles. They left the training salle and started walking together down the corridor.

"Oren, do you know who that lady was at the funeral service with Master Skywalker?"

"That was Senator Amidala from Naboo. I think they're friends or something," he replied. "Or maybe she was the Senate's representative at the service. I don't know."

"Well, they seemed pretty close to me," she said. "You don't suppose...?"

He looked sharply at her and exclaimed, "Of course not! What are you talking about? Jedi are forbidden attachment, you know that. Master Skywalker wouldn't disobey the Code."

"I know," she replied, "but I just got the feeling they were more than just friends."

"Will you just forget it?" he said in exasperation. "You'd better watch what you're saying, or-"

"Okay, okay, I will," she said as they approached a junction. Suddenly, she stopped, pointed and said, "Hey! Look at that!"

Oren turned in the direction she'd pointed, saying, "Huh?" and then instantly realized he'd been tricked as she ran laughing down the left-hand corridor with his training lightsaber. "Hey! Get back here with that!" he yelled, shaking his head and taking off after her. "Sikka!"

Anakin strode down the ramp of the Naboo skiff and entered the temple. As he walked the corridors, thoughts filled his head. He knew Padme was glad he was leaving the Jedi Order; her feelings had come through strongly to him in her apartment. She so wanted them to have a normal family life, and he understood that. He did, too. But he would miss his life at the temple and his missions with Obi-Wan, and for that he was a little sad.

He stopped at a window and stared out, thinking. _I love Padme so much. And I can't wait for our children to be born. But I love Obi-Wan, too. I'll miss his daily presence in my life... And Yoda...and even Master Windu! _He smiled slightly at that. _And this place...my room...all of the Knights, younglings and padawans. I wonder if I could visit...? No, I don't think so; I'll be disgraced once everyone finds out why I've resigned..._ He sighed and continued on his way around the corner to the lifts, deep in thought.

Anakin suddenly found himself flat on the floor with a body on top of him. Instinctively, he grabbed the arms of whomever it was, preparing to immobilize his attacker. Then he saw the short auburn hair and increasingly reddening face of Sikka, the young girl he'd spoken to several times before. He also heard more footsteps approaching, then the sound of feet sliding to a stop nearby.

"Oh! Oh! I'm so sorry, Master Skywalker!" Sikka cried, trying to climb off of him. He rolled onto his side and released her, then stood up with her. Dusting himself off, he said, "It's all right, Sikka. I should know better than to round a corner with my head down." He noticed a young man, the one who had skidded to a stop, standing nearby with his hand clapped to his forehead. He believed his name was Oren. Sikka kept apologizing and trying to dust off Anakin's cloak and Oren kept hissing at her to come away.

Anakin grabbed her hand and said, "Stop! I said it's all right, Sikka. You don't have to do that."

"But I'm just so sorry, Master, I—"

"Don't worry about it, please. I'm okay. Are you?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so." "Come on, Sikka," Oren said, taking her hand. "We're sorry, Master Skywalker," he continued. "We were just... Well, she took my... I was... Oh, nevermind. Come on!" he said to her as he pulled her back down the corridor.

Anakin chuckled as he watched them argue their way away from him. After they'd turned a corner, he stepped into an open lift and took it up to the Council chamber floor. He paused outside the chamber and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Inside, seated at their Council places, were Obi-Wan, Mace Windu and Yoda. As they turned to face him, Anakin walked to the center of the floor and waited silently. Yoda stirred and asked, "Why are you here?"

Perplexed, Anakin tilted his head slightly and stared at the old Jedi Master. "I'm... here to resign from the Order, Master Yoda," he replied, bowing his head a bit. In the subsequent silence, he decided there must be some sort of protocol, so he continued, "I have violated the Jedi Code forbidding attachment by marrying Senator Amidala three years ago." Still no one said anything. He turned his head to Obi-Wan, who merely raised his eyebrows and seemed to be trying not to smile. Master Windu was stone-faced, as usual.

Anakin took his lightsaber from his belt and held it out to Master Yoda, who did not take it, but merely looked up at him, smiling. _Why is he smiling at me? What is going on?_ He turned to Windu, but Mace would not take it, either. _This is ridiculous!_ "Obi-Wan?" he ventured, but his friend only shook his head.

"I don't understand," he said, finally, holding his arms out to the sides. "I cannot keep my lightsaber; only a Jedi can have one."

"Take your seat, Master Skywalker," Windu said gruffly, holding his hand out towards Anakin's old Council seat.

Exasperated, Anakin turned and headed for his seat and sat down on it. _Master Skywalker?_ He looked up, startled. "Master?"

Obi-Wan smiled at him and said, "Anakin, you don't have to leave the Order. The Council has decided to grant you the rank of Master Jedi, and you may retain your seat on the Council. You have certainly earned it."

"But, the Code..." Anakin began.

Windu interrupted, and his face had softened. "Master Yoda and I spoke long into the night, Anakin, and this morning again with Master Kenobi. We believe that everything that has happened in your life brought you to the point where you could fulfill the prophecy of the Chosen One, including your marriage to the senator."

Anakin stared at him, open-mouthed.

Yoda continued, "Unique this situation is, Anakin, and only one Chosen One there is. Decided, we have, that strict adherence to the Code is not paramount in this case. Leeway is given where prophecy is concerned."

Everyone was silent for a moment, until Anakin spoke. "But, Masters, I cannot abandon my family and stay here. We are leaving tomorrow for Naboo, to make a life there for ourselves, with our children. I don't... My feelings are confused on this."

Obi-Wan leaned over and touched him on the arm. "It's all right, Anakin. You don't have to decide right now. Go to Naboo with Padme. You will always have a place here with the Jedi; you will always be a Jedi."

As his eyes filled with tears, Anakin looked down. "I'm overwhelmed, Masters. I don't know what to say but... thank you."

Yoda climbed down from his seat and walked slowly over to Anakin, using his gimer stick for support. "Time you must take, to make your decision. On Naboo you will start your family," he said, smiling up at the young man. "When the time comes, welcome your children to the galaxy, we will, if acceptable this is to you and your wife."

"That's...wonderful, Master Yoda," Anakin responded, surprised. "I'm sure Padme will be pleased, as well."

"Interested you may be," Yoda continued, "to know that your friend, Tru Veld, will be offered a seat on the Council, and the rank of Master."

Anakin's face brightened. "Tru? A Master? And on the Council? I'm sure he'll be very happy to hear that!" he exclaimed. "Have you decided on others, as well?"

"Yes," Windu answered, "we have chosen five thus far. They are," he paused as he consulted his datapad. "They are Dakin Nua, Kiro-Ren, Jiasha Tahlandi, Jerrod Wyn and Tru Veld. Once they have been promoted and are sitting on the Council, we will fill the remaining seats."

"Those are all very good choices." Anakin stood. "If you will excuse me, Masters, I must return to help with the travel preparations." He bowed to them and they returned the gesture.

Once in the corridor, Anakin was thunderstruck to think that they wanted him to remain in the Order. He wasn't sure how to feel about it. He was pretty sure he felt happy, but there were so many questions building in his mind. "I must talk to Padme about it," he muttered to himself, as he hurried to the landing deck.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Padme heard the skiff arrive and hurried out to meet Anakin. As he entered the main room, she noticed that he was still wearing his cloak and still had his lightsaber. "Ani? What happened? Didn't you see the Council, Master Yoda?" He took her hand and led her to the sofa, where they sat together.

"Yes, I did," he replied, "and I said that I was resigning and tried to give them my lightsaber, but they wouldn't take it." He felt her confusion, so he took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "They want me to remain a Jedi. They say I'll always be one, even if I never go back to the temple. It's because of who I am and the prophecy of the Chosen One."

"But, how can you do that? We're married." She gripped his hands. Her voice was unsteady. "Surely they don't expect you to... divorce...?"

He put his arm around her shoulders. "No, of course not! They're happy for us, Padme. They believe, and I do too, that everything in my life happened as it was supposed to, including my falling in love with you, and you with me." He held her close, trying to calm her. "Yoda said they'd even like to visit us on Naboo after our children are born."

"What?" she exclaimed, leaning back and seizing his gloved hand. "They want them for the Order, don't they! Because they're Force-sensitive!"

He was aghast that she would think that. "Padme, no! The Jedi would never do that. They never take children against their parents' wishes. You know that!"

Hiding her face in her hands, she cried, "I'm sorry, Anakin. I just want us to leave here and just be a family. No more missions, no more training. I couldn't bear to lose you."

"And you won't," he said, cupping her chin in his hand. "I don't ever have to come back here again. And I won't let anything happen to our children, or to you. We'll be together for the rest of our lives, on Naboo. In fact, you'll probably get sick of me, I'll be around so much." He smiled, hoping to get her to do the same.

She did smile, a little. "Thank you, my love. I'm sorry I panicked, but I've worried about you so much, and I don't want to have to go through that again."

They sat quietly for awhile, content to be together. "How are they?" he asked, looking down at her midsection. "Pretty active today," she replied, smiling. "Yes, I can feel them," he said, as he lowered his lips to hers. "I love you so much, Padme. How could I ever leave you?" He kissed her tenderly. She touched his face and leaned into his shoulder, sighing. Looking around, he observed, "It's so empty and quiet here now. Where are Dorme and Threepio?"

"They left today," she replied. "Threepio is helping Dorme with her things. She is going to her parents' home and Threepio will be waiting for us at my mother's. We'll have just a few things to gather up in the morning. But we need to get Artoo from the temple."

"That won't be a problem. I want to say good-bye to Obi-Wan, and I know he wants to see us off." He could feel that something was bothering her. Looking down at her at his side, he asked, "What are you worried about, Padme?"

She turned her head toward him and replied, "Nothing, really. I just..." She squirmed a little and continued, "I just don't understand how you can stay in the Order, but not be here, not live in the temple. All of the Jedi live there. How can they let you go and still say that you're a Jedi?"

"Well, all I can say is that Master Yoda said this is a unique situation, and because of the prophecy, the Jedi Code is not the last word. I know they'd like me to stay here, but they will abide by whatever I want to do." He could see that she was still uncertain, so he took her hand in his and said, "Padme, do you remember what I said to you before we were married, when we were in the Lake country, sitting by the fire?" Surprised, she nodded. "I said that I would do whatever you ask, and that's still true."

"But, Anakin," she protested, "our life together can't be based on what _I_ want all the time."

"I know, Padme," he replied. "But I promise you, I will never do anything that isn't good for both of us, for all of us."

She looked into his eyes for a moment, and then smiled. "Thank you, my love," she said, touching his face lightly. "I know you wouldn't." She reached up and touched his lips with her fingertips. He put his hand over hers and kissed her fingers, and moved down to kiss the palm of her hand. Pulling her arm around his neck, he leaned over her and placed his lips on hers. Feeling her respond, he pressed more and she pulled him closer. He backed away just a little, closed his eyes and breathed deeply, bringing more power of the Force into himself. She watched him as he opened his eyes and brought his gaze back to her; they were deep blue, the deepest blue she'd ever seen in them. As he kissed her again, she began to feel her body respond as she'd never felt it. He had made love to her before while within the Force, but this felt different, more powerful. Something coursed through her like cold fire, igniting all of her being. "Anakin!" she breathed, opening her eyes wide. "Oh!" she cried, entangling her fingers in his hair and kissing him passionately.

He slid off the sofa and pulled her down to the floor with him. His fingers, as he removed her housedress and camisole, sent shivers through her wherever they touched her skin. She couldn't fathom it; she had never felt such sensation before. It was incredible! Eagerly, she sat up to help him with his belt, tunic and shirt. As Anakin pulled his arms free, he embraced her ardently, lowering her to the floor again and bending to kiss her. "Anakin!" she whispered, her hands on his chest. "The windows!" So deep was he in the Force and the throes of passion, that he was confused for a moment and he stared at her. Why was she pushing him away? Pointing toward the apartment's main control panel, she repeated, "The windows! Someone may see!" He blinked his eyes and looked toward the panel; then he reached out and set the windows to opaque and closed the deck to landings.

Turning back to her, he pulled her up and embraced her, kissing her deeply and entwining his fingers in her hair. Anakin's ardor swept over her and she, too, ran her fingers through his hair, holding him close to her. As he moved his hands down to caress her, he nuzzled her neck. "Oh, Padme, I want you so much," he said, his voice husky and low. "Yes, Anakin," she replied, holding him tightly, "yes, I know." She closed her eyes and sighed as they lost themselves in their love.

Obi-Wan waited patiently for the Skywalkers to arrive at the temple, wandering slowly around the landing area; he chuckled as R2-D2 trailed along after him, trilling and beeping every now and then. If Anakin were here, _he_ would understand what the droid was saying. Obi-Wan's thoughts roamed, going over the past few days, looking toward the future. Last night, he'd communed with Qui-Gon, reminiscing and talking over the Council's decision regarding Anakin. Obi-Wan smiled to himself; of course, Qui-Gon had agreed wholeheartedly with it, as he knew his old master would. Qui-Gon had then proceeded to suggest other changes to the Jedi Code, to which Obi-Wan responded that Qui-Gon should take them to Master Yoda.

He chuckled quietly, shaking his head. Later, Qui-Gon had asked him if he intended to take on a new padawan learner, now that the war was over.

_I don't feel comfortable with that right now, Qui-Gon. So much has changed and there are other Knights and Masters who can do that. Besides, we are assembling a new Council, and we still have three, possibly four, more places to fill, and—_

_So, you're going to brood over the loss of your friend, your friend whom you call 'brother'?_

Obi-Wan had remained silent. His master knew him too well and could sense his feelings about Anakin leaving the temple and possibly never returning. He sighed. _Well, I suppose I am, aren't I. I know I should let it... let _him_ go, and I will. There is a rather large hole in my life now, and I need some time to get past it._

_Perhaps another padawan could fill that hole for you, Obi-Wan, as Anakin did for you before._

He sighed. _You may be right, Master. I will meditate on it._

Qui-Gon _was_ right, of course. Anakin had more than filled the hole that was left in Obi-Wan's life after Darth Maul killed his master. He thought about the padawans awaiting masters; perhaps one of the older ones, someone to whom he wouldn't have time to become close? That was always a possibility. As he ruminated on this, he heard the Naboo skiff approach and watched it flare for its landing. As the ramp descended and Anakin and Padme appeared, he walked over to them and embraced his brother.

"I'm glad to see you, my brother," he said as the two Masters separated. "And you, Obi-Wan," Anakin replied, smiling. Obi-Wan bowed to Padme. "You look wonderful, Padme, very healthy." He noticed that she blushed a little at this, as she thanked him.

Anakin started as he saw there were others present: Master Yoda, Master Windu, and- "Tru!" he exclaimed, striding quickly over to his old friend from his padawan days. Tru Veld met him midway between the two groups and they embraced happily. Separating, Tru said, "That's Master Veld to you, Skywalker!"

"Yes, congratulations! Ah, it's so good to see you!" Anakin replied. "It's been too long. I'm glad you survived the war."

"And you! So, been rummaging through any junk heaps, lately?" his friend asked.

Anakin laughed. "No, I'm over that stage, I think. Boy, I can't believe you're here. This is a memorable day, for sure."

"Yes, it is," Tru replied. "And this is your wife?" he asked, turning in the direction of the skiff. With that, he was letting his friend know that he knew everything and was at peace with it.

They walked over to Padme and Obi-Wan. "Yes," Anakin said, taking Padme's hand. "Padme, I'd like to introduce you to my best padawan friend, Master Tru Veld."

She nodded her head and said, "It's so good to meet you Master Veld."

"Tru, this is Padme Naberrie Skywalker, my wife of almost three years," Anakin said, smiling down at her.

"I am very happy to meet you, Lady Skywalker," Tru said, bowing from the waist.

"Please, call me Padme," she said.

By that time, Masters Yoda and Windu and the other four new Jedi Masters had joined the group. There were introductions all around and small talk. Anakin looked at Yoda pointedly; Yoda knew the young man wanted to talk to him. "Master Skywalker," he said, starting his hover chair away from the group, "walk with me." Anakin excused himself and followed the old Master.

"A question you have?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. Do the rest of the Jedi know what has happened? Do they know I'm leaving and... everything else?"

"Ah, worried you are about what they will think of you? That against the Code, you married the senator?" Anakin lowered his eyes and nodded. "Concern yourself, you need not, my young friend. Approve, the new Council members do. Later today, discover this, the rest of the Jedi will. Understand, they will, I am sure."

Anakin smiled slightly. "Thank you, Master Yoda. I _was_ concerned, not for myself, but for them. I thought some might not understand or accept it."

"Some there may be, who do not, but I am sure they will come around as time passes." They made their way back to the others. Yoda went to Padme to wish her well; Anakin went over to Obi-Wan, who was standing off to the side, with R2-D2.

"Artoo, go onto the ship," Anakin said to the droid. R2-D2 whistled a response, circled, and rolled up the ramp and into the skiff. Anakin turned to Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan," he said, a lump rising in his throat. He looked down and said, "I just want to tell you..." He looked up, his eyes glistening, and continued, "I know we will see each other again, but I wanted to tell you how much it has meant to me all these years to be your apprentice, and your friend."

Obi-Wan's eyes were wet, too. "I know, Anakin. It has meant a lot to me, too. More than I can express. I will miss your daily presence..." He lifted his hand to wipe a tear away. "I suppose you might even miss my lectures, hmm?"

They embraced, both laughing and crying, reluctant to separate. Finally, they did, facing each other, not needing to say anything.

After a moment, Anakin said, "We want you to visit us, Obi-Wan. As often as you can. I very much want our children to know you."

"I will visit, Anakin. I would be very happy to."

Anakin started to turn, then said, "Perhaps you will bring your new padawan, after you've chosen one."

Obi-Wan smiled, and answered, "Yes, perhaps."

Anakin threw his arms around his friend once more, then turned and walked back to the skiff. Mace Windu stepped forward and shook his hand. "Remember, Anakin. You will always have a place here."

Anakin nodded, then, taking Padme's arm, helped her up the ramp.

Almost unable to breathe for the lump in his throat, Obi-Wan watched the ramp close and the skiff lift off and move away. "Good-bye, my brother," he whispered.


	28. Chapter 28

**(Oh, dear, I've been lax in posting and I apologize. I'll try to do better!)**

**Chapter 28**

Anakin could tell Padme was in a little pain as they walked up the ramp into the skiff. As the ramp closed behind them, he asked, "Are you all right, Padme? You're not walking normally."

"It's my back," she replied. "It seems every day I'm getting bigger and it's putting a lot of stress on my lower back. I just need to sit for awhile."

He walked her to the passenger compartment and helped her into a seat. "You sit here and rest. Artoo and I will get us into hyperspace and then I'll come back. Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, my love. Go on up front; I'm not going anywhere." She smiled up at him. After he left, she put the seat back in a reclining position to relieve the pressure on her spine, and sighed. "There, that's better." She felt the ship lift off, and closed her eyes. She knew Anakin was in pain, too, but his was emotional. She wasn't Force-sensitive, but she hadn't had to be to sense the sorrow in both her husband and Obi-Wan.

_Am I being selfish, telling him I don't want him to come back here? Probably. But we've had so little time together, and now we have a chance to be a family... 'He can help you. He was meant to help you.' Shmi Skywalker said those words when we first met them. Well, he did help us, and he almost died. Isn't that enough?... _ She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, trying not to think of anything. She touched her pregnant abdomen. "He'll be with us," she whispered. "That's where he belongs now."

"...Artoo, and contact me if anything is out of the ordinary." She heard his voice grow louder as he left the cockpit; expectantly, she turned her head and smiled as he appeared in the doorway of the compartment. He took the seat next to her and asked, "Are you feeling better now?" She nodded. "Yes, much better. It really helps to lie back like this, just to ease the pressure." He looked a little worried. "I'm sorry you have to go through all this, Padme," he said. "Well, _I'm_ not," she replied. "Just look what's going to happen in less than two months, Anakin. We'll have our children with us, and I'll be fine."

She brought the seat back upright and asked Anakin to pass her a small pillow from the other side of the compartment. She placed it in the small of her back and arranged herself until she was comfortable. Taking his hand, she said, "Obi-Wan was very sad, wasn't he?" He nodded. "And so are you, I think."

"Yes," he replied, his eyes cast down. "It's going to be very strange not to have him around every day. I'll miss him." He looked up, smiling. "Of course, that's not the Jedi way, is it? We're supposed to 'let go of that which we fear to lose'. But I've never been able to do that; well, except for one time." She looked at him expectantly. "The other night, in the Council chamber, I finally let go of my fear that you would die and gave it over to the will of the Force. I was so afraid... I'd never done that before."

She touched his cheek. "That took great courage, Anakin. I'm proud of you."

"You were there with me, in my head, my thoughts," he said, laying his head on her shoulder. "You helped me to let go." She smoothed his hair and they sat silently for awhile as the ship moved through hyperspace.

Obi-Wan watched the Naboo skiff rise until it was a small dot in the sky over Coruscant. When it disappeared, he continued to look out at the cityscape, not really seeing anything, just staring off into the distance. His life had changed dramatically in one instant of time, really. He and his brother had fought side by side during the war, pushing the Separatist forces to the Outer Rim, retaking worlds from them, saving lives; and now, the war was over and his brother was gone. _What do I do now, I wonder._ Well, actually there was quite a lot to do now. The Council had to be filled, the temple itself repaired, the Separatists found and tried or brought back into the Republic, and padawans and younglings paired with Knights and Masters. He sighed, finally admitting to himself that he should take another padawan. He turned back toward the temple and found that the landing area was empty except for him and Master Yoda, who was floating in place, apparently waiting for him.

"Master Yoda," he apologized, while approaching him, "I didn't realize you were waiting for me."

"Concern yourself, do not, Obi-Wan," Yoda replied, as they neared the temple together. "Content I was to wait until you were ready. How feel you?"

"Well, empty, I suppose. I will miss Anakin greatly."

"Understand, I do, but you must let go of your pain. Another padawan, perhaps, would help you?" Yoda prodded, watching the young Master.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Master Yoda, I had just decided to do that very thing. In fact, I'm on my way now to watch them. I was thinking of taking one of the older ones."

"Ah, glad, I am of that. Without a Master too long, several of them have been. Join you later, I will. Prepare for the gathering of the Jedi, I must." With that, Yoda sailed down the corridor to the turbo lifts.

Obi-Wan turned the other way and walked to the training rooms. Glancing into several of them, he eventually found the one where the older padawans were sparring, monitored by one of the Knights, Trylar Musilla, a Chalactan native to Coruscant. He entered and lowered himself to one of the benches along the end wall of the room. Trylar noticed Obi-Wan and joined him.

"Hello, Master Kenobi," he greeted him. "Are you here to choose a padawan, or merely to observe?"

"I plan to take one of the older ones, Trylar, but please don't tell me anything about them. I'd like to observe for now. You might help me with some names, though, since I'm so poor with remembering them," he laughed.

Trylar smiled and said, "I understand. Unless you work with them every day, it is easy to forget. Let's see... Ah, you see over there the two boys having at each other, the blond- and brown-haired ones?" As Obi-Wan nodded, Trylar continued, "Cam Jalanda is the blond boy, and the other is Janir Hathon." He waited as Obi-Wan watched the athletic boys, stroking his beard.

"There's Master Kenobi!" hissed Sikka, as she and Oren went through some lightsaber drills.

He grabbed her arm and said, "Don't point! He'll know you saw him." He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You're such a child!"

"Well, so what if he knows?" she said, squared off in front of him and hands on hips. "Everyone watches them when they come here. I wonder if he's here to choose someone. What do you think?"

He liked how she stood up to him, and to almost everyone else; she certainly wasn't shy. "Come on, let's keep practicing," he said, holding his practice lightsaber ready. "Neither of us will get chosen if we're just standing here goofing off." She giggled, and then attacked him with an uppercut. As his blade met hers, he said, "Maybe he is here to choose, I don't know."

"What's the name of that boy over there?" Obi-Wan asked. "The dark-haired one sparring with the girl, Sikka? I've seen him before, just recently. He's a bit older than the others here."

"Oh, that's Oren Kendrel. He is sixteen standard," Trylar replied. "His master was killed not long ago, so he's been put in with this group. He _does_ need a master, soon," he said, meaningfully.

"Now, don't try to sway me, Trylar. I'll use my own judgment." Obi-Wan sat back against the wall and watched Sikka and Oren openly; he was curious to see if it unnerved either of them. "Thank you for your help, Trylar. I think I have enough information."

"Very well, Master Kenobi," the Knight replied as he stood and returned to his supervision of the padawans.

As he watched the two, he observed that they seemed to be having a grand time, moving around each other, parrying attacks, leaping about. The girl's laughter pealed above the din of crashing sabers, as she dodged Oren's thrusts and slashes. He managed to touch her now and then with his blade, each touch accompanied by a shriek from her. Obi-Wan chuckled. _He'd_ never had such a good time sparring when he was that young, as far as he could remember. It had seemed so serious to him then.

But the boy's sparkling dark eyes and wide grin reminded him of another padawan, one who had thoroughly enjoyed practicing with a lightsaber. He observed for awhile longer, until Musilla dismissed the young people. "Go and get cleaned up, padawans," he admonished them. "The tone for the gathering will sound shortly, and I won't have any of you stinking up the place." Several of them laughed as they picked up their belongings and headed out the door. All of them glanced at Obi-Wan on their way out. "Of course, of course," Obi-Wan chuckled. He noticed Oren and Sikka went separate ways outside the room, Oren shouting to her, "I'll meet you outside the great hall!"

Anakin helped Padme down from the spaceport shuttle, then went around to the storage compartment and retrieved the two suitcases they had brought with them. As they approached her parent's home, the front door was flung open and a crowd of people poured onto the front yard and surrounded them. Padme laughed with delight as she was hugged over and over again by everyone. Anakin smiled as the men shook his hand and the women hugged him and the little girls jumped up and down and screamed happily. The suitcases were pulled from his hands and disappeared into the house.

"Oh, Padme, welcome home!" her mother, Jobal cried. "And you, too, Anakin," she said, putting one arm around his waist. "Welcome to our family, my dear. Oh, this is just wonderful!" He grinned down at her and at Padme, who knew he was overwhelmed by all the commotion. Anakin noticed Darred, Sola's husband, who was standing off to the side, nodding knowingly. _You'll get used to it_, he mouthed at Anakin.

"I knew it!" Sola said triumphantly to her sister as she squeezed her shoulders. "I knew he was your boyfriend three years ago. And now you're pregnant! _Very_ pregnant! When are you due, tomorrow?"

"No, Sola," she replied. "There are two in here, a boy and a girl. And they're due in two months." She beamed at them as both her sister and her mother said, in unison, "Twins!"

"Come, let's get inside out of the sun," Ruwee urged everyone, and they streamed back into the house. As the sitting room began to fill, a baby's cry was heard from the second floor. "Sola! That's your new baby boy, isn't it?" Padme asked, excitedly. "Yes," her sister replied. "Come up with me to get him?" "Oh, yes!" Padme exclaimed, and they disappeared upstairs.

"Anakin," Jobal said, patting his hand, "we're so glad to have you as a member of our family."

"Thank you," he said, "I'm very happy, too."

"We've got the guest room all ready for you two; you should be very comfortable there. And there should be enough closet and drawer space for both her clothes and yours."

"Clothes?" Anakin asked. "Oh, well, this is all I have. We...we don't have...that is, we only wear..." He trailed off, a little confused.

Jobal tilted her head and said, "You mean, you don't have any other clothes, Anakin?"

"Well, yes, I do...or I did, but I brought only this. Everything else is the same and it's not really mine, anyway, so..." He looked a little pained. He'd never worried about what to wear, he'd always just grabbed the next identical set from his closet at the temple. He wasn't sure how to explain it to them.

"Well, we'll have to loan you some of Ruwee's, then," she said, smiling at him.

"Or mine," Darred interjected. "I think Anakin's closer to my size. And I'll bet Padme and Sola would just love to take you shopping, Anakin. It's an experience you'll never forget, my friend," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

Upstairs, Sola was helping Padme change Lanee's diaper. "He's beautiful, Sola. You must be so proud. And his hair is dark, like Darred's."

"Yes, I think he's going to look a lot like his father. I can tell you, Darred was very happy when we found out it was a boy this time. Other than our father, he's surrounded by females most of the time. I think he's glad Anakin is here, too." She hugged her younger sister. "And so am I, Padme. I'm so happy for you. I was afraid you were going to end up an old maid. I wish you could have told me about all of this before, but mother explained it and I understand."

"Thank you, Sola," Padme replied. "And I have to explain it to Queen Apailana tomorrow. I have an appointment to see her late in the morning. I hope she's not too disappointed in me."

"I'm sure she won't be, when she sees how happy you are." She hefted her son and said, with a twinkle in her eye, "Come on, let's show Anakin what he has to look forward to."

"Those must be the new Council members," Oren said, as he and Sikka found space to sit on one of the highest benches. The great hall was really an amphitheater, with concentric semicircular rows of marble benches facing a raised dais; spaced openings near the ceiling allowed fresh air to circulate.

"Where?" she asked, arranging her cloak.

"Down there, behind Master Yoda, Master Windu and Master Kenobi," he answered, pointing to the five Jedi Knights seated at the rear of the dais. "I wonder where Master Skywalker is? Why wouldn't he be here?" They both craned their necks, looking over the assemblage of Jedi in the hall.

"I don't see him," Sikka said. "Maybe he's just late."

The babble of voices died down when Master Yoda approached a lectern at the front of the dais. He greeted the assemblage and introduced the five new members of the Jedi Council, adding that the new Council would confer and choose those necessary to fill the remaining seats. He then spoke solemnly of the recent tragedy.

"Great losses have we suffered, and gone are many of our brothers and sisters." He lowered his head. "Much here to rebuild, there is." Raising his head, he continued, "The temple. The Council. New apprentices and new masters for those who have none because of the war. Perhaps even the Jedi Code." At this, many exchanged glances and there was a low, but audible murmur in the hall.

"The Code?" Oren whispered, turning to Sikka. "Why would they want to change the Code?" She shrugged and shook her head.

Yoda raised one hand and waited for silence, which came quickly. "Concern from you all, I sense, but patience you must have. A Jedi have I been for over eight hundred years. Many changes have I seen, but still the Jedi are here. Undertake this lightly, we do not." Yoda then began to speak of the prophecy of the Chosen One, and of Anakin Skywalker's life both before Qui-Gon Jinn found him on Tatooine and after he became a Jedi.

Sikka inched forward to the edge of the marble bench, listening raptly to the life story of the Jedi Knight she fervently hoped would choose her for his padawan. Oren was very protective of his young friend, and he worried how she might be affected if Master Skywalker did not make the choice she desired so much.

He searched the hall again, still wondering why the young Master wasn't present. As if in answer to his silent question, Yoda spoke, "Remembered as a time of tragedy and loss, these days will be, but also as a time of great promise and hope. The prophecy, fulfilled. The Sith, destroyed. The future, bright with possibilities ... as we await the birth of the children of the Chosen One."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Yoda paused, quietly watching the audience. Obi-Wan and Mace glanced at each other. The new Council members also waited for a reaction. Obi-Wan watched as a small buzz began in the hall when the meaning of Yoda's last words began to dawn on those listening. The sound grew louder and Obi-Wan caught certain words...birth?...children?...Skywalker...who?...

"What...?" Oren breathed, so quietly that Sikka didn't hear him. She was lost in her own reaction to the news. He gazed unfocused straight ahead as his thoughts were racing. _Children? Master Skywalker... But he's a Jedi! There are no children, no—babies! How could he-?_ Anger began to build in him. _The Code! Jedi don't...we don't have attachments...children!_ He stood, trembling with his anger, hands clenched into fists. He wanted to speak, to scream as loud as he could. _He is the Chosen One! The purest of us all!_

Sikka's eyes had gone wide at the news, and she immediately thought of Senator Amidala at the funerals and how close she and Master Skywalker has seemed. She smacked her fist into her other hand. "That's it!" she whispered excitedly. "It's the Senator!" She turned to her friend and saw that he was standing, so she raised her eyes and tugged on his cloak. "Oren!" She got no response; he was simply staring. "Oren!" she hissed a little louder and tugged a little harder. He jerked his head around and glared down at her. "What!"

She could see the anger in his eyes and drew back a little. "Oren, what's wrong?" He sat down and answered, "Be quiet!" "But—" He stared angrily at her; she thought better of saying more, but continued to watch him out of the corner of her eye. She'd never seen him like this and she was a little frightened. Abruptly, he stood and ran down to the floor and left the hall.

Obi-Wan noticed the movement and followed the young man with his eyes. He looked up at Sikka and saw that she was standing and staring at the door through which Oren had left. Slowly he sat back in his chair and stroked his beard thoughtfully. Yoda had resumed speaking and was relating the Council's consideration of Anakin Skywalker's actions in light of the prophecy, and their belief that his every life-changing event, including attachment and marriage to Senator Amidala, was foreordained. Obi-Wan paid no attention, pondering instead what his own actions should be in regards to Oren and the young man's apparent distress over this night's revelation.

By the time Yoda closed the gathering, Obi-Wan had decided to find Oren and encourage him to talk about his feelings. As he approached the door to Oren's quarters, he noticed Sikka peeking into the room. He leaned against the wall next to the opening and said, "Sikka?"

She jumped back, her hand to her chest and exclaimed, "Master Kenobi! I—I just wanted to see if Oren was here."

"And is he?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No," she replied. "I'm a little worried about him."

"So am I," Obi-Wan agreed. She seemed surprised that he was. "I saw his reaction to the mention of Master Skywalker's children. How do you feel about it, Sikka?"

She waited before answering. "Well, I'm not sure. It's romantic, I think—" Obi-Wan smiled. "-but it's also against the Jedi Code. But Master Skywalker is the Chosen One, isn't he? Maybe it's okay, then."

"That is what I believe," Obi-Wan replied. She appeared to be about to ask a question, so he waited.

"Master Kenobi, do you know if Master Skywalker is going to take a padawan?" she asked, a little timidly.

"I don't know, Sikka. He hasn't decided what he is going to do. He may be very busy with his family. The babies should arrive soon."

She seemed a little crestfallen, but then looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. "Oh, I wish I could see them!"

He smiled down at her and said, "Me, too." He patted her on the shoulder, turned and walked away.

As Padme slipped into bed beside her husband, she snuggled up to him. She playfully traced her fingers around his chest and started to move them down over his stomach. "Padme!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hand. "Not here, not in your parents home!"

"I'm just teasing you," she laughed. "And besides, what has that got to do with anything? We're married; they're married. They know what goes on. And don't you think they know how this happened?" She placed her hands on her swollen abdomen.

"Of course," he said, squirming. "It just seems strange."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, all right. Is it okay if I hug you?" He gave her an exasperated smile and put his right arm out so she could lie next to him. After she got comfortable, she said, "Tomorrow I'm going to the medical center for a complete physical. Would you like to come along? I think you should."

"Yes, I want to," he said, stroking her arm lying across him. "I want to know everything that's supposed to happen, what kind of problems there could be, and anything else they can tell us. I don't want anything to go wrong."

"I'm sure it won't," she assured him. "I feel very good. I also have an appointment with Queen Apailana. I want to talk to her in person and let her know I had no intention of shaming our people. I believe she'll understand. I just want to clear the air."

"I'll come with you, if you want," he said.

"Thank you, Anakin. I think it would be good for both of us to be there." With that, she yawned deeply. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, my love," she said tiredly. Anakin kissed her and motioned at the light switch, bringing the night into the room.

His cloak billowing around him, Oren strode angrily through the halls of the Jedi Temple, breathing heavily and trying to come to grips with what he had heard at the gathering. Now and then he would spit out one of the thoughts swirling in his head as he stormed by corridors, rooms, windows, perceiving none of it. "I don't understand!" He passed the dining room. "He is the Chosen One!" The training rooms fell behind him. "How could he do it?" Finding himself outside in the cool night air, he stopped, stared around at the night sky, the city lights, and then walked away from the temple.

The next morning, Sikka hurriedly showered and dressed, trying not to wake her sleeping roommate. She gently closed their door and made her way to Oren's quarters. Lightly tapping on his door, she called, "Oren? Are you there?...Oren?" Slowly, she cracked the door enough to see his bed; it was untouched, the blanket neatly tucked under a pillow. She went all the way in to see if he was sitting at his table, or was in the shower.

"Hello, there." Recognizing the voice immediately, she straightened and then dropped her head forward, a little embarrassed to be found there. "Good morning, Master Kenobi." She turned to face him, standing in the doorway. "I'm afraid I'm still looking for him." She gestured to the bed. "I don't think he's been here all night. I'm worried about him."

"Hmm," Obi-Wan muttered, rubbing his beard, "yes, so am I. Shall we try to find him?" When she nodded eagerly, he said, "All right, let's sit down." He sat on the bed, patting the blanket next to him. She looked at him, puzzled. "Sit," he repeated. She did. "Now, relax and breathe and try to find him in the Force. You've had meditation training, haven't you?" She nodded and closed her eyes, trying to breathe deeply and evenly and empty her mind. Obi-Wan watched her for a moment, then did the same.

Several minutes passed. "I found him!" Sikka cried, happily. She opened her eyes and turned to Obi-Wan. "I'm not sure exactly where he is, but I think he's nearby."

He took her hand and felt Oren's presence through her. After a moment, he stood and said, "I know where he is. Let's go." Sikka followed the Master as he made his way out of the temple and into one of the outdoor contemplation areas. There, at one of the circular marble tables, she saw her friend sitting on its bench, his arms sprawled across the table. Obi-Wan kept her from running to him; together they walked to the table and stood silently. Obi-Wan could feel that the boy was exhausted, but unharmed and sleeping. He turned to her, and said, quietly, "He is fine. Let me take care of him. I'll let you know when he is in his room, all right?" After looking worriedly at her friend, she nodded and went back into the temple.

Obi-Wan scanned the boy for any injuries and found none, although his cloak and boots were scuffed and dirty. He shook his head briefly, gazing down at the young man of sixteen years, who seemed more like a little boy now, with his head lying on one of his arms and his legs stretched out under the table. He was deep into sleep, his face completely relaxed, his breathing deep and even. Obi-Wan looked closer and could see dried tracks of moisture under his eyes.

He sat next to him and spoke to him through the Force. _Oren, why are you here? Why did you run?_ Oren's head moved slightly, just enough to roll forward and hit the marble top of the table. His entire body jerked as he awoke and stared around, blinking his eyes. "What...? Master Kenobi? I—where am I?" His eyelids began to droop. "I..." His head started to fall forward again, so Obi-Wan stood and pulled him up to his feet. Swaying unsteadily, Oren leaned on the Jedi Master and Obi-Wan helped him slowly into the temple, where they received several questioning looks as they made their way to Oren's quarters. Once there, Obi-Wan sat him on his bed and, holding his arm to keep him from falling over, removed his cloak, belt, tunic, and shirt. Gently he laid him down, pulling the blanket out from under him. After removing the boy's boots, he placed his feet under the blanket and pulled it up over him. Already Oren was deep into sleep. "Sweet dreams for you, Oren," Obi-Wan murmured as he closed the door behind him.

As they left the medical center, Anakin and Padme chose to walk among the shops and services; they had more than an hour before their appointment with Queen Apailana. "I'm so happy I can be there with you, Padme," Anakin said, as they strolled along. "Me, too," she replied, smiling up at him. "I'm going to need your support, especially since this is my first time."

"Now, I want you to take it easy from now on. You know the doctor said this might be very hard for you, delivering twins, and you'll likely be exhausted by the time it's over. I'll take care of everything; besides, it'll give me something to do for the next two months."

She pulled out the datapad they'd been given and looked at the list of signs that labor might be on the way. "Well, I don't feel any differently, other than my low back pain." She looked up worriedly at him. "Padme, she said it's not unusual to have low back pain _before_ labor, especially with twins. She doesn't think you're ready, yet." "I hope not; it's much too early," she replied, replacing the datapad.

They passed a men's clothing store. "Oh, look," Padme said. "We can get you some clothes in here."

"Now?" he asked.

"Of course, now. You can't be wearing Father's clothes all the time; they don't even fit you. They're much too big, and you look ridiculous. Come on." He didn't know if he liked looking ridiculous and was about to protest, but she pulled him into the store.

She headed for a rack holding shirts. Pulling out one colored in multiple hues of blue, she asked, "What do you think of this one?" "That's fine," he replied. "Or this green one?" "Mm-hm." "How about this one?" she asked, pointing to a multi-colored pullover. "Okay," he replied.

She turned to him with her hands on her hips, and said, "You don't care what you wear, do you?"

He spread his hands and said, "Padme, I've never had to choose anything before. All my clothes are the same."

She sighed. "All right. Here, try this one on and let's at least get the sizing right. Then I'll just pick out a bunch of different ones. Let me go get some pants, so we'll know what size you need." She walked away, shaking her head.

Finally, they left the store, Padme in the lead and Anakin following with several shopping bags in each hand; they boarded a shuttle that would take them to the palace. "Anakin, I tried to pick mostly basic colors for you," she said. "Thank you," he said, staring blankly at her, wondering what point she was making. "So it won't matter what you put on every morning! Any shirt and pants should go together!" she exclaimed, exasperatedly. "What are you so angry about?" he asked, puzzled. She huffed and replied, "It's just that I've never known anyone who had no clothes-sense at all. I guess all the Jedi are that way." She looked away and chuckled. He leaned back with his hands behind his head. "Yep, I guess so."

As they were led to their meeting with the Queen, Padme fretted, "Oh, dear, I should have had you put on some of your new clothes." He smiled at her, and said, "It'll be all right, Padme. I don't think she cares what we're wearing." "Well, there are certain protocols, you know," she said as they entered the room where the Queen was seated on a low sofa. Padme curtsied and Anakin bowed before they were seated across from her.

"Welcome, Senator Amidala and Master Skywalker," the Queen said, smiling at them. "I am happy to see you both well, after all that has happened."

"Thank you, your Highness," Padme replied. "We are just glad that it's finally over."

"Yes. Master Skywalker, you might be interested to know that your Master Yoda contacted me yesterday." They both look surprised at that. "We talked for quite awhile about many things, but mainly—" She looked at Anakin. "—your history and your role in bringing an end to the war and to the Sith Lord's rule over the Senate and the Republic." She turned to Padme. "And apparently, your relationship with Master Skywalker was also instrumental in bringing that about."

Padme began, "Your Highness, I—" Queen Apailana held up her hand. "No apology is necessary, Padme. All is forgiven." At this, tears began to form in Padme's eyes. Anakin took her hand. The Queen rose and walked toward them. They stood, as well, and the trio began to walk toward the room's door. "Padme, for your service as Queen and Senator and for all our good fortune that resulted from that, we have decided that you shall be given a place of residence, a home on Naboo wherever you would like to live. I suspect that you will want to be near your family, here in our capital city."

Padme gasped and Anakin's eyes went wide. "Your Highness, I don't know what to say!" The Queen's face was kind as she looked at her. "Thank you," Padme said, curtseying. Anakin also thanked her and bowed. As they arrived at the door, the Queen held out her hand and said, "I hope to see you both again." They each touched her hand and said their good-byes.

One of the palace staff asked them to please contact him once they have found the house of their choice. Anakin was happy to see Padme so thrilled all the way to her parents' home. He had never lived in a house, just a slave hut and then the Jedi temple. It would be a new experience for him, too.

Oren awoke to the sun streaming into his room, and that meant it was late afternoon. He pushed off his covers and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his aching neck and shoulders, trying to remember how he'd gotten to his quarters. The last thing he remembered was walking in the dark, crossing pedestrian bridges from building to building. He'd passed the Senate building, he remembered that, and stared for awhile at the gaping hole in the side of it. A security speeder had swung over to him, but turned away when the occupants realized he was a Jedi. He remembered rain, and pulling his hood up over his head. Most of the rest was jumbled together in his memory, walking here and there, stopping to sit now and then.

Removing the rest of his clothes, he stepped into his shower and stood, savoring the rush of the warm water as it cascaded over his skin. The liquid warmth soothed his neck and shoulders and loosened those muscles. As he washed his hair and his body, memories of the Jedi gathering returned. He dropped his hands to his side and hung his head; he didn't want to think about that again. How could the purest, the most powerful Jedi Knight ever...the one he looked up to...the one he wanted most to be like... He felt empty inside, and hated it. As he stared downward, he finally saw the soap in his hand. Slowly, he finished his wash and showered the soap away. Pulling a towel from the rack, he dried himself and then stepped into his closet for some clean clothes.

After he was dressed, he picked up his cloak and placed it over his arm. Once in the corridor, he headed for the training rooms, believing he might still be in time for lightsaber practice. Trylar Musilla saw him enter the room and went to meet him. "Oren, Master Kenobi asked me to send you to his quarters if I saw you."

Surprised, Oren asked, "Do you know why he wants to see me?" Trylar shook his head and returned to monitor the padawans. Sikka saw him and waved; absent-mindedly, he returned her gesture. As he made his way through the temple to the Master's quarters, he wondered if he was going to be chastised for leaving the gathering when he did. He didn't want to talk about it.

After he knocked on Obi-Wan's door, he heard a slightly muffled, "Come in." The door opened before he could touch it. "Padawan Kendrel, come in and sit," Obi-Wan said, pleasantly enough. "Anywhere you like." Oren saw only two choices: a chair at the Master's table or his bed, so he took the chair, which was across the table from Master Kenobi.

Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair and said, "Oren, what do you know of Master Skywalker?"

Puzzled, Oren said, "I don't understand, Master."

"I want to hear what you know of him. You've seen him here, heard things about him, talked with others about him, I'm sure. Tell me what you know," Obi-Wan said, crossing his arms and waiting expectantly.

"Well," Oren began, a little nervously, "I know he and his mother were slaves on Tatooine, and Master Qui-Gon Jinn found him there. Because of his belief that the boy was the Chosen One of prophecy, Master Jinn freed him and brought him here to the temple. And he became your padawan... Oh, wait! I forgot he was on Naboo during the Trade Federation's attack and he destroyed the droid control ship." He squinted up toward the ceiling, apparently pulling more bits of information from there. "And Master Jinn was killed by the Sith lord, and... And you killed the Sith lord and _then_ Master Skywalker became your padawan." He paused and glanced at Master Kenobi, who was still sitting with crossed arms, and nodding his head.

He turned his gaze toward the far wall and continued, "Let's see... I think he was on Geonosis when the Clone War began and Count Dooku started the Separatist movement." He sneaked a look out of the corner of his eye toward Obi-Wan, who was still nodding agreeably. "Yes, he _was_ there, and so were you, Master Kenobi. And then... Well, you were both in the War until you came back here and rescued the Supreme Chancellor. And last night, Master Yoda said that the Supreme Chancellor was really a Sith lord and that Master Skywalker killed him. And..., oh, and he _is_ the Chosen One, and... That's all, I guess." With a slightly pained expression and feeling as if he'd just failed a very important test, he looked toward the Jedi Master.

"Excellent, Oren. That's a very good recitation, albeit minimal, of the facts," Obi-Wan said. He straightened in his chair and leaned his elbows on the table. "Now, let me tell you _about_ Anakin Skywalker..."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Obi-Wan stood and moved about the room as he spoke. "Anakin Skywalker was, and is, all of those things you mentioned, Oren. He is also the most passionate being I have ever met." He paused, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "A most powerful Jedi Knight, perhaps _the_ most powerful there has ever been... and the most gifted." Oren wondered why Master Kenobi was telling him this; he already knew that. That was why he couldn't understand how this "most powerful" Jedi could have done what he did.

Gazing out of the window, Obi-Wan continued, "And one of his greatest gifts is his capacity to love, and to love unconditionally." _Love?_ Oren thought. "There are four persons who have been privileged to have received that love. One, of course, was his mother. When Qui-Gon Jinn freed Anakin from slavery on Tatooine, he was unable to free his mother. Anakin vowed that he would return one day to free her and all of the other slaves."

"And did he?" Oren asked, becoming interested in spite of himself.

Obi-Wan turned to look at Oren, and then lowered himself into his chair. "I never took Anakin back to Tatooine. I believed he needed to let go of his attachment to her." He thought for a moment, and then continued. "When he was nineteen, Anakin told me he was having dreams of his mother. In them she was being tortured. I thought the bad dreams were there just because he missed her, and I told him so, and that the dreams would pass in time." He turned to the young man. "Do you remember when Senator Amidala of Naboo was almost assassinated?" Oren nodded. "I was sent to find out who was behind the attack, and Anakin was sent by the Council to go with the Senator to her home planet, where she could be protected. While they were there, the dreams of his mother became stronger and very real to him, so he disobeyed his orders and went to Tatooine to find her. There he discovered that his mother had been bought by a moisture farmer named Cliegg Lars, who then freed her and married her. They told him that one day she was abducted by a people known as Tusken Raiders, or Sand People. It had been over one standard month since that happened when Anakin arrived at the Lars homestead. He went off by himself to search for her, and found the Tusken camp where she was being held. He discovered she had been tortured, and he freed her, but she died in his arms." Obi-Wan sighed. "So, I was wrong, and Anakin's dream was really a vision of the future. I think he felt he could have saved her had he gone there sooner."

He was silent for awhile. Oren refrained from speaking, seeing that the Jedi Master appeared to be thinking, almost meditating. He stared out the window, thinking about his own mother, whom he'd never known. As far as he knew, he'd been brought to the temple from an orphanage on his home planet. He wasn't even sure which planet that was.

"Well," Obi-Wan said, standing again. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?" He opened his door and held his hand out toward Oren, who jumped up and hurried into the corridor. Obi-Wan joined him and they began moving through the temple. "So, what lightsaber form have you mastered, Oren?"

"The fourth form, Master Kenobi," he replied. "And I've been working on the fifth."

"Ah, yes, I've seen you practicing with that young girl, Sikka. She's quite a bundle of energy, isn't she?"

Oren laughed, remembering her encounter with Anakin. "Yes, she is. In fact, two days ago I was chasing her down the hall and she ran right over Master Skywalker."

"Did she, really?" Obi-Wan asked, incredulous.

"Yes, and knocked him down, too," he replied, still grinning. At this, Obi-Wan began laughing so hard, he had to stop, doubled over.

When he could speak again, he exclaimed, "Why, that's too fantastic! Wish I could have seen it! You know, it's been much too serious around here, and we need a little laughter now and then." They continued on, Obi-Wan inquiring into more of the young man's training. Eventually, they wandered outside, into the same contemplation area where Oren had been found that morning. Dusk was creeping into the city and soft lighting began to fill the spaces between the marble tables.

"Master Kenobi? You said there were four people...?"

"Oh, yes," he replied. "I've gotten off track, haven't I." He placed his arm across Oren's shoulders as they walked aimlessly around the garden, a gesture which surprised the young man, but he said nothing. Obi-Wan spoke. "Well, I suppose Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was another for whom Anakin had deep feelings. Anakin had just lost the person he thought would be with him for a long time, Qui-Gon Jinn, someone he looked up to and who was probably something of a father-figure to him, even after only a few days. When the Chancellor befriended him, I believe Anakin turned to him for comfort. Palpatine was there for him, to massage his ego and commiserate with him when he was angry or irritated with me or with the Order." He dropped his arm and stroked his beard. "_Now_ we know that Palpatine was the Sith lord Darth Sidious, and that he wanted to make Anakin his Sith apprentice. He knew how strong Anakin was with the Force; he had felt it when Anakin was still a child. If he could turn Anakin to the dark side of the Force, he knew that together they would be unstoppable." He paused, thinking. "He almost succeeded."

Oren's mouth dropped open. "Wha—what happened? I-I heard something about the Emperor and Master Skywalker, but..."

Obi-Wan turned to the young Jedi and smiled gently, but did not answer his question. Instead, he walked over to sit at one of the marble tables, motioning Oren to join him. "It seems that I was also one of the fortunate ones to whom Anakin opened his heart. After Qui-Gon's death and being without his mother, he turned to the person closest to him, his new master. But, I couldn't give him what he wanted most of all: the same kind of love he was offering me. I was a Jedi, after all; we don't love or have attachments, do we?" Oren was surprised to be asked a question, and made as if to answer, but Obi-Wan sighed and continued speaking. "He took right away to the training, always eager to learn something new; he especially liked the physical things, lightsaber practice, tumbling, martial arts. He wasn't too keen on studying and meditation, though," he chuckled. Oren had to smile; he didn't know anyone who was, either. "I know he tried to please me, all the time, and it bothered him when I had to correct him or reprimand him for some infraction or other. But for all those years, I knew he loved me." He stopped speaking, and stared off into the distance, leaning on the table.

Silent minutes flew by, as Oren mulled over what he had heard so far. _He_ had not felt any strong attachment to his master; his master was his teacher. And, he supposed, his friend. He was sad at his death and he missed him, but the feelings were already dimming. Why hadn't Master Kenobi tried to make his padawan let go of his attachment to him? They all learned that it was forbidden, that it could lead to errors in judgment.

"I suppose you're wondering why I let that go on so long," Obi-Wan said, breaking the silence. Oren started at the master's voice. "I did try, once, to explain about attachment to Anakin. He couldn't fathom any of it, no matter what explanation I gave him."

Neither Oren nor Obi-Wan said anything for a few moments. Finally, Obi-Wan touched the young man's shoulder and asked, "Why did you leave the gathering before Master Yoda was finished speaking, Oren?"

Oren looked down at the surface of the marble table and struggled to speak. "I...I was...I couldn't believe..." He took a deep breath and then turned to Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi, how could Master Skywalker break the Code? He is the Chosen One, the best of us. How could he—." His words caught in his throat and he turned his face away from the Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan put his arm around the boy's shoulders and said, soothingly, "It's all right, son. It's all right to have these feelings. It came as quite a shock to you, didn't it?" Oren nodded, looking down at the surface of the table.

Obi-Wan measured what he would say next. "Oren, Master Skywalker is married to Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo." He paused, as Oren stared at him, incredulously. "And they are expecting the birth of their twins very soon."

The young Jedi drew back and started, "Master Kenobi—"

"Earlier, you asked me what happened when I said Darth Sidious almost succeeded in turning Anakin to the dark side. Padme's love for him, and his for her defeated the dark lord, Oren." Obi-Wan could see the boy did not understand. "Anakin had had a vision of Padme dying in childbirth. The Chancellor used that vision to draw Anakin closer to him; he told Anakin that he had learned the power to cheat death from _his_ master, a Sith lord, and that if they worked together, they could save Padme." He took a breath, exhaled, and then continued. "Anakin loved her so much that he would have done anything, including turning to the dark side, to save her life. When he told her who Palpatine was and of his offer, she refused to have it and begged him to let it alone. She said that in her heart, she knew it was wrong. But he was so consumed with his vision, he vowed to do whatever he must to keep it from coming true."

Obi-Wan looked out at the darkening sky and said, quietly, "He told us of his struggle in the Council chamber that night, the night of the clone attack. Four of our Masters had gone to arrest the Chancellor, and Anakin was alone there in the chamber, where Master Windu had ordered him to stay." Oren's eyes were wide as he watched Obi-Wan. "His vision of Padme's death tormented him while he waited, and he feared the Masters would kill Palpatine, thus ending his chance to learn the power he believed would save his wife. So, he decided to leave the chamber and go after them, to make sure the Chancellor lived. Then, he told us, it was as if Padme were there with him, full of her love for him, keeping him from leaving, from giving in to the dark side. So, he stayed, and let the will of the Force prevail." He sat quietly, just breathing, and remembering.

Oren was silent as well, watching Obi-Wan, waiting for more of the telling of that fateful night. He knew only of their terrible struggle in the temple, when the clones attacked. He had been one of the four sent to gather and protect the younglings, even though he had asked to defend the temple. Finally, he ventured, "Master? What happened to Master Skywalker then?"

Obi-Wan looked at him for a moment, and then said, as he stood, "That can wait for another time, padawan. But, I want you to understand that the Council members believe that Padme's love for Anakin was necessary in order to fulfill the prophecy of the Chosen One." He touched Oren's shoulder and continued, "Come, it is dark and I am tired. I suspect you are, too. I'll walk you to your quarters." Oren stood and they began walking toward the temple. He wondered when Master Kenobi would speak to him again; he really wanted to hear the rest of the story, and he had enjoyed their conversation. He hoped he wouldn't be forgotten.

When they arrived at the young Jedi's quarters, Obi-Wan said, "Oren, I think you're going to make a very fine Jedi Knight." Pleased, Oren answered, "Thank you, Master." "And, I'd very much like to have you as my apprentice; that is, if that is acceptable to you." Oren was stunned, and he stared at his new master, wide-eyed, mouth open. After a moment he found his voice. "Yes! It is, Master Kenobi. I—I don't know what to say, but... thank you. Thank you, Master." "You're welcome, Oren," Obi-Wan said, taking his hand and shaking it. "I'll see you in my quarters tomorrow morning after breakfast. All right?" Oren just nodded, mutely. Obi-Wan turned and strode away, smiling.

Several nights later, as most in the temple were sleeping, including Obi-Wan, he had a visitor.

_Obi-Wan._

He stirred, opened his eyes sleepily and looked around. Nothing. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep again.

_Obi-Wan._

Now he sat up in his bed, sure he had heard it. "Anakin?"

_Hello, my brother._

"Where are you?" he asked, turning to sit sideways on the bed and rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing back here? I thought you intended to stay on Naboo for awhile."

_I am on Naboo._

"You're on Naboo? You can contact me from that far away?"

_Apparently. I wasn't sure if I could, but I tried anyway. I'm sorry if I woke you, but I'm not used to the time difference. Were you asleep?_

_Yes, but that's okay. How is Padme? Is everything all right?_

_She's fine, Obi-Wan. I was just a little lonely. She and her mother and sister have gone to find furniture for the nursery, so I decided to meditate for awhile. We've been given a house by the Queen and it's pretty much empty, so we're filling it up._

_Well, that was quite generous, I must say... Are you happy, Anakin?_

_Yes, Obi-Wan, I am, very happy. And you? How are you?_

_I am quite fine, my brother, although I miss your presence here. I've taken a new padawan, Sikka's friend, Oren Kendrel._

_Oh, I remember him, I think. A tall boy, with dark hair?_

_Yes, very dark hair, almost black. We're spending time together, learning about each other. It's filling up my days nicely. That and Council meetings, of course._ There was silence for a short while. _You might like to know that Master Yoda held a gathering several nights ago and explained your situation to everyone. It went very well; there were only a few who needed some extra counseling. You'll be welcome here, when you visit._ Obi-Wan held his breath, hoping he would not hear Anakin say he was never coming back.

_That's good to know, Obi-Wan. I appreciate that he did that. I will contact him, as well. When you visit us, I hope you'll bring your padawan, too... Well, I'll let you get back to sleep, my brother. I'll try to get you at a better time from now on._

_It's not a problem, Anakin. I am very happy you contacted me. I will speak with you any time.  
_

_Goodnight, my brother. May the Force be with you._

_May the Force be with you, too, Anakin._

Obi-Wan lay back down, hopeful that he would see his brother sometime in the future. His heart was light and he fell asleep easily.

Anakin opened his eyes and sighed. He was kneeling in an empty room, one that was reserved for his meditation. He had decided to wear his Jedi cloak whenever he did this; it seemed appropriate and felt comfortable. He stood and went to the window. Looking out at the green grass and mature trees, he was again surprised that he could be living in such a beautiful place. It was so different from the desert world where he'd lived as a young boy, and from the city planet, Coruscant, and the temple...

He was glad his brother had a new padawan. It would keep him busy, and he'd have new adventures with the boy. And they would visit here, too. He hoped Obi-Wan would stay awhile when they did. Sighing, he dropped his gaze to the floor, admitting that he missed his brother. He hung his cloak on the back of the door and left the room.

Anakin ran out the front door when he heard the Naberries' speeder arrive. Padme appreciated him helping her out of it and hugged him. "Thank you, dearest." Turning back, she said, "Good-bye, mother. Good-bye, Sola. I'll talk to you later." The two ladies waved good-bye, as did Anakin, and the couple walked back to their home.

"Are you all right, Padme?" he asked, helping her into the house and to the large, airy family room. "You look tired."

She removed her wrap and laid it on a chair. "I am tired. We did too much walking and standing around, and my feet and back hurt. I'm going to sit on the recliner." She walked over to it and sat down, angling it back to ease the stress on her spine. Anakin knelt next to her. "We found a wonderful set for the nursery, though. I think it will be perfect, once we get it in there with our children." She smiled at him and took his hand. "Anakin, are you happy?"

He tilted his head in surprise, and answered, "Yes, of course I am. We're here together, and soon we'll have our babies with us. And, we're not hiding anymore. Why do you ask?"

"Well, this is so different for you, a very quiet life. Not like you're used to."

"I don't think you are used to it, either," he said, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Now why don't you take a nap right here. I think you need one."

Yawning, and with drooping eyelids, she said, "I think you're right."

He removed her shoes and got a light blanket from a linen closet. "Here, this will keep you warm enough," he said, as he covered her with it.

She pulled him down and kissed him. "Thank you, Anakin. I love you very much."

"I know. And I love you, too." He straightened, and saw that she had fallen asleep. Reaching out with his Force sense, he felt the babies' warm, comforting presence within her. Everything seemed perfect, and he hadn't had any more visions of the birth. So, why did he have a little worry knot inside him?


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The next two weeks saw the arrival of the nursery furniture and supplies for the new babies. Anakin assembled the crib and bassinets, while Padme stored away the powders, lotions, diapers, all of the things they would need to care for their children as new parents. One day Anakin went into his meditation room; it was full of furniture, flowers, pictures on the walls and curtains. As she was bringing in an armload of small pillows to place on the chairs, he told her he didn't need all the furniture, pictures and such, and that it would just be a distraction. She pressed her lips together, dropped the pillows on the floor, turned and walked away.

He gaped after her, nonplussed at her reaction. He stared at the pillows for a moment, and then gathered them up and went after her. "Padme?" he called, searching through the rambling single story home. The bedrooms were at the other end of the house, and that is where he found her, sitting on their bed, arms crossed and head lowered. He placed the pillows on the bed and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry, Padme," he said, putting his arm around her waist. "I didn't know it meant so much to you. We can leave everything in the room; it doesn't really matter."

She turned to him as well as she could and lifted her face; her eyes were bright with tears. "Anakin, I feel so silly. Here I am upset and crying over such a small thing. It's these stupid hormones, driving me crazy." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I just wanted to make your meditation room a pleasant place to be."

"And it is, sweetheart," he said, placing his hand on her neck and gazing into her eyes. "I'm just not used to it, yet."

"Yes, the temple was fairly austere, wasn't it? Anakin, you do whatever you want; it's your room. If you want to move everything out, I won't be upset. We have other rooms that aren't furnished, yet."

In reply, he kissed her softly and said, "All right, let me try it out and I'll decide. I can go in there just to relax if I want to; it'll be very comfortable."

"Now?"

"Yes, I was just about to meditate when we had our...misunderstanding," he said with a smile. "I'll let you know how it goes."

She smiled and nodded and watched him leave. Then she sighed; she was trying to make their home a good place for him, where he would be happy. But she knew it wasn't their home that would do that. He loved her and he would be happy living in a hovel with her. That warmed her heart. Still, she felt something had gradually changed in him since leaving Coruscant. Not his feelings for her, and certainly not his lovemaking, but something...

She walked to a window and looked out, thinking, trying to pinpoint just what it was that was different. A lot had changed in the last few weeks. The war was over, Palpatine was dead, and many Jedi were gone. Was it the change he'd experienced the night he almost died? Did he miss Obi-Wan? Of course, she knew he did. They were very close, like brothers. Anakin had told her of many of their adventures, especially during the war. She smiled, imagining them together, fighting on Geonosis, in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. She could see them, talking and striding purposefully through the corridors...

Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt. Purpose! Was that it? Anakin had no purpose, no direction? She went back to sit on the bed, surprised that she hadn't thought of this before. She had only been focused on them living here on Naboo with their children, not considering what Anakin would do with himself. Was there anything here that could take the place of the life he had led as a Jedi? As hard as she tried, she couldn't imagine him going off to work every morning to some unexciting, mundane job. And he was certainly no politician! She shook her head and sighed, thinking perhaps she would broach the subject with him.

Later, after they had eaten and were settled on the sofa, she ventured, "Anakin, I was thinking of asking Obi-Wan to visit us soon. What do you think?"

He brightened visibly, but quickly settled down and replied, "Obi-Wan? Sure, that would be very nice."

"Very nice? Is that all you can say? I know you miss him. Don't you want him to visit?"

"Well, of course, I'd like to see him, Padme." He seemed to be trying to appear nonchalant, but she could tell he was excited at the idea. She decided to ask him.

"Anakin, don't you miss the temple?" He drew back and stared at her. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Searching his eyes, she said, "I mean, do you miss being a Jedi, and being at the temple?"

He looked down for a moment, and then, turning her face to him, said, "No, I don't. I'm happy being here with you, Padme. I love you. My life is here now, with you and our children."

She smiled and nodded, and leaned her head on his shoulder. _Of course he misses it. Why would he say he doesn't? I don't think he realizes it himself. I think he's trying to convince both of us that he'll never return there._ She sighed inwardly, and held his hand with both of hers. _I'm going to talk to Obi-Wan._

Oren and his master were seated in front of a terminal screen in the Jedi Library Archives, deep in quiet discussion. Master Jocasta Nu was several aisles away, softly lecturing a small group of younglings.

"Master Ke-_noh_-bee!"

All eyes turned to the library entrance as the quiet was pierced by the call, and strained to see just who had uttered it. There was one-meter-tall Kern Toval, craning his neck to find Obi-Wan.

"Kern!" hissed Oren, motioning at him. "Get over here!"

The child approached Obi-Wan and Oren and spoke, in a voice that could be heard throughout the hall. "Master Kenobi, I'm s'posed to tell you you have a call, from...from..." He scrunched up his face and looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember.

"Shhhhh!" This came from Master Nu.

Obi-Wan pulled the child to him and whispered, "Kern, this is the library. Everyone is supposed to be quiet here."

"Okay, Master," Kern replied in a normal voice, "but I can't remember the rest of what I was s'posed to tell you." With a look of apology to Master Nu, Obi-Wan quickly hustled Kern out of the library.

He knelt in front of him and said, "Kern, you say I have a call from someone? Do you know who?" The child shook his head. "All right, youngling. Go back to whatever you were doing." Chuckling, Obi-Wan watched him skip down the hall. He went to the nearest holocomm station and connected. Padme's image appeared. "Padme," he said in surprise. "It's good to see you."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. It's good to see you, too."

"Are you well?" he asked.

"Yes, we are both well. I'm still expecting, but I think the babies will arrive soon."

"I'm happy to hear that. What can I do for you?"

"Obi-Wan, I think..." She paused and looked down for a moment. Raising her head, she continued. "I think Anakin needs to be a Jedi." He raised his eyebrows. "I know he misses it and I asked him about it, but he denied it, and said he wants to be here with us, with his family."

"Why do you think he is not being truthful?" he asked.

"Oh, he's not prevaricating, Obi-Wan. I think he believes it, that he really wants to just be with us... It's hard to explain, really. It's like there's a part of him that isn't here."

"I think I understand what you're saying," he said, nodding. "What do _you_ want, Padme?"

She looked at him silently for a moment. "I want him here with me, Obi-Wan. I don't want him ever to leave, or to be in danger again." Even within the holographic blue image, he could see her eyes glistening.

"He will do whatever you want, Padme. He loves you very much."

"I know," she replied, smiling back at him. "But he will insist that he belongs here, no matter what I say."

He marveled at her selflessness, her love for Anakin. "What would you like me to do, Padme?"

"Bring part of the temple here." She waited to see his reaction; he stared at her image, and then thought about her statement, rubbing his beard. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he asked, "Padme, are you asking me to bring him a...?"

"Is there anyone, a young person, he is close to? Someone he has a connection with?"

Obi-Wan smiled, thinking of Anakin's recent 'connection' with Sikka. "There is one he favors, I think, and she is still unattached. But, Padme, it is not proper for me to bring her there and try to get Anakin to bond with her."

"I understand," she replied and said nothing for a moment. "I was thinking of having someone come here to help me with the children after they're born. Would that be permissible?"

He pursed his lips and said nothing for a moment. "Let me think about that. I'll get back to you, all right?"

"Yes. Thank you, Obi-Wan." She was smiling as she signed off.

One evening, Anakin and Padme were relaxing near the fireplace in the sitting room, enjoying the warmth from the crackling fire. He had piled about a hundred pillows around her so she could sit on the floor with him near the fire. He leaned on the pillows to her left with his prosthetic arm around her shoulders.

Turning to face him, she said, "You know, it might have been easier if we had just stayed on the sofa."

"I know," he replied, playing with her long braid, "but we wouldn't have been as close to the fire. Doesn't if feel good to sit here and feel the warmth and watch the flames?"

She snuggled closer and said, "Yes, it does, and it's more romantic."

In reply, he leaned over to kiss her, letting his fingers roam up her arm to her neck and down over her body. "I should have known you had an ulterior motive," she laughed, against his lips.

He sat back and sighed, "I know, it's getting to be too difficult now, isn't it. I guess we'll just have to wait until after they're born." He grinned wickedly at her. "And then we'll make up for lost time."

She smacked his chest playfully and laughed. When they had settled back against the pillows again, she said, "I have a feeling it's going to be soon."

He sat up and asked, "Why? Has something happened? How do you know?"

She looked at his worried face, took his hand and said, "No, Anakin, nothing's happened. I just have a feeling it won't be too much longer. And, anyway, my doctor said the other day that the babies have dropped and that could mean it will be soon."

"Well, how soon? Days? Weeks? Why didn't you tell me?"

"This is why I didn't tell you. I knew you would get anxious and fret, and there is nothing to worry about. It's a normal part of having a baby. Now please relax, and let's enjoy the fire." She leaned against him, forcing him back against the pillows. His body was still tense. "Please, relax?" she said in exasperation. "Do one of your breathing exercises or something." She heard him huff and felt his breathing begin to slow down. "Good." She reached up and put her hand behind his neck, pulling his lips down to hers. "There, that's better." But she could still see concern and... fear in his eyes. "Anakin, what is it? Are you still bothered by your dream? You haven't had it again, have you?"

He dropped his gaze briefly, and then looked into her eyes again. "No, I haven't had the dream again, not since... not since I told you about it. But the fear of it is still with me."

She touched his face, and whispered, "Oh, Ani. We're going to come through this just fine, I know it." Then she paused and looked down, placing her hands on her womb. "I'm a little afraid myself. I've never had a baby before, and now I'm going to have two." Looking back into his eyes, she said, "I'm going to need you to be strong for me, Ani, strong for both of us."

His heart swelled with love for her, and he answered, "I will, my love. You'll be safe. I'll be there with you and I'll take care of you, and our babies." She smiled and hugged him, laying her head on his chest. "Thank you, Anakin."

He held her silently for awhile, both of them enjoying the warmth of the fire and the touch of each other. He hadn't ever thought that she could be frightened, she was always so strong. And yet, here she was, telling him she was afraid, even if only a little. Well, he wouldn't let anything happen to her, he thought, holding her closer and stroking her hair. Never.

Eventually, Padme began yawning, and he knew it was time to retire. "Come on, sweetheart, let's go to bed," he said, sitting her up against the pillows. As he stood, she held her hands up to him, but he said, "Nope, I'm going to carry you in," and lifted her from the floor.

"Anakin," she protested, "I can walk to the bedroom." He just laughed, kissed her and walked to their room.

After Padme fell asleep, Anakin lay on his side, watching her and feeling their babies' presence. He touched them lightly, and was pleased to feel a response from each of them. Imagining what it would be like to actually hold them in his arms, he began to drift off to sleep, too.

Some time later, he felt small movements in the Force; still half asleep, he sent a soothing touch to the babies to calm them. As he relaxed, the feeling came again. He came further out of his sleep and sent the touch again, a little stronger. Now coming fully awake, he realized it wasn't working. What was going on? Then it dawned on him what it must be.

He pushed up on his elbow and leaned over Padme to see if she was awake. Her eyes were open. "Padme?" Smiling, she turned her face to him. "How did you know?" she asked him. "I could feel something was happening," he replied, worriedly. "Did it just start?"

"No," she said, lightly rubbing her tummy, "it's been about an hour. This is the third one."

"What should we do now?" he asked.

"We should go back to sleep, Anakin. This is just the beginning. It'll be hours before we have to go to the birthing center, probably late in the day. I'll call the doctor in the morning to let her know." She pulled his arm over to hold her. "Try to sleep now. You won't be sleeping much, later, so you should get all you can now."

He settled in behind her and placed his hand on her womb; she covered it with hers. "I love you," he whispered. "Don't worry; everything will be fine." He breathed evenly to calm his own fears, knowing she had enough to think about without him being a burden.

Periodically through the night, he felt her tense up and he held his own breath until she relaxed. He timed her contractions, but couldn't remember what the interval was supposed to be. Finally, he reached out to find his brother.

"Hmmmmmm," Yoda muttered, pacing around his quarters. He stopped in front of Obi-Wan. "So, to Naboo you would take her? Jedi are not nursemaids, Obi-Wan."

"She _has_ expressed an interest in caring for our younglings, Master Yoda, and this would help her to see what is involved, especially since Anakin's children are Force-sensitive."

"Hmph. A fine line this is, Master Kenobi. Agree with you, I do that Master Skywalker should not leave the Order, and should someday take a padawan learner, but trick him into it, we will not. Return here in his own time, he will."

"I understand, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan replied, "and I don't intend to deceive Anakin, but perhaps this could be a gentle reminder of what he has left behind? And Padme is concerned for him, as well. She believes he should be what he was born to be: a Jedi Knight." Yoda nodded, silently. Obi-Wan continued. "If Anakin does bond with Sikka, I am sure we could work out acceptable logistics so that he could be with his family often. Sikka's lessons could be completed there as easily as here, and they could leave for her offworld training from there. And, they have already reserved a room for meditation, as well."

"Planned this to the last detail, have you Obi-Wan?" Yoda asked, looking askance at him.

Obi-Wan ducked his head and replied, "Master Yoda, I will admit that I miss Anakin greatly and I would love to have him back here with us. But I also believe that he needs this part of his life." He returned his eyes to the old master. "And we might as well have a plan in place, in case he does choose to return."

Yoda eyed him for a minute, and then nodded, saying, "Very well, Master Kenobi. Bring this up at the Council meeting, I will. Believe I do, that there will be three of you going to Naboo very soon."

Obi-Wan stood and bowed. "Thank you, Master. Thank you very much."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Hello, Anakin," Obi-Wan responded to his brother's touch. He was on his way to grab a bite to eat, so he detoured into one of the meditation rooms.

_Her labor has started, Obi-Wan. I had to tell you._ This came through to Obi-Wan with more urgency than he had experienced before in these long-distance conversations.

_Ah, that's good news, Anakin... Are you all right?_ He could sense the younger man's nervousness, and something else. _What is it, my brother? Is everything all right? You haven't...you haven't had another vision, have you?_ He calmed himself, awaiting the answer.

_No, not another vision... I'm just... Well, we're both nervous, I guess._

_That's understandable, Anakin. This is something new for both of you._ And for me, too, he thought. He found himself becoming slightly agitated, so he breathed deeply, trying to find the center. _Would you like me to be there?_

_Yes, please come, Obi-Wan. Your presence would help both of us, I think. Padme's parents are away at some kind of charity benefit, and her sister's family are off-planet, too. I know she wishes they were here, but the babies are coming early._

_I will certainly be there for you, Anakin. _

_Thank you, Master. I expect we'll be at the birth center before you arrive. It's not far from here._

_Don't worry, I will find it. We will leave as soon as we can._

_Thank you, Obi-Wan._

_Good-bye, Anakin._

Anakin relaxed a little, now that he had spoken to his brother. He kissed his wife's neck and asked, "Does it hurt when it happens, Padme?"

She reached back and stroked his hair. "Not really. It's like a stomach cramp, sort of. It's hard to describe." She worked her way around to face him. She had a smile on her face. Taking his left hand in both of hers and gazing into his eyes, she said, "Isn't it wonderful, Anakin? Our babies will be with us soon. It's been so hard to imagine, I almost can't believe it. Maybe by this time tomorrow, we'll be holding them in our arms."

Marveling at her joy and anticipation, Anakin seemed to feel some of it rubbing off on him, pushing away some of his fear. Kissing her forehead, he murmured, "Oh, Padme, you're so beautiful and happy. I'm so much in love with you, sometimes I can hardly breathe."

"Anakin, can you feel them?"

"Yes, I can," he replied. "They're quiet now, but responding."

She settled herself against him and sighed happily. They spent the rest of the night dozing, and waking, and dozing...

Seated across from Oren in the dining hall, Sikka eyed him thoughtfully and asked, "Are you still mad at Master Skywalker, Oren?"

He stopped in mid chew and regarded her for a moment. Then he finished chewing and swallowed, before replying, "No." He bent to his food again.

When he didn't say anymore, she asked, "That's it? Just 'no'?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?" he replied. Exhaling, he said, "Oh, all right. Master Kenobi told me some things, a lot of things about Master Skywalker's life and stuff like that, and we've talked more about it now and then. So, I guess it's all right, but only for him." He ate some more before continuing. "You know, I don't think any Jedi ever married, or had children ... unless I slept through the Order's early history lessons. We're not supposed to have attachments or...relationships. Weren't you shocked, or at least surprised?"

"Of course I was," she replied. "But Master Yoda explained it to everyone, except for you, 'cause you ran out. I think it's very romantic."

Putting his fork down, he exclaimed, "There you go, getting all dreamy and head in the clouds." Mocking her with a falsetto voice, he clasped his hands together and said, "'Oh, isn't it wonderful and romantic. They're so much in love and going to have babies and everything is perfect...' Well, I think it's a very serious thing and shouldn't be taken so lightly."

She made a face at him. "Well, Oren, he is the Chosen One and so he's a very special case, so some exceptions should be made. He had a destiny to fulfill, and he did it. Even the Council believes Senator Amidala was part of it. I think you should just accept it and let it go."

"I know, I know. And I'm getting there. Just give me some time," he said, moving the last few scraps of food around on his plate.

She stood and said, "Come on, let's go outside before it starts to rain. I think it's supposed to." He walked outside with her and they watched the city lights begin to turn on as the sky darkened. That is where Obi-Wan found them.

"Ah, there you are, just the two persons I was looking for," he said as he approached them. They turned at the sound of his voice. "I have good news. Master Skywalker's wife is in labor, and he has asked me to attend the birth." Sikka gasped at the news; Oren seemed surprised as well. "So, pack a change of clothes or two, Oren. We'll be leaving as soon as I can get a ship ready for us."

"Oh, how wonderful for you, Oren!" Sikka exclaimed. "You're so lucky!"

Obi-Wan turned to her and said, "Sikka, you should pack, too. Mistress Skywalker has asked for someone to help her with the babies at their home. The Council think that this would be good experience for you, since you have expressed interest in helping with our younglings."

Stunned at the news, she squealed, "Me? She wants _me_ to help her?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied. "And Master Nu has provided me with your next two lessons and study guides. Depending on how long you are there, she will send more. Now go and get ready. Both of you meet me on the main landing deck." Sikka flew off to her quarters, and Oren and Obi-Wan walked toward the temple together. "Oren," Obi-Wan began, "I see the two of you together quite often. How is it you became such good friends? Aren't you about four years apart in age?"

"Yes, we are, Master," he replied. "I didn't know her at all until I returned here after my master was killed. I was pretty depressed then, and she noticed." He smiled, and said, "I think she saw I needed someone to talk to. She's helped me a lot. She's a good kid."

"Yes, she is," Obi-Wan said, nodding. "She is adept at sensing others' emotions and needs. That's a good trait in a Jedi."

"Master, did you know her name is really 'Sikkandra'?"

"No, I did not," Obi-Wan replied. "That's a lovely name." They stopped as they prepared to head in different directions.

"She told me yesterday. She said someone shortened it to Sikka when she was about five or six, and everyone began using it. But I like her real name better," Oren said.

"It is very nice," Obi-Wan replied. "All right, I'll see you at the ship. It should be ready soon." Oren nodded and turned toward his quarters; Obi-Wan headed for his.

Anakin and Padme arrived at the birth center just after noon of the next day. Padme had been glad when the interval between her contractions went below ten minutes so they could leave. Anakin had been prowling the house all morning, and hovering over her every time a contraction hit. She'd had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing sometimes, after the pain was gone, he was so nervous.

He helped her out of their speeder and up to the registration desk. A nurse droid arrived and escorted them to the delivery room, where they were separated and Anakin was taken to a room across the hall.

"What's this?" he asked.

"This is the family's waiting room," the droid intoned.

"But I'm staying with her. I supposed to be in there with my wife." He looked back through the door and could see into the delivery room.

"Do not worry, please. You will return there after you have been made ready."

"Made ready? What does that mean?" he asked, edging toward the door.

"Please remove your boots and put on these foot covers," the droid said, handing him a bundle of blue paper-like material. "Also, please put these on over your clothes and your hair. These will help to keep germs and bacteria away from the infants."

Anakin put on the foot covers and the blue cap and robe and followed the droid back to the delivery room. Padme had been dressed in a white gown that could be opened in the front. Her hair was also covered with the same type of blue cap Anakin had on his head. She was patiently waiting on a bed which held her upper body at about a 45-degree angle, and there were trays and instruments arrayed at the foot of the bed. Anakin hurried over to her and sat on a small stool that had been placed next to the bed for him.

Taking her hand, he kissed her and asked, "How are you feeling, Padme?"

She turned her head to him and replied, "Good, Ani, I'm feeling good. The pains hurt more now, but it's not too bad, yet. They're about five minutes apart now and they're lasting longer."

"Is that normal?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, it's perfectly normal, Anakin," a new voice said. They both turned to see Padme's doctor, Dr. Landen, enter the room and come over to them. She leaned over the bed and asked, "Padme, has anything changed since you called me this morning? I know your contractions should be getting closer and lasting longer, and they are probably more painful now. Is there anything else?"

"No, doctor," Padme replied. "I'm—" She grimaced and squeezed her eyes shut as another contraction came. Anakin looked from her to Dr. Landen, but saw no indication of concern there.

"Good. Try to breathe, Padme. That will help you get through them. If you will excuse me?" She pulled Anakin across the hall into the same room he had been in before, and faced him. "Now, Anakin, your support is crucial here. I want you to keep reminding her how well she is doing and help her to move if she feels she needs to. Just ask her what she wants to do; she may want to sit up or stretch, and you can help her." He nodded. "Also, there are some cold cloths on a tray in there and you can wipe her face with them, and give her some sips of water or bits of ice in between contractions. Do you understand?"

"Yes, doctor," he replied, feeling better now that he had something he could do to help.

"All right, let's go back in. Just sit next to her and be with her." They re-entered the room; Anakin went to Padme's side and the doctor seated herself on a stool at the end of the bed. "Good. Padme, you're beginning to dilate now, and everything looks just as it should."

"Thank you, doctor," Padme breathed, trying to relax after the last contraction. She raised her hand and Anakin held it in his. "They're coming a bit faster now."

"Yes, and that's normal, Padme. Try to relax and breathe," the doctor said encouragingly.

Anakin leaned over and whispered, "Padme, I can help you with the pain, if you'll let me."

She was puzzled for a moment, and then realized what he meant. "No, Ani," she replied. "I need to feel everything, even if it hurts. Do you understand that?"

He nodded and gave her a small kiss. "I think I do. I'm here with you, my love."

As the next couple of hours wore on, and the pains became longer and more intense, Anakin was diligent in wiping her forehead with cold cloths and offering her water and ice. "You're doing fine, sweetheart," he whispered to her after one particularly hard contraction.

Padme turned to her husband and, breathing heavily, asked, "Anakin, can you feel them? Are they all right?" Dr. Landen looked at her quizzically.

"Yes, my love, they are responding to me. They're fine," he answered, placing a kiss upon her forehead. "Don't worry, you're all doing wonderfully." Padme closed her eyes and took a sip of cold water from the glass in his hand. Passing a curious glance over him, the doctor returned to her task.

Sikka had been too excited to sleep after they left Coruscant and entered hyperspace, but she eventually nodded off in her seat behind Obi-Wan, who was also asleep and snoring softly. Oren glanced back and chuckled; the air had been filled with chatter about all sorts of things, but mainly Master Skywalker's babies, and now peace and quiet reigned in the cockpit. He checked the instruments and navi-computer and, satisfied that everything was normal, rose from his seat and approached the young girl.

"Come on, Cee. You're going back to lie down on one of the bunks," he said, gently shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes and mumbled, "Huh? What?" He went to pull her up to her feet, but she was already falling back to sleep. "Okay, let's go," he grunted, lifting her with his arms. As he carried her aft, she woke again. "Oren? Where are we? Are we there yet?" "No, we're still in hyperspace, and you fell asleep. You'll be more comfortable lying down."

She blinked a few times, knitted her brows at him and asked, "What did you call me?"

"Cee," he replied, as he laid her on a bunk and helped her with the blanket. "I hope you don't mind. I like it better than Sikka, and Sikkandra is too long, even though it's pretty."

"So, that's your nickname for me. I like it, too," she said, yawning and giving him a smile.

"Good, now you go back to sleep. We'll wake you when we get there, if you're not already up."

"Okay. G'night, Oren," she said, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Cee." Yawning as he returned to the cockpit, he took his seat and closed his eyes, too.

Anakin passed a cold cloth over his wife's forehead as she let her head fall back on the bed. She eased her grip on his hand and closed her eyes as she tried to rest before the next pain. "Good, Padme," he said to her. "You're doing so well; I don't think it'll be much longer." He looked questioningly at Dr. Landen and she nodded. "Yes, you'll be finished soon," he said, encouragingly. She opened her eyes a little and looked up at him, trying to smile.

It had been several hours since her real labor had begun, and Anakin was tired, too, but nothing like Padme was. It seemed as if it would go on indefinitely, but she knew it was all worth it. All she had to do was look up at her husband and think about their babies, Luke and Leia, and she could relax and wait for the next contraction. She would do her job and help their babies come into the world safe and healthy. She felt the beginning of the next one...

The Jedi Masters' voices in the Council chamber dropped away one by one until there was silence in the large room. Master Jerrod Wyn looked around at the others and said, "Is that...?" Master Jiasha Tahlandi nodded, her eyes wide. Master Mace Windu rose and went to gaze out of the window. Master Tru Veld dropped his gaze to the floor, smiling for his boyhood friend. Masters Dakin Nua and Kiro-Ren looked toward Master Yoda, who sat with his eyes closed, reaching out into the Force to find the Chosen One.

It did not take him long. He sensed ever-changing emotions in the young Master: anticipation, concern, happiness, fear, and love, so much love. And then he felt the presence of Skywalker's wife, Padme, and this surprised him. Filing that away for later contemplation, he continued to explore what his senses told him. The Force-presence he felt from Anakin was unusually strong and - larger, if that was the way he could describe it. Thicker? Fuller? As if there was another... His eyes popped open. Of course, there was another; in fact, there were two others. He knew they hadn't been born, and yet he could sense them. Closing his eyes again, he relaxed and enjoyed the feeling.

An alarm sounded, bringing Oren out of his slumber. Checking the instruments, he made the necessary adjustments for entering real space. The planet of Naboo appeared in the cockpit window, beautiful in white and blue with some touches of green. Obi-Wan woke up and Sikka came forward, having heard the same alarm.

"Ah, we're here, good," said the master. "Have you been here before, Sikka?"

Her eyes sparkling, she replied, "No, Master Kenobi. Isn't it beautiful? So much prettier than Coruscant."

"Can you take us in, Oren?" he asked his apprentice.

"Yes, Master," Oren answered, "if you'll read me the coordinates of the spaceport."

They landed comfortably and left the ship under the care of the spaceport personnel. Obi-Wan asked for and received the address of the birth center. As Oren piloted their rented speeder, Sikka asked, "Do you think they've been born yet, Master Kenobi?"

He turned toward the rear seat to answer her. "No, they have not been born, yet, Sikka." He was feeling through the Force the same feelings and sensations as had the Jedi Masters on Coruscant.

"How do you know, Master?" she asked.

"I know through the Force, padawan," he said, smiling gently at her. He looked at Oren, who nodded back, indicating he also could sense this.

"Why can't I?" she wondered aloud.

"Your ability to interpret changes in the Force has not developed enough, yet. But don't worry, it will."

They arrived at the birth center, parked the speeder and entered the building. An orderly checked the records and directed them to the Skywalkers' room. Obi-Wan looked into the delivery room and saw both Anakin and Padme. A nurse droid hurried over and asked, "Are you family members?"

"Yes, I am his brother," Obi-Wan replied.

"And these?" The droid indicated Oren and Sikka.

"They are my charges."

"Very well. Please wait in here." They were herded into the family waiting room, where they could see across the hall into the delivery room. Obi-Wan and Sikka stood by the door. Oren found a chair and sat down; his curiosity got the better of him and every now and then he leaned to the side and peered through the door.

After a moment, Sikka gasped, "Oh, there is so much love in there, Master Kenobi. Isn't it wonderful?" He tousled her hair and nodded, keeping his attention on his brother. _Yes, there is,_ he thought.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Time to push again, Padme," Dr. Landen said. "I can see the baby's head now." Anakin stared at the smiling doctor for a moment before he turned back to his wife. "Push, darling," he said to her, "push hard. I know you can." He was almost continuously wiping her sweat-covered brow with his right hand while Padme was gripping his left, as she strained to get this first baby out. "Just a few more, Padme," the doctor said, as she and the nurse droids made ready to catch the child and separate it from its mother. Padme pushed as hard as she could, until finally Dr Landen exclaimed, "All right, dear, one more big one, now!"

Padme cried out with this last exertion and felt a release as the baby slipped into the doctor's waiting hands and the brightness of the delivery room. Gazing into her husband's eyes, she panted heavily and gasped, "Well...that's one..." He grinned at her and kissed her on the cheek. Under the bright lights of his new world, Luke began to cry and wave his arms and legs about as he was being cleaned and bundled in a soft blanket. A nurse handed him to Anakin, saying, "Here is your son, sir."

Gathering him into his arms, Anakin briefly looked into his scrunched-up face and tears welled in his eyes. "Padme," he said softly, turning to her, "look." He placed him in her arms and she gazed down at the baby, and murmured, "Hello, Luke." As she moved the blanket to see all of him, Anakin leaned down next to her and together they marveled at this tiny miracle, who had quieted down somewhat and had his head turned to them.

"You may nurse him now," a nurse droid said, moving to her side, across from Anakin. "I will help you." Padme opened the front of her gown and the droid helped her to position Luke at her breast, where he quickly began to enjoy his first meal. Anakin kissed his wife and said, "I love you, Padme. Look what we have." "Yes," she replied, "isn't he beautiful?" Anakin nodded in agreement and lightly touched his son's head. He reached out gently with the Force and sensed contentment from him, and happiness and love from Padme, and...

Obi-Wan? He sensed his brother. Turning his head, he saw him across the hall. "Padme, Obi-Wan is here." "Go see him," she said. He kissed her and replied, "I'll be right back." She glanced out the door and smiled at their friend. Anakin walked over and the two embraced. "Obi-Wan, you're here." Obi-Wan nodded, smiling. "When did you arrive?"

"Oh, an hour or so ago," the older man responded. "How is Padme?"

"She's very tired; we've been here a long time, but now..." He turned to look at his wife and child.

"And the baby?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He's fine," Anakin replied with a peaceful look on his face. Turning back to his friend, he said, "His name is Luke. Luke Skywalker."

"Ah, that is a good name, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "A good name." He turned and held his hand out to the room's other occupants. Anakin followed the gesture. "Here is my padawan, Oren Kendrel. Oren, you know Master Skywalker."

Oren rose from his seat and bowed. "Yes, Master. Hello, Master Skywalker. I..." He stopped, trying to think of something to say. "I'm glad everything is fine."

Anakin returned the bow and thanked him.

"And I know you know Sikka," Obi-Wan said, waving her over. She approached quickly with a big smile on her face. Anakin cringed and put his hands over his face. Sikka burst out laughing. "Hello, Master Skywalker. I promise not to run over you again." Obi-Wan and Anakin laughed and Oren rolled his eyes. Then she bowed and said, "I'm so happy for you and your wife. Can we see the babies?"

He bowed and said, "Thank you, Sikka. It's good to see you. I think you can see them later. There's only one, so far, so we'll have to wait." He stared at her for a moment and then looked back to the delivery room and said, "I better go back." He shook Obi-Wan's hand and walked back across the hall.

Obi-Wan looked at his two charges and said, "Well, let's have a seat. It will be a while longer, I suppose." They all sat down and Obi-Wan returned to meditation, letting the emotions from next door come to him.

When Anakin returned to Padme's side, Luke was asleep and Padme was quietly watching him. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, and they sat quietly for awhile.

"I need you to push again, Padme," Dr. Landen said, interrupting their peace. "What? Is it Leia?" Padme asked. "No, you need to pass the placenta. Don't worry, it's nothing like having a baby. You'll feel almost nothing." Gently, she gave Luke to Anakin, and then took a deep breath and pushed hard. She felt a release of something and it was over. "Good," said the doctor. "Now, your daughter should be along shortly."

Anakin leaned over to return Luke to Padme, but she stopped him and said, "No, you hold him for awhile. Why don't you show him to Obi-Wan?" He smiled down at her and nodded.

The Jedi Master stood as he saw his former student approaching. Sikka's eyes went wide as she saw what he was carrying. "Look, Oren!" she whispered excitedly. "He's got one of the babies!" "I see," he replied, quietly rising from his seat.

Anakin stopped in front of Obi-Wan. "Here is my son, Master," he said quietly, so as not to wake the sleeping infant. Obi-Wan looked silently into Luke's face for a moment, and then said, "Congratulations, Anakin. And, his name is Luke" "Yes," Anakin replied. "Well, Luke, I can feel the Force within you," Obi-Wan said softly. Turning back to his friend, he said, "I believe he will be very strong, my brother."

Anakin next turned to Oren and Sikka and lowered the baby a little so they could see him better. Sikka came forward with her hands clasped at her chest. "Oh, he's so tiny!" she gushed, but not too loudly. Looking up at Anakin, she asked, "May I touch him?" When he nodded, she lightly stroked Luke's head. "His hair is so soft. Isn't he beautiful, Oren?" Oren peered over her shoulder and looked at the baby. He darted a glance at his master, and said, "Um, yes, he is," even while thinking that the child wasn't very beautiful at all. As Anakin turned and carried his child back to the delivery room, and Sikka watched from the doorway, the master and padawan returned to their seats. Obi-Wan whispered, "It's all right, Oren. I believe females think all babies are beautiful. It must be in their genetic code." The young man laughed quietly as they sat down.

Padme groaned as she endured another contraction, just as Anakin walked in. He hurried to her side, wondering what to do with Luke. "Padme, I'm here," he said as he took his seat next to her. Situating the baby securely between his right arm and his body, he wiped her brow and face with a cool cloth and then took her hand. "Anakin," she gasped as the pain subsided, "where is..." "He's right here with me, sweetheart," he said, showing her.

"Would you like me to take him, sir?" a nurse droid asked, hovering nearby. Anakin looked at the droid warily for a moment, and then surrendered Luke to it. Now he could devote his attention to Padme. He continued his routine of providing cool water and ice, and wiping her brow with cloths until it was time for her to begin pushing Leia out. He found himself straining along with her, until the final push. Padme cried out as she felt the baby leave her body, and then she fell back, breathing heavily after the exertion of it all.

Leia was quiet for a moment as the cord was tied off and cut, as if she was interested in all that was going on around her. Then she burst out with a loud cry and continued to scream until she was bundled into a blanket and handed to her father. He instantly sent a soothing presence to her and her cries lessened. She turned her face to him as he brought his closer to her, and then smacked him on the chin as she waved her arms about. He laughed softly and turned to give her to Padme. "Here she is, my love," he said, placing his daughter in Padme's arms. As she touched the little girl and fluffed her hair, Anakin retrieved Luke from the nurse droid and held him down next to Leia.

"See how much hair she has, Ani," Padme said, "and it's dark, like mine." "She's beautiful, Padme," he murmured, kissing the top of her head, "like you."

Leia was still, with her face turned to Padme, seemingly transfixed by her mother's voice as Padme cooed softly to her and held her tiny hands. Anakin watched silently, knowing he was the happiest he'd ever been at this moment. Encircling his family with his arms, he rested his head on Padme's and closed his eyes; a tear escaped his eye and navigated the scar down the right side of his face.

Then Leia began to fuss and kick, and Padme said, "Ani, help me with her. She's hungry." Remembering the position in which Luke had nursed, Anakin picked up Luke and helped his wife maneuver Leia so that she was able to nurse. It took a few moments for the tiny girl to settle down, but finally she was contentedly pulling the nourishment from her mother.

"Padme, I'm going to take Obi-Wan to our home now. I'll be back very soon," Anakin said, handing Luke to a nurse droid.

"All right, Ani," she replied, squeezing his hand. He walked across the hall and the three Jedi stood to meet him. "I'll take you to our home now, so you can get some sleep," he said to them.

"You look like you could use some sleep, too, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes, I could, and I will after I come back here," he said as they walked along. "We're staying here tonight so the babies and Padme can be monitored. I think we'll return home some time tomorrow."

After they reached the Skywalkers' home in the rented speeder, Anakin let them choose which bedrooms they would like. "I'm going to take Master Skywalker back to the birth center," Obi-Wan told the youngsters, "and then I'll return." He turned to Anakin. "I'm sure I can find my way back."

"All right," Anakin replied. "Goodnight, padawans," he said to Oren and Sikka. "Goodnight, Master Skywalker," they said, bowing to him and turning to their rooms.

As Obi-Wan drove the speeder away from the house, Anakin asked, "Obi-Wan, why is Sikka here? I knew you would bring Oren, but Sikka?"

"Padme called me and said she needed some help around the house after the twins were born. She wanted to know if there was anyone at the temple that could help. Sikka has expressed interest in working with our younglings, so I suggested that she do it and the Council agreed. Of course, she was positively thrilled at the idea."

"Padme called you?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan nodded. "I wonder why she didn't tell me." Obi-Wan shrugged. "Dorme must not be available, I guess," he mused. "Well, how long can you stay?"

"For a few days. Oren and I are leaving from here for the Outer Rim to see if we can pick up any information on the whereabouts of the Separatists."

"Oh? Where are you going?" Anakin asked.

"We'll start on Mustafar. One of the clone commanders said that Palpatine sent the traitors there."

They continued to speak of the Separatists and the likelihood of their whereabouts until they arrived at the birth center. Anakin said good-bye and entered the building, where he discovered that his family had been moved out of the delivery room and into their assigned family quarters. He found Padme and the twins asleep when he entered. He walked over and looked down at his children, bundled in blankets with their tiny hands visible under their chins. A low-light heating lamp hung above them. He lifted one of Leia's hands with his little finger, and chuckled when her fingers closed around his. They looked so different from each other; Leia had so much hair and it was very dark, like Padme's, and Luke had just a few wisps of blond curls. He wanted to pick them up and hold them, but he knew they needed their sleep, as did he.

Yawning, he turned around and noticed a bed across the room had been readied for him. Shaking his head, he muttered, "Well, this won't do," and pushed his bed next to Padme's. He rummaged through their duffle and found his sleeping pants, which he donned after taking off his clothes, and then crawled into the bed and sidled over next to his sleeping wife. "Goodnight, my love," he murmured, as he kissed her lightly. He waved to a passing nurse droid and fell asleep.

Luke awoke in unfamiliar surroundings. The first sensations he felt in his new world were softness on his skin and warmth on his face. After a quiet moment of being alone, he reached out with his unfocused Force sense, searching erratically for the one to whom he'd been connected in his old, familiar world. Finally, he found her and she responded eagerly.

Awakened by her babies' cooing sounds, Padme sat up in bed. Seeing Anakin snoring softly next to her, she decided not to wake him; she wanted to spend some time alone with them. She eased herself painfully out of the bed and crept quietly over to them. Leia, being the nearest, felt her mother's presence and began to wave her arms and kick at her blanket, and then Luke joined in. "Hello, Leia. Hello, Luke," Padme murmured to them, holding their little hands. As a nurse droid entered, Padme assured herself that their diapers were dry.

"Do you think they're hungry?" she asked the droid as she picked Leia up. "Probably. I will help you," the droid responded. "Please sit over there. I will bring the boy and show you how to nurse them together." Holding Leia, Padme sat down on a short sofa; the droid carried Luke over to her and laid him temporarily next to her. Placing a robe around Padme's shoulders and an oversized pillow on her lap, the droid picked up Luke and laid him on the pillow, arranging both babies so they could nurse at the same time. "This is probably the easiest way to feed two at once, but you may experiment at home."

"Thank you," Padme replied. She was so happy doing this, holding both of her children as they each suckled contentedly. Their little faces were so beautiful to her. Since the pillow held them in place, her hands were free to cuddle them and touch them. Eventually, they had their fill and they let go and grabbed Padme's fingers. She tickled their tummies, played with their hands and feet, and picked each one up for a hug, and all the while they made their little noises and tried to touch her.

Then she felt a hand on her neck and heard, "Hello." As she lifted her face, her husband leaned down and kissed her. He knelt next to her and asked, "How are you feeling?" "Wonderful, if a little sore," she replied, smiling happily at him. "They look happy," he observed, letting them play with his fingers.

"Here, you didn't get to hold her," she said, handing Leia to him. He walked around the room with her, watching her little hands bat his chest and get caught in his hair. Hugging her gently, he murmured, "I love you, Leia," and kissed her cheek. He could sense that she was content, and he wondered if she could feel that in him, too. Then Luke began to cry, so Anakin returned with Leia and laid her down beside him. As the boy quieted, Anakin said, "I think he missed her; he couldn't feel her anymore." Padme looked questioningly at him, so he said, "They must have become close to each other through the Force, Padme, so when I took her away, I think he missed her."

"Imagine that," she replied, gazing wistfully at them. "I wish I could feel them that way." Anakin picked up Luke and said, "I wish you could, too. It—" Just then Leia started crying and kicking and, predictably, Luke followed suit. Anakin had no idea what could be wrong. Padme felt Leia's diaper and announced, "Oops, she's wet. Time for a diaper change. Luke is probably wet, too." Anakin pursed his lips and held Luke out to the nurse droid as it entered the room. "Anakin," Padme scolded, "you need to learn how to change them, too. Now help me get up."

The droid carried Luke over to a changing table, and Anakin picked up Leia, then held his hand out for Padme. She winced as they followed the droid to the table. Anakin laid Leia on the table next to Luke, and the droid walked them through the steps of removing the old diaper, how to dispose of it, and putting on the new, clean one. Once they were clean and dry, the babies yawned and fell asleep. Padme showed Anakin how to wrap them in their blankets, and then they climbed into their own bed.

As the droid rolled toward the door, it stopped and said, "This bed is supposed to be over there."

"No, it isn't," Anakin replied, testily. "It's supposed to be over here so I can sleep with my wife." The droid cocked its metal head and rolled on out of the room. Padme laughed and pulled him over to her. "I'm glad you did it," she said, reaching up to kiss him. He obliged and held her tightly. "Mmmm, we can get closer now," he murmured, moving his lips to her neck. She pushed him back, saying, "Anakin, I want to make love, too, but it's too soon. And, we're both very tired." "I know it's too soon, I'm just cuddling." After a brief pause, he asked, "When do you think...?" "Well," she replied, "I need some time to mend." He knitted his brow. "How much time?" She laughed, touched his face and said, "I don't know. But we can always cuddle."

With that, she snuggled into him and said, "Come on, let's get some sleep before they wake up again." He smiled ruefully and replied, "All right, mother, to sleep it is."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Oren and Sikka had been up for awhile the next morning when Obi-Wan came out of his room in the Skywalkers' home. After grabbing a piece of fruit in the kitchen, he found the padawans in what appeared to be an office or a den. She held a datapad, while Oren sat across a desk from her with his chin resting on his hands, watching her. Obi-Wan listened at the door.

"Is Odan-Urr's library still on Ossus?" Sikka asked her friend. "Can we go see it?"

"No, Ossus doesn't exist any more; it was destroyed in a supernova," Oren replied. "You'll read about that in a later lesson. Now, how much have you read about Freedon Nadd?"

Fingers running over the datapad's keys, she said, "I've just started. See? Here is where I am." She showed him the display.

"Good morning, padawans," Obi-Wan greeted them, entering the room. They turned, stood and bowed to him. "Good morning, Master," Oren said. "Good morning, Master Kenobi," Sikka said brightly, "Oren's helping me with my lesson."

"Excellent!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "Perhaps I could use a refresher, myself. May I see that pad?" She handed it over and the three of them spent a good part of the morning reading and discussing the ancient history of the Galactic Repubic.

Tickled by something he couldn't at first identify, Anakin awoke and sat up in the bed he was sharing with his wife in the birth center. No one was in the room but his family. Then he felt it come and go again, and recognized it as the Force presence of his son, casting about erratically in his new world. Anakin walked over and looked down at the tiny boy, feeling Luke's presence finally settle on him, even as the little face turned toward him.

Reaching down to tickle him under the chin, Anakin said quietly, "So, checking out your new digs, Luke?" The baby responded by kicking at the blanket that was wrapped around him. After checking that Leia was sleeping, Anakin picked up Luke and carried him over to the bed, placing him near Padme and sitting cross-legged on the bed himself. After a short while, she flicked her hand and said, "Stop it, Anakin. I want to sleep."

"Stop what?" he asked, puzzled.

"Stop touching me," she replied.

"But I'm not touching you," he said.

She sighed and opened her eyes, turning her head toward him. "Anakin, who else— Oh, it must have been Luke." She smiled and reached for the baby, pulling him close to her. Anakin knitted his brow. Luke wasn't close enough to touch her, even by accident. Then his eyes widened. "Padme, what did you feel?"

"Hmmm?" she responded, playing with Luke's hands and feet.

"What exactly did you feel?" he repeated.

She looked at him and said, "Just a little touch, is all. Why?"

"He wasn't near enough to touch you, and I didn't touch you either."

Returning to her son, she said, "Well, maybe I dreamed it or something. But it woke me up."

Anakin was silent for a moment, and then he asked, "Padme, have you ever been tested?"

"For what?" she responded, checking each of Luke's fingers and toes.

"To see if you're Force-sensitive," he said.

She paused and looked at him, and said, "I don't know. I suppose so. I never thought of it. Why?"

"I think you felt Luke's presence through the Force," he replied. "He woke me up with it." He smiled down at his son. "It's pretty wild and unfocused, but it was his. It felt like a tickle."

"What does that mean that I felt it, Ani?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure," he responded, mulling it over in his mind. _I'll speak to Master Yoda about it._ Just then, soft noises from Leia reached them. "Oh, I'll bet she's going to be hungry," Padme said. "Watch Luke, please." As Padme's feet touched the floor, Leia began to cry loudly; Luke's face scrunched up and he did the same. Anakin picked him up and said softly, as he carried him over to the sofa, "Hmm, are you really hungry or are you just following her lead?" The nurse droid entered and helped them set up on the sofa and soon the brother and sister were contentedly suckling.

Dr. Landen walked in and said, "Good morning, Padme, Anakin." She leaned over and tousled the twins' hair. "How is everything going, Padme? Are you feeling all right? Any undue pain or discomfort?"

"I feel very good, Dr. Landen," Padme replied. "Just tired and sore. May we go home today?"

"If you and the babies check out okay, I don't see why not. They seem to have taken to breast-feeding very well; that's a good sign that they're healthy. Let's bring them over to the table and I'll give them a good going-over."

"What's that?" Sikka asked, lifting her head quickly. "Is that them?" Now Oren and Master Kenobi heard the speeder slowing to a stop by the side of the house. Sikka ran to the back door, threw it open and stifled a screech as she saw Master Skywalker jump out of the driver's seat and help Padme out of the vehicle. Anakin reached into the back seat and lifted out one of the twins. Padme turned to the young girl and said, "Hello, there. You must be Sikka." "Yes, ma'am," the padawan replied. "Well, would you like to carry Leia into the house?" Padme asked her. Oren and Obi-Wan had just arrived and gave each other a look, knowing what the answer would certainly be. Anakin looked at his wife as if she'd just gone mad. Sikka nodded vigorously and held out her arms.

Anakin held onto his daughter possessively until Padme took her from him. "Anakin, it'll be all right," she said quietly. "She won't drop her; I'll show her how to hold her. Here," she said, turning back to Sikka, "you carry her like this. Now, there you go." She placed Leia in Sikka's arms and ensured the baby's head was supported. "Always make sure you support her head. Her neck isn't strong enough yet to hold it up herself. And the same goes for Luke."

As Sikka started toward the house, Anakin said to Padme, "Maybe I should go with her." She pushed him back toward the speeder, saying, "I'll go. You bring Luke. And don't _you_ drop _him_." Defeated, he turned and retrieved the baby boy from the back seat. As he passed Obi-Wan, his old master said, "Be sure you support his head, Anakin." Hidden behind Obi-Wan, Oren snickered into his hand as Anakin pointedly ignored both of them. They followed him into the house and on to the nursery, where Padme was showing Sikka where all of the baby supplies were stored.

Leia was already in the crib, where a bumper had been placed across its center so the twins could share the bed without possibly harming each other. Anakin laid Luke down on the other side of the bumper and then leaned over to make sure that Leia was all right. Obi-Wan joined him, saying, "Ah, there she is. We didn't get to see her at the medical center. Oren, would you like to see Luke's twin sister?" Oren dutifully looked past his master at the baby girl; he tentatively reached over and lifted her fingers and observed, "Look, she has little fingernails." Obi-Wan took notice and said, "Yes, I suppose she would. I believe they come into the world fully-equipped."

Both infants were making noises and waving their arms about, apparently interested in the conversation going on above them. Padme approached and said, "All right, why don't you gentlemen go somewhere and talk or something so these babies can go back to sleep? And I need to show Sikka everything I'd like her to help me with." Oren and Obi-Wan turned and walked out of the room, but Anakin just stood there smiling at her. "Well?" she asked him, hands on her hips. He chuckled and put his arms around her, saying, "Taking charge as usual, hmmm?" He kissed her and then followed his friends. A little embarrassed, she turned back to Sikka, who was smiling broadly. "Sorry about that, Sikka," she said. "Oh, it's all right, Miss Padme. He loves you," the young girl replied, as if that was good enough for her.

The next week was very busy as Padme, Anakin and Sikka settled into their new routine demanded by the presence of two infants in the house. Sikka helped Padme arrange everything whenever the babies needed feeding, and did the washing and cleaning, since Dr. Landen had expressly told Padme she was to rest and take care of herself. She also helped Padme with getting meals ready. Obi-Wan asked Oren to make sure that Sikka did not neglect her lessons, and Anakin often sat with them, joining in whatever discussions arose; oftentimes, he and Sikka could be found discussing her lessons for several hours. In the evenings, between feedings, Anakin, Padme and Obi-Wan often relaxed in the sitting room enjoying each others' company.

Padme's family also visited, having returned from their separate off-planet trips. The babies were sufficiently oohed and aahed over, mostly by the females, and Padme's mother insisted on having the twins over for a few days once they were weaned from nursing.

"Well, these hellos and goodbyes are quite a production, aren't they?" Obi-Wan observed as he, Anakin and Padme walked back into the house after seeing Padme's family off one evening. "Yes," Anakin agreed. "Everyone needs to hug everyone else goodbye, and it's quite a ritual." Padme rolled her eyes. "Well, you Jedi just haven't experienced family relationships. It's wonderful, really." Anakin put his arm around her and said, "You're right, sweetheart, it is wonderful. Just a little overwhelming, sometimes." They went to the sitting room to wind down after the busy day. "I'm going to check on the twins," Padme announced. "I'll be right back."

Anakin and Obi-Wan watched the sun setting through the room's picture window. "So, you and Oren are going to look for the Separatist leaders," Anakin observed. "Yes," Obi-Wan replied, "after we prepare at the Temple, we will be going to Mustafar first since that's where the latest sighting was."

"Do you think any of them are still there? I'd think they would have scattered, once news of Palpatine's defeat reached them," Anakin said.

"I'm sure they have. But we may find some clues as to their whereabouts. We'll probably go to Geonosis, as well. There may well be some information there."

Anakin nodded. "Well," he said, "let me know what you find out, Obi-Wan. I'll be happy to see those criminals brought to justice."

Obi-Wan looked at him for a moment, and then suggested, "Perhaps you'd like to come along, Anakin."

"Oh, no," he replied, shaking his head, "my place is here, with my family." Obi-Wan nodded and said nothing more.

Padme had arrived and was about to enter the room, but stopped and lowered herself into a straight-backed chair out of sight by the doorway when she heard this exchange. Was Anakin sincere? Was he saying that because he really wanted it, or because he had made a promise never to leave her again? She thought she knew her husband very well, but she couldn't read his heart on this. She listened quietly while they continued talking about the mission. Anakin suggested some other locations they might visit to look for the Separatists, and some ruses they could try to lure them in. She thought he seemed very interested and even excited talking about it. Oh, what was she doing, reading things into his words and tone of voice! She stood and was confronted by her husband. "Padme? What are you doing? Are you all right?" he asked, wondering why she had apparently been sitting by the door.

Trying not to appear flustered, she stammered, "Oh! I'm fine, Anakin. I just... well, my slipper was coming off, so I sat down to put it back on." Walking around him into the room, she asked, "Now what are you two talking about?"

"Are you sure you should be doing all this work, Cee?" Oren asked. Sikka looked up from her datapad and asked, "What work?" "Washing clothes and cleaning and stuff. Jedi don't do that. Others do that for us at the Temple."

Putting down the pad, she said, "But, Oren, I'm helping the family of the Chosen One, Master Skywalker. Isn't that important? I don't consider it work at all. I feel very honored to have been asked." She picked up the pad. "And I just love those babies. They're so beautiful, and I think I can feel the Force in them. I'm just so amazed to be here." As she returned to her reading, Oren said, "All right, Cee, whatever you say. I'll be back in a minute."

He left the room and, making sure no one was around, walked down the hall to the nursery. The room was pretty warm; he supposed that was for the infants' benefit. Still, looking down at them over the side of the crib, he could see they were covered in blankets as they slept, although the girl had kicked hers off. He wondered if he should replace the blanket; he didn't want to wake her, but he gently pulled it over her. "Oh, no," he said under his breath when Leia opened her eyes and uttered little sounds. "Please don't start crying, little girl," he whispered, holding his breath. When she didn't, he exhaled slowly, relieved. As he straightened, his head jostled the mobile hanging above the crib. Leia's attention was drawn to the little stars and moons moving around over her. Oren was fascinated; he'd never really seen a baby before, not this close, anyway. He glanced over at Luke, and was pleased that the tiny boy was fast asleep. Something about them was very calming and he smiled.

"Isn't it fun to watch them?" a voice whispered at his side. Startled, he jerked upright and turned to see Sikka next to him. "Good grief! Don't scare me like that!" he whispered back to her. "Sorry, Oren. I was just looking for you. I didn't know you were in here with them. Aren't they sweet?" She patted and rubbed Leia's tummy. "Yes, they are," he conceded. "Now, let's get back to your lesson," he said, pulling her toward the nursery door.

In the morning, a few days later, Anakin, Padme and the twins returned from a visit to Dr. Landen. Both of the twins were pronounced healthy and doing fine, as was Padme. Obi-Wan met them at the door, saying, "Welcome back. And is everyone all right?" "Yes, very much so," Padme announced happily as she breezed past him, carrying one infant in each arm. Anakin followed with a number of bags under each of his arms. To Obi-Wan's raised eyebrows, he responded, "We went shopping." He followed his wife into the nursery and dropped the bags on the floor.

"Anakin, would you mind fetching Sikka? I want to feed them and then put them in the playpen in the family room." Anakin found Sikka, Oren and Obi-Wan in the study. Obi-Wan turned to him and said, "Anakin, I'm sorry we cannot stay any longer. Oren and I must be on our way or I'm afraid we'll lose all traces of the Separatists."

Crestfallen, Anakin replied, "I understand, Obi-Wan. You've already stayed several days more than I expected you to." He turned to the young girl. "Sikka, Padme asked me to find you. She wants to feed the twins now."

She seemed a little sad, but got up and said, on her way out of the room, "Thank you, Master Skywalker."

After the master and padawan gathered their personal belongings, they waited by the front door while Anakin went to the nursery. There he found the twins in their playpen, and the two females talking quietly in a corner of the room. "Padme? They're ready to go," he said from the doorway. They looked at him and giggled together conspiratorially. "All right, we're coming," she replied and they walked past him, each suppressing a laugh. _Now, what?_ he wondered as he followed them.

Everyone walked outside and around to the rented speeder, where Padme and Obi-Wan hugged and said goodbye. Oren stood stoically as Padme hugged him; then she went back into the house, waving from the door. Sikka bowed to Master Kenobi as they said their farewells and turned to Oren. Silently, they stood for a moment, and then she hugged him tightly, saying, "I'll miss you, Oren." "I'll miss you, too, Cee," he replied, squeezing her. She stepped back and said eagerly, "I'm going to keep a diary of everything I do here, and I'll send it to you a little bit at a time. That way it'll be just like I'm there with you and Master Kenobi." He chuckled and replied, "Okay, that sounds great. You'll probably have to send it through the Temple, since they'll know where we are. I'll try to answer you and let you know what we're doing, but I'm not sure how busy we'll be." "That's okay, it'll be fun just letting you know what's going on around here, with the babies and all." He smiled at her and stepped into the speeder.

"Keep in touch, my brother," Anakin said as he and Obi-Wan embraced each other. "Of course," Obi-Wan replied. As they separated, each sighed, and then laughed. "I'm happy for you, my brother. You take care of your family, now." Anakin nodded as Obi-Wan stepped into the speeder.

As Oren drove them off, Anakin and Sikka stood quietly, both of them sad. "I'll miss my friend," she said softly. He turned to her and saw that her eyes were wet. "I understand," he said, placing his arm across her shoulder. "I will miss my friend, too." Together they walked back to the house.

"I'm going to go play with Luke and Leia, Master Skywalker," she announced, as they entered the home. "If they fall asleep, I'll just leave them in their playpen and keep an eye on them." Looking around for Padme, he replied, "All right." "I mean I'll be in the family room for an hour or two, at least," she said, gazing innocently up at him. He stared at her for a moment, and then said, "All right, Sikka, that's fine. Go ahead." He watched her off to the family room. Shaking his head, he headed in the opposite direction, looking for Padme.

He stopped short just as he entered their bedroom. She was lazing in the closet entrance, looking out at him from beneath her eyelashes, and twirling a lock of her hair around with her fingers. "Close the door, Anakin," she said softly, and began walking slowly toward him. As she neared him, he realized she was wearing one of his shirts, one that stopped at mid-thigh. A smile crept onto his face, his mood suddenly brighter, and he waved his hand to close the bedroom door. He put his arms around her and instantly knew that his shirt was the only article of clothing she had on.

"Padme," he murmured, bringing his lips to hers. "Come over here," she said, moving out of his grasp and leading him over to the bed, "and stand still." Eyes sparkling, he stood obediently while she undressed him, dropping his clothes on the floor. Then she pushed him back onto the bed and climbed in next to him.

Leaning over him, she scribed figures on his chest with her finger and said, "So, Anakin..." She kissed him three times, once on each side of his chest and once just above his navel. "My doctor said today that I am perfectly healthy and..." She trailed her lips up to his collar bone and around to his ear. "...completely healed." He felt her teeth on his earlobe. "What do you think that means?" She gazed down at him seductively.

In answer, he rolled her over onto her back and began unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing. "It means, my love, we have an opportunity to make up for lost time. And, I've been informed that we will not be interrupted for an hour or two, at least." She laughed and then shivered as he moved his hands up her sides and under her shoulders, ending with his head above hers. Kissing her tenderly, he murmured, "Thank you, Padme." "For what, Anakin?" she replied. "For this," he grinned, letting his tongue travel to her ear and trace its curls, causing more shivers and little noises to escape from her. After tasting her other ear, he slid back to her lips, parting them with his tongue and kissing her deeply and passionately, and eliciting moans from Padme that only grew in intensity as their loving continued into the afternoon...

Anakin awoke from a dream that night, a dream he'd been having for the past two nights. There was no danger in the dream and, really, it wasn't a dream at all; it was more of a continuing conversation, a conversation with Qui-Gon Jinn. He could recall what he and the immortal master had said, but he also knew he had been asleep. Since the first two dreams were innocuous, he hadn't mentioned them to Padme. But this night's conversation with Qui-Gon would bring about a major change in their lives.

He lay still, thinking about what he must do and knowing that he wanted to do it, even though he feared Padme would be saddened by it. He would have to break his promise to her, and that was perhaps the worst of all. Sighing, he got up and went to the bathroom for a drink of water.

"Anakin? Are you all right?" he heard from the bedroom. "Yes," he replied, replacing the glass on the counter and returning to their room. He stood by his side of the bed, saying nothing. "What is it, Ani?" Padme asked quietly, sitting up in bed. "I never asked you this, Padme, but I will now. Why did you call Obi-Wan to ask for someone from the Temple to come here?"

She looked into his eyes for a moment and then dropped her gaze to her lap. She decided to tell him the truth. "You need to be a Jedi, Anakin. You said it was all you ever wanted on Tatooine. Even your mother knew; she told us, 'He was meant to help you.' I've never forgotten that."

He walked around the bed and sat beside her. "But I promised you that I would never leave you again." She hugged him tightly and said, "And I don't want you to. I want you to stay with me forever. I don't want to have to be afraid for you. But I believe this is what you need to do."

He held her and asked, "Why Sikka?" "Obi-Wan suggested her," she replied. He nodded slightly, thinking, _He knows me better than I know myself._ She continued, looking up into his eyes. "I knew you wouldn't go back to the Temple, so I asked him to bring part of the Temple here. I...I wasn't trying to make you take her as your padawan, but I thought that having a young one here might help you to decide one way or the other, and..." She dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry, Anakin, I shouldn't have tried to interfere. I'll send her back right away." She turned away from him, tears falling from her eyes.

He turned her back to face him and held her. "You did that for me, didn't you," he said, his chest full to bursting with love for her. After a short silence, he said, "I want to tell you something. I've been having a dream the last few nights." She looked up in alarm. "No, it wasn't a bad dream," he assured her. "I was sitting on a wall in the country with Qui-Gon Jinn and we just talked about things, about you and me, our children, the Jedi Order...just life in general, I guess. Last night, when the dream started, I was alone. When I looked around for Qui-Gon, I saw him off in the distance speaking with someone else, a young girl. He left her and came to me and I asked him who she was." He paused for a moment and then continued. "He said she was my future and she was waiting for me... It was Sikka."

She gazed at him, wonder evident on her face. Then she smiled, a little sadly, and said, "Then you should go to her." She tightened her hold on him. "It's what you must do, my love." He moved back under the covers and pulled her with him. "I love you so much, Padme," he murmured, kissing where her face was wet. "I love you, Anakin," she whispered. They made love again, slowly and tenderly, and then fell asleep in each other's arms.


	35. Chapter 35

**Epilogue**

Padme awoke the next morning before her husband. Moving quietly out of the bed, she bathed, dressed and stepped into the nursery. Both of her children were awake and gurgling. _Are they talking to each other? Can they communicate already?_ She shook her head, thinking of the mystery of the Force that her husband and children shared.

"Well, we'll just have to communicate the old-fashioned way, my sweethearts," she said as she placed Leia next to Luke, and then picked them up together and hugged them, both of them wiggling excitedly. "Come on, let's get you both dry and then we'll call Sikka to help me feed you. I bet you're both hungry."

After they were fed and lying happily in their playpen with Sikka watching them, Padme put together a light breakfast and went to wake Anakin. He was already up and dressed, adjusting his cloak in the bathroom mirror. As he turned toward her, her breath caught in her throat; he was wearing his Jedi clothing, his lightsaber affixed to his belt. His eyes transfixed her as he approached her and asked, "How do I look?" She unnecessarily adjusted the cloak on his shoulders and, lips trembling slightly, replied, "Very handsome, my love."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. When their kiss ended, he held her for a long while, and then walked out of the bedroom. She followed him to the family room and stopped in the doorway as he approached the young girl playing with his children. She watched as Sikka rose when he spoke to her, watched as she gasped and her eyes went wide, and watched a little longer while the Jedi Master and his new padawan sat together on the sofa and talked. Then she went into the kitchen and sat quietly at the table, waiting.

After a short while, Sikka went to her room to gather up her few belongings, leaving her study materials on the table next to her bed. Anakin held Luke and Leia in his arms and kissed them both, saying goodbye. He knew he would be able to feel them while he was gone and was thankful for that. He carried them to their crib and laid them in it. Then he joined Padme in the kitchen.

He sat down beside her and held her hands, saying, "She's packing. We'll go to Coruscant today to formalize this with Master Yoda and the Council." "And then you'll return?" she asked quietly. "Yes, as quickly as we can," he replied just as Sikka came in.

"I'm ready, Master," she announced, her eyes very bright and happy. Padme rose and hugged the young girl. "Thank you, Miss Padme," Sikka said. "Why are you thanking me?" Padme asked. Sikka tilted her head toward Anakin. Padme looked down at her and smiled; they embraced again and then Sikka went outside.

Anakin and Padme stood silently for a moment. "You'll send the speeder back from the spaceport?" she asked, her eyes glistening. He nodded and crushed her to him. "My sweet Padme," he murmured. Wiping the tears from her face with his fingers, he said, "You know I'll always come back to you." She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "And you'll know when I'm here with you, even when I'm far away." She took a deep breath, pushed him away slightly and said, "You should go now. She's waiting for you." He kissed her once more and then walked out the door.

Standing alone in the middle of the kitchen, she waited until she heard the speeder move away, and then she went into the nursery to be with their children.

The End

I want to thank everyone for reading this story. And, Kappelin68, thank you so much for your comment; that makes me very happy! I loved writing this story and have enjoyed the pleasure it has brought to others. I am working on the sequel, Shattered Mission, and will shorty begin posting it.


End file.
